


Our Love Story

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Cheating, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Depressed Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Famous Harry, Famous Zayn, Feminist Themes, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Flower Child Harry, Fluff, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Innocent Harry, Insecure Harry, Insecure Louis, Jealous Louis, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Marriage, Normal Louis, Original Character(s), Poor Louis, Power Bottom Harry, Powerbottom!Harry, Pretty Harry, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Zayn, Princes & Princesses, Princess Harry Styles, Rich Harry, Rich Harry Styles, Riding, Rimming, Royalty, Sad Harry, Sex, Smut, Top Louis, Top Zayn, and lmao you know why? because harry goNNA RIDE THAT DICK SO HARD, dont worry he will be happy, harry is a prince but like a princess too ya feel me?, it will get kinky because harry dresses pretty, later on, slight abuse though because it's like you know angst, so much angst in the middle i am excited, there are always happy endings, there will be abuse actually, well he is sad he has to marry zayn thats it, well towards the middle i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 98,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love stories aren't made in pretty fields of flowers nor are they born by a sudden touch of the hands or eyes. Sometimes love builds from those who run away or want to hide from the demands of society itself. Harry Styles, a young soon to be king along side with Zayn Malik questions his position and role within society. He wants nothing more to fall in love to his own accord, to feel the breaths of desire and natural lust. Not some bullshit arranged marriage, no, he wanted to be himself with someone that could change his life. Who knew a poor man like Louis Tomlinson would be that someone?</p><p> <br/><br/><a href="http://boysonharry.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another update! Thank you very much for reading! Leave me feedback please! If this fic is too slow I want you to realize that I make my fics in a style where everything is descriptive and not lacking content. I do not like lacking fanfics which is why my writing style is as follows. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://boysonharry.tumblr.com)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

 

 

 

"Harry!" Queen Anne bellowed through the crystal halls and straight to the young prince's room.

 

Suddenly, a head full of curls lurched in bed, "Oh shit!" Harry squealed as he rolled off in a tangle of bed sheets and came trampling to the floor, "Damit."

 

"Harold!" Queen Anne muttered sternly, "That is no language allowed for a king to be, let alone a prince!"

 

King to be, wait what? Harry's head peeked out of the slump of blankets and glanced at his mother, who stood with a firm expression. Drowsiness was eating at his eyes and he tried to stay a float, but he fell back to sleep in an instant.

 

Anne grumbled in annoyance, "Prince Harry Edward Styles! Get your arse up and dress yourself well. The groom's family will arrive soon."

 

Okay now that caught Harry's attention. Groom's family?! He was already surprised by the king-to-be phrase, but what on earth did she mean by a groom? That term's used when someone was getting married- oh.

 

"What?!" Harry shouted. 

 

He stood up to his feet now, the tired gloom had faded and he was in a state of surprise. 

 

"What do you mean what?" His mother asked, her eyes rolled to the side.

 

Harry pushed the brown curls out of his face and wiped his tired green eyes as he looked back to his mother, "What do you mean by a groom?"

 

"Harold!" She glared, "How will you be king if you forget such petty things?!" 

 

Queen Anne sighed as he walked up to Harry and cupped the boy's cheeks into her hands, the prince was a bit confused about the sudden behavior change within his mother. From a snappy queen to a lovely, gentle mother. Harry huffed as he felt her hand trail down his cheek as she stared at him.

 

"Harry. My baby's grown so much." She hummed, "Remember? You're going to be getting married before we have your coronation."

 

No. He didn't remember that and it was probably because he was too busy fantasizing about finding someone that he fell in love with himself rather than having it arranged. When did his mother even discuss this in the first place?!

 

Harry looked down to his feet as he pulled away from his mother's comfort, "Mum." He began, "I-I don't want to get married to someone because we're rich. I mean- I want to marry him on my own? Not from your perspective."

 

Anne scoffed, "Nonsense you will get enough time to know the lad. He is quite a charming boy and beautiful too. Beautiful. You will love him and he is the king-to-be for his country soon. Both of you could soon rule together."

 

"But Mum. I don't want to be married because you chose him and I don't care about those things! I want to marry someone for their heart, not riches."

 

"Well? The nation doesn't have time for you to dilly dally in relationships. We picked a boy and you will marry him! Got it! I don't care what other person you may have and I am pretty sure there isn't anyone there for you now! We cannot wait or delay. You will get married in five weeks from now!" She shouted. 

 

Looks like Queen Anne was back.

 

"But-"

 

"Not buts! Get yourself ready and prepare to meet the groom!" She affirmed and left the boy standing in slight surprise and frustration.

 

"I don't want to get married." Harry whimpered.

 

He wanted to fall in love.

 

+++

 

Who was Prince Harry Styles? Well he was the heir to the throne of the UK! He's a charming and a beautiful boy, known for his elegant postures and positions.

 

He has excelled in many works as well, from singing classes to ballet and horse riding. Everything was followed on schedule, everyday of his life. He'd always been an obedient one and he'd allow his parents to take over his life and form him to a lovely prince.

 

They'd always accepted him and he was grateful for this, but it irks him to know they'd control his choice of marriage too. Maybe that's his last offer he had to give right? They'd given him everything and accepted his feminine like features, might as well pay back by getting married to the man they chose right?

 

Feminine? Oh let's get into detail with that.

 

Harry wasn't only a charming prince, but he behaved quite strange. Harry personally had a favor for dresses and makeup accessories. It isn't something he would do out in public, but his mother and sister, Gemma, would offer their own items and he would play with them on his own. You could take it as he liked being beautiful. That's just him, though, he doesn't share it with outsiders much.

 

Anyhow, he had to get ready and let himself go. Not like he could back out can he? Well, hopefully he'll love this somehow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

 

  
  
"Is he coming down?" Queen Anne asked the other servants within their large mansion of a home.  
  


"My Queen, he is preparing himself at this moment. Prince Harry would like to know if he's supposed to wear one of his gowns or suits. He also claimed that he wanted to let the groom know his behaviors if he were to marry." a blond servant had announced.  
  


Queen Anne was happy to hear Harry was actually preparing to view himself and already open up to the groom. She was high in hopes that Harry would fall for the one she chose, it would prove to be beneficial for both Harry and their throne. The numerous riches that they could harbor from this alliance.

Yes, indeed it seemed selfish for using her son this way, but the groom she chose was increasingly gorgeous.  
  


"Hm." Queen Anne came into thought, "Tell him he may come down in a suit and once they are introduced he will change into a gown and await for the groom within his room."   
  


"I shall report right away my queen."  
  


"Hurry on, the groom is making his way now."  
  


+++  
  


"Ah Prince Zayn, look at how grown you are." Anne hummed, pulling the tan figure into her arms.  
  


The groom's family had arrived and were outside the large doors, Anne immediately made her way to the family and greeted them happily. The family had entered with bright smiles and had themselves seated within the large dining hall.  
  


Harry, well he wasn't too happy, had pulled up a smile as much as he could. He had pulled on his shoes and made his way down the stairs where the rest of everyone else were.   
  


As for Prince Zayn, he had been seated within a plush red seat as he was offered many sweet delicacies. He was a soon king-to-be as well and he had been praised for his handsome features nonstop. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of brown, cheeks that resembled modernized sculptures, and a body with such strong and firm confidence.  
  


"Oh. No, please that's enough thank you." Zayn chuckled as he ate the last piece of chocolate.  
  


"Oh here he is dear." Queen Anne had her teeth showing bright and cheeks raised very high, "Harry come here, love."  
  


Footsteps were light and bright as Harry made his way down the large staircase to see the two families sitting down. He huffed slightly as he played with the collar of his top.  
  


Oh my Anne, your darling is quite beautiful for my boy. I do indeed feel that I made the right choice!" Queen Walhiya cheered.   
  


"Isn't he? He'll even look more lovely on his marriage day." Anne chuckled and pulled Harry closer, ruffling his curls a bit.  
  


"Um, good afternoon my Queen." Harry grumbled.   
  


His eyes darted his surroundings to then see the prince he was to marry. Harry had to say that the man indeed was beautiful, but it didn't change his original thoughts. He shivered a bit as he felt Zayn glance over him, though. Harry had his fingers crossed in hope that once he reveals his strange and feminine ways, Prince Zayn would call this marriage off himself.  
  


"Well." The fan prince muttered, "You are the very Harry Styles? I must say my mother hadn't been wrong to express your beauty."  
  


Harry blushed, "Thank you, Prince Zayn."  
  


"I might as well add that red is a beautiful shade on your cheeks."   
  


The mothers were held up against each other as they watched the prince who was seated flirt with the one who was standing. They had barely met, yet Queen Anne and Whaliya were celebrating in delight.  
  


Ridiculous isn't it?  
  


"I might as well also add. Prince Zayn, that you are quite handsome yourself." Harry murmured.   
  


He wanted this meeting to be over already and all he wanted was to go back to room and play with his accessories or chat with the other servants who actually understood him. Not listen to mothers converse about him getting married without his honest consent.   
  


"Harry, dear." Anne cooed as she pulled Harry in, "Now that you have seen your future husband. Maybe talk to him and share with each other back up to your room? Oh, and do change."  
  


Harry's eyes were slightly wide in shock, his mother can be quite foul and it ashamed him so. Either way, he did hope he could scare Zayn away anyway. This should work, he hoped.  
  


"Of course." Harry pulled a tight smile and looked back at Zayn who sat quietly with his lips tied into his teeth.   
  


Why was he even looking at him like that? Hopefully, after his little dress up, Zayn would freak out and leave. Harry bowed his head in respect and headed off back to his bedroom to quickly change.  
  


+++  
  


He tightened the pink dress and tied the bonds behind his back. His curls were sprayed with the precise amount of hair spray and soon he was crafted beautifully like a doll. Harry had made sure his lips were sparkling and glittery with light red tint. His eyes had been brighter after a slight edge of pink eyeshadow and mascara.  
  


Well. Time to tell an outsider about his little behavior.  
  


"Please. Scare the man. I-I want to love someone on my own. Please." Harry whispered his little prayers when suddenly a knock was heard on his door.  
  


Harry had turned abruptly and blushing to himself as he watched the pink frills of his dress flutter. He urged on and sat on the bed, his posture now propper and dainty.   
  


"C-Come in!" He called out.  
  


The door creaked open and Harry's heart was slightly beating erratically as he watched the tan man walk in. He faced the wall opposite him rather than see Prince Zayn who entered the door beside him.  
  


It was silent for the last minutes before Zayn broke the silence, Well this wasn't what I expected."  
  


"I must tell you Prince Zayn, there are many things you would not expect from me," Harry whispered.  
  


"I truly wasn't aware of this at all," Zayn whispered and he walked closer to where Harry had been seated.  
  


Zayn then stopped when he was face to face with the curly headed prince. He had himself kneeled down to look at the young lad who covered his eyes with his curls.  
  


"Care to explain this then?" Zayn asked.  
  


"Well." Harry mumbled, "I like being pretty? Dresses? Gowns? It is all a favor to which I hold but I never let anyone see that other than my family."  
  


"Ah. So I must be the first to see you like this?" He asked amused.  
  


"Well. Yes." Harry noticed the blank look on Zayn's face. He was high in hopes by now, "If you do not like it, then I suggest canceling this alliance."  
  


Suddenly, Zayn broke out into a loud vocal laugh, "Ridiculous!"  
  


What?  
  


Zayn pulled away and sat by the boy, a bit too close for Harry's liking.   
  


"I don't understand?" Harry asked, "Y-You mind?"  
  


"No! I am quite alright!"  
  


Well, there goes his entire plan.   
  


"Oh." Harry murmured.  
  


"I am actually quite happy I am the first outsider to see you like this-" his hand took a grasp at the prince's chin, "You look quite beautiful, Harry."  
  


Their faces were too close and it was suffocating Harry. His heart was beating, but not from a crush or the immense need of love. Was it beating in slight disappointment and fear? He was scared to death to know Zayn was still carrying along with their arranged marriage.   
  


He wants to fall in love himself, not something fed to him!  
  


Harry nodded and pulled his face away, "Thank you, Prince Zayn."  
  


"It is my pleasure love. I don't mind seeing you in a woman's attire, you look quite gorgeous and it does fit my taste." Zayn chuckled.  
  


Harry hated this. His body was silent and mouth was quiet as his head nodded in false agreement. This was one of the issues within arranged marriages. The whole reason why the elders wanted the two royals together alone was because this was the only way they could let their words release. There wasn't any dating at all and they needed to prep for marriage in five weeks! Basically, Zayn and Harry were suppose to become accustomed and share their first hand secrets before the official agreement.  
  


"Thank you, Prince Zayn." Harry murmured.  
  


"Harry? Tell me. Why do you call me with such respect? Just call me Zayn." He said.  
  


"Oh well. You are older than I, I had considered it was a better response towards you rather than make you seem equal to me." Harry answered.  
  


"Well, we are going to be getting married. I am fine with anything that you do. Promise. Maybe I shall get you a larger wardrobe with your favored dresses and such." chuckled Zayn.  
  


Harry wanted to roll his eyes, he didn't give an honest shit about the riches he would receive. It's not like he was going to lack anything anyway. Harry just wanted to be able to have the privilege to love someone.   
  


"That would be nice," Harry replied.  
  


"I must say-"   
  


Harry gasped as he felt his body pull into Zayn's chest, his arse now over the other's knee and legs accidentally spread out over Zayn's legs. He shivered and whined as a hand slowly plucked at the strings on his back that held the dress to his body.   
  


"My mother did find a beautiful one. My eyes were pleased to see such a figure like yours." Zayn whispered.  
  


"P-Prince Zayn." Harry ushered, trying to pull away but was clasped against the man's chest.  
  


"I do accept this marriage and I hope you do too." Zayn whispered and a hand grasped Harry's chin once more, their eyes connected, "I would gladly be the one who takes your virginity and your innocence."   
  


Harry shivered as the man brushed his thumb over Harry's plush lips. Their breaths were staggering and due to Harry's pliant and sensitive self, he closed his eyes trying to hold in sounds.They were too close and Harry's body was heating up. He quickly nodded and sighed in relief as Zayn pulled away.  
  


"It was quite nice to meet you." said Zayn, "I shall be going and I will inform everyone that we have confirmed our marriage. Thank you for being honest about yourself and I have nothing against it."  
  


"Alright." Harry murmured and he was left alone to think and retie the loosened ties as Zayn left the bedroom.  
  


What was he going to do?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND I WILL UPDATE!!! So far so good with the prologue's outcome! More feedback and more updates! I have already completed chapter 2 so do leave your comments and I will update tomorrow again!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

Harry had been sitting in the dining hall as soon as the loud blares of instruments and celebratory yells were over. He snacked on a few cookies that were left behind.  
  


Harry felt annoyance as he heard his mother and the other family coo and kiss in celebration. Looks like he was getting married and he didn't have a say to this at all.  
  


But. Should he be happy right?  
  


Zayn. Prince Zayn knew his habits and allowed it. He is beautiful, a vibe of dominance, and very flattering. Harry should be right god damn happy that he was going to marry someone like Zayn Malik.  
  


But he wasn't.  
  


"Harry?" Queen Anne was now back into the dining hall, standing across from where Harry was seated, "So? How did it go?"  
  


The Prince merely shrugged, "It was alright."  
  


"Alright?!" She scoffed, "I am quite sure it went well! He is happy to get married to you and accepts your strange actions. He even suggested having you get married in a gown. Wouldn't you like that?!"  
  


Yeah, he would, but... Not with Zayn.  
  


"Yeah," Harry mumbled.  
  


"Well, you don't seem excited!" She shouted, "I want you to finally mature up and understand what's best for everyone!"  
  


His fists were formed and jaws clenched, he wanted to cry, "I don't want to get married! I-I will do it, but that doesn't mean I'm happy with it."  
  


He hoped his mother would notice his blurry eyes and be considerate, but she heard her chuckle roughly, "Well you will be happy once you get married. Understood? You need to feel the idea of marriage before you start whining! Once you have him in your life permanently, you will love and enjoy his presence both emotionally and sexually."  
  


Harry rolled his eyes and nodded anyway, he had no say.  
  


He was a Prince and a king-to-be. He needed to satisfy everyone out there and his mother. Once he gets married he would be under Zayn's grasp due to their age difference and who knows what reputation he had for treating people. It sucks to know royals weren't allowed to date and had to lose their virginity and innocence or whatever with one person. One person who had to have married them already.  
  


"Oh and darling." Anne started to announce, "We shall be going into town to meet up and donate to the poor and working class in celebration to your marriage."  
  


"Okay." Great now he had to go and tell everyone else about their shitty marriage.  
  


"Well? We're going to go by the end of this week. Actually." Queen Anne hummed in thought, "In fact this week I should have Prince Zayn come over here and help you both get a bit more accustomed!"  
  


He didn't respond to that at all, but it seemed as though it was taken to an agreement because his mother was already off ordering servants and having them get to work.  
  


A week with Zayn? How would that even help him at all?  
  


+++  
  


Later that night, Harry heard his parents and the running steps of their servants as they set up the engagement preparations. He was up back into his bedroom, laying over his white sheets on his stomach as he stared at the wall.  
  


Did he want to cry? Whimper? Break into sobs? He wasn't sure, but he did feel upset. He didn't want to get married, just not yet and he'd never felt more horrid in his life. Yes, his parents gave him everything and he did everything back in return, so giving himself to a man he doesn't love is exceptional.  
  


But he didn't want to get married!  
  


According to the rules, Harry had to get engaged to Prince Zayn first and they would be having their first intimate action together. They would kiss. As soon as they had been over with, they would talk about their special demands that they would fulfill and later be seated together as they watched the people sing in a chorus and dance happily. Afterward more to be waited on and then they would be get married and soon Harry would have to give his body to the man on their marriage night.  
  


Harry shivered.  
  


This wasn't what Harry wanted, but it was a responsibility he would need to fulfill. Zayn was coming over the next and they were to have breakfast together and have a chat with each other.  
  


His green eyes were covered in a hazy blur as sleep overtook him and soon he had himself to off to a slumber.  
  


+++  
  


"Harry!" Queen Anne shouted and knocked on the Prince's door, "Darling wake up! You need to have breakfast with Prince Zayn! Get the hell up!" She knocked harder.  
  


"Ungh." Harry groaned and turned over within his bed as he got up into a sitting position, "Coming! I'll get ready! What do I wear?!"  
  


Harry stiffened as he heard his mother chuckle through the door, "Prince Zayn would like to be accustomed to your behaviors. He said he bought you a lovely gown to wear and the blond servant, Niall? Yeah, he left it beside you or bed. Now hurry up!"  
  


The boy had his cheeks go crimson red, Zayn had been serious when he said he'd buy him these things. He'd been serious about actually getting used to Harry dressing up. Harry didn't want Zayn to accept him, he wanted to be left alone.  
  


He got up and rushed to the bathrooms to rinse and quickly freshen up.  
  


+++  
  


"What the hell is this?!" Harry gasped as he took in the dress and himself as he looked at the mirror.  
  


It looked like a fucking mistress attire.  
  


The neck had been low on his chest, revealing his collar bones. There had been a pink netted material running down the center of his chest to reveal his skin and the silk rose-colored material tight on his body. The frill of the lower half had barely reached his knees.  
  


This hasn't been something Harry was used to wearing, he'd always wear longer gowns that were in some form at least a bit masculine in colors, but this?! His mother must have an objection to this once she sees him, hopefully.  
  


Quickly he peppered some shine to his lips and placed the floral headband over his curls.  
  


+++  
  


"This is stupid." Harry grumbled and walked out of his bedroom to hear his mother laughing a bit too hard over what Prince Zayn had probably said.  
  


Anne had crinkled eyes and a bright smile as she turned to Harry who was now by the two, "Harry- oh dear."  
  


He could see in her eyes a look of shock, but she kept her mouth up to a wide smile.  
  


"You look stunning in my dress," Zayn said quickly and soon Queen Anne had kept quiet to leave the two alone.  
  


God dammit, Anne was truly hell bent on getting them married even though she could see her son was dressed up like a fucking doll rather than an elegant gown that made him look proper. Right now he looked like a mistress rather than a royal!  
  


Harry pulled on the pink bowtie that was placed at the center of the dress, "Er. Thank you, Prince Zayn."  
  


"Ah. Harry please just call me Zayn! We're friends alright and we'll be husbands, too. Just treat me as someone you consider close. Now come here and sit by me."  
  


Harry wanted to spit at the man's face he didn't want to consider him anywhere near his bloody heart. He listened though and made his way to the spot beside Zayn.  
  


"I know I said this once, but you look stunning." Zayn chuckled and placed a hand on Harry's knee.  
  


Harry tried to glare hard enough to get rid of that hand, but alas he sat there defenseless. What irritated him was how once he had himself seated, the dress rose and showed bits of his inner thighs.  
  


"Thank you, Zayn."  
  


"Not much of a talker eh?" asked Zayn. No.  
  


"Uh. I am just kind of shocked that you were comfortable with what I behave as. It isn't something for a Prince to be dressed up in doll clothing."  
  


"Nonsense!" Zayn laughed, "You look great and I am happy to have this look on you. I hope you wear a stunning short gown on our nuptial night."  
  


Harry grimaced as he watched the Prince grin and wink in response.  
  


"I guess we should have our breakfast then?" Harry asked.  
  


"Oh yeah I guess."  
  


+++  
  


The pair ate their meals and Zayn wouldn't stop talking about how excited he was to have Harry as a partner. It ticked Harry off because all he heard was 'wow I am going to own you, dress you up, and fuck you' out of what Zayn said. Of course, that's not what the Prince said, but it intended to be.  
  


"It was nice eating with you." Zayn smiled.  
  


"Yeah." Harry murmured.  
  


"Say? Your mum wanted me to hang out with you a tad longer. You have any preferences to where you would like to go?" asked the man.  
  


Harry just wanted Zayn to disappear, to be honest, but he pulled a classy smile and replied, "No not really. I would find it a great pleasure if we just ended our day here. I am a bit tired and I would love to have some rest."  
  


"Oh alright."  
  


Harry released an internal happy sigh as he stood from the chair he was seated on. His face was slightly peachy red as he tried to straighten the dress and head off to his room. He didn't pay any attention, but only desired some time to be by himself, till he noticed Zayn was following behind him.  
  


"Uh, Zayn?" Harry turned to face the Prince who stood cluelessly.  
  


"Yes, love?"  
  


"I would like to go back alone," Harry muttered.  
  


"Nonsense!" Zayn was really getting onto the prince's nerve's by now, "We will be husbands soon and I would like to know more about you. Come on. It obviously seems as though you are just shy and trying to avoid me but-"  
  


Harry gasped as he felt his wrist being tugged towards the opposite path towards his room.  
  


"Zayn," Harry whined.  
  


"We will go out and savor each other's presence." Zayn mumbled, "Come on."  
  


Harry wanted to beat the living shit out of this guy, but he nodded anyway and followed behind as he was tugged outside.  
  


+++  
  


"Just- Just let me be!" Harry muttered, "We aren't even allowed to touch before the engagement, let alone having me sit on your lap!"  
  


They were outside and in the courtyard. There was a beautiful view of the villages and immense empty lands and the pair were seated on a cement-like a bench.  
  


"We will be getting married anyway right? It's not like I am touching you while you have another lover." Zayn murmured.  
  


His hand was clasped over Harry's revealing thighs, Zayn had constantly pulled Harry into his lap and every time the boy tried to move, he would be pulled back down. Out of frustration, he remained on Zayn's lap, until those very hands tried to sneak onto his skin. Harry didn't like that lustful desire coming from Zayn and the fact that he was wearing an attire that made him look daunting, wasn't helping at all.  
  


"I don't have another lover, but I would appreciate having my space please," Harry muttered.  
  


"Well, you won't be needing that space once we get married." The tone had a slight change towards the deep end, he was getting impatient.  
  


"I would still love to see how much I can have of that before I am married Prince Zayn!" Harry shouted and pulled off of Zayn in a rough fashion and his dress spinning as he turned around, "I-I'm sorry I just- I would love to go home. This ending week I will be going to do some donations and I just want some rest."  
  


"Okay that's fine," sighed Zayn, "Our day had been lovely anyhow. Sorry for being invasive. I just didn't know how personal you are to yourself."  
  


"It's fine. I will be heading off." Harry was already off to make his way back when suddenly he was gripped by the wrist once more and spun around.  
  


His short dress swirled in the movement and soon he found himself chest to chest with the Prince with one of the other man's arms around his waist, pushing their bodies closer.  
  


Harry was scared.  
  


"I would like to say it once more." Zayn whispered, "You are very, very beautiful."  
  


Their faces were close, but both knew the rule to no kissing before the engagement ceremony. Harry hoped desire wouldn't overcome Zayn that he would have to break it. He flinched slightly as Zayn rose a hand to gently trace his white cheeks and play with the stray curls at the side of his face.  
  


"I-I need to be going-ah." Harry's eyes scrunched as he felt the other man's hand squeeze his bum, somehow passing Harry's knowledge and slipping under the short gown, "Z-Zayn. I need to be going now." He said sternly.  
  


The Prince chuckled and released the hold he had over Harry, "I will be thinking of you tonight. Now go along I will go and help with the preparations. You may go and rest if you want."  
  


Harry took no more than a second to already leave from there and rush back to his bedroom.  
  


He didn't like Zayn and he didn't like being dolled up to be touched he just wanted to be himself without it becoming a big deal.

Harry didn't want to get married.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

  
  
Harry genuinely began to cry that night and wouldn't stop as he muffled them into his white pillows below. He didn't want to get married! No, no, no! It's not fair and it ate him alive as he worried about his dignity, identity, and self emotions. He cried harder as he looked at the dingy dress he tore off from himself sprawled on the floor. Harry was in comfort to wear long and elegant gowns, like the white sleeping dress he wore with black ties to hold it up.  
  


But... He had to think about his family and people. Was he truly being selfish because he didn't want to marry the prince? Was he being selfish because he wanted to take stand on this deduction that would affect the rest of his life?  
  


"I don't want to get married." Harry cried, wiping at his face as he heard a knock on the door.  
  


He rolled his eyes in annoyance, but called out to whoever was there, "Come in!"  
  


"Prince Harry?" A voice squeaked, "Would you like to have something to eat."  
  


It was one of their humble servants, Niall. He was blonde and smart, fun to be around even though he worked for the majority of his time. His eyes were a share of pretty blue and he'd always been respectful to the royals, even if they could be a bit too harsh.  
  


Niall pulled on his uniform as he entered the room and tried to look professional, but his heart broke a tad to see puffy red eyes on the Prince's face.  
  


"Oh hey Niall." Harry smiled, "Hey and how many time I got to tell you to just call me Harry?" He patted the spot beside him on his bed, asking the servant to sit by him.  
  


Niall made his way and gently took the spot, "Well you are a royal Harry and I can't break the rules." He shrugged, "Mind telling me what happened?"  
  


Harry sighed and looked towards the floor, "Nothing. I'm just happy!" He said in a sarcastic tone with a false giggle to intensify his words.  
  


"Harry." Niall said sternly, "What happened? Aren't you actually happy to be getting married to Zayn?"  
  


Harry couldn't hold up the false smile and soon his lips quivered and he released stutters of breaths, "I-" soon tears fell once more and he shook his head, "I-I don't want to get married to him."  
  


Niall didn't know what to feel and sat their in a bit of surprise, but it hurt to see the Prince crying before him, "Why?"  
  


"B-Because-" Harry sniffled and coughed then looked directly towards Niall, "Because I don't want to get married to someone for an alliance or because he's willing when I'm not and because this is arranged, Niall! It isn't real! I want to love him before I get married not after! T-These things don't work for me."  
  


"Harry, but we're running out of time. Maybe he is meant for you and you don't see it, doesn't it work that way?" reasoned Niall.  
  


Harry gasped, "No! Of course not! If we were meant to be I would feel it! I am pretty sure I'm not delighted by him and he has this strange look on his eyes a-and he made me wear such a degrading dress! I don't like him! He kept trying to get me close and I don't want to! I am pushing him away because he isn't someone I found! He's someone that's been scheduled into my fucking life just like all the others things my parents did!" ranted Harry.  
  


He was full on sobbing now into his hands as he wiped his tears away. Niall was speechless because Harry did have a point. He'd been here long enough to see how captivated the prince was and controlled. Just because you were a royal and rich, doesn't mean everything's great. Especially since you have more expectations and needs from others, including family and an entire country!  
  


"Harry. Just try to relax and maybe something will happen who knows? It's only been two days since this fix up. Just give it a chance or be patient that something would occur. You never know and when something does happen just tell me and I will be there for you okay?" Niall had always been on Harry's side and was the most understanding even if he were just a servant.  
  


"I-I don't know, but thanks. I will trust you if something happens." Harry sniffled.  
  


"Alright, here-" Niall leaned over and pulled Harry into a hug, gently running his hands through the boy's curls to comfort him, "Is there anything else planned this week?"  
  


"Well I have to spend this week with Zayn and today was just weird." Harry mumbled, "H-He really wants to get a hand on me, I can sense it."  
  


"That guy's weird." Niall whispered, "I saw the dress he gave you and I was like what? I can't believe your mother didn't say anything."  
  


"I know! She wants me marry him so bad and I don't want to, but ugh." Harry grumbled, "oh and we were going to be going to be donating for the poor villages afterwards. Now everyone's going to know I am getting married but... I'm not happy."  
  


Niall hummed and patted the boy's back, "Keep hope who knows what-" he pointed up and smiled, "He has in store for you."  
  


Harry giggled because Niall knew how much of a cliche prince he is that hopes to find a charming being that would love him and he doesn't care who it was he just wanted to feel the urge of falling. Harry hoped maybe Zayn would be someone he could deal with, but in reality he just hoped it would be broken off. Who knows?  
  


+++  
  


Harry rubbed his eyes as he woke up and stretched within his bed. His fist bumped into something beside him and he probably got the idea that it was Niall.  
  


Harry smiled and turned his head to the side to thank and greet the servant for his kindness, "Good morning Ni- WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  


Suddenly, Harry scrambled out of the bed which led him to fall over and slip onto the floor.  
  


"Harry are you alright?" That annoying and god damn frustrating voice asked.  
  


"Z-Zayn?! Why are you even here!" Harry shouted.  
  


He quickly got to his feet and pushed away curls from his face.  
  


Zayn chuckled, he fucking chuckled, "I was just watching my husband-to-be asleep. I came early today and your mother said you were asleep."  
  


Harry didn't like how this man kept getting into his fucking space, "Y-You could have waited."  
  


"But I didn't!" He said gleefully, "I'll be seeing you like this anyway once we're married and you shouldn't be so reserved."  
  


Harry didn't want to marry this ass anyway.  
  


Zayn continued, "I would also like to know who the hell this Ni is?" His voice as stern, "I don't like the thought of my fiancé going off with a couple of lower class people."  
  


Well there it is, Harry thought, he really was an arse.  
  


"Niall is a servant, but he is as well a friend. I care about him and he cares about me more than what this family could do-"  
  


"Really?!" Zayn was flabbergasted, "He can offer you a kingdom and such? Do you like him more than a friend?"  
  


Harry rolled his eyes, "No?! He is a friend?! How would you even consider marrying me if you can't trust me and what do you mean riches?! Yeah he can't get me all this, but I don't care about that. I want emotional care not materialistic. This applies to anyone, not just Niall." Harry's voice went soft as he looked back down.  
  


He gently pulled on the loose strings on his white sleeping gown. Harry kept hoping and hoping for Zayn to just leave him alone until they were engaged and then married. He can just sit around and complete his duties as a king and home husband.  
  


"Oh Harry." Zayn mumbled, "I can give you that and riches. Just be patient with me. Alright?"  
  


He got up to his feet and headed towards where Harry stood, taking a step forward each time Harry stepped back until he was met with the wall behind him. They were silent as Zayn reached his hands out and grasped Harry's shoulders then slid down his arms to take a grip. Harry was nervous and breathing through clenched jaws as he looked away from Zayn's eyes.  
  


Although, the prince had another plan, he placed a finger under the boy's chin and pulled Harry's face up.  
  


"Tsk tsk don't look away. I can see you're shy, but you don't need to be." His voice was a whisper and leaned closer to push Harry up against the wall.  
  


"Z-Zayn. I-" he was cut off by a knee pushing in between his legs, sliding up under and over his skin.  
  


They were too close at this point and Harry was suffocating in anger and hatred as one of Zayn's hand was pulling on the black ties behind his white gown.  
  


"Zayn! Just-" he pushed the Prince away as soon as the gown began to slip off his shoulder, "Please just be out and I will get ready for our day out together."  
  


The Prince smiled and nodded, "Alright then I will leave you here and you can dress however you would like and we'll head into town today."  
  


Harry nodded and released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding once Zayn left the room.  
  


He slid down the wall trying to hold the tears in his eyes.  
  


+++  
  


"Harry! Be proper for goodness sake." Queen Anne muttered into Harry's ear as she hugged her son by the mansion's entrance.  
  


Harry nodded in courtesy and was gripped by the hand by Zayn who pulled him towards their awaiting ride. He was wearing a normal and formal black suit as well as Zayn. Harry just wanted to get this over with as they were going to head into town and have brunch together. Harry would occasionally snort at how stupid this hang out was, barely trying to get used to each other in a week and then they were going to get engaged.  
  


"Is there any specific place you would like to go?"  
  


Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't really care."  
  


+++  
  


It's been like that for the past week and the engagement was coming up in one week. It had been the end of the first week and Harry was relieved that he wouldn't see Zayn until the engagement ceremony.  
  


He came home and rushed back to his bedroom. Ever since this whole marriage thing was brought, his room was where he could just cry it out and occasionally have Niall to bring him through.  
  


Tomorrow they were going to meet up with the poor people and he was going to wear a lovely black suit and have his curls pushed back and nice. He was excited to see the people and maybe have words with them since they seemed to value relationships and he hopes he could help those in need.  
  


+++  
  


"I'm ready to go." Harry mumbled and pulled his blazer on, "Mum."  
  


Queen Anne rushed by and nodded her head, "Alright love come on. Let's go ahead then."  
  


They each carried small items within their hands and made their way to be seated in the carriages. Niall had helped with supplying the carts with food, clothing, and valuables to give to the people.  
  


"Are you okay Harry?" Anne asked suddenly and Harry just looked away and out towards the fields they were passing by, "Harry?"  
  


"Huh? Um, I am alright there isn't anything to worry about." Harry muttered, "Let's just hurry with this."  
  


"Are you happy?" She asked.  
  


Harry was silent but spoke after he was nudged on the arm, "Oh. Yeah. I am."

He thinks he should be happy.  
  


+++  
  


"You will be blessed, my child." One of the elders cheered as she received her goods within her palms.  
  


"Thank you very much, ma'am. I really hope your family does well."  
  


"Of course my Prince. Please do be happy in your life." She mumbled.  
  


Harry smiled, he wished, "Thank you."  
  


They were within the center of the village and Anne was seated as Harry and the others were distributing their goods to the lines of people before them. It felt good to be praised and loved by all these beings that looked up to Harry. That's kind of what hit him because he was going to marry Zayn and they were all very hopeful of him to be a leader, but...  
  


"Harry!" Anne called out, "Have you given them all out?"  
  


He looked around to see all the items have been dispersed, "Yeah. They're gone."  
  


"Do you want to head on back now?"  
  


"No." Harry sighed and looked around, what caught his eye was the vast greenery a bit out of the village, "I kind of want to just sit out. Is that alright?"  
  


"Well." Anne poked her head out of the carriage, "It's fine. I need to head back. Zayn will be of preparing for the engagement and I need to prepare your gown and everything-"  
  


Harry hopped off the carriage and looked back to his mum, slightly perplexed, "Gown? I thought I would be wearing a suit."  
  


"Harry, Zayn wanted you to be accustomed to your habits and be able to have them in public. I actually agreed because you seem to prefer your gowns more than suits in homely places so why not have them for your special moment? Now, I will leave a carriage for you to get onto when you want to come home. Okay?"  
  


"Alright," Harry mumbled and waved off as his mother was driven off.  
  


He turned away from where he was facing and looked towards the open vicinity. Harry wanted to just sit and think, think about what is going to change and how he would change. He wanted to face himself in a peaceful area other than his solitary confinement of a bedroom.

 

He closed his eyes shut and sighed, "I need to think." then proceeded to sit under a large tree that shadowed the grassy land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i updated! please leave Kudos and it should be at 30+ when I update once more. COMMENT or else i might no upload. It is ready though! I will update this monday because i have tournaments this weekend and outings, but I am hoping to make the next chapter better so please leave kudos and comments or else i will drag on the next update!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it. I am so happy I reached 40+ kudos! I will post the next chapter (and it is already done) once I each 55+ kudos! So keep recing and reading a kudoing and I will update as frequently as possible. So please please please talk to to me, comment, and of course leave a kudo when you read!
> 
> My wattpad is bttmhrry, you can talk to me!!

Harry heard the voice closer and right by his side, "I- agh." He groaned as a string of pain shot up his right cheek.  
  


"Here I'll help you up." The voice quickly said, "Come on."  
  


Harry grabbed the hand that grasped his, then hauled himself up, "Ouch that hurt." He whimpered.  
  


"I am truly sorry, sir. My friend and I were playing a footie game with each other and he seemed to have kicked too hard. I truly am sorry."  
  


"Hey, it's alright." The prince smiled, "What is your name?"  
  


The brown eyes boy returned the grin, "Oh my name is Liam. Liam Payne. You are?"  
  


'He doesn't know who I am?' Harry thought in surprise, then again he never was out in public often and maybe this Liam never saw him properly before.  
  


Liam continued, "Say... Are you somewhere around the royal areas? Your clothes seem too fancy to identify you as someone from around here."  
  


'Should I tell him?' Harry shook his head to himself.  
  


"No. I am not from here, but I am from somewhere up in the royals area. My name is Harry. I just came to sit here to think." He sighed.  
  


"Oh." Liam really didn't know who Harry was at all. Weird, "Well I am actually somewhere much farther from here. A much lower estate." He said sadly, "My friend and I came up here in hope to find something like food and such, but of course we got distracted and came here to play a game. It seems as though, my friend ran off. He does seem like a jerk for that, but he is a charming and caring lad. I think he just got scared."  
  


Harry chuckled, 'No wonder he doesn't know me.'  
  


"Who rules your estate?"  
  


"Prince Zayn." Replied Liam.  
  


That explains a lot right there. If Harry and Zayn were to get married then the two estates would be united. How could people objectify love and marriage for money and land expansion? Why do people tend to lose their morals for paper inked upon and are claimed to be something valuable? Does currency and prestige count more as priority rather than happiness in one's future?  
  


"Hey!" Liam called out, "You alright?"  
  


Harry blinked a couple of times and suddenly nodded, "Oh. Uh yeah sorry I was just thinking."  
  


Liam tilted his head as he looked at the boy who seemed quite downed, the lad seemed familiar and the name made him think he was someone important, but he couldn't play it at all.  
  


Either way, he asked, "Hey Harry? You alright? You seem quite downed."  
  


"Sorry. I just have a little situation at the moment with my mother and her life decision for me," muttered Harry.  
  


"Oh." Liam nodded in slight agreement, "Say... I know we just met, but I guess it can be a slight way of me apologizing for the strike on your face, but you can spill your frustrations out. I care and I would love to listen and maybe be there to support you out."  
  


Harry's heart was beating in slight joy that someone that barely met him, would offer their time, "Oh thank you. It's nothing much just my mother decided for me to get married to this one man. I-I really don't want to, Liam. I don't. I get a weird feeling of discomfort when he is around me and this arrange marriage goes against my beliefs."  
  


"Ah. So you are in a situation whether you should believe in what your heart says or society? It happens. I may not relate, but it is frequent to hear people go through the arranged marriage situation. I can only say one thing, go with what your heart says." pondered Liam.  
  


"Go with what my heart says?"  
  


"Yes! It is important to realize how valuable some sacrifices are. From the looks of it, you seem to be the type who obeys your mother right? I mean, it's as if you never tried directly stopping the decision. Have you?"  
  


"No. Not really. I tried to talk to her about it, but she became furious in some cases so I gave up." Harry sighed, those tears were coming back and now he was annoyed with himself too, "I just wanted to love someone on my own. I feel selfish because I get whatever I want, but at the same time I don't because they give it to me before I decide. I-I don't want people to look down on me, but- but I just don't want to get married." He wiped his face and eyes by the back of his hand, "I hate being scheduled every step of the way. You know?"  
  


Liam watched the boy who looked vulnerable at this very moment and as a man who cares for people in these situations, he pulled the boy into his arms and soothed him through his cries.  
  


"Then follow your heart you know? Just think." He urged, "This place is quiet and nice so just relax alright-"  
  


"LIAM!" A voice shouted, "GET YOUR ARSE HERE!"   
  


The two pulled away and Harry sniffled as Liam rushed to standing, "Well looks like my mate came back to take me off. I am sorry for the hit. I will see you later maybe! Bye!"  
  


Harry smiled and waved a bye behind as he got to his own feet. He was glad he sat here because he learned something that he should have long ago.  
  


It is to follow your heart.  
  


+++  
  


When Harry had reached home, he had been scolded directly about the slight mark on his face. Many were asking questions about what happened and Harry had said it was only an accident. His mother huffed in annoyance and wanted to punish the person who laid a mark over Harry's cheek.  
  


The Prince rolled his eyes and headed back to his room to take a shower and think a bit more. The engagement was only a week away, a god damn week and all Harry felt was discomfort and violation.  
  


He peeled off the blazer, then the white too, and soon his trousers. He was bare to the skin and walked into the bathrooms, naked and slightly free from the constraints of a royal as the bath was beginning to come out nicely.  
  


As Harry dunked a foot and then the other, he remembered what Liam had told him.  
  


'Follow your heart.'  
  


He sank in deeper into the murky waters, heat swallowing him up as Harry was now laying back and flat into the water.  
  


"Isn't it selfish." He thought to himself, "Follow your heart? Isn't that right out selfish?"  
  


Then his mind was soaked with different perspectives and views. No. It really isn't selfish at all because he's given his identity away ever since he was born. Now he had to give his personal choice and body for someone he doesn't give favor to? That isn't fair at all. He wasn't being selfish, he wanted to be independent.  
  


Harry wanted to be independent.  
  


+++  
  


"Harry?" Niall peeked into the room as soon as Harry slipped on his sleeping gown.  
  


The mark on Harry's cheek had been fading now after he applied creams and powder, but his mind was still remembering the words Liam had said.  
  


Follow your heart  
  


"Harry?" Niall asked once more and soon Harry was off of his haze and looked at the servant standing by his door.  
  


"Oh hey." He sighed as he placed the makeup brush back onto the counter.  
  


"Harry-" Niall sighed and made his way in, shutting the door behind and quickly taking a stand beside Harry, "What's wrong? Is the engagement still on your mind?"  
  


"Yeah." Harry murmured, "I don't know what to do."  
  


Niall sat down at the edge of the bed and sighed, "You know. If you want something, sacrifices are made."  
  


Harry was a bit perplexed and looked up at Niall, "Could you maybe clarify that?"  
  


Niall smiled and patted the prince's cheek with his fingertips, "Harry, when you know if you want something then you have to let go of everything else. Like, from what I have seen since I was here, you never got a chance to be selfish. You need to also realize that there is a point in life where being selfish is important. Especially since this is a life decision, you need to prioritize yourself here."  
  


Harry sighed, "What about my family and the people-"  
  


"What about you Harry? Huh?" Niall sat down onto the dressing table, looking at Harry with scornful eyes, "What about you? Don't you want to feel something? Do you like being ordered around? I'm a servant, I have to get ordered around, but at least I get paid, but you? You're breaking inside because every fucking thing is scheduled for you. It's time you push back Harry."  
  


The prince wiped at his own tears with the pad of his thumb as he stood up and walked towards his bed, "Then what do you suggest, Niall. What do I do-"  
  


"Runaway."  
  


"What?" Harry spun around and stared at Niall as if he had gone green or swallowed an insect, "Runaway?!"  
  


Niall chuckled, "You heard me. Runaway. Be a free prince. Try to reach the lower estate without getting recognized and escape from here."  
  


Harry shook his head, curls bouncing, "Niall I-I can't. The lower estate isn't safe either and- and it's much poorer than here."  
  


Niall rolled his eyes, "So you'd rather marry Zayn and have him violate your body whenever he pleases and he'd excuse himself by claiming he's your husband? Come on Harry, I thought you don't care about riches."  
  


"I-I don't. I've never done something like- like that before. Running away?! I never stepped a foot out without mother's consent." Harry whimpered.  
  


"Well, it's time the Prince breaks those rules. Runaway and I will be there to cover the tracks. Think about it." Niall suggested, "You can begin packing your needs and such, so just think about it."  
  


"Niall I am not running away." Harry muttered, "They'd catch me anyway."  
  


The servant stomped his foot in impatience as he watched harry shuffling into his bed, "Harry come on-"  
  


"I'm tired. Turn out the lights and let me sleep, please. I want to rest and get everything ready for the engagement this week."  
  


"Harry come on there is an opportunity for you, why aren't you letting yourself become free. Don't you want to become your own person! They're making you their fucking puppet! Harry, I care about you and you are my dearest friend here. I want you to be happy." Niall grumbled and headed for the exit.  
  


Harry's eyes were tearing up once again and his lips were quivering as he hid his face into the plush pillows below.  
  


"And Harry." Niall sighed, "I honestly don't trust Zayn. I don't want you to get hurt or used. Okay?" With that, the blonde servant left and trotted his way to the servant's quarters.  
  


"God dammit!" Harry shouted.  
  


Because of Niall's suggestion, new questions arose within his mind and it ate away his inner self.

Could he escape? Would he make it? Would he be happy?  
  


"I hate everything." Harry whimpered, letting his eyes fall shut and allow slumber take him over.  
  


+++  
  


"Harry! He wants you to wear this and you will. Understand?!" Queen Anne shouted and tightened the red ties around Harry's waist.  
  


"But Mum-" Harry whimpered.  
  


"No! Shut it! I had enough of your whining young man. You are going to marry Zayn and you want to show the prince how great you are. Now there-" Anne pulled away and smiled in content as the dress Zayn ordered look beautiful over Harry's body.  
  


Well to Queen Anne and the rest of the kingdom, Harry, on the other hand, felt degraded and lowered in class.  
  


It's actually been a week since the encountering thought of running away. Harry had thought about what Niall said and since then, time passed and days flew by. It's the day of Prince Harry and Prince Zayn's engagement.  
  


Harry looked at himself in the large mirror at the side of his wall and he wanted to cry all over again. He looked awfully like a slut, an entertainment piece rather than a prince. Yet neither his mother nor anyone else had stopped or object to this attire.  
  
  
  
  
  


His legs were exposed and on show as his dress was layered with red and white frills underneath. It was a puffy attire over his body, elegant and alright for an engagement ceremony, but it exposed too much of his legs and back. The ties were all the way at the end of his spine while his whole entire behind was bare and revealed. This feeling brought such discomfort to Harry's natural self.  
  


"I don't like it," Harry whined.  
  


"Well does it look like you can change that? No! No, wait here as we prepare for the groom's family. Zayn had said he was going to come earlier, but I don't know where he is. If you see him, you will behave, understood?" Queen Anne scolded.  
  


Harry shrugged and shuffled his way back to his, sitting in his proper like position.  
  


"I asked if you understood, Harry."  
  


"Yes! I do! Now just leave and let me recollect myself." Harry shouted.  
  


Luckily, his mother hadn't defied him and had already made herself out to work on other preparations.  
  


"I can't fucking believe this." Harry gasped.  
  


He was getting engaged, the day of his engagement had finally arrived and soon after three weeks, he would be in Zayn's grasp. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered, the thought of being touched and relished by someone he despises terrified him. In only a few hours, he was going to engaged and....  
  


there's nothing he could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAKE THIS FIC GET VIRAL CAUSE I AM WORKIN PRETTY HARD ON IT!!! I really hope you all like it! Louis will be appearing soon ehehehehehe. 
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS AND GET TO 55+ AND MORE HITS FOR ANOTHER UPDATE!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

Unless... He ran away.  
  


The words Niall and Liam had said to him earlier on, had replayed within his mind over and over again. Maybe running away was the only option he had, but then again there were hundreds of people preparing just below his floor. How would he manage an escape? That's what caused Harry to lose hope and besides if he really wanted to run away, he would have done that a long time ago. Or at least he should have left a long time ago.  
  


♥  
  


Meanwhile...  
  


Zayn had already arrived ahead of time before his family. His preparations were being made to Harry's home and he decided to let his mind wander.  
  


Zayn, a prince yes, can be gruesome and it's a personality he desires to keep intact to himself. At first, he found the concept of marriage as a whole load of bullshit, waste of time, and too much to deal with. It meant having someone else in your vicinity that would keep you distracted.  Zayn, though, he'd wanted focus and marriage was an obstacle until he met Prince Harry. Through his short introduction to Harry, he became increasingly interested in the younger prince and that interest had incredibly sparked when he saw Harry's true and honest form. The fact that he could dress and doll up Harry, make him a feminine beauty he can touch and touch as much as he can. This was something that itched the back of Zayn's neck, his fingers would drum momentarily in want and need to reach and touch the white skin over again. There was such a lustful draw and vibe coming from Harry that Zayn couldn't erase.  
  


Which was why he decided to have Harry dress in an attire he chose. No one could objectify him anyway, now can they? He was older, slightly shorter, but more dominant than Harry. As a masculine type of male, it is considered as a tradition for him to take over and claim the things he wanted.  
  


Taking in his surroundings, he could see the servants occupied with the decorations and many of the other royals were running around and trying to get things in order.  
  


'Maybe I can take a look at Harry.' He thought.  
  


His head was already mapping out the corners of the mansion and of course the many ways he could trail to Harry's bedroom. They're getting engaged today, but his body was looking for a way he could engulf Harry. If it couldn't be sex, then it would be touching. Besides, all they said was no sex and kissing before marriage so where was the rule for no touching?  
  


Exactly.  
  


He was walking aimlessly through the halls and up the stairs when he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder.  
  


"Oh hey, Zayn!" Queen Anne jeered.  
  


Zayn smiled and forced his eyes to not roll over as he gave a faint nod, "Hello my queen-"  
  


Anne laughed, "Don't need to call me that! You can call me Anne. Besides you and my son are getting engaged, the more closer we are!" She chuckled.  
  


'Yeah, how about you turn around and leave me.' Zayn thought, 'Calm down Zayn.'  
  


"Yeah, I'll remember that in time, say is Harry ready yet?" He asked.  
  


Anne had a look of joy to see Prince Zayn so intent on her son. Such an oblivious and selfish mother as we can see.  
  


"Oh, he should be. Probably applying his make up." She muttered, "But don't try to see him now darling. I know you're excited, but remember the rules!"  
  


"Of course Que- I mean Anne." Zayn's cheeks were hurting from the fabricated smile.  
  


"Alright! Keep that excitement! You two will look so well together." With that Anne had concluded herself off and headed towards the dining area.  
  


'Rules my god damn royal arse.' Zayn thought and headed off towards Harry's bedroom.  
  


♥   
  


'What if running away was the only way out?' Harry thought.  
  


He couldn't. It wasn't a valid option, running away was more serious than just trotting off for a few minutes without his mother's knowledge. Running away meant leaving and escaping invisible shackles, it meant becoming independent.  
  


Except was Harry ready for such an independence? He had always become a dependent prince on his family and classes. Maybe the thought of finally being the one at rising wasn't so bad. To become someone he can be on his own rather than be fed to. His marriage, for example, was nothing but a happy agreement by his mother and Zayn's mother. He never had a choice, it's as if his future and status were dependent on the kingdom too.  
  


Ridiculous.  
  


What if this engagement is a mistake? Shouldn't he make his escape before a drastic event does happen?  
  


Harry was in such focus that he hadn't heard the door creak open right behind him. His eyes were intent on the floor as his mind went blank into thought. Maybe escape was the only option, like Niall said, sacrifices are needed to made. He needs to give himself the god damn opportunity if he wanted to be let out and free.  
  


Suddenly, Harry was jerked out of his thoughts as a pair of hands felt up his bare back.  
  


"You look beautiful tonight." That grave and light voice whispered right into Harry's ear.  
  


"Zayn!" Harry gasped in surprise.  
  


Arms were holding Harry in tight and his exposed back was met with Zayn's clothed chest.  
  


"What is it darling? Happy to see me?" The older prince chuckled.  
  


Harry wasn't excited, far from it. His heart leaped in fright as he was in a vulnerable state within Zayn's arms. This feeling wasn't pleasure or joy like most couples would be, it was disgust.  
  


"Zayn I- We shouldn't be together before our engagement. It's unlucky." Harry tried.  
  


"Unlucky?" Zayn laughed, "Doesn't matter really. You're too superstitious. I just wanted to see my groom before I make my way to get ready."  
  


Well, Harry wanted him to back the fuck off.  
  


Harry rolled his eyes, trying to loosen the arms around his waist and chest, "Zayn seriously this is inappropriate-"  
  


"Inappropriate?" The tan cheeked prince laughed, " If this is inappropriate, then what would it be called if I-"  
  


Harry yelped as a hand shot down between his legs before he could take notice, "Zayn!" He shouted.  
  


To the older prince, he thought the shocked gasp was a sign of pleasure rather than anger. His fingertips were brushing in between Harry's milky white thighs, nails slightly making its mark.  
  


"Zayn!" Harry shouted once more, struggling a bit more, but Zayn had his body over Harry's back and arms tight around his stomach, "Zayn let go-"  
  


The curly haired prince shut his mouth and bit his plush lips. Those fingertips were now fondling and violating his intimate parts. His eyes were soon tearing up because even if he were to report to his mother, they would laugh it off and scold Harry for being such a child.  
  


"You like that?" Zayn muttered, his lips puckered over Harry's neck, "You look absolutely delicious in my clothes for you. Absolutely stunning. I just want to wreck you here right now so so badly."  
  


Although they couldn't kiss and such, Zayn made his way to touch Harry as much as possible. All they said was no kissing and sex, so this bit of close contact was okay. At least, that's what Zayn loop holed out.  
  


"Ngh." Harry shook his head as he hissed.  
  


His legs were tight and closed shut, momentarily forced open by Zayn's palms. The dress rode back from his constant pushing, which then revealed his luscious legs and waist. Zayn was fucking dying to relish this work of art.  
  


"Don't need to be so shy, love." Just as Zayn whispered those words, Harry yelped once more as he was spun around and pushed back into the bed face up, "This is a mere preview of a preview of what I can do to you."  
  


"No." Harry muttered, "Zayn. That's after we get married. What we're doing now is-" he gasped as Zayn's clothed cock grind over his waist, "Inappropriate."  
  


"We are meant to be inappropriate beings. We get married for the most inappropriate reasons. Why should we stop now?" Zayn questioned.  
  


He hovered over Harry's body, arms standing by Harry's head. The curly haired prince was wide eyed as he tried to look around for a way out, but he was right under the man's body. His green eyes met Zayn's lustful ones and his heart heated erratically in fear. What was another plan did Zayn have at this moment?  
  


Just as he thought, but couldn't prevent it, Zayn gripped his knees and pushed his legs far apart, then proceeded to have them bent against Harry's chest.  
  


"Z-Zayn? Zayn what are you doing. Let- let me go and we can get to our engagement." Harry stuttered.  
  


"Oh love, so exited to be mine?" Zayn laughed.  
  


'Fucking son of an ignorant bitch. For fuck's sake can't this bloody bastard even get through his ego ass skull that I am uncomfortable with his violating body?!' Harry was huffing as he spewed profanities within his mind.  
  


"No! Zayn! Please just get off of me- AH! Zayn stop!" Harry cried.  
  


The prince was grinding their clothed body parts against each other, pressuring Harry's legs apart and having his way with the area that was clothed over with small underwear and his dress.  
  


"Shh. We can't actually make true contact, but this is enough-"  
  


"Zayn!" Harry was gasping and trying to catch his breath.  
  


Okay, this was the fucking last straw.  
  


He tried to control his body as Zayn humped his area, but he felt himself swelling along with his heart from both unwanted pleasure and hatred.  
  


Just before the Prince could violate Harry anymore, a knock was trotting at the bedroom door.  
  


"Oh shit!" Zayn pulled away, leaving Harry to blanky and emotionlessly slump his legs down, "I guess I will be seeing you in a few."  
  


The prince hopped off the bed and made sure to trial his fingertips on those legs with the palm of his hand as he made his way to the door, not forgetting to wink at his husband-to-be.  
  


Harry wanted to spit in the very eyes that winked at him. He laid there in the position he was left in as Zayn answered the door.  
  


"What are you doing here?" Came a strong Irish accent.  
  


Niall.  
  


"Nothing. Just came to check on my lovely dear." Prince Zayn chuckled.  
  


"Well. You shouldn't have been here either way. Now get out." Niall grumbled.  
  


"Hey!" Zayn shouted, "You can't talk to a royal like that!"  
  


Niall gasped as a hand grasped at his cheeks, pressuring them each time Zayn uttered his words, "You can't defy me." He glared, "Anyone who defies me will see the worst in me."  
  


Just like that, the Prince dropped his hand and headed his way out.  
  


♥   
  


"That fucking bastard!" Niall shouted.  
  


When he came right in, he saw Harry's blank expression and disheveled state. He looked terrifying. The make up he'd worn had been smeared a bit, but that was nothing compared to the exposure of Harry's body and the amount of skin revealed. His legs were left sprawled and eyes were slightly dead.  
  


"Niall it's- it's okay." Harry sobbed.  
  


"He touched you like a god damn toy! How could you tell me it's okay!" The servant exclaimed.  
  


He came upstairs to check in the royal to see if he was ready. Their engagement was starting in about three to four hours. Niall had not expected to encounter such a disgusting moment like this and his heart broke to see how defenseless Harry was.  
  


"Niall." Harry whispered, "I-I don't want to get married."  
  


His words were low, but as if he was hit with a constricting force, his words came out more in a form of terror and sobs as he muttered his words repeatedly, "I-I don't want to get married, Niall! I hate him! I don't like him!" He was screaming and throwing a tantrum as Niall gripped his shoulders, trying to calm the prince down.  
  


"Harry please calm down-"  
  


"I-I can't!" Harry cried, "They all want me to get married to him! Everyone! I-I have to get married. Niall what do I do! I don't know what to do." Harry was sobbing profusely and wiping at his eyes, "Niall!"  
  


"Harry!" The blonde lad forced their eyes to meet as he gave his final suggestion, "Run away. That's all you can do now."  
  


Harry's eyes were wide and he was continuing to shake nonstop as he coughed and sputtered, "Niall I can't!"  
  


"Yes, you can!" Niall shouted, "Harry. Listen. Calm down. Do you want to be free? Follow your heart. I will help you get out of here. I know every fucking corner of this place and I can get you out."  
  


Harry was choking by now and near to hyperventilation as he huffed in heavy breaths, "Niall! Everyone would find me eventually and- and if they knew you helped they'll get you executed!"  
  


"Listen to me, Harry. Get your fucking bags and pack clothing now I will get you out. Forget about me! I have my ways around here and I am not going to watch such an injustice happen before my eyes."  
  


Harry whined, "Niall-"  
  


"Harry. Do it. Get to the lower estates and be careful because the area is dangerous and steep. It's better to go by foot so they can't find heavy traces after you. Just go! Escape!"  
  


"A-Are you sure?"  
  


Niall had a smile as wide as the radiating moon, "I already had it all planned out."  
  


"Okay. I-I'll run away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS! I just checked and it is 55+ :) so i updated! Please make it get up to 65+ this time for the next chapter. Things are getting revealed and crazy lol Louis will be coming very very soon ehehe.
> 
> SO LEAVE KUDOS AND FEEDBACK FOR AN UPDATE!!
> 
> I honestly love this fic idea I made and that's why my updates are more frequent! INSPIRE ME!!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

There were only two more hours before the families would unite and prepare for Harry and Zayn's engagement. Sadly, or better said as thankfully, Harry was going to be long gone from this tremendous nightmare of getting married without his full consent.

He was indeed running away.

Niall had kept a look out amongst the halls to check if anyone was coming. Due to the limited amount of time and planning, Harry kept on the degrading attire Zayn had given him. Other than that he filled a duffle like a bag with necessities like creams, body wash, toothbrushes, and a hell load of clothes that made him feel safe and pretty. He decided to put in a couple of suits and maybe use them when he needs to take an upper hand.

Niall had told Harry that wearing a dress to escape is better because no one would catch him as the prince since he'd only been wearing dresses at home. It would make him unrecognizable, but it is also a danger for there could be many creeps and attackers in his wake. The blonde lad ushered Harry towards the door as he peeked out from right to left.

"Harry?" Niall called out, "Come on. Everyone seems to be downstairs."

The music and pompous laughter boomed in the bottom floor. Harry could just feel the tone and hear such happiness, joy in people's voices and their arriving guests. In that second, he began to rethink his decisions.

"Harry?" Niall mumbled.

The curly haired prince was lost in the thoughts of consequences as he walked on forward, then coming to a sudden stop.

"Niall. I'd be disappointing many people if I ran away-"

The blonde lad cut in with a groan, "It's about time you realize that thinking about other people won't always have to be the final conclusion."

It's true.

Harry never got a chance to make himself who we wanted to be other than dressing up and playing around like a proper royal. If he got married to Zayn, then the sanctity of his fashion would become a materialized appeal. Just like it has been for the past few days and having Zayn expose his skin and touch him inappropriately for lustful purposes.

He needed to escape.

"Okay. Okay. Thanks so much. Niall, I can't thank you enough." Harry mumbled.

Niall smiled and held Harry's wrist with the grip of his hand, "I care about you, Harry. You treated me like your best friend even if it's not allowed. It's time I repay you."

Niall checked once more to see the halls empty and the other exit out wasn't blocked at all.

Harry sucked in a breath, "Alright. Let's go."

♥

Meanwhile....

Zayn rolled his eyes towards the excitement and jester of his and the other boy's families. They were all a bit too excited for something as simple as getting married.

Then again, it was indeed Prince Harry he was getting married to.

Prince Harry.

The very name made Zayn shake and shiver in splendor. He was absolutely stunning to his lustful eyes. What Zayn had also immensely appreciated was the kiss assing of the prince's family. Harry's family would follow each and every one of his commands, he knew it had been a risk to get Harry into attires that were meant for sexual purposes.

But... my-my for him he was probably blessed because no one had objected his demands. They wouldn't be able to anyway. Zayn was too obsessive over things he was going to claim as his own and Harry was one of them.

His hands gripped onto the armrest of the seat he'd been sitting in. His hips were in motion as his lips pursed up into a grin. His hands were itching to touch over Harry's skin just as he did earlier. He wanted to be soft, then rough, and aggressive.

He wanted to own Harry.

No one should see that materialistic thirst Zayn had, but he can see himself that he'd been slipping around quite a lot. Either way, his mind had been occupied by Harry and his fit and perfect body. There were only a few more hours where he could get engaged to Harry and soon it won't just be his hands finding pleasure, but as well as his lips. Just no sex yet, but he can pull a few inappropriate strings.

Zayn was going to relish Harry and his patience was running low.

♥

He couldn't believe he was doing this, Harry was going to run away and be free from the shackles of royalty and limitations.

His heeled shoes were trotting along the marbled floor as Niall pulled him by the wrist and led him along the corridors. There had been slight disturbances as they tried to not slip and slide along the slippery, clean floors.

"Harry." Niall whispered, "Come on. I'll get something for you to snack on and I'll see what people are doing. Just hide in here."

The pair were near the kitchen area where it was slightly crowded by ongoing servants. It seems as though the guests were snacking on meals at the moment. Harry nodded to Niall's demands and slipped himself into the closet where many of the broom and cleaners were kept.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Harry mumbled to himself, trying to breathe while hiding in the tight place.

If Harry had, to be honest, this thrill was driving him towards the direction of excitement. He was energized as hell to leave before the time for him to get engaged commenced. The clocks were ticking and families were roaring in joy for the first segment of the tradition to be completed.

"Harry?" Niall knocked on the wooden door and called for the prince.

"Yeah?"

"The coast is clear, come on." Niall ushered.

Harry quickly reopened the closet door and straightened his dress as he followed Niall towards the other side.

"Here."

Harry looked at Niall, "What's that?" He saw a small wrapped package within the servant's hands.

"It's food. You'll get hungry on the way and you need to get down far enough till no one really recognizes you. Got it? So take this for the time being and put it in your bag." Niall affirmed, "Now let's go. We need to get out through the servant's exit before people ask where you are."

Harry nodded and quickly followed Niall as he led him towards the opening halls.

♥

Harry couldn't believe it.

He was out of the castle without anyone's acknowledgment. Besides Niall of course, but he was out of the castle and facing the vast fields of open land and trees. He felt so loose and out of construction. No one knew about what drastic step he was making, but he felt so alive and free.

He was creating a personality of himself.

"Niall!" Harry waved from where he stood.

His feet were standing on his own toes as he gave his last goodbye to Niall who trotted back into the castle at an incredible pace.

"See ya! Do try to contact me! Be free my prince!" The blonde servant giggled, pushing his hair back then turning his way to handle the upcoming event.

Upcoming as in chaos.

Harry laughed maniacally as he clapped to himself in joy, he was out and not kept in track, this meant he could get anywhere, at least somewhere no one would recognize him.

"I'm not getting married to that bastard," Harry whispered to himself happily.

Except... Where should he go? After he reaches, or hopefully he does, what would he do there? It's a new sense of beginning for him and here he is lost to what he could aim. He was a royal, that's why. He was given to, he never worked for it.

"I should get out of here fast." Harry murmured to himself.

Quickly he gathered the things he had and stuffed them into his bag then threw his bag over his back. Without much thought, he already started to run down the fields, smiling as green grass tickled his ankles.

♥

Niall was out of breath once he ran back in through the back entrance and up the spiraling stairs. His feet were hurting and ankles were burning, but he was happy to see the prince making his way out into the world. Although this was a hasty and life changing decision, Harry had to get out of there and Niall couldn't bear to see such a disgusting act commence on Harry. He never did anything wrong so why should his life be put at stake?

"Good luck, Harry," Niall whispered.

He'd need it, it's about becoming independent and getting on his own. Harry's going to face obstacles as he runs away, but it's worth it, he needs to be his own man.

Niall shook his head and dropped the thought process of the prince and quickly made it back to the dining hall. There hadn't been much change aside from Prince Zayn who occasionally turned over within his chair.

'Bastard.' thought Niall.

Either way, he was both fearful and excited to see how Prince Zayn would react to Harry's disappearance. Niall decided to have himself memorized by the servant's crowd just so he had a story to tell if he were caught.

Things were going to get messy.

♥

Harry huffed in slight annoyance as he made his way through only 2 percent of the royals area. He wasn't even close to his destination and everything around him was shadowed and dark. His dress was already an imposing piece of shit and he was starting to get cold.

'You can do this Harry.' He thought to himself, 'You can do this.'

The clock was ticking by and seconds were passing quick, in just an hour or so they were going to find out he was gone and off. In just a few hours they would come and start searching for him, but in those few hours, he was going to be out and free.

"I can do this."

♥

"Niall!" Queen Anne called out.

'Here we go.' The servant thought.

He turned to see a worried Queen and a staggering look of anger hidden under those eyes. Niall tried to not roll his eyes to the disappointment within the woman's face.

"Yes, my Queen?"

The queen nearly stumbled as her words rushed out, "Niall, have you seen Harry anywhere? Oh god. That boy and his wondering curiosity can get us in trouble. The ceremony starts in a few minutes, but I can't find him in his room. I checked the bathrooms and other places, but he wasn't there at all and dear god."

The servant tried to not laugh at the Queen's position, but he mumbled out, "Oh well I honestly don't know. I have been working here and serving for quite some time. I did go earlier to see him and he was a tad busy with Prince Zayn-"

"What?!" Anne gasped, "Did Prince Zayn see Harry before they were getting engaged?"

"Well yes, my queen." Niall was going to burst.

"He wasn't supposed to." She murmured, but Queen Anne shook it off, "Except I guess this was alright."

The servant's eyes were wide in surprise to see how hell bent this woman was to get Harry and Zayn married. She didn't even try to object the fact that Zayn went into Harry's room, even if it were an ominous action.

Ridiculous.

"You don't mind queen?" Niall asked.

Anne had shot her eyes into a painful glare towards the servant, "Don't question me. Help me find Harry. We need to get him down to the dining hall."

"Alright." Too bad Prince Harry was no longer here.

♥

The skies were darker now and it was increasingly cold within the air. Harry, being a little idiot he is, forgot to actually pack in a jacket other than his discomforting blazers.

He huffed as he walked down the green lands and through the rocky trails. His shoes clattered against the floor while he looked around his vicinity. Harry could only hear the sounds of night creatures chirping and his soft breathing.

'Did they find out I'm gone yet?' Harry thought.

They should have or maybe in a few minutes. Who knows? Right now Harry was out and free from getting married and all he needed was to get to a safe destination and change out of this degrading attire.

Maybe after a couple more minutes, he would reach into the nearest town and finally reach the lower estate.

♥

"What in fuck's name do you mean you don't know where he is!?" Queen Anne bellowed.

The servants were scurrying around the mansion while Zayn and the guests remained oblivious. They were all in search of Prince Harry, but he couldn't be found. No traces of the prince anywhere aside from the bedroom, but he just wasn't there anymore!

One servant spoke up, "We couldn't find him-"

"What?! I better have a hearing issue or something because I better not be told that the prince was gone!" Anne screamed.

The group of servants cowered in fear as Anne scolded them all within the kitchen area, her heart rate rising to the terror of disappointment over Zayn's face.

'Where could that bastard go?' Anne thought, 'How could my son be a child at this moment!'

"Alright." Anne muttered, "I guess we'll have to tell Prince Zayn and his family that Harry had-"

"Queen Anne!" A voice shouted.

She turned to see another one of her servant's rushing towards her. He tripped and stumbled a couple of times when he finally stood before the Queen.

"What is it?" She muttered angrily.

"Q-Queen Anne," quaked the servant, "Harry- Prince Harry has run away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had my chem finals and it was awful ugh so there's that, but other than that my history final was eating pancakes so god bless. Well this was my last update until next thursday due to finals week. So leave kudos (maybe 90?) please and if I get even more than usual I'll update even through finals because hahahaha studying nah son. I'm beat and done.
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS FOR NEXT CHAPTER AND COMMENT!! make predictions idk


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE RAN AWAY?!" Queen Anne was full on screaming with her fists by her sides.

Anne's voice caused the lively and jester behavior of their guests to stop and soon they became shocked gasps to what they heard. Had prince Harry run away?

"H-He ran away. Some things are missing and his bags were gone. It shows a sign of running away." The servant mumbled.

The queen choked and sputtered in her words as she shook her head, "No, no! That foolish boy couldn't have run away!"

"What?" Came a startling voice.

The servants and the queen turned in a startling jump to see Prince Zayn standing by the kitchen's entrance with a frown.

"P-Prince Zayn-" Queen Anne started, "Please just get back. I am handling-"

"What do you mean he ran away?" The prince murmured.

"Oh."

Niall watched in between the Queen and the Prince, both sharing an equal glance of shock. The room was now a blur, but for the seething calm rage coming from Zayn's body.

"What do you mean he ran away?!" The Prince shouted, "I came here specifically to leave with him engaged to me! How in fuck's name do you have him running away! This is a work of backstabbing!"

Queen Anne flinched and tried to reach to the prince, "Oh dear, Zayn please calm down. We will make his return as soon as we can. Please-"

"He fucking ran away!" Zayn screamed, "I had kept my patience with your disobedient child! Now he decides to bail on our engagement?! That's not fair, Queen. I feel betrayed."

Anne nodded immediately. She took his words to heart and made a promise to get her son punished. Anne had been hopeful that her son would be well done and proper for his coming of age, but now he was a full on idiot and an incompetent fool. Her mind became ashes of fury as she plotted her way to find her son, which was quite sad. She is Harry's mother, correct? Yet, she took Zayn's words as a work of wish granting rather than understand her son's point of view.

Being royal wasn't always the greatest thing, now was it?

"I guess we will need to postpone the engagement." Queen Anne mumbled, "At least until we find him."

"Alright." Zayn affirmed, "I'm fine with the postpone of the engagement."

Everyone looked at Zayn with slight surprise, how was he calm with this postponing? Till he actually stated why...

"Only if I am the one who hunts- I mean- brings him back." Zayn cleared.

Niall's eyes shot up in surprise to the slip of Zayn's tongue, but he guessed everyone else was too focused on Harry's running away rather than to notice the grave tone marked in the Prince's words. It startled him, hurt him, and broke his dart how everyone would take into Zayn's side rather than Harry's. Harry was their own yet he was treated as a royal accessory put up for trade rather than care and love.

"Alright. We accept, darling," said Anne.

"Thanks. I guess we can have the guests leave since there won't be a ceremony tonight," Zayn grumbled, "I'll be staying here, though, to find any possible traces of his running away. Anything-"

Niall tried not to gasp in shock as those dark brown eyes were now staring into his own blue ones. He bit his lips to feign shyness and looked to the marbled floor.

The prince then shuffled on his feet and sighed, "Anything that could help me find him. At this moment he might now have gone far and it is quite dark and dangerous out in the fields. He may come back running. So let's see how this works, maybe to bring us closer we'd need little arcade games before we get engaged."

What in fuck's name was up with this Royal Asshole?!

"Queen Anne only beamed to see how calm Prince Zayn was, only if she knew what was coming, "I don't know what you mean by arcade games, but I am glad you're taking things in a positive manner."

"Yeah. We'll call it taking it positively." Shrugged the Prince.

Niall couldn't muster any argument with himself as he felt his mind shriek in terror that Zayn probably knew something Niall had feared to let him know. This prince, this man, he wasn't simply what he was said to be. There was something about this man.... Something.

"Well." Zayn turned his back and headed out of the kitchen, "I will have everyone take their leave then. Please do look forward to having me stay and maybe have your servants set up my room."

Before the Queen could agree, the prince already made his way to having the guests politely begin to leave in numbers. Many of them curious and wanting to ask questions, but they kept their mouths shut.

"Alright then." Anne sighed, he breaths were heavy and anger rode, "Niall take yourself up and prepare a room for Prince Zayn. Quickly."

Niall only nodded and hoped to get the job quickly done before Zayn had arrived up and encountered him. Although it wasn't an easy task to avoid Zayn, it wasn't impossible. He promised Harry a chance at freedom and gave him this opportunity and he was going to keep it that way.

At all costs.

♥

"For fuck's sake," Harry grumbled.

He figured the royals had noticed his disappearance, but he was surprised he wasn't caught as hand by now. He'd been walking down the rocky trail towards the royal estate for probably an hour now. Maybe they gave up on him? Who knows, right now he was a free man and in need to find some place to stay. The night was hollow and cold and everything around him either cracked or shrieked. You could say Harry was a bit startled as he made his way down.

"Woah." He stopped on his heels to notice a slight faint work of lights.

A city! He was close. He was really, really close towards the next estate. Oh god, he just needs some place to hide overnight around the city and maybe look for some help later. Harry then began to run on with his tired feet to head on and search.

♥

"Li!" A voice shouted.

"What?!" Liam responded, falling off his raggedy couch and onto the cement floor.

"Look at this!"

The brown eyed lad stood on his feet and headed towards where his friend called, "Louis, seriously- oh."

His friend, Louis Tomlinson, was a bright and pixie-like friend. He had a smile the dazzles in comparison to his everyday rough life. Liam and Louis were shacking up in a small rodent home they had built themselves on an empty, abandoned land that hailed over the lower estate. These two were best friends and equally known as caring, loving brothers.

Louis Tomlinson, if you asked Liam who he was he'd only say he's a charming lad that works hard with a pure heart and plays a bit too roughly for a footie match. His eyes were crystalline blue and occasionally gray, cheeks were wrapped with slightly tan skin, lips slim with sweet pink peppered over, and all topped off with a lovely quiffed hair over his head.

Anyhow, Louis was standing with a new paper within his hands. More like the daily buzz of the lower estate actually. They got those papers every end of the week and they used it to warm up their little cheap home rather than read it, so it was a surprise to see Louis so into it.

"What are you doing? Actually reading?" Liam laughed.

Louis shook his head and had a look of shock, "Turns out Prinze Zayn's engagement was a flop!"

"Well, that doesn't sound too good," Liam replied.

Within the lower estate, Zayn had full authority over its land and people. They all knew this royal as someone kind, only if he weren't provoked. So to know that Prince Zayn's little marriage moment was a flop, who knows how the prince might be boiling. No one knew which royal Zayn was going to marry either, it was usually kept in private until the marriage was officially done.

"Who cares!" Louis snorted, "Do you think they're going to have some kind of award to catch the little runaway?"

"Doubt it, then they'd have to give some kind of picture and you know Zayn's the type that likes to surprise not reveal." said Liam.

Louis frowned, "That's true, but how would they catch the rascal? Poor Zayn! He's rich and quite a look, why would anyone be stupid enough to run away?"

Liam rolled his eyes, "Some people don't want to get married for someone's money Louis and besides you're the type that never cared about money. What's with you!"

Louis rolled his eyes and sat on the ragged couch Liam was once seated on, "I know. I'm just tensed. We need money Liam and we barely get to actually eat anything unless we work overload."

Which was true and a sad matter because of money, in reality, is something important and what keeps the world go round. Without it, people are corrupted and ruined in this society because all people wanted were inked pounds rather than honest happiness and emotions over someone's life.

Quite sad, isn't it?

Either way, both Liam, and Louis worked hard on fields to gather foods and were paid on a low wage, but they didn't complain even if they wanted something better. At least they were still living, even if it wasn't a lavishing life.

Liam shrugged and headed for the baskets that usually kept food, "I guess and oh."

"What?" Asked Louis.

Liam sighed and looked through the baskets, "Looks like we're missing some things to eat again."

The blue-eyed lad sighed as he looked at the frown on his friend's face. Things were getting tight around here and Louis was beyond scared, but more likely terrified for his friend and his own well being. Taking the note, he remembered the amounts of money he had kept stored every time they got paid.

"Well luckily-" Louis jumped to his feet, "I saved some pounds to buy something."

"Really!"

"Yeah. Say, I can get to town and look for something we can rest the night with." Louis said.

"That would be great, Louis." sighed Liam.

Louis nodded and got back up to his feet and ran across the small room to search underneath a carpeted floor for a small case that his some of their valuables. Nothing much, but for some pounds and belongings that were known as heirlooms within their family and such. Louis quickly pulled out a few pounds to pack into his pocket and shuffled the case back into the little secret spot.

"There-" he stuffed his pocket and brushed the dust off of his knees, "Anyhow let's drop that prince shit. Of course, until it starts affecting us because Prince Zayn isn't the type to keep quiet." He laughed and Liam continued to do his eye rolling.

"Whatever. I'll be here to clean the place while you get something then." Liam huffed many times and began to grab for a wash cloth to work with.

"Alright, Liam I'll back so don't burn anything while I'm gone!" Louis called out and headed off with roughed up shoes to get buy a couple of snacks for him and Liam.

♥

Niall was shaking as he cleaned the table tops within the guest room he'd been setting up for Zayn. He knew he had to keep his guard strong, but the way those eyes had connected with his...

They were questioning and deadly.

Niall was scared that the Prince was quicker to understand the situation than he thought and he needed to avoid the man as much as he could. Otherwise, things wouldn't be too decent around here at all.

"I just hope you're doing well," Niall whispered.

He scrubbed the floors with the sharp bristles of the green brush he held within his hands. His eyes were intent to the floor as he occupied himself with his thoughts. He wondered if Prince Harry made it and hopefully that provocative dress he had to run off in wasn't catching any attention. The lower estate did have many crime dwellers and Harry was a hell of an eye catcher.

Either way, his job was to avoid Zayn and make sure Harry gets out of that man's reach. There was one thing he really wanted to know and that was to find out if Zayn was actually the kind of man that should ever be married to.

Why were people so... so... into appeasing him?

There had to be something and that something must be...

Fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm. So Zayn is something interesting eh? Thought he was just a clingy loving guy. Probs not and Niall's into knowing why people are such kiss asses for him.
> 
> Anyway!! I updated this weekend because I felt waiting till finals was too long so here it is! It's like a filler because Louis will be meeting Harry real real soon and it's probably the most interesting way too I think. So please leave kudos and comments and make guesses! Ehe.
> 
> I will be updating on thursday after finals are over with! 
> 
> I WANT TO SEE 100+ KUDOS BY THEN :D


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual abuse and assault.

Harry had his eyes squinting to look towards the open areas and vast trails towards the small city of the lower estate. His heeled feet were aching quite badly and so he had his shoes hanging by his fingertips as he tip-toed to find any nearby places to slumber.  
  


"Almost." He huffed and made his way down toward the sounds of city work and social life.  
  


He turned many times side to side to see anyone was looking at him because he did look incredibly out of place. The dress was also bound to get him caught up with sticky situations, but all he wanted now was a place he could reside for a day or two.  
  


The city was now into view and his eyes were wide with joy as he rushed down the trail. He finally made it out of the higher estates! The area was quite dark and lightly lifted by small candles and torches hung up on the walls of dark colored homes.   
  


"Ah yes!" Harry hummed excitedly and fixed his dress up just a tad and the bag that hung over his shoulder, "I am finally here."  
  


As long as no on recognized him as a lad that was affiliated with Zayn Malik or anyone that could recognize him as a royal prince especially since the lower estate had news about the prince's failed engagement. It ushered him a slight sense of terror that one would report, but Zayn never gave his identity out to the public until a deal was done and...  
  


Harry here ran off so, there should be a lot of time for him to find a place to settle and reside for a while. That is if anyone had not plot anything against him, he was a bit surprised that he wasn't chased down by guards by now.  
  


He placed the shoes back down onto the stones floor and slipped his feet back in, slightly pressuring to have them right and neat.  
  


"Now what do I do." Harry thought slightly.  
  


♥  
  


Zayn was furious and possibly felt the meter in his mind ticking to mental. The nerve of that royal arse to ditch him on his important day, their fucking engagement! His mind still spun in shock that Harry had left in the middle of their occasion, tainting his records and reputation. He was going to make that boy suffer once he had Harry in his hands, gripped tightly and easily crafted to be vulnerable. Zayn's eyes were seeing red, colors like boiling lava as he sat across from Queen Anne who sat down with an equal expression on her face.  
  


She then sighed and spoke up, "Prince Zayn I am truly sorry-"  
  


She stopped as soon as Zayn's hand rose with his glance contorted to a look of impassion, "It's alright. Apologizing won't change anything that has happened. I can say, though, that I have a few suspicions on his escape."   
  


"Really?" Anne gasped.  
  


"Yes. I had a few doubts because Harry couldn't have possibly gotten out with his own aid, someone else helped-"  
  


"Who do you think-"  
  


"I am getting to that, let me finish. I have someone in mind and a couple more that could have helped Harry out, but I am not too sure. I won't set any names yet, but I am suspicious of one individual. Especially since his strange reaction, I eyed his behavior when the news of Harry running away was released." Zayn huffed and looked to his polished shoes.  
  


"Alright, love. I will be speaking to the guards if they know anything specific. I will inform you of any clues of where he could have gone." Anne instructed.  
  


Zayn shrugged, he didn't care and he doubted the force would help. They never were too well, only in a desire for cash and that was all. Pity.  
  


Zayn, though, he felt the need to question one individual and he was going to do so, whether it was wanted or not.  
  


♥  
  


Harry was walking down the alleyways, the roads that should at least have him quickly reach the market area or somewhere people would be around. Although going through alleyways were never and should never be an option, Harry hadn't understood what terrors lay in these areas that weren't his bedroom he'd reside in all day long.  
  


Harry brushed a small curl off his cheek as his feet tottered against the stones across the floor, his breaths the only sound when he suddenly heard a clank and a chuckle.  
  


"Huh?" Harry looked around, eyes switching glances from right to left, quickly pacing up a bit on instinct as he looked for a source of that distance chuckle.  
  


But, that pacing as a fail as he looked off over his shoulder and not watching before him when he collided with a much larger body, right onto a broad chest. Harry gasped vocally as hands gripped firmly over his bare arms, pushing him away and crushing his body as his chest was jutted out and shoulders folded back.  
  


"Well, what do we have here?" A crummy voice that held Harry tight had muttered.  
  


Harry was starting to shake a tad, shiver as well, but he didn't know why his body immediately reacted in the sense of fear. That is until he looked up towards brown eyes that contorted of lust and desire.  
  


"I-I-I'm sorry for bumping into y-you." Harry stuttered, trying to squirm out of the man's grip.  
  


"Oh, hon." The man mocked, "Sorry doesn't cut it around here and judging by your appearance-"  
  


"Ah-" Harry whimpered as his bare back was pushed up against the alley's brick walls, "Please I-"  
  


"You aren't from here are you?" The man inquired.  
  


Harry was scared and terrified as the man's firm face and prominent cheeks were right in front his own face, lips into a firm form and only a few centimeters away from the prince.   
  


The Prince squirmed a bit more but was punished with the other's chest pressing against his, "N-No. Please let me go."  
  


"Let you go?" The man tsked, "You aren't from here which explains how-" his finger slowly trailed Harry's pale cheek, "beautiful you are and what you are wearing, you were indeed calling for this moment."  
  


"N-No!" Harry gasped as he tried to push the man, but he was stronger, taller, and has himself right over Harry, "I-I want to leave!"  
  


"No no no, you see my friends and I were on a lookout for some fun and here you are. Such luck for us tonight." The man chuckled and backed away while he still pinned Harry down, and called out towards the darkness.  
  


Harry watched, perplexed and in fear, "F-Friends?"  
  


The man smirked and nodded with a wink, "Dave! Carl! Look what I got!"  
  


Harry's eyes darted to the men who walked forward, hands in their pockets and faces bright with the same look of want that the man had.  
  


"Well, well, well." The man, Carl, had scoffed, "Finally, Jake got some good meat to toy with."  
  


Harry's fingers trembled as they searched for purchase against the brick wall. He was shaking quite visibly and his heart rate shot up as all three pairs of eyes were on him once more. Those three eyes that drained the confidence out of his heart, mocking, and spitting at his want to be an independent lover. Every speck of those eyes mocked him because they had Harry trapped and in their hands.  
  


♥

'I wonder if he made it yet. He must have.' Niall thought to himself as he washed the last inch of cleaning within Zayn's room.   
  


The Prince and Queen Anne were discussing ways they could lure Harry in. Stupid, you can't lure one in if they absolutely resent the place they want them to be. Niall had ignored the words of anger from Anne and her false apologies of how dumb her son was. She was a selfish mother at this point and blind by her need for appeasement toward Zayn than to focus on her son.  
  


"Well there." Niall sighed and left the Prince's guest room.  
  


He just wanted to find out what threats Zayn had possessed if he were angered. It was strange to see anyone so thirsty to have him happy and not a cranky old fool. How talented was he, at controlling the lower estate, an estate filled the poverty and fugitives? It's no wonder people fear Zayn, he knew how to manipulate and control.   
  


"Well." Niall muttered, "He'll never get to Harry. He would never."  
  


♥  
  


"Please! I beg you to let me go!" Harry had his hands slapped together in prayer form as he cried against the brick wall.  
  


He was praying to be released from the threat of fear as the men laughed and laughed before him. They were still staring at him, planning their games to finish and win Harry over. Win and destroy him over.  
  


"Oh, princess? Why so scared darling!?" Carl mocked.  
  


He walked forward now and looked at Harry who couldn't back away, trembling as he looked towards the opposite direction. Harry didn't want to make eye contact with a man that could and would possibly assault him.  
  


"Look at me." The man grumbled.  
  


Harry flinched.  
  


"I fucking said looked me!" Carl shouted.  
  


Harry looked up with unshed tears in his eyes, "Please." He whispered, "Ah-"  
  


He's pushed up once again against the brick walls, so familiar with his bareback and there must have been forming bruises by now. Harry could see the eyes of Dave and Jake who watched with thirst.   
  


"Oh pretty face how many time I have to-" Carl growled and grabbed Harry's wrists, pinning them and holding them tight beside Harry's head.  
  


"Please!" Harry cried out.  
  


"Tell you god damn look at me!" Carl snarled against Harry's face.  
  


Harry's chest was rising and falling as his wrists struggled against the grips, the dress only made the situation worse as the other two men catcalled and wolf whistled numerous times as it made the situation hotter and enticing for them.  
  


Harry's chest wasn't doing too well with having someone else pushing their own against his and his back was scratched up, fuck he hated everything at this moment. The wash of regret for ever stepping out of the cattle, the thought of regret that he never grew a form of masculine qualities, the thought of not being able to be independent since he was younger, and the thought of giving up when he finally escaped the force pulls of arranged marriage.  
  


He was so weak  
  


"Ah stop!" Harry shouted, but it was pointless.  
  


He wanted to cry and sob as a brush of Carl's leg was pushing in between Harry's shut thighs, forcefully intruding his peace at mind and scarring his white thighs.  
  


He was shutting his eyes when Dave rolled his hips, "Carl, come on. You're hoggin' up the kid. Pass him already. I want to play with that pretty dress he's got on."  
  


Carl and Jake laughed as Harry was pulled out of the constricting force and was pushed into both Dave and Jake's grasps.  
  


Harry was going to throw up; they were tossing him around like a rag doll. Was his fucking life written in scriptures to be tormented and disgusting?  
  


"Please! Just let me go I-I promise I'll play money or something-" Harry's pleas were cut off with a palm to his lips.  
  


"Tsk tsk, look love. Your body-" Dave muttered, spinning Harry to face him and meet their chests together, and another hand slowly trailing the bare, bruised back, "Is a memorable experience, unlike cash that's spent too quickly."  
  


Harry shook his head, kept shaking his head, but it was useless.   
  


He muffled a scream as that hand felt up his bare back and slowly trailed to the set of ties at the end of his spine, slowly pulling at the binds.  
  


"Such a lovely dress, truly stunning," Jake muttered.  
  


Harry shed tears by now as he sobbed into the hand that held his lips shut, he was continued to be brought forward until Dave met a wall behind him, his arm still wrapped around Harry's body.  
  


"So lovely," Carl whispered.  
  


Jake came up right after a few moments, pushing himself right up Harry's back, which resulted to more pitiful cries and having Harry sandwiched between two threateningly large men.  
  


Hands were already taking their occupation over Harry, one hand slipping underneath the skirt like material and running up his thighs, another pulling at the ties completely as all the men watched the pretty binds come loose, and the last hand that felt over his chest repeatedly. Lips were forcefully planted on his neck as he squirmed and shivered against three broad bodies and six hands that tore his individuality and need to be out. He was dragged down once more both emotionally and physically which led to his body being forced flat into the floor with his wrists over his head, legs bent and spread, and dress slowly slipping off of his shoulders.  
  


"Fuck he looks so good like this." Jake gasped, his voice seeping genuine mockery.  
  


The dress was askew and his legs were exposed, Harry was vulnerable and in such a weak position. Fuck, this was over.  
  


His innocence, Harry's fucking god damn virginity, and his want to be fucked and loved by someone he wanted... It was going to be stripped away by three horny men.  
  


"Look." Dave chuckled, holding Harry's wrist high and tight, trying to force an arch over Harry's body to make his chest more prominent, "He's crying really hard. Oh, baby. It'll be done quickly."  
  


"N-No. No please." Harry whimpered.  
  


He didn't like random hands touching his inner thighs, he didn't like hands touching his bare back, he didn't like the undone strings on his back, he didn't like the dress slipping off his shoulders, and he didn't like his chest being stared at in such lust.  
  


He groaned in annoyance as a thumb pressured over his lips, pushing over numerous times.  
  


"His lips are so soft." Jake whispered, he was too amused, "My cock would look so good between- AH FUCK! SON OF A BITCH FUCK!"  
  


Harry's fucking teeth were clamped over the thumb, biting down with such force until he tasted the breakage of skin and outburst of blood, but that victory was short-lived as he was slapped roughly against his cheek, his teeth shutting on his tongue which led to the slight bleeding slipping out of his mouth.  
  


"You fucker-"  
  


"Ah please no!" Harry was shaking and pulling on his arms as he felt the rough grip of Carl's hand over his cock.  
  


"You mean yes you son of a bitch. Don't you want us to be slow and gentle? Well, you lost that you impatient son of a bitch!" Jake shouted and gripped Harry's cheeks tight between his gripping hands, squeezing those cheeks and watching Harry cry and seep blood.  
  


"Get the fuck off me!" Harry screamed and kicked the man that had his hand toying with his underwear and fondling with his cock.  
  


"Feisty shit!" Carl shouted and was pushed back from Harry who shot his leg up in a form of kicking numerous times.  
  


"Hold his legs! Get this done quick!" Jake ordered and had his lips sucking his neck.   
  


"Ah!" Harry hissed as those teeth sunk in and sucked.  
  


"Got it." Carl groaned as he reached to grasp Harry's ankles.  
  


"No!" Harry screamed and thrust his body up to slightly sit the man that straddled and sucked over his front, "Fucking get off!"  
  


Dave watched as he tightened his grip on Harry's wrist's which was now gone to waste as the prince kicked once more, knocking Carl off guard.  
  


"Fuck!" The man shouted as he was kicked straight into the right of his cheek, "Get him dow-"  
  


But he was cut off by Jake's body crashing into him, Harry had struggled and gave it his fucking all as he pushed and kicked numerous times to have those men off and he meant fucking off of him.  
  


He screamed as he pulled Dave's arm down and bit onto the wrists, forcing him to let go.  
  


"You men are disgusting!" Harry screamed, but he gave himself no time to adjust his dress as he dodged the grabby hands and grabbed his belongings, making a fucking run for it, "You all are disgusting!"  
  


His feet were aching and his tongue was slick with blood as he ran and ran, trying to blank out the threats and footsteps that rushed after him.  
  


Fuck him and fuck his life. His choices were meant to create obstacles and Harry needed to be out and out of this situation fast, he only wanted to be on his own, but it was failing him now.   
  


"We'll fucking get you, kid!"  
  


"Fuck off!" Harry screamed.  
  


♥  
  


Niall had washed his face clean and set up the small bed that stood in the center of the servant's area. His head kept spinning on the side of what Zayn possibly possessed and the constant ache in his heart that Harry was in trouble. It sucked because trying to make any contact with Harry was going to be

Extremely challenging, especially since the fucking Prince himself had decided to bust in and have a chance at staying.  
  


Like seriously, why the fuck would you want to be here in the castle to search for Harry?! Can't he fucking just go back home and weep about his personality?  
  


Then again...This would give Niall a chance to find some secrets on this guy and a chance to watch his behavior. There was something up and Niall needed to investigate and there must and always must have been a reason why Harry was a pining choice for him. Why was Zayn into Harry, even if he showed obvious sign of annoyance towards the older Prince?  
  


Who the fuck was Zayn anyway?  
  


"Fuck." Niall groaned and slumped over his tired body into the barely cushioned bad.  
  


What if Zayn's watching him and his every move? What if he was waiting for Niall to slip and break, which would lead Harry to be devastated. What if Zayn can feel Niall fearing and would take advantage  
  


Okay, in all honesty, he was scared and soon he had closed his eyes to slumber away from the fear that called him. He just hoped that Harry was doing alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://hazandboo.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter](http://twitter.com/harryseducesmen)


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks for reading guys and the kudos reached 100+!?!? Wow thanks that means a lot. Especially in this amount of time too. I hope you like this chapter and everything is starting to fall into place. Please leave Kudos and more comments to feedback me or if I have to fix or add. Thanks! 
> 
> For and update, I might be updating this following monday! I might not be able to work on the weekends due to some work with some cancer stuff, (i volunteer and stuff)
> 
> So enjoy this! :)

Harry was running, running quick and fast as he can to ignore the demons in his mind and threats behind him. The alley was coming to an end as he ran and his head was aching in a surge of electric pulses.

"I hate everything! They are all disgusting!" Harry shrieked and cried profusely, darting away then wiping at his blurred eyes.

The city was now into view, but he wasn't going to fucking stop for anything. The terror had his mind spinning and his feet aching, but he kept on running. His eyes were blurred as hell and he couldn't see anything or where or who could be before him.

♥

Louis sighed as he watched the small meter adding up the numbers of cash he owed as the items were scanned on the black table top. The green numbers beeped and grew as the items were shuffled into bags.

The cashier smiled and gave the receipt into Louis' hand and waited for the amount. Louis nodded and placed the cash onto the table and counted the very exact amount that he's owed then tucked the excess backs into the ragged pocket.

They waved off and gave tight smiles as Louis gathered the bags and tightened them onto his wrist as he walked out of the store. He felt a bit tight all because of this whole need for money and how the lower estate was ridden with cheating and crimes, he wished things were much easier and weren't too hard, except this was reality and reality were meant to be difficult, which was why fiction was installed in books and movies.

Life was just meant to be filled with obstacles.

Suddenly Louis blinked in surprise as a drop of water had splashed on the tip of his nose, "Oh."

He looked up to the sky, his blue eyes taking in the clouds that were rolling in with following drops of water, "It's gonna be raining."

He blinked a couple times more as the drops increased and plummeted over his tan cheeks and blue eyes. Louis shrugged and decided to make it back home before the bags got spoiled because of the rain. Either way, he began to walk as the rain came falling down and scattered on the stone floor as he rushed up to make his way back home.

The rain kept falling down and for some strange reason Louis began to shudder, but couldn't quite grasp why or maybe it was just the cold.

Something was going to happen...

♥

Harry held himself up against the side of a brick wall as he sputtered on the blood that overflowed within his mouth. His feet were scratched up from running barefoot this entire time, his back ached, and the dress was slightly stained and torn.

"Fuck." Harry hissed in a whine as he limped and tried to make it much farther.

As he made himself limp in a bit more, drops of water sprinkled on his curls and bruised cheek. He groaned at the thought of it raining right now and having to run across these slippery streets. He stopped a bit to regain his breath, to recollect himself and concentrate except...

The voices of those cackling men were coming back and they rang loudly in his ears, "No!" He shouted, ignored the surge of pain, and gathered his things once more to run aimlessly into an empty lot of stores and other small homes.

He panted non-stop as he cried out his wounded wails, trying to brush off the terror of people taking him over and he wasn't looking out again for what could be in his way. Harry was too conflicted with himself and what he wanted, why were things so difficult for him?

Suddenly...

"Ah, shit!" A voice shouted as the man Harry had collided into this time again had fallen back with numerous bags of items, which then crashed on the floor.

Harry shrieked in fear as he fell over and right on top of another stranger that groaned in pain after his back struck the floor.

"Damn it." What Harry saw was a blue eyed man groan, "My back."

The curly haired lad was coughing and hovered over the body underneath as he looked at the man who blinked numerous times as rain fell over on both of them.

"I-I'm sorry," Harry mumbled as he scurried off of the mysterious person.

"I-it's fine." He had gotten up and helped Harry to his feet, who trembled in distrust.

The man looked at him with a look of surprise as he took in Harry's appearance, "Woah mate. Are you alright?"

"No, I-" Harry instantly felt vulnerable as he realized his clothes weren't properly on him anymore and his back was bare, lips smeared with blood, and he looked like a wreckage that was toyed with, "I-I'm."

"Hey, hey calm down you're breathing too fast." The fringed lad came forth and reached for Harry, but pulled back as fast as Harry screamed.

"No! D-Don't touch me! Don't hurt me!" Harry's head was spinning in circles and his legs were working to run away, but his mind kept hurting him down.

"I'm not going to hurt- hey hey! You alright?!"

The voices were going dim and Harry had his hand pressing against his chest and temple while trying to breath, but the last thing he remembered was a startled gasp as he fell into a pit of darkness.

♥

"Fuck!" Louis watched the curly haired boy in a fucking dress wobble and tremble and as he tried to get some words out of the kid, he came falling down, "Shit!"

Louis ran up to him and caught the boy into his arms. He kneeled back to the stone floor as he patted the boy's cheeks.

"Hey. Hey! You alright?" Louis asked, the two were now drenched in rain and he kept running his hands over the damp curls that covered the boy's face.

"Fuck he's unconscious. Damn it!"

He couldn't leave him here and no way would he be able to wake the kid up, he was knocked out cold and...

"What happened to you!?" He gasped as he looked over the curly haired drenched body, he had forming bruises and slightly dried blood in his lips, and those clothes he had on...

"Shit."

The rain wasn't stopping anytime soon and the only option Louis had was to gather the things he had and carry this kid along with him too. Of course, of course, god couldn't aid him financially, but instead, drag him into a situation that would make him feel worse if he didn't help out.

"Oh god. He's so damn long." Louis muttered, "How am I-"

Just then, though, he decided to shut his damn mouth and stop complaining by now because here was this...this boy who's all dressed in some torn up dress and he was unconscious. He was knocked out and who knew what could have happened to him, judging from the position of clothing and texture of skin. The water droplets from the sky fell over the pale, marked skin and Louis only watched in slight awe to see how captivating this person was in a vulnerable state.

"Well looks like I got no choice now do I," Louis grumbled in annoyance as he slipped the drenched boy into his arms and carried him up in bridal form

He sighed in annoyance as the limbs were slipping out of his arms, but he tucked the boy in and made sure his arms were secure under Harry's back and knees. Just before he left, heads sure to have attached the bags into his fingertips and proceeded to head on home with some unconscious person in his arms.

Just an everyday normal thing for a poor man.

♥

"Liam!" Louis shouted, "Open the damn door!"

He knocked his foot against the weak, brown door, stumbling a bit because he did have someone in his arms. In just a few moments, he couldn't wait to see Liam go from 'cranky: why the fuck were you not back sooner' to 'Louis I was so worried' to 'LOUIS DID YOU FCKING KILL A MAN?!' Any minute now...

Suddenly, the door was pulled open to reveal a grumpy lad who had his arms crossed and lips in a pout.

"Louis!" Liam muttered, "I was waiting for you this entire time! Where have you been! Getting food doesn't take a century!"

Louis only stood there with a blank expression as he held Harry in his arms, who was still knocked out from whatever had happened. He waited for Liam to finally stop his rant and notice Louis's drenched state and some random kid that's knocked out.

And then he did...

"LOUIS! DID YOU KILL SOMEONE?! Why did you bring him?! Fuck! Have you gone into cannibalism!" Liam shouted.

Okay did he not fucking notice a wet Louis and blank face.

"Li-"

"So are we going to eat him! Where would we put his bones?!"

"Li-"

"Louis, I know we're desperate, but I won't let you eat him-"

"GOD DAMMIT LIAM!" Louis shouted, "I am standing here with a knocked out kid and shivering in the fucking rain, let me in you fucking twat!"

Liam quickly darted to the side as Louis muttered a small thank you and made his way into the small home. He followed Louis as he watched him lay the groceries into the baskets and had the kid lying within his arms.

"So we're not eating him right?"

"For fuck's sake Liam. Be serious." Louis muttered, "We are not going to eat him. What in god's name gave you that thought?! Were you planning to eat anyone?"

Liam pouted and crossed his arms once more, "No."

"Well shut it then!" Louis snapped and held Harry's wet body in his arms as he moved to the ragged couch, "Oh and please grab some towels from the table cabinet. We need to wipe him up."

Liam nodded and quickly made for the towels. Louis sighed and gently placed Harry down onto the couch. The poor kid was still knocked out and limp, he didn't flinch one bit. He wondered what happened to him. He shrugged and brushed the thought off as he moved Harry's head to be well rested over the armrest. Louis then proceeded to push off the wet, stray curls on Harry's forehead and tucked them behind his ear.

"Wow, he's actually really pretty," Louis whispered, ignoring the blood stains and splotches of red.

What he didn't get, though, was why Harry had a woman's attire on and if he wasn't mistaken, it was a mistress's kind of dress. He shuddered to so many of the thoughts that clouded his mind and none of them were bright ideas.

What if he was a royal whore?

What if he had diseases?

What if he was some kind of serial killer- okay no. No one's a serial killer with that outfit on.

"Liam you coming!" Louis called out, "Tell me if got the towels I'll quickly change."

"Alright!" replied Liam.

Louis left the side of the unconscious boy and made his way towards the end of the small home where he pulled out a shirt and a pair of sleeping pants to wear. Quickly, he slapped the water out of his hair then slipped the articles of clothing on.

"Liam? Found the towels?" He called out.

"Y-Yeah!"

In just a few moments Liam came rushing towards Louis with a towel at hand and quickly gave them to the lad. He sighed and looked at the floors that were once cleaned, but stained over once more with dirty rain water.

"I had just cleaned the floors."

"Oh don't whine." scoffed Louis and he made his way to the ragged couch where the boy was fast asleep, "Just clean em again. Go get something to eat, look in the bags I brought."

"Alright. Just wipe the kid up," said Liam.

"Mhm."

Louis folded the towel into his hands as he kneeled on the floor beside the couch where the curly person laid. He gently began to dab the water off of the pale skin from the tip of Harry's toes. His breaths were normal and calm, but his mind was in question as he eyed the ruined on the ankles and in between his thighs.

"You'll get sick with this dress on," Louis grumbled.

He dabbed the towel and made sure to wipe and the waist, to the stomach, then chest, and lastly his face. He made sure to be gentle to the plush lips and wiped the smeared blood off.

"Louis?" Liam questioned a he snacked on an apple, "How did you find him in the first place? Care to explain."

"Liam, honestly I have no idea. He bumped into me and looked terrified and passed out. It was raining too, couldn't just leave him there." Louis answered and his eyes continued to look at the figure that slept on his couch.

"Oh. Still, why's he wearing a dress?" He laughed.

"Don't laugh mate, maybe this kid doesn't have a good life at all-"

Then Liam had released a shocked gasp, "Wait for a second!"

"What?" Louis was perplexed with Liam's sudden burst, "what-"

"I saw him before." Liam rushed forward and pushed Louis away.

"Hey!" snapped Louis, "Tell me what's wrong?!"

"It is him. Woah, what strange coincidence." Liam shifted the boy's face side to side as he stared in suspicion.

"What are you talking about-"

"Remember when we went to the upper estate, you were playing footie and ended up kicking the ball at someone's face?" inquired Liam.

Louis remained thoughtful for a moment and then nodded his head, "Yeah? So?"

The brown eyes out up in surprise, "Well he's the guy you hit."

"Oh." Louis mumbled, "OH. Oh my god, he's the one? Did you see him like in a dress?"

"No. That's the weird thing, but his name's Harry. Just so you know."

Louis nodded and repeated the name with the click of his tongue to test it, "Harry. Huh. Harry. Say-" he turned to Liam as he asked another question, "You think you could explain what's up with him? Like what did you talk about when you saw him?"

Liam quickly explained their encounter and explained the details of this gentle and sad look Harry had. Louis nodded to every detail he was red as his lips fell into a form of pity. He looked back at Harry who was still asleep and emotionless in his unconscious state.

"Well, that's interesting." Louis murmured, "He had an arranged marriage planned? That sucks huh. To know you're having to have to get married to someone you barely know. I feel bad for him. Plus- this dress he wore, maybe it's for something bad. I don't know."

"Yeah. Do you think he possibly ran off of a marriage?" Liam asked.

"Well, possibly. We shouldn't jump to conclusions too fast and ha, how strange is that? Didn't Prince Zayn have a flop with his engagement? Weird, I heard the person he was with was willing, though. So weird." Louis shook his head, he was getting too confused with this whole marriage and prince shit.

What he had to do now was remove that dress off of Harry before he caught a cold or something worse and it wasn't like he would be able to cure the kid if he did get sick.

"Anyway, Liam. We need to get the kit off of him or he would catch a cold." He looked around to find that bag he had found attached to Harry before he had fallen to the ground, "Li-" he pointed to the bag, motioning Liam to grab it, "Could you possibly get that pink duffle for me?"

"Oh yeah sure."

Quickly he grabbed the pink bag and brought it into Louis hands who shuffled his hand in to find any possible attire that would be comfortable on Harry, "Okay what the hell. All he's got are dresses and a suit."

Louis had an eyebrow raised and was utterly confused, but the kid was knocked out cold and he couldn't ask any questions or anything. What's up with this Harry? Why's he looking so messed up and why was he wearing a slutty ass dress? Either way, he decided to ask consecutively after Harry had woken up and now he just needed to get this wet dress off.

"You know what. I'll just get this dress off and wipe him down. Then I'll put some blankets on him. I don't think I'd be able to put on a dress until I find out what's on about this whole dress thing." Louis muttered, "I'll just take it off and you could fix it up while I wipe the rest of him off."

"Yeah sure, just be patient with him. He never looked too good and wow, just leave it to the side and I'll get the blankets for him," said Liam.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get the blankets. Quickly."

"Okay, okay."

"Alright."

Louis then turned back to Harry and hesitated a bit as he looked at his wrecked form. He reached out and began to pull the torn up dress off from the top of the shoulder and peeled it off from Harry's chest.

Okay, maybe he was shaking a bit as he looked at Harry's form and he tried to not blush red because he was stripping the clothes off of the kid. If anyone else had seen what he was up to, they'd immediately have the worst thought of what's going on. Either way, he had made sure to slip the dress off and drop it to the side, biting his lips as he made sure to keep himself mature in this situation.

"There." He mumbled.

He was finally done and made sure to reuse the towel and wipe at the excess marks on Harry's skin and then left the towel to the side.

"Liam! Seriously, you're lagging a lot today. Where the hell are those blankets?!"

"I got them!" Liam shouted and came running with an immense bundle of blankets.

"Alright, thanks." Louis muttered and quickly spread the sheet over Harry's naked form then tucked him in, "There. He really is knocked out cold. I think he was in a state of shock or something."

"Yeah, he probably was. Don't you think you should stay here? He'll wake up and freak, no doubt." suggested Liam.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Louis sighed, "I'll just stay beside the couch then. You can go get some rest."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just to relax." Louis said and then he had himself seated on the floor beside the couch where the sleeping boy was, "He's a real looker isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is, but Louis don't pull some kind of prank, I'm off to get some sleep." Liam then turned and made his way to the small room to slumber within the old mattresses.

"I wouldn't! Just shut it Liam!" snapped Louis.

He rolled his eyes and pulled up the extra blanket over himself and slipped into a deep slumber, nearly forgetting that he had a pretty boy like Harry knocked out on his couch.

Whatever, he was too tired to be cut out for this. All he had on his mind was the stress of earning more money to tend their home and actually have food on the table. Things were getting packed on and he didn't want to worry about some kid passed out, although in the back of his mind he hoped he was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://hazandboo.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter](http://twitter.com/harryseducesmen)


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short filler and sorry I updated late, I was busy today. I will try to update this wednesday or tuesday! This chapter is more likely to be kind of like a filler and so the next one would kid of clear things and then more insight to what Zayn's up to ehe

"Get up you ape!"

Niall slowly opened his eyes to blink quickly at the drowsiness as he was yanked with full force and off the small bed he had been sleeping on.

"W-What the hell?!" Niall shouted.

"You better be honest with me you bastard." It was Zayn.

Shit fuck, shit, and shit.

"What did I do?!" Niall screamed as he was lifted up and pushed against the white walls.

"Listen to me carefully." Zayn hissed as he pushed Niall roughly, "You are under my god damn watch. I know, I am sure that you had something to do with Harry running away. I am fucking positive."

Niall would have been lying if he didn't feel his heart rate speed up and drop to the pit of his stomach, but either way, he managed to keep a straight face. He needed to be strong and serious for his and Harry's safety. There had been no other option and all he could do was hope for confidence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He retorted.

"You son of a-" Zayn huffed out idioms of steam from his nose, "Don't think you could fucking lie to me. You're nothing, but a servant in my hands. A rag doll. You better tell me the truth dammit!"

Niall choked in fear as if the suffocation of death was approaching. He was scared and had feared this encounter just yesterday. Niall should have realized that these things were obstacles bound to get in his way, but he had made his way to sleep and forgot the piling stress that awaited him. Quite a dangerous choice the blond lad had made, shit, if only the royal wasn't such a package to deal with.

"I swear. Prince Zayn." Niall murmured, "I don't know anything. He did suggest running away."

He was lying cleanly through his clenched teeth as he continued.

"Then? So?" Zayn urged, "What else?! What did he say?! Huh! Fucking tell me what in fucks name happened!"

"Well. I don't know." Niall shrugged painfully, "He stated that, but I hadn't expected him to do it. The role for a person out there is to be a regular person, not a royal. Harry was always scheduled into things, but out there isn't for a royal."

Niall gulped as he stated a few words he never wants to actually happen, "He could have been jumped, taken into custody, or killed. Who knows? He ran off and he didn't realize if there were any consequences of it, but I am pretty sure he would rather face danger than to be with a selfish bastard like you-"

Zayn snarled and shot a fist up to crunch against Niall's white face, leaving an indent of his knuckles, "You bastard! You're the fucking disrespectful shit living in a grand palace. I can't put you on trial without real proof, but I swear to it."

Niall flinched as Zayn's fingertip poked at the center of his ribcage, "Agh."

"I swear that if I find out you conspired this plan I will fucking kill you myself. When I find Harry I will punish him so good and I will make you watch. I will make you watch the results of what happens when someone defies me." Zayn's teeth were jagged and sharp like a sly fox when he spoke and soon he dropped the servant down to the floor.

"Fuck." Niall whimpered.

"Now stay on that floor like you were born to do. I don't back out on my promises, Niall. The search begins tomorrow and I will hunt- I will find Harry and force him back with the clutches of my hands if I have to." Zayn then placed the bottom of his feet over Niall's chest, "I swear it."

"Get off-" Niall shivered and groaned in pain as he was pushed to the floor.

"Magic word, darling."

"Get the fu- get off please," Niall whined.

"That's better. I'll be off to contact some officials then, do come and clean my bedroom please." Zayn ordered.

With that said, as soon the door was shut and the Prince was no longer near Niall's presence, the servant sat up into a cough in fit in fear.

Holy shit.

Fuck.

Shit.

Zayn was indeed suspicious of him and all Niall had was to pray that Harry was somewhere safe and nowhere near danger. Quickly, he got to his feet to clean Zayn's room because he really didn't want to be snapped off his ass just like now.

"Why do royals have to be fucking assholes. Jesus Christ!" Niall groaned then proceeded to continue to face this unpredictable day.

♥

It felt strangely cold suddenly and Harry shuddered as he turned over multiple times in some strange cushion. He clicked his tongue as he cuddled into some furry blankets.

That's weird... Blankets? Why was he so cold anyway? Wait.

"What the fuck." Harry's eyes shot up as he took in the bright light of the day which burned his eyes.

He felt his body go numb as he recalled last night's events, but for sure he wasn't supposed to be on some damn couch. That could only mean he was snatched and...

"What the hell." He whispered when he took a look under the sheets to find out he was indeed... Naked.

Was he kept hostage?

Did they take advantage while he was out?

"No. No. No." Harry curled into the corner of the couch as he whimpered into the blankets.

Just as he felt his life coming to a crash, he didn't notice the sleeping boy in the corner of the couch because he was too busy whimpering about how wrecked and fucked he was. Harry was utterly terrified, all he remembered were those three men chasing after him and that was it-

"Hey! You're finally awake!" Came a light voice.

Harry immediately flinched and backed away from the person who looked at him suspiciously and cautiously.

"Hey, hey calm down. Harry, right? I'm Louis! I'm here to your service mate. You looked like you were in trouble-"

Harry shook his head as he shouted, "W-Why am I here?! I-I can't be here! Did you guys kidnap me! I can get you arrested-"

"Hey, Harry calm-"

"How do you know my name?! Were you planning this?!"

"No-"

"Why's my life so hard! I didn't ask for someone like you to god damn interrupt my life-"

"No! Gosh, quite a handful one are you?" Louis snapped, "I saved your sorry arse. I don't know what happened to you, but you didn't look too good. Mate, calm down."

The Prince tried to keep calm as he steadied his breathing and tried to not conflict himself with any other emotions. His fear, his terror, his desires... He needed to keep calm and have his guard up just in case if he wanted to be able to be independent, he needed to act like he can.

Except Harry was confused, "Saved me?"

"Well yeah. You were all wobbling everywhere and shaky and then suddenly in a snap you were crashing to the ground."

"I was? What happened? Did you bring me all the way here?" Harry inquired in a fast pace, question after another as he looked at Louis with curious eyes.

"Woah, woah there. Calm down will you? Yes, and you pretty much bumped into me after running and then fainted and yes." Louis answered.

"Oh."

Harry looked back down to his covered legs and away from making any eye contact with Louis. Maybe he really did need to calm down because his behavior was getting obstructive after just one day away from the palace.

With that said, was he at the lower estate for sure?

"Hey," Harry spoke up.

Louis was still staring at Harry and it did make the Prince feel slightly uncomfortable, but the boy nodded anyway for him to continue.

"What is it?"

"I-I wanted to be sure if this was the lower estate?"

Louis smiled and got to his feet, "Well Harry, yes it is. Not a pretty sight taking the fact that you were from the upper areas, but yes this is the lower estate."

This boy knew so much about Harry in such little amount of time and it terrified Harry. He could have been a planned item or maybe there was a release of his identity and they were planning to send him back!

"You know I'm from the upper state? How do you know so much about me?" Harry picked at the covers and clenched his hands till they became incredibly white, "I-I shouldn't be here."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Look I-"

"Harry! You're awake!"

A voice had interrupted the brewing tension and the two boys turned to see Liam standing by the edge of the couch, brushing through his hair and holding in a loud yawn.

"Oh hey, Li! Morning." greeted Louis.

Harry stared at the man for a while, trying to process who he was and maybe Loam had noticed the hard stare because he replied before Harry thought any longer.

"Hey, Harry. It's me, Liam. Remember? I met you back at the upper state when you got bit in the face. Oh and that was this guy here," Liam chuckled and pointed to a blushing Louis, "who hit you. He said sorry, though."

Oh. So Louis knew him because of Liam. Well, that explained a whole lot and relieved Harry a little to see someone he knew.

"Oh. Hi, Liam. Strange to have come across each other again." Harry murmured.

"Yeah, it is. Except for this time it's been a more serious situation. Right, Louis?" Liam inquired.

The brunette sighed and went off to help clean and prepare something for the three as Louis looked back at Harry.

"Yeah."

Harry nodded and looked back at his form. Oh, that's right, he was naked.

"Um. Louis? Care to explain why I'm naked?" his cheeks went crimson red as he felt his insecurity build up, which led him to wrap the sheets a bit tighter.

Louis smirked and headed off towards the messy old table to trap the link duffel bag, "Well, when I had met you, you were drenched in the rain so you could have gotten sick if I kept it on. So simply said, I took them off. If you think I took advantage of you, take that shitty thought off because I could never do that."

Harry kept silent and felt slightly ashamed that he accused Louis early on, "Oh thanks-"

"No need to thank me." said Louis as he sat beside Harry on the couch, "I just want you to answer my questions now. Liam is back at the kitchen making something we can try to eat on, so in the meantime, I have a few questions."

Louis threw the duffel bag on the floor by their feet as he waited for Harry's approval. The curly haired lad nodded and listened in to what Louis had to say next.

"Alright, care to tell me why you were running away?" Louis inquired.

"Well, while I was making my way here a few men had um assaulted me." Harry whispered, "I thought I was doing fine, but suddenly I come across three other large figures that- that cornered me. I'm okay now, though, as long as they didn't- didn't take it too extremely. I was terrified of course since I was in their grasp, but I managed to escape."

Louis blinked many times in surprise, okay he did expect something towards the bad, but not as utterly horrifying as what Harry had said. Yes, the lower estates were volatile and quite known for its horrendous nature, but he didn't like taking things into such dim light.

"Well, that explains the bruises and such. Does it hurt? Are you in pain?" Louis assured.

"No, no I'm not. Thanks for asking, I'm fine. I had been a bit of shock and panic, which was probably the cause of fainting."

"Say, those men that got you... Did they take you in a provocative sense? It would answer my next question because the dress you wore was white a shock, I just wondered what was up with you and woman attire-"

Harry rolled his eyes and snapped a quick response, "Louis, the dress was never my choice. If you wonder if I'm into woman's clothing, then yes I am. Just not too cheap and slutty like the one you saw me in."

"Alright. That explains the whole duffel bag. At first, I thought you were forced or something. It doesn't seem like a thing for guys to where woman attires-"

"Excuse you, but what I prefer to wear is not your choice." Harry snarled, "I decide what I want to be in and I would appreciate it if you nor anyone else tries to disrupt that."

Louis's eyes widened in slight guilt and he quickly rose his two hands in defense, "Alright, sorry. I was just curious."

"Well, sometimes certain things aren't meant to be a toy for curiosity."

"Okay, sorry-"

"Louis?" Liam called out, "Can you not argue with the kid? He's been laying there without clothes for so long, at least let him put something on and we can eat something and talk about whatever is going on together Okay?"

Damn Liam and his need to be a fatherly and orderly figure. Louis agreed of course and finally made his way away from the curly haired boy.

"Alright, Liam's orders then. Your bag's right there and you can quickly change in our rooms. Take the sheet with you if you need to cover up. We'll meet you out here after we set something to eat."

Harry nodded, "Okay."

"Well, do say if you need something. We can't offer the best, but we're willing to help people with what we can. Cliche, but it's how we roll." shrugged Louis.

"No, it's fine." Harry got up and made sure the sheets covered every inch of skin as he waddled away towards the direction of rooms, "Thanks, though. For bringing me here and not leaving me out there."

They shared one more glance before they made their separate ways and Louis couldn't help, but smile at the small act of kindness. At least it wasn't a tough burden to get the kid to be calm, probably since Harry knew Liam. What luck.

Anyhow, Louis chuckled and gave a small response before he headed to talk to Liam, "Of course, I'm not born to be heartless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it sucked, sorry I know. It's a cheap ass filler, but the next should clear things a bit :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updates earlier! I'll probs update again after Wednesday cause I am taking a driver's test. Ugh.  
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS OR COMMENTS FOR ME TO BE INSPIRED TO WRITE MORE!!

Louis tried not to jump in his seat or throw out incredibly rude slurs (even if he didn't mean them) as he sat in the depth of his chair and watched Harry reappear from one of the bedrooms.

"Liam." Louis whispered, trying to not catch Harry's eyes, "What in the hell is he wearing? How could he be into these things?!"

Liam had only responded with a pinch to Louis's arm and a glare.

"Harry!" Liam got back up from where he had sat and reached out to the curly locks with a smile, "So? You alright now?"

Harry nodded and looked at his own feet in slight insecurity, it did feel kind of strange to be packed on with a dress around people who never saw such actions before. He was wearing a gown to be exact, pale pink and tight on his waist, but reached the end of his knees.

"Yeah. I'm good. I guess I have a bit of explaining to do?" he chuckled.

Louis scoffed, "Hell you do. I barely got what you said earlier, to be honest. Except for why you bumped into me and all that."

"Well alright then." clarified Liam, "Just sit down and we can all explain what's going on. Louis, you think I should ask the boss if we could take a day off?"

"Well of course. We can't just leave the kid in our home or at least we need to get to what's going on with him before we get blasted off to work." snapped Louis.

"Okay, god. Tomlinson, all I needed was a yes or no."

"Well, you should know by now I don't give simple answers."

The two continue to bicker on and Harry had only looked back and forth from one to another with his head soon getting dizzy.

Then Harry had broken in, "Alright. Can you guys stop arguing?"

Just like that in a quick say, the two stopped and had their cheeks flushed in shame to have acted this way in front of an outsider. Simply shit, to be honest, that's just how life is.

"Well, since you guys seem to know much about me, care to explain me your lifestyle?" Harry inquired.

Louis rolled his eyes, honestly what's got into him being so rude, "What?! We barely know who you are-"

"Well we'd love to," said Liam, "Louis can be a little snotty around new people. That's just him. Anyhow, if you look around, our home is quite small. We don't own much nor could we due to our low wage on our payments and we have to pay for electricity and such. Except, Louis and I are quite happy with what we have, even if we wanted more. It's the thought that counts and because we're still here and living, I guess it's alright. We both work at a district with field work and crops so there's that and it's a pretty hardworking task, but we can handle it."

Harry nodded with fascination marked on his features. He never had such a complicated life style other than being scheduled into every shit there was. This was an interesting perspective on how they lived and they seemed happy and bashful about it. Harry felt a surge of envy on the pair, he wanted that.

"Are you guys still happy?" Harry asked, "Even with the small supplements you have?"

Louis and Liam shared a glance and chuckled, "Life's tough buddy. We have a harsh time in having food correctly. Except, if we had to say we were happy-" Louis smiled, "Yes. I mean living here with my closest friend is great. I do hope for maybe more so we can secure our lives, but that's something we still have to work for."

"Oh." Harry agreed with that assumption.

Things were meant to be worked for and if you wanted to be happy it's about the love and emotion from it, not a forced schedule or deal. Louis and Liam moved in together by choice not force and that's why they were happy, Harry really wanted that.

"Harry?" Louis called out.

The curly haired boy shot his head up to look at a thoughtful Louis, "Huh?"

"I still have many questions for you," Louis stated.

Liam scoffed, "Don't push it-"

"It's alright, ask away."

Louis smiled, "Okay great. Are you apparently from the upper estate right? Why did you come here? Liam had told me you were in some dilemma with marriage or something so did something happens?"

Harry bit his lips in slight worry that he could spill too much and reveal his identity, even if both Liam and Louis seem like trustworthy guys, he couldn't take the chance. Who knew what they would do if they found out that he indeed was the run away prince from Zayn's engagement? No one in the lower estate knew who he was, no one. Just some guy who likes wearing girl's clothes and cry a lot. Nobody knew he was the wanted prince and he prayed that Zayn wouldn't reveal his identity to anyone in his lower estate and thank God for Zayn's stubbornness in revealing his identity to everyone. Harry was known only by the upper areas and not the lower ones, he just needed to have it that way.

"Harry?" Liam fanned his hand over Harry's face who was lost in some kind of thought bubble, "Harry-"

"Oh." Harry coughed and suddenly came out to a full rant, "Sorry, I didn't mean to zone out. Yeah, yeah it's something like that. I came here because I didn't want to get married to him. Or at least because he's a creep and an arsehole. I fucking hate him!"

The other two watched in astonishment, "Oh." Louis muttered, "Well I can see you hate him. Did you like run away?"

Maybe that assumption Louis made was right, Harry probably had to deal with some mistress like shit, poor kid.

"Yeah. I did. I was scared. I didn't want to marry him." Harry whispered, "Except my entire family was dependent on it and god I hated that. I just wanted to have my own choice and yet they wanted me to get married to a man who like toying with me or play with my choices. He made me despise clothing in the first place cause he made me wear stupid short and exposing dresses. I hated it so much and I hated him."

Louis and Liam were both surprised and fascinated, "That's interesting." Liam stated, "Our humble Prince, Prince Zayn, had his bride or something run away. We still don't know who it was, but it seems kind of scary because rumors about Prince Zayn spread fast."

Harry tried not to visibly flinch, but he did and luckily it went unnoticed, "Rumors?"

"No one was sure of who or which Prince or maybe Princess? Had run away from the royals palace. Zayn never updated his people much, but he did say he was ready to rule and become married." said Liam.

Louis suddenly then just had to burst into a bright laugh as he patted the table. The two boys had all glanced at him who sputtered his words, "Zayn? Getting married?! Yeah, we heard about that, except it was hard to believe! Zayn had so many gruesome rumors spreading that we laughed at his announcement, which of course pissed him off."

"Well, what were some of the rumors?" Harry asked.

His fingers played with the edge of his dress and he crumples the lace in his fingertips. He knew he knew something was up with Zayn. If he could only tell someone what he had experienced, but all it did was cause a cold shiver to run down his spine.

"Well." Louis began, "He did have some other proposals earlier on, but they were cut off for some reason. He has a secret or something and people claim that he's incredibly dangerous, possessive, and abusive. There were claims he killed a couple of defiant innocent people because they never went with what he said."

Harry blinked a couple of times too many as he tried to keep himself balanced, Zayn did consist those personalities. Maybe running away was a good idea, except for the fact that the well-being of his people and his friend Niall were at stake. So many things were at stake all because of his disobedient behavior, but it's worth it right?

"H-He killed people?" Harry asked, his knuckles went white when tightening his grip, this was some astonishing news that he hadn't expected at all.

"Yeah." Liam chuckled, "Sorry if we're scaring you with our whole fiasco about our Prince. I heard that he ruined the families of those brides and grooms who didn't want to marry him. His marriages were incredibly unsuccessful and I was surprised that he found another alliance, but maybe he pulled a few strings and ended up getting the chance with of course-"

"Fear." Louis interrupted, "Fear, cheating, lying. It sucks that we couldn't stop him or anything. We're mere people in the lower estate and our voices can't do shit. Prince Zayn would become a king as soon as he has his marriage set and that's something we aren't excited about at all. Having that royal arse as a king is like- like committing suicide! He is such an awful, awful man."

"True, but we need to respect him or we could get killed." Liam grumbled, "Anyway, you guys chatter I'll go to our boss and request for a day off."

"Alright," Louis mumbled.

Liam smiled and then excused himself from where they were to head over for and head on out to talk with their boss. It wasn't a smart idea to take a day off since they're already lacking on food and such, but he hoped that they could settle things and help the poor kid out. It wasn't a pretty sight to see Harry extremely vulnerable and his heart couldn't accept the idea of abandoning the lad's situation. As soon as he was off, Harry spoke up once more.

"Oh. Well, that's a lot to take in." Harry murmured.

"Yeah, it is. Sorry if we scared you a bit." Louis laughed, "I just hate that man's guts. I had thought about maybe returning the runaway groom if we found them back to Zayn, but then again it's messed up to ruin a person's life for the sake of glory. Zayn isn't someone anyone would want to stick around with, scary man."

"Y-You would return the groom if you found him?" Harry asked.

Shit, now that's something he needed to keep aware of. If they found out the fact that he was the runaway prince and not some random being running off from marriage, they would surely take him back and at this point, he had nowhere else to go. Harry was just scared.

"Well. At first I wondered if there would be some kind of reward and my god I sound selfish, but I would return him for cash prize. Something to enlighten both Liam's and my life at least, except shit that's so selfish. I honestly felt awful for ever having that thought because I guess as a- as a pauper you kind of start to grow selfish even if it's something that goes against your believes and values. If I had to answer your question, I honestly don't know, it depends. It depends on me and the situation and how bad it is. Zayn's- Zayn is a scary man and rich, but- I don't know Harry." Louis let out an exasperated sighs, "So much questions getting tossed around eh?"

Harry pulled a tight smile and nodded his head, "Yeah. We are."

"Look. Harry, you're different and I guess I am not used to having someone else in my home at this moment and yeah, do you have anywhere to go? You- you ran off from your marriage right?" stated Louis.

Oh shit, he never really thought about having any other place to go, "N-No I don't. I ran off immediately on the day of- of the marriage."

"Oh, well that's interesting. Looks like we have some other things to deal with here huh?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, you don't look too good with living out in the estate without having a place to stay." said Louis.

"Yeah."

"I wonder how that other person's doing, she or he ran off on their engagement, which isn't a good idea. Zayn's going to hunt that kid down and that's one thing you wouldn't want."

Harry was getting extremely uncomfortable at this point and this whole thing terrified him about the complications within Zayn's life and such, he was going to be married to a man like that?! Were his parents incredibly foolish?! Probably and they were selfish too. He wanted to cry it wasn't fair and why were things always so difficult for him? His complications in his life made him want to cry, the hatred he had for his mother and Zayn made him want to suffocate in his own misery. Harry was incredibly hurt to know that this was an alliance all made by the work of money and royalty, once again a life changing schedule added in his life without his consent. To know that he'd be surrounded by someone that he had no pleasure over, it was something he didn't appreciate yet his own emotions were not considered in this plan at all.

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" Louis asked startled.

God dammit him and his big mouth, he probably scared the kid and he wasn't sure what to do as he saw Harry sitting there afraid and quiet.

"Harry? Are you alright-" he gasped to see Harry trembling and suddenly tears are falling from his eyes, "Did I say something wrong? Harry?"

But the young boy kept crying as his tears kept falling down his cheeks in a rush while he tries to regain his composure, except this situation, was hitting him hard like a freight train and he couldn't think nor process, nor feel, nor understand anything anymore.

"S-Sorry." Harry mustered out, "I-I'm just going through a bit of man vs. self right now and it's stressing me out."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry." Louis said in pity, "If I said something wrong I-"

"No, it's not your fault, I've just realized how much I threw away, but I'm not sure if it was worth it or not because I realized that my family was being selfish but I don't know for sure if I was also selfish or not. I'm just confused." Harry released a whine and brushed the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You and your groom, why were you angered by him specifically?" asked Louis, "If you don't mind me asking. I don't mean to intrude or anything-"

"No, it's fine, Louis." Harry smiled weakly, "We all get curious, I do too."

"True. True." Louis chuckled.

"Has Liam gone somewhere I don't seem him?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he probably went to settle the situation with our boss. We have a lot of time in our hands now so just relax and let yourself go. Let it out, come on you can go lay down and rest on our couch, not much, but something to rest on. You look too beat out." suggested Louis.

Harry nodded and got to his feet, pulling down his gown and headed off to the couch where he rested his head upon the armrest as he began his short tale of his hatred towards the man that was considered Godly in his home.

"He's a dangerous man. I know that for fact and it seems as though he is really closely related to Zayn." Harry chuckled, "Really close."

"Well, that's horrific." Louis gasped, "I would die to have to marry a man like that."

'If you only knew.' Harry thought he looked back at Louis with a thoughtful smile, "Well that's why I ran away."

"Well, I see that now." Louis shivered jokingly.

"Yeah he's very difficult to understand he fooled my family easily or at least that's what I thought. I would've never been able to run away without the help of my closest friend, his name is Niall, and I do worry for him because he probably had to face a lot of shit for my disappearance. Hopefully no one found out that he was the one who suggested the idea otherwise it would be incredibly awful for both me and him." Harry felt those tears return and turned to the side as he sputtered a sad sigh, "He scares me a lot and he touched me in ways that I do not pleasure at all and he just horrifies me! I really hope that one day my parents would understand I don't like it at all, I want to find someone on my own."

"Find someone on your own?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, someone I'm into on my own, yet that's apparently a privilege and not a right for me! It's ridiculous, to know I have my life easily controlled."

Louis was confused, it's just a marriage, but the upper estate was bright and full of rich opportunities, "Upper estates aren't that bad are they? You get what you want-"

"It isn't about what you get through stupid materials, it's about the emotional attachment to the people and on yourself! You lose all of your personal rights just for the sake of money and cash and I find that disgusting. Incredibly disgusting." Harry snapped.

Louis blushed crimson red and in shame because Harry was right. He was letting his mind drift off towards the urge for cash and money rather than his own personality. This was something Liam had told also said him because he was losing himself all from the consequences of poverty and the fact that he was labeled as a pauper.

"Look, sorry I brought that up okay? I didn't mean to offend you and your beliefs I guess you are right with the whole money fiasco and the whole upper state was something that I kind of dreamt about. I didn't realize what personality rights were and maybe you do since you've apparently lost them and I guess when I go through such poor situations I forget my own personality too." Louis mumbled.

"We all tend to forget our personalities and we do some things that we humans face which makes us lose them and I don't want to lose it. That's why I ran away from getting married to a man that I could never ever be able to handle. I couldn't accept the fact that I would have my own true identity ripped off by someone I barely know. If you understood by now, you know the fact that I have feminine qualities in me but it is seems though the groom I was supposed to marry wanted to turn it into a toy and I couldn't allow that. This behavior is a piece of me, a part of me that I tend to keep for myself and couldn't have it turned into a lustful game. He makes me incredibly uncomfortable, yet my mother allowed it all because she was he'll bent on getting me married to him." Harry sniffles and wiped his tears, "My own mother. My mother I trusted with all my heart had wanted me to reside with a man I couldn't stand. Running away was the only option I had, Louis. The only option."

He couldn't understand why he was letting his words of his suffering flourish out of his mouth, maybe he needed somebody to tell his little point of view that no one else could understand back at his home. Actually, he had no home anymore, his own mother had back stabbed him into marrying a man that tortures his inner self and makes him question if he was just made to be a submissive toy.

Louis watched the boy close his eyes and saw the twinkle of tears slip down his cheeks, "You really did go through a lot. I had not realized that marriage could be such a horrible experience for you because I always thought it was something to be pleasured about because you get to be with someone that you love-"

He was interrupted by a wail, "I didn't love him and I never would be able to! He's an awful man! He's awful, awful, and just plain awful! I'm terrified of him, I am terrified of what he could do to me! He scares me!"

Louis watched in in slight surprise to see Harry immediately curl into a ball and cry into the cushion, muffling what could be loud sobs. The older boy sighed with slight pity, he never knew how to handle someone who was incredibly sad and in full in tears. What could he do?

"Hey, Harry." Louis muttered softly, gently patting the boy's arm, "You don't have a place to go right? I guess maybe if I could consult with Liam we can have you stay for a while before you look for a place somewhere to settle. I guess and your situation it's something that we need to kind of understand and I do have a bit of trouble trying to focus on the concept of marriage since I haven't gone through that experience yet, but I can understand that you do want to fall in love with someone. Correct?"

Harry made a weak nod, "Yeah. I don't want everything in my life to be easily controlled and played with. I hate to have to be a pawn in keeping up with everyone's expectations. I can't handle it."

Louis sighed, "You need a hug? Looks like it."

Harry shot his wet green eyes up to see a suggestive Louis sitting across from him and he nodded once more with a weak smile, "Yeah that would be nice."

Harry sat up and watched as Louis came forth and sat by him, placing a hand gently on his back and pulling him in for a warm and comforting hug, it was something that Harry needed and something that he missed from his mother. This warm comfort of being accepted and cared for through the most difficult situation. This feeling that he had right now was something desired for and hoped for. Harry's rough sniffles and shudders breaths were coming down to a stop as he tucked his wet cheek into Louis's neck.

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

"Of course, I'm not that bad." Louis chuckled, "Even if I barely knew you today, it does hurt to see someone go through something as drastic as you did. I couldn't imagine having that occur in my life."

Harry sighed as he closed his eyes to rest up his tired eyes, "Yeah, I just want to be independent with my choices and not have it inserted in my life. I don't want things that I have in my life to become a toy in another person's hand. I just want true acceptance and the joy of loving someone."

"Maybe you're going to find someone, you just need some hope." said Louis and tucked Harry under his arms to comb through the curls.

The poor kid was conflicted and it stung Louis's heart a bit and maybe he could do something about it, but right now he was comfortable with the position they were in now and....  
Louis may have slipped a kiss over Harry's curls or maybe it was just the brush of his lips making fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was alright, I will be taking a turn to view on Niall and Zayn in the next because things need to be planned and maybe we will see something grow within Harry and Louis eh? :D
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS OR COMMENTS FOR MORE!!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I can see you all liked the fic so far and I want to say thanks so much. I have been getting messaged from some of you on tumblr as well and thanks! I I have updates today and i will once again on tuesday. This week was hectic and I had been tied up with funeral things due to my grandma's death. Except, that was then and now I am back! Thanks to all who left kudos! Thanks so much for getting it over 100!!!! Wow, thank you and please keep leaving kudos for frequent updates!

Niall was terrified in the least, the fact that Zayn had came up to him straight in his face and asked all these questions. It's hard to stay away and avoid somebody that's chasing after your tail, especially since you were the reason why this incident had happened in the first place.

Niall is a great man at heart and all he cared about was the safety of the Prince because he knew what it was like to be kept in captivity, not given the proper privacy and chances. He was a servant after all and to know that somebody was going to be sent off with another to be violated and tormented by them, it wasn't something he would could ever allow to happen right before his eyes.

He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Shaking his head, he tried to brush the negative thoughts off while he organized the sections and areas of Zayn's room. Niall did have a slight assumption that he would find something that would link the act of fear and the Prince.

Otherwise, why were Harry's people extremely in defense to have the two married? There had to be a reason and it wasn't as if he could trot to Queen Anne and ask 'did you turn your son into a possession for trade or what?', he was bound to get beaten or possibly executed. The very thought had his spine tingling.

"Royals are so stupid." Niall retorted under his breath.

They were stupid because of course of all things, greed was one of their greatest weaknesses. Greed. It resides in all of those who thirst and lust for money. The poor, of course, they have greed as an ally when they are in need and can't rationalize things. Then there's the royals who consist of greed even if they had everything they wanted. There was no limitation nor barriers around the concept of greed because everyone had it within themselves and royals were one of those that could easily switch in and trade their loved ones in order to claim more under their own name.

"Everyone's a disgusting creature," Niall muttered and it was true.

All royals consisted of awful qualities, except Harry. Harry was the one that tried to stay strong no matter how many times he was tossed about into tasks or forcefully scheduled to the things he never personally favored. Harry was given injustice and that's why Niall decided to have him run away. This task, action was something he kept secretive and his lips were locked and sealed because Harry deserves this freedom. At least the freedom to be with someone that he would have to spend the rest of his life with.

Except that was something he had already gotten across. As for now, though, Niall was worried that Zayn was planning something incredibly disturbing and wrong.  The man had consisted of vibes that shook the very palace to its knees, there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to do something excruciatingly awful.

Even if the situation was slowly turning for the worst, in Niall's heart was only the worry for Harry's well-being because even if he had to face Prince Zayn before him, as long as Harry's safe, he was alright.

♥

"What are you planning to do prince Zayn?" asked Queen Anne.

Both the prince and the queen were seated within the living quarters of the palace where the two were both speculating on what plans they had to accomplish in order to bring back Harry.

"I honestly have no idea. I was hopeful that this time my marriage would be able to be successful especially since we have a deal going on here." Zayn muttered, his voice dropping to a threat towards the end.

"Well of course my prince. We will indeed bring our son back to you and this deal we have will continue to go on if we both get you boys married. Then all our lands will be under our property and our control! No way am I going to let my foolish son destroy the prosperity of the future!" Anne affirmed.

The prince was smiling from both from fond and sarcasm because of course the mother of the young cherubic Prince would be lusting over cash rather than the safety of her own son. Not that he was going to bring any harm, except for his own bare hands when they make a few homely places on the boy's skin.

"I have an idea!" Anne shouted.

Zayn looked up from his thoughtful pose to nod and have her continue, "Go on."

"Well I do have someone in mind that can help us find out his whereabouts. It is your decision how we want Harry to be brought back home, but other than that he will indeed promise he would catch the boy into his grasps." She stated, "I can call him per your request."

Zayn had smiled a bright toothy grin as he nodded to the suggestion, "My queen you are incredibly intelligent I will for sure take that offer, but I want to be able to assist him in the search and track Harry down."

The queen had chuckled and nodded to his request, of course she would let him do that even though she didn't realize the possibility of her son inflicting major injuries due to this process. Well, it's not like she cared anyway because in all honestly, all she wanted was the cash that her son could bring in.

"So it is settled then. I would like to meet this man to by tomorrow morning." Zayn ordered.

"Alright darling, now let's have that brain of yours to eat because we can't have you thinking too deep without any meals to suffice." Anne laughed.

"Alright, that would be lovely."

♥

As soon as Liam had completed his task to inform the boss that they wouldn't be participating in work today, he made his way back home.

What he didn't expect was once he entered the room, he would see the young lad slumped against Louis's form. Also, the fact that if his eyes were not lying to him the young boy had tears streaked across his cheeks, but they were dried and as if wiped away.

It did kind of a hurt his heart to see the young lad in such a drastic situation as now.

"Louis?" He called out in a small whisper, "Louis? Are you awake?"

Louis's eyes shot up to look at the one who called him, "Liam? Quiet will you he's asleep!" He snapped.

"Well. I just wanted to ask you if he was alright," muttered Liam.

"Well he is, just let him sleep. He's had it rough and I can sense that. I mean, what he told me, it's like some kind of drama made in real life." said Louis.

"Alright, well we need to get back to work by tomorrow so."

"Yeah yeah we will go to work eventually. I just- I want to know what's wrong and kind of understand him better you know?"

Louis sighed and slowly pushed the boy off his lap to have Harry lay across the sofa. He made sure the boy went back to his slumber with as much comfort as possible, he needed a rest. With that done, he pushed the excess curls off those soft, white cheeks and made his way back to Liam who stood watching the scene unfold.

"Yeah I agree Louis, but we need to focus on trying to maintain our lives. You know?" Liam stated, "I don't want us to fall apart because we are close enough to breaking."

Louis pulled a right smile and placed a hand on his mate's shoulder, "I know, I know Liam. It's just- I was conflicted earlier. I thought the same, heck we all feel that way, but maybe we could use a little break and meanwhile we could dig deeper to what's happening with him."

"I guess-" the brown eyes soon became a form of questions, "Wait a second I fell like you're going to suggest something here-"

"Yep!" Louis piped up, "I wanted to ask if we could have him stay with us. He doesn't have anywhere to go, Liam. The kid, you should have been here: he broke in front of me and that's something- I never felt so helpless in my life-"

"We're helpless already."

"Oh for fuck's sake Liam, the kid was nearly raped! He ran away from a shitty marriage, he was molested, and he has no where to fucking go!" Louis snapped.

Liam groaned in slight frustration, "Louis you're just having your emotions cloud-"

Except Louis had immediately interrupted with the click of his tongue, "Look, Liam, look at the kid. He's wrecked! The whole clothes thing is his identity and he nearly had that torn apart from him. He was going to be used, used Liam, used. He's a person and even if we don't have much, the least we could do is help him out until he found a place to go."

"Louis, yeah I can see where you're getting at. Except, we could barely withstand our own weight, how would we help another? Earlier you said you would give the kid up in an instant if there was money involved-"

"Oh shut it, that was my mistake, slip of the tongue. I guess-" Louis released a low sigh and glanced back at the the sleeping form, "I guess maybe there's certain things that prioritize over money. Liam, I- I feel awful for ever giving the thought about having cash over weigh a person's well being. This kid, he's gone through a lot in such short time. It's not fair."

Before Liam could retort once more a small, weak whine left Harry's throat and he stirred up a bit, but kept his eyes shut. He must be feeling exhausted and here were Liam and Louis loudly snapping at each other.

The two boys shared awkward glances as they tried to shut their lips from further bickering. Liam was in a fix alright, he couldn't have the idea of having another mouth to feed and take care of, even if it were temporary. Temporary situations could end up becoming drastic, permanent mistakes and both Louis and Liam were already in a tight fix.

He just needed to give his decision and maybe... Liam looked at Louis who stared back hopeful for a positive solution, "Alright." Liam grunted, arms crossed.

"Great" Louis cheered, "Thanks so much Liam, I'll tell him as soon as he wakes up again. The poor kid's exhausted! He fell right back to sleep again-"

"On one condition, though." Liam cut in.

Louis's eyebrows furrowed, "On one condition? What condition?"

Liam laughed, "Look, we're going through a lot of work to just feed ourselves. When he wakes up I want you to specifically tell him that as soon as he gets to his feet, he has to work with us out in the fields. No buts and no what ifs."

Louis slumped his shoulders, Liam was right about that. If they were ever going to be able to keep an extra person, they would have to work an increasingly amount of time, but maybe the idea of having Harry work wasn't a bad idea. They could use the extra income that comes in, Louis just hoped that Harry wouldn't be too icky about it.

Louis sighed, "Alright, yeah I'll tell him that."

"And if he says no, you could send him out right after he rests up," Liam stated.

"What?! Liam, but-"

The other boy crossed his arms tighter, "Louis I said no buts, got it."

Louis rolled his eyes an turned on his heels to head on somewhere else, "Yeah alright."

"Good."

With that the two went their separate ways, Louis sitting beside the couch to watch the young curly-haired kid sleep and Liam headed off to worry about what they would eat this time.

Too many worries in such short time, but things weren't built to be easy, was it?

♥

Zayn walked through the halls, toying with the cuffs of his blazer, he was incredibly irritated.

Incredibly should be a term named after Zayn, because the amount of arrogance he had was equal to the growing amount. There was a lot going on and too much to keep track of in such little time. Once again, his reputation would be tarnished all due to a failure of marriage, but...

"That's not going to fucking happen." Zayn muttered, his fingers were clenched to form wrists as he sighed, "Poor Harry won't know what's coming, he should have never made such a cheap mistake. He's in trouble, he's in deep trouble."

He ignored the others and kept trailing on aimlessly around the halls, he didn't know what to look for or what to do. Everything was suppose to be planned by tomorrow once Queen Anne brought the person, she had mentioned, to speak with him. Except, Zayn's suspicion was quite large and he felt it inside the depths of himself that Niall had something running through his mind.

A stupid servant itched at the side of his brain and he wanted to wrench and crush the bones of that fucking bastard.

Either way, he had to keep himself calm, once he got his hands on that blithering prince that's when situations will tend to get aggressively fun.

Zayn chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? By the way, who do you think's going to assist Zayn to capture Harry? Any ideas? :) Please comment and leave kudos for the next update thanks!


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Enjoy :)

Harry stirred in his sleep, groaning a bit to the discomforting sting within his neck. He tossed and turned quite a bit and finally his eyes slowly opened because maybe he just wasn't that tired anymore. The thoughts of what happened recently to what could happen in the future caused him to release a sad sigh, but either way, if he wanted to achieve what he wanted, he had to become an independent person. He needed to be his own face and not have to be fed spoonfuls of schedules in his life. Harry had to begin somewhere, but right now the only tension was, or actually were, the secrets he had to keep, his identity, not getting caught, and of course trying to escape the clutches of Zayn.

Harry couldn't help but sniffle a bit to the sting of tears that came back to his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of what his mother probably feels about him or his people or any other person for that matter, but he wanted to be his own self and choices were very slim.

He shook his head and decided to hop off the couch he was laid upon and maybe try to plan what he was going to do or how he was going to survive, but then he looked to the side to see Louis sitting and reading a news like paper.

"Louis?" Harry mustered out.

Louis instantly shot his head up and glanced back at Harry with a bright smile, "Oh hey! You're awake again! Are you still tired? Need anything?"

Harry smiled, ignoring the slight flutter in his chest to see the man instantly on guard to what he would need.

"Oh yeah I am and no, no I don't need anything, but thanks. It's just... May I have my things back?" He asked.

The older boy looked a bit perplexed and then realization had hit that he never told the boy yet about his little offer.

"Oh? No, Harry, I need to ask you something!" Louis stated.

Harry smiled and sat back into the couch, his green eyes still on Louis, "Okay, what is it?"

"Well, do you actual have any place to go? For sure? Or any plans?" Louis asked directly.

He took note of the small faltering smile within Harry's lips and how those eyes became shaded over with worry.

"I uh-" Harry sighed, "No. Louis, I don't."

"Oh okay-"

"Why are you asking?"

Just then, Harry suddenly tensed up, what if Louis found out who he was? What if Louis wanted to keep him here till Zayn searched him out? What if-

"Well, as a soft person, I kind of realized that the world out there isn't as easy as it seems. You've gone through a lot in such a short time and I wanted to offer you to stay here until you found somewhere to go. If you would like that-"

The greens eyes were narrow with suspicion and soon Louis felt an itch and his lips slipped constant terms just like he would in any other nerve-wracking situation.

"I mean I know we don't have the greatest facilities, but I feel like it's better than walking out there in the wilderness. Or maybe the chance of getting killed I mean- like- yeah you're really sweet looking Harry! Don't want you to die young-"

Louis's lips clamped shut as soon as he heard a crack of giggles and saw the boy before him curling into himself from his burst of laughter.

"Oh my god, Louis!" Harry laughed, "Calm down, you're rambling so hard dear god."

"Oh." Louis cursed himself and tried to hold in his breath as his cheeks heated up like crimson flames, "I-I'm sorry. I tend to do that- I tend to do that quite a lot sometimes."

"Oh? Well, don't worry. I do that too," chuckled Harry, "It's kind of silly, but cute too."

Okay, Louis was trying to not go all mushy right now because what Harry had said might have made him feel a bit warm inside.

"Thanks? I guess." Louis shrugged.

The two were looking out to different places, their cheeks slightly tinted from what words they had just shared. It's funny because you wouldn't expect something happening so fast and giving after you make a life-changing choice. Harry felt shy all of a sudden as he looked away and tried not to have his eyes pinpointed with Louis's.

"So you're offering me a place to stay?"

"Well if you hadn't heard the question, but yeah I guess I am." chuckled Louis.

Harry looked to his feet, slightly tapping them against each other, "Well that would be nice especially since I have no other place to go..."

"Then worry no more! You can stay over until you feel set and ready." Louis affirmed, nodding in agreement to his idea.

Harry released a long, joyful sigh, "Oh thanks so much Louis-"

"Oh wait!" Louis broke in, "There's a condition."

Louis pursed his lips together firmly, slightly biting his cheeks in with the jagged ends of his teeth. Maybe he could have a little joke here, he was Louis after all. His actions never mean harm, but he does love to tease people from time to time and he could use a little teasing.

Louis watched as Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "W-What?" He asked worriedly, "Condition?"

'Condition?' Harry thought, 'What does he mean condition? Did he already know?!'

Harry's face swam with worry as he lost his vision and drifted off to the station of tension and panic. Condition?! He shouldn't be thinking too deep about such things, but he couldn't help it since his life was on the line. Hearing such comments about Zayn, there's no telling what could be happening next-

"Goodness Harry! You'll freeze with that face if you look at me like that too long. Don't worry mate!" Louis laughed, "There is a condition and it was Liam's decision. He wanted you to help out and work with us in the fields since it's already hard enough to stand our own weight. Having an addition could be a bit of a problem so he wanted to have you work while you stay, sorry-"

"No! No that would be great!" Harry cut in.

No, that would be incredibly amazing. This- this was what he needed, yeah he was used to the lavish styles of life, but this was him taking a step away from being fed to. Harry was going to work for what he wanted, he was going to rightfully earn rather than inherit it.

This condition was a gift.

"Great?" Louis asked.

"Yeah!" Harry jeered, "Louis, I told you. I was never really given a choice to things so. This is a chance for me to earn what I want, you know? I'll be glad to work for us."

Alright, Louis might have never experienced the term reclining as he did now. Maybe it was the slight jump in his heart or the smiling thought that he could have Harry around him.

Okay, wait for what? 'Knock it off Louis.' He thought.

The blue eyed boy pulled up a smile and brushed off his stupid childish like thoughts then spoke once more, "Well looks like we've got a little deal here, a successful one! Welcome aboard Harry to a life of hardworking and stress." He joked.

Harry only giggled in response, placing a hand over his lips as he laughed. He really was a pretty person, a very sweet and soft person. Just like a bag of peaches and Louis really needed to stop making stupid fruit references.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this, Louis. I'm actually glad you offered."

"Great! Then let's have you clean up and you can have supper with me and Liam. I think he made something, who knows, but let's clean up and maybe chat up our plans for tomorrow. Alright?" Inquired Louis.

"Alright!"

♥

Zayn was sprawled across the bed sheets while he looked up and about towards the ceiling. There was too much running through his mind for such a small issue, okay no the issue was incredibly huge.

He needed to get married and this time he wanted Harry.

"Just need to wait until tomorrow," Zayn muttered to himself, his neck twisted from side to side as he tried to loosen up.

His impatience towards the whole dilemma was growing, growing like the immense lava preparing to destroy lively lands. His fingers began to ache from twisting and twirling them too much and he couldn't find any clues on his own, yet. Zayn was irritated as fuck and nothing was helping to lessen his fury.

He needed to be patient and meet up with whoever Anne had assigned this searching-down job to. There's a lot to discuss in such little time because forget about continuing the engagement, once they got Harry back, they needed to get married pronto. The coronation was what Zayn had been waiting for! As soon as he has a spouse attached to his hip, he could become king and longer would he be categorized as some lowly prince. He actually had an interest, a spark of interest on this bloody bastard, yet here he was helpless and clueless. He had no fucking idea what he's supposed to god damn do and all he wanted was that wretched prince in his hands.

"Calm down Zayn. Calm down." He ushered to himself as he repositioned himself, "Of course you wouldn't be able to marry the guy if you're going to be an ass before you could."

Well, it's just a bad habit, but he was warned about keeping his composure if he wanted to be married to Harry. The kid found out already that's he's a touchy companion, but until he's married he needed to keep things a bit enclosed.

His eyes closed and maybe he should just sleep the day away, there really wasn't much to do anyway until tomorrow. For sure, though, once he begins his search, things were going to get exciting.

♥

"Things are tough huh?" Harry asked.

Liam and Louis both nodded in unison, Liam quickly placed the portions of rice and meat on their platters then proceeded to speak, "Yeah. We work only wages, crime is increasing, and soon rationing wouldn't be enough. Our Prince doesn't do his job properly. He- he's more into the idea of becoming king rather than focus what's happening with his people. It's alright, though, because we're all trying to pull our own weight to keep the estate safe, which is ironic since we have a prince to do that yet he's not doing his job."

"Yeah," scoffed Louis, "Zayn is an ass." stated simply and soon stuffed his cheeks full with the meal he was given.

Harry watched with a small smile as he did the same and he realized he really was hungry because his stomach lurched a bit in excitement as he swallowed the contents down. He needed to relax, he needed to just relax and live a little. Harry was a free man and even if he had to lie a little, he was making his way towards the right direction.

"Um. About this Zayn." Harry murmured, "Do you think he's searching for the missing groom?"

"Searching?" Louis chuckled, "He's probably plotting a whole hunt! He's pretty aggressive and wow I wish he got killed-"

"Louis!" Liam snapped.

"Ugh, whatever. Sorry, Liam" Louis sang, "Such a spoil sport-"

"I don't want you to get us killed!"

"Well, that's why you're so boring! Always flowing with the system, this guy." Louis retorted, pointing towards a flabbergasted Liam.

Harry's eyes dashed once more between the two and he couldn't help but quickly flush red in giggles. These two were so close, it's easy to tell. Such banters tossed at each other yet when crises come they are there for each other through toughest time and maybe, maybe Harry envied that. He wants a companion who could do bantering actions through slight accidental means, as a joke. He didn't want to marry a man that would abuse his prospects and perspectives in life, he wanted someone genuine. His eyes fell back down to the contents he had over his plate, his thoughts occupied with unnecessary tension once more.

What if this effort was useless?

What if his whole thought about being "independent" was just him being an immature brat?

What if he never finds someone to complement him by his side?

"Harry!" Louis shouted.

The curly haired lad shook his head in slight surprise and turned to Louis with a dazed look, "Huh?"

The two, Liam and Louis, looked back at Harry with small looks of worry, "Harry." Louis murmured, "A-Are you alright?"

Harry loosened out a sigh, "Yeah, I am. Sorry, I just think a bit too much-"

"You know, even if we aren't that close yet, you could still share what's on your mind," said Louis.

"Yeah, he's actually right." Liam agreed.

Louis rolled his eyes at Liam's little-amused tone and continued to eye Harry, his tone going soft, "Just let yourself go you know? If you want to be someone that's like tough with their situations, I understand that, but you need to realize that there are times when you need others to turn to. You need people to trust. Even if I barely met you, I kind of understand with the empathy of what you're going through. I just- I just want to say if you need a friend, I'm there for you."

Harry thought, 'If you need a friend.'

There was lurch within Harry's heart, the deep pulse that rattled his spine, he felt the sensation scroll up to his cheeks in a form of red shaded cherries and soon his teeth were glowing bright and cheeks were pulled up to show an award-winning smile.

"That's- That's kind of you." Harry stated, he tried to look away to hide the slight tint of red over his cheeks, "I will, I will tell you things time to time. I just- I just want to answer some things on my own you know?"

"Of course, just remember, I'm here yeah?" asked Louis.

Their smiles were aimed at each other and their cheeks were obviously flushing red, such an intimate moment in such short time...

Which of course was cut off by an awkward cough by Liam, "Ahem."

The two looks were now aimed with at Liam in two forms: one who had his eyes narrowed to form a slight death glare and the other taking a glance towards any other object within the room.

"Well, anyhow, I guess we should explain Harry here the job he's supposed to do tomorrow." stated Liam and ignored the burning black holes within Louis's blue eyes, "That is if you accepted our condition."

"Oh yes!" Harry affirmed, "I would love to work, I don't mind. Although I warn you, I am- I tend to be very clumsy." he said shyly then pushed the hands down to be properly placed on his lap, "I will try my best, though!"

'WHY IS HE SO CUTE?!' A thought Louis had in his mind out of no fucking where and he couldn't stop it, but instead, his face tinted red, 'Dammit.'

"That's great!" Liam was smiling now too, this was incredibly great.

He hadn't expected Harry to say yes, but now there was an extra hand and maybe that'll help make things a bit livelier around here.

"Yeah, see? I told you there was nothing to worry about, Liam." scoffed Louis.

"I guess we should explain to you some ground rules then," Liam muttered, "Well there isn't much, but everyone needs to share their incomes, but pull their own work. Basically, be independent and help each other out. I'm glad you accepted Harry, we'll start tomorrow and you can prepare to dress up comfortably to work in the fields with us."

Harry was content, this was what he wanted, "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to update on thursday (maybe lol) and please leave kudos and comments for the update!!


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

"I guess, I guess I'll start helping out by tomorrow!" Harry cleared.

The other two lads nodded happily and proceeded to have the boy cleared up with the ground rules and other such needs. Everything was falling into place and was going by what Harry had hoped for. The shackles of life were now loose in its grip on Harry's wrists and he couldn't have been happier till now.

"If you are struggling with anything when we're out there, let us know," Louis affirmed.

"Yeah, of course. Just, will any of you guys help me out as I learn the process?" Harry asked.

Louis smiled and instantly took the offer, "I will of course!" He cheered, "I'll help you out and don't worry about this process at all. It's all a matter of patience and having everything you need in your wake. Harry, really, don't worry at all. You seem like a diligent worker and quite enthusiastic as well. Don't stress out, love."

If cameras were zoomed onto Liam's face, people from around would indeed laugh at the flabbergasted look on his face. He was both in shock and slightly surprised to see Louis shot up in a form of being a savior because this was a side he hadn't ever seen before. If he were alone, he'd be chucking nonstop for sure. This little enthusiasm within Louis was honestly a rare sight, even if he was with the lad for a long time.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Harry mumbled, "So we're heading on over tomorrow right?"

"Yep! Just be sure you wear something that suits you if you don't have anything just ask and we can lend you some clothes," suggested Liam.

"Oh yeah, that's fine. I already packed some clothes with me! I'll just make it adjustable for working purposes." stated Harry.

"Oh, that's great then. Alright, lads look like we've got another lovely person to tag along with us." Louis cheered, "You'll have to meet our boss too so just get some rest today and we can officially start tomorrow."

The three nodded in agreement with each other and headed off to put their dishes back into the sink then head off for rest. Tomorrow, tomorrow was going to the step for a new beginning for Harry and he was both excited and kind of nervous since he never was given a chance to take his life into his own hands. There was going to be a new change in Harry and he couldn't wait, he couldn't wait to make himself known for his own capabilities rather than forced out schedules. Neither his mother nor father could contemplate his decisions.

He was a free man.

"Oh shit," Louis muttered.

Both Liam and Harry shot their heads up to look at Louis who contorted an expression of worry, "What's wrong." asked Liam.

"Well," Louis sighed, "We only have two rooms."

"Oh." mumbled Harry, "That's fine, I'll sleep on the couch-"

"No! Wait," Louis chuckled, "I mean, you've been through a lot, Harry. I'll sleep on the couch, you might as well take my room. You're going to start something new and you'll be here for a while. Guess we've got to make some adjustments, right Liam?"

Liam only stared back at Louis with a look of confusion, looks like they're going to have a talk once they made their separate ways, "Uh I guess."

"Well, thanks again." Harry murmured, "I'm sorry if I became a sudden burden on you, but I promise I'll work happily and fully. It's just a new step for me and I never got a chance to making my own decisions."

His voice went quiet as Liam made the move to gather their items and wash up. Louis only stared in slight interest as he stood up to make his own way as well.

"Well then, looks like you have a chance at something now don't you?" Louis said, "I may not know much, but you have something to yourself don't you?"

His eyes were narrowed in a form of suspicion because in all honesty after what he's seen, there's no doubt that there was something up with this kid. It may have started from the impression that was left when he bumped into him and kind of escalates after understanding his back story. At least a piece of that backstory, he guesses.

Harry looked up with his teeth sucking his lips in, a habit he had when tension crammed in, "Yeah. There are some things I'll have to keep to myself, sorry, but it's just like that."

Louis looked over to see Liam still a rad caught up in washing up so he moved over to Harry with a small smile, "Look," he started, patting the boy's shoulder, "I understand. I do. It's just you've been caught up in your thoughts a lot in the short time you've been here. I was just curious and heavens no. You don't have to admit everything that's going in your life. Honestly, I guess it is weird how I'm like, super into helping you out. It's just, I feel bad for you and after bumping into you like that all passed out it kind of got me worried and maybe I should help and-"

"Louis!" Harry cut in with a chuckle, "You're rambling, mate. Calm down."

"Oh. Oh shit. Sorry. See? I am understanding, but I say a lot of shit. Sorry again. Dear god." Louis laughed, "Well. Life's not that easy and you should know that if there's something on your mind and you kind of want to let it go, you can tell me, promise."

Harry smiled, "I'll look into the offer."

"That's great. I guess we're friends don't you think?" Louis asked.

"I think we are." Harry giggled, he held out a hand and shook it before Louis, "Friends then?"

"Friends."

♥

"Well here you can sleep tonight and it may not be to your liking, but I hope it's alright," Louis instructed.

He pointed around to the small vicinity of the bedroom with a slight look of embarrassment. Louis bit his lips slightly as he was indeed nervous to have someone other than Liam enter here.  
Harry nodded and left a small smile on Louis's lips, "Louis, don't worry about me alright. We may have had more in the upper estate, but it's not worth it when you're not loved, but become a materialized doll like the rest of the household items."

The other boy nodded in response, not trying to push or alter the moment with any beckoning questions. He could already feel the pressure of Liam's lectures building on his spiritually.  
"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask okay?" Louis confirmed.

"Of course, although I think you did too much already." Harry giggled, stepping into the box like room and slightly analyzing his surroundings.

It was quite tiny by the looks of it, but as Harry placed his duffle bag down and breathed in the scent of originality and he really didn't mind the small confinement. As Louis followed into slip away some small things, Harry had already stuffed some of his own things underneath the bed and sat on top. The room consisted of a twin bed with floral sheets, small wooden like windows, a few work tables and drawers as well, and a small dressing table filled with assorted items. Simple and basically calm, kind of nice in all honesty, even if it were lacking a few touch ups. It was more like a feeling of being accepted and placed in willingly rather than the fear of staying in a large room where monsters could lurk.

Monsters like Zayn.

Harry shivered.

"You alright?" Louis quickly asked as he noticed the boy going off again, his eyes slightly faded, "Harry?"

Those greens eyes were snapped back and to reality, as he looked back at Louis, startled, "Oh! Oh sorry. I was kind of lost in thoughts again."

Louis hummed a small understanding sound as he crossed his arms, maybe trying to get something out of Harry Just by looking at him, there could be more to the story than he thinks. Harry had something on his mind, something that could be life threatening if it was attacking Harry's peace of mind so much.

Except Louis was only a mere helper in this little dramatic commotion, all he could do for now was spectate.

"Harry, whatever's on your mind, it's hard huh?"

Harry sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Well, I don't know much other than seeing how shitty your fiancé was, but... Like I said if you need a shoulder you can ask me alright? Just like yesterday, I can be here today." Louis assured.  
"That's lovely. Thanks, but I'm alright. Just a little excited and nervous to be taking decisions on my own now you know? Oh, and I am grateful to you for letting me stay here. I'll make sure I can step on my two feet out there and I'll try to leave from here as soon as possible-"

"Oh Harry, if you don't mind our shitty condition, you're free to stay. Don't stress mate. Just change and have some rest for work, that's what we should be focused on tomorrow."  
"Alright. Just thanks a lot, Louis." Harry repeated.

Louis only nodded back and held out open arms, Harry immediately throwing himself to hug him close. It's nice to have someone hold you when you feel like you're falling, this was something nice.  
"Thanks." Harry murmured.

"No problem."

"But are you sure I shouldn't sleep on the couch?" Harry mumbled.  
_

"We can't keep him forever, Louis."

After both Louis and Harry announced their new found relationship, as friends, they made their way to prepare for tomorrow. Harry had headed off after Louis made him accept the fact that he would be sleeping on his bed rather than sleep on some old ragged couch. It was kind of cute actually, to watch them bicker about who's going to sleep where and finally Liam had cut in with a suggestion. Which led to Louis sleeping beside Liam of course, but there was always a price.

His lectures.

"Liam? Will you shut it, I would like to have some sleep." Louis grumbles, pushing his face into the plush pillows to sound out the other boy's voice.  
"Harry's suppose to be here momentarily until he's got to his feet. What in bloody hell do you mean by 'we need to make adjustments'? I don't want to change anything for the sake of some kid." he nagged.

"Liam, seriously, if you want me to be able to work with you at all I suggest that you keep your mouth shut. For fuck's sake-"  
"I'm not going to be shut out like that until I get a confirmation. We're only helping Harry we don't need to, but we are. I don't want to have to be stuck with a problem that you brought in." Liam nagged.

Louis only kept his eyes fluttered shut, ignoring the slight annoyance in Liam's voice. He knows, he knows from the position he was in, helping Harry was probably an issue rather than something generously done. He couldn't help it, there was a tug in his heart that this kid was going to be something more to him, something huge. Maybe it's just the tricks of being lonely and cooped up with Liam in shitty conditions getting to him, but if he were honest, there was a huge role to be played out and he felt the need to stay. To somehow stay by Harry.

The room was silent and maybe Liam had fallen asleep, but he muttered a small, "Fuck off, Liam."  
_

The night had passed and the boys all had slept a comforting silence, none of them too bothered yet about the extra load of work they were going to face. Well, except for Harry.  
"What am I going to fucking wear!" He groaned as he looked around Louis's bedroom and back to the stack of clothes he'd run off with.  
Nothing, nothing was appropriate enough to wear while working at some fucking field. Everything was too royal or too constraining for him to breathe in, especially since he had to work out in the sun. He didn't mind the job heavens no, it's just that he wasn't suitable for it. Time was ticking fast and the other boys are probably going to be up in a few, but he didn't want to become a dependent burden he already was. Looks like he's got to make little changes here.

"I'm pathetic." He hissed to himself, "Pathetic."

Harry hid behind his own hands, trying to hide the oncoming tears that threatened his eyes. His emotions were going haywire on such short notice and all he could do is think of himself in such a demeaning view, even if he tried to accomplish honorable and simple tasks.

"No, Harry, if you want to make a change-" he stood on his feet, fist shot up in the air, "You need to actually get your shit together. You can't be an ass into people's lives, it's time you actually solve your problems! Oh- wait a minute!"

He gasped as an idea struck him while he looked into the pile of clothes once more, running back and digging his hands as they came across a pale yellow gown with small white floral designs and his suit's trousers. This was the closest he could get to having a comfortable wear, all he needed were little changes.

"Perfect." He grinned, "Just a few little changes and this would be perfect."

Harry praised himself while stuffing the rest of this clothes away into the pink duffle bag, "Now- I need scissors, some sticking, and just have it set to fit me today."

Louis did state that all he needed were suitable clothes for working out in the field, which leaves Harry with a little bit of some cutting to do.

"Where are the scissors-" he muttered, "They've got to be somewhere here."

He looked around the small bedroom to stare at the minuscule work desk with a simple drawer.

"Maybe it's in there." Harry thought with a tap to his chin.

Quickly he dashed to the location and let his hands gently dig through Louis's work desk, slightly praying to god for forgiveness because he was kind of snooping at the same time. Oh, whatever, he was doing this for a good cause, Louis would understand. His fingers tripped over and finally grasped onto a pair of green scissors that his nails came to scratch upon.

"I've always loved you, yellow dress." Harry murmured, but came out lastly with a chuckle, "but you're the ugliest one so here we go." With that, he rose those sharp scissors and began to snip snap until it was crafted into something useful.

Even if it were a bit... too eye catchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been so frequent, I'm back though! The next chapter will be when it starts to rise ehe. Please leave kudos and comments to keep me motivated! and i also havent been updating as much because I'm working on a few other fan fics too that will be posted when they're done ehe


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here we go another chapter! I'm not so confident about my writing currently, because it's getting pretty weak as I'm trying to go through the plot. If anyone could help beta message me on tumblr! I'm letmelarryyou there as well. Well here we go with this chapter!

Today was the day, the day Zayn would officially begin his plotting. He needed to make a smart move, a move that can trap the fairy princess of a prince within his fingers. Oh and indeed he was going to meet Anne's well known human tracker, all Zayn needed was the assurance that this wouldn't fail.

 

Failure. The bear thought of possibly failing had irked Zayn's consciousness.

 

It should not, nor will it fail on him because if it does... the darkness he holds within his clasped lips would surely spill on all those who caused and were innocent in this plot. A prince shouldn't have been kept waiting in the first fucking place, but then again it seems as though nothing could be done without a few games here and there. Well, he was going to win anyway so why worry? Harry's meant to be his and that's how it'll be.

 

No one could possibly get in the way because if anyone were to, they would face the incredible wrath that Zayn consisted of. There's no one and he means no one could come in his way, otherwise there's no choice, but him eliminating the encountering bastard.

 

"Prince Zayn?" came a muffled voice behind the solid wooden door.

 

The prince came back to reality after shaking his head to the thoughts he had harbored, jumping of the bed then making his way to the door.

 

"Yes?" He responded as he opened the door to reveal an extremely smiley Queen, "Oh, good morning Queen Anne."

 

Anne grinned, "Well good morning to you too prince. Now now-" She let herself in, not catching slight eye roll over Zayn's features, "We have much to discuss today."

 

Zayn grunted in response, "Alright. I guess."

 

He then proceeded to close the door and make his way back to sit over the bed as Anne did the same. In all honesty, he didn't really like talking to the queen. She was a tailgating fool, blinded by the thought of materials and other stupid pricey possessions. Anne didn't care about the marriage, all she wanted was the wealth that came in from it! Well, then again, who wouldn't? Zayn was willing to marry Harry and all the lands that they had would be conjoined and soon their estate would accumulate much more riches than it does now.

 

It's all about the wealth. That's just how royals are.

 

"Well, I talked to the man and he agreed!" Anne cheered, "He said he's also fine with having you tag along with him-"

 

"That's great." Zayn had cut in quickly, "but when do I get to meet him myself?"

 

"Oh uh," She looked at the prince with embarrassment to know she'd just been cut off on her words, but spoke anyway, "This afternoon."

 

The prince nodded, "Good, I'd like to talk to him thoroughly and everything. What is his name by the way?"

 

"Yes, yes. His name is actually Simon, Simon Cowell. Quite intelligent but-" Queen Anne's voice came down to a small whisper, "he's also quite annoying and very argumentative. Other than that, he's very quick, productive, and thorough within his tasks."

 

Zayn nodded, "Alright. That's fine, I'm fine with bearing anything as long as I can have Harry back in our grasps- I mean as long as I can marry the charming guy, I just wish he wasn't so brash with me."

 

Anne only swatted a hand back in forth in a form of typicality to what Zayn had uttered, "Oh Zayn, he should love you. You're handsome, smart, and incredibly polite. My son's just being an idiot."

 

"An idiot for sure." Zayn agreed.

 

A bloody, blithering, fucking son a bitch. That's what Harry was and all he wanted were Zayn's own hands bashing the incredible nonsense from Prince for all this stupid drama he had to play out. He bit his lips, trying to calm himself down and not let his fingers pressure too hard against himself from the growing fury within.

 

"Well," Anne muttered and quickly stood onto her feet to head for the door, "He should be here by this evening. Just do make sure you get ready by the afternoon and you can come on and have lunch with him. He's actually excited to meet you Prince Zayn."

 

'Who wouldn't?' Zayn chuckled in thought.

 

"Okay then! I will be getting ready now, you can go ahead and call me as soon as he arrives." he stated.

 

"Perfect, see you later Prince."

 

_

 

The Queen had rushed out of the room and her mind had already began to calculate the important needs and lists she needed to create in order to satisfy the small mission they had to commence. It's ridiculous though, because her son just had to be a bloody bastard and escape during an important ceremony. Well, she knows that now her son's going to be in a small twist and he couldn't possibly hide for long, the ridiculous child. He should have understood the benefits of this relationship, how it would help him and the palace financially and in the work of their building reputation.

 

Besides, everything is about money and honor. Her son was claiming the whole "I want to fall in love on my own", it made Anne's head spin because that's the most stupid and selfish statement she's ever heard. Nothing was bound to work if there wasn't an out coming benefit. Falling in love? How would that help the palace? The people? No, it's just a waste of time, that's what it was.

 

At least... that's what she believed.

 

"Niall!" Anne shouted from the end of the large staircase with eyes looking about her vicinity, "Niall!"

 

Meanwhile, Niall had himself snoring quite loudly within his room in nothing, but the very large boxers he had slept in. Oh and of fucking course the god damn queen would call out his wretched name while he was still in a slumber state. Quickly, the blond servant staggered out from his uncomfortable bed within the servant's quarters to find himself running with unstoppable feet towards the stern and strict voice that summoned him. His eyes were a bit blurry, he didn't have any fucking clothes on, but he stood with hands crossed in front and chin up. Niall was prepared for her orders just like a guard dog.

 

Well, sorta...

 

"You called, Queen?" He yawned.

 

The queen looked back at Niall with a smile and suddenly contorted a look of shock as she took in the unprofessional complexion of her servant.

 

"Niall!" She shouted once more, "Where in god's name are your clothes?!"

 

The servant only tilted his head to the side in confusion and then looked down, surely Anne was acting strange-

 

"Oh shit." He breathed, eyes shot up and cheeks rosy red, "Queen I-"

 

He was quickly cut off by the raise of the when's palm, "No need to explain." She quickly confirmed, "At least you are more loyal to me than your to your own dignity."

 

Niall's cheeks flamed.

 

"Anyway." She muttered, "A very important person will be coming to meet prince Zayn and I want you-" she pointed to Niall, "Make the preparations quickly for his arrival."

 

'Special person?' He thought, 'To meet Zayn? Why would they want to meet that royal fart?'

 

"Niall do you understand!" Anne shouted.

 

Niall quickly nodded to her and proceeded to make his way back to his room. Except, who was this 'special person'? If it had to do with Zayn or involve any idiotic piece of his body, it must mean something's up. Something...big. His eyes widened, he'd been letting him slip from focusing on what Zayn could be planning. After witnessing what shit hat man could do or how he would break the barriers between what's right and what's not, there's no telling what that bastard could do.

 

"Looks like I've got a job to do." Niall muttered and no it wasn't the preparations.

 

He was going to find out what this Zayn had in plan, but of course... He needed to put on some clothes first.

 

_

  
  


"Wake up. Louis wake up." Liam hissed, poking the older boy's shoulder, "Louis we need to work today stop sleeping."

 

It's the rise and shine of the morning, the morning both Liam and Louis were awaiting for. Especially since they decided to blow out yesterday for that Harry kid, they needed to work a mile a minute if they wanted to stay on the good side of their boss. Well, there's always one thing to remember and that is to never be an ass in situations when you're a poor creature trying to survive. A saying that completely applies to Louis, even though the little fuck doesn't like to heed these warnings at all.

 

"Li- Liam come on just a few more minutes," groaned Louis, "few more." then sniffled a bit and turned over to his side.

 

"No. God dammit."

 

They had no time for shut eyes, everything was suppose to go back according to their schedule (even if there was an extra someone back at Louis's room). Liam didn't have time for this shit.

 

"Louis, for god's sake wake up! We need to show Harry what to do okay? I'll go make breakfast and if I don't see your arse down there once I put the food on the table, I'll shove down spoons of food into your throat." Liam threatened.

 

Which was only responded with a 'fuck you' and a 'I'll get up just leave already' and of course a few 'shuuuuut up's. Fortunately after a roll of those brown eyes, Liam had headed out to make do with the remaining amounts of good they had bought recently and cook up something that should last them throughout the day. Then when Liam had head out, he wanted to maybe knock on the closed door in which contained Harry who was probably asleep a well (he wasn't too sure), but decided to drop that thought since Harry was still a bit too new to hear the nagging tone Liam consisted of every morning.

 

"Lazy bums." he muttered.

 

_

 

The minutes were ticking and Harry was almost done with the few snip snaps of his scissors. The pale yellow dress was now a then, lovely top that suited Harry's shoulder. Most of the scraps that were cut off of the dress were now sprawled across the floor by the pieces of cloth he had chopped off of his trousers. Was it something suitable to wear out there? Well it had to be since...

 

"Perfect!" Harry squealed to himself as he placed the scissors back down onto the floor.

 

He pulled off the strings that stood out and made sure everything was perfectly edged and soft against his skin. It took him about a fucking hour as he

diligently worked his way through on this shit. Luckily, it came out the way he wanted so there was no room for him to complain. Making sure the doors were closed so no would peep in while he changed, he peeled off the gown he had on and tossed it over the bed then made his way to pull on the yellow top that left a bit skin showing below his stomach. Consecutive seconds passed as he pulled the top down a bit and smoothed it against his stomach, then he had slipped on the shorts he created in which the ends had met his mid thighs.

 

"I'm ready. Looks good-" Hands on his hips and cocked to the side as he took in the stance of his body, "Perfect for outdoor conditions."

 

After adding a few more adjustments, the sudden voice of Liam's bellowed through the home and Harry quickly made his way to freshen up before making his way to the kitchen area. If Harry had to be honest, the slight stress he had growing and pulsating within himself seemed to have dimmed it's light. It's as if the words from these two people who he'd just met were capable in lowering the dark terrors that crashed his mind. That's when his smile grew on his face, maybe this was one of his weakness he guessed. To easily feel joy when someone's genuine with him or actually caring when it comes to being emotional, loving, and maybe someone that actually wants to be a true friend with him.

 

He couldn't stop smiling.

 

_

 

"Where's the fucking toothpaste." Louis groaned as his hands shuffled through the cabinets of the bathrooms, "There's got to be a bead of tooth paste somewhere."

 

He tipped up on his toes as he reached and pushed away a few creams and medications to the side, searching for the small roll of toothpaste. Or, more like procrastinating from going to work really. He didn't give a fuck about his appearance towards other people, but then again he did meet someone who's highly proper and in order so maybe he should deck up just a bit.

 

"There it is!" He cheered and squeezed the green paste over the messy bristles, "Liam's going to be pissed."

 

Hell he was, the bloody guy spent a whole half an hour looking for toothpaste, but then again Louis never really cared. If things were meant to be incredibly harsh in his life, why should he be so happy and kind towards others? Even if it were a wrong theory, he couldn't give his heart to let himself care. There wasn't anything great to look forward to and he was too scared to tell Liam or anyone else. He just, he couldn't process himself anymore because as the days passed things were meant to become more difficult and tough. Why were people's lives categorized under such circumstances? Why couldn't people make a reach out to have a better life, why were there always obstacles preventing them? Couldn't the Lord or whatever was up there help him one bit? Even if Louis never thanked the god or care about his existence, why couldn't he get a couple of loads to fly off his shoulders?

 

Because life was the definition of struggle.

 

"Shit." Louis grumbled, he brushed a bit too hard as he processed his thoughts and he thinks he may have slit a bit of his gums.

_

 

"Hey Li." Louis muttered.

 

"Hey. Took you a god damn while, at least you got here before I could shove stuff down." Liam replied smoothly.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I guess."

 

Liam placed the toasted bread with butter slicked over the surface, placing them on three individual plates and handing one to Louis, "Well eat up-" he turned to look around to see that one spot hadn't been occupied as of yet, "Hey, Louis where's Harry?"

 

"I don't know." Louis muffled out as he scarfed down his breakfast, "He'll be down though, just let the guy get ready. He's probably stressing out since he's going to start working today-"

 

"Good morning!" piped up a voice.

 

Both Liam and Louis turned to see Harry appearing through the doors and making his way to the table. They both smiled back in unison, but had taken an incredible double-take in sync when they looked at the attire Harry had on. Harry of course, was oblivious to the two stares trying to dig into him as he made his way to sit across from Louis and Liam.

 

"Oh thanks, Liam." Harry said happily as he kept his eyes on the bread and began munching down.

 

The other too were still in slight shock, what in god's name was Harry wearing? His top and shorts were so... so... small and girlish. This wasn't something they'd ever encounter and yeah they did know Harry had a bit of a habit with female attire, but didn't he say he hated exposing clothes? Well the fucking thing he was wearing now were short on his legs and upper body.

 

"G-Good morning and thanks." Liam finally stuttered out, "Uh Harry?"

 

Louis immediately looked back at Liam with a glare, warning him to not say anything negative and if he were to ask a question anything related to getting Harry's feelings and security hurt, he would beat the shit out of him. No warnings, just a direct slap.

 

"Hm?" Harry hummed as he wiped the excess butter of his lips and licking it off his fingertips. He was getting too comfortable, too fast.

 

'What the fuck was this shit.' both Liam and Louis thought.

 

"Oh nothing never mind-"

 

"Harry? I thought you hated exposing clothes." Louis flatly stated.

 

'What the fuck?' Liam's eyes ushered as he glared at Louis, what a hypocrite.

 

Except, lucky for Louis Harry only smiled and spoke out his explanation, "Yeah, the one Za-" he gasped and quickly regained composure, "I mean the ones that my uh- that my fiancé  gave me were awful to my taste. I only made this in order to survive the outer areas and working conditions." Quickly his smile dropped, "D-Did I do something wrong?" he asked, glancing at both Liam and Louis, "I can go change-"

 

Ignoring the confusing slip, immediately Louis dropped in, "No, Harry calm down it's fine. If this makes you comfortable to work with us then it's okay. I mean you'll have to explain to our boss since he's a bit- eh strict? Just tell him your reason and he'll make some slip ins. He's always been bugging about having more people help out on the fields to help, so I doubt he'll be harsh on a newbie like you."

 

"Oh okay thanks. Sorry, just a bit nervous." Harry chuckled, finishing off his toast.

 

"It's understandable, I've gotten pretty nervous when I had to apply for the job anyway. It happens." Liam clarified, "Anyway, if you guys are ready let's head out now yeah? We've got to walk too and we need to reach there soon otherwise Nick's going to be pretty pissed."

 

"Nick? Is that his name? The boss?" Harry inquired.

 

"Yep and he's a nasty one too, but life's like that. You're always going to have to deal with someone shitty." shrugged Louis.

 

"Come on Louis, you're little dispute with Nick is really dumb." Liam laughed.

 

"You hate him?" Harry asked Louis and headed up to make his way towards the door just as Liam and Louis did.

 

"Yeah and I may not have a reason now, but I know I will soon." Louis muttered.

 

Before Harry could question anymore Liam had ordered the two to exit as quickly as possible because he didn't want to have to wait for these little arses any longer.

 

Louis only laughed and stuck out a tongue as he rushed out and down the road, "Well come on guys!" He shouted moments later after running afar from both Liam and Harry, "You guys are pretty slow!" he taunted.

 

Oh Louis...

 

_

 

Niall had already set up the dining area and everything around the tables, the plates with creamy sacks set on the table, the juices and assorted wines on the table top, and wow was he starting to really hate this job.

 

"Whew." Niall muttered and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, "At least everything is ready."

 

He looked back to the clock that was hung upon the white walls of the home, the brown wooden circle hailing in comparison. It was nearing the afternoon and soon the bitch and whoever the other significant other, were going to be eating at this very table discussing something. The white sheets were going to become contaminated with the vibes of hatred and gross royals. Well, the world has been contaminated already by such people's existence, this white sheet was nothing.

 

"Oh, hey there blond scum." a voice ushered.

 

Niall turned up and away from the white tablecloth to see the prince standing there with a smirk over his lips and arms crossed over one another.

 

"Good morning." Niall piped up a falsification of joy, "Good to see you."

 

Zayn laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Don't put up such an act with me. I assume you've heard I'll be meeting someone today, right?"

 

"Well, yeah." he answered.

 

"Uhuh, well please do me a favor." Zayn gave a tsk and tapped the end of his chin with his index finger, "Don't snoop in. I have an irk you know? That you'd probably be an awful distraction as he and I are talking. Please do not come here or near here, I will promise you that I will wring your neck."

 

The intensity between the pair was dark and it began to consume the room, drenching it with slight fear. A vibe that Zayn had taken to accept as his own ally during useless situations, especially in a circumstance as now.

 

Sighing in defeat, Niall nodded, "Alright, Prince Zayn."

 

The hard stares were dropped and the man gave a small smile, a bit too kind to be genuine, "Good, now scurry along. The man's going to be here very soon."

 

Niall's eyes rolled to the side with such intensity, he thought he could hear the sounds of the people screaming in protest, "Well enjoy your meals, Prince Zayn." he muttered.

 

"Oh I will, I will."

 

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew well there was that. I hope I could make it more interesting on the next one aha I need to work a bit more and I have a feeling this fanfic's going to be longer than I thought.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Please leave feed back at the end to keep me motivated!

The fuck, did prince Zayn really think Niall would actually give into his threats? Really? Such a prince claimed to be all knowing and the best there was, did he not have the clever mind to realize Niall wasn't some ordinary servant? No, no he wasn't just any servant because he actually cared about the people he became close contact with. Unlike Zayn or any other shitty royal, they had a chance at keeping a relationship only because of the pathetic riches that was brought in. Nothing else, which was why Niall grew a liking to Harry. Harry hadn't been the type to fall in love with cold cash within his hands. He actually cared about the smiles people had on their faces, whether they were real or not. All Harry wanted was a chance to claim his own identity, yet as the grew up and matured, he was sucked into the darkness of selfishness and desires by his mother.  
  


There wasn't an escape. None.  
  


Harry was conflicted and it ached the servant's heart to see someone in such torment, but he couldn't have imagined becoming considerable as a friend when he became acquainted with the boy. Harry was, he was just incredible and beautiful when he spoke out his heart, when he undrained himself to Niall when he realized he just wanted to be himself.  
  


Harry just wanted to take things on his own. He wanted to be independent.  
  


"No way am I going to let that asshole ruin it." Niall muttered underneath an angry breath, "The only reason why the fucker would plan at all was because he wanted Harry. Fucking asshole!"  
  


Okay, yeah maybe Niall's going to not listen to Zayn after all and he could be threatening his life, but does that really matter? Harry's out there fucking who knows where, but all he wanted was a chance to roam out of the palace and be himself and here was the royal fucker trying to ruin that accomplishment! The fists Niall had formed at the side of his body had become tighter as his anger grew, he wasn't going to let this happen.  
  


"I'm going to regret this."  
  


♥

The ongoing walk Liam, Harry, Louis had to go through finally came to an end when they were only about half a mile away from their working area. The three boys had come down through the roads with of course Louis and Liam slightly bickering, then slightly fighting, and afterward being pulled apart as Harry burst between the pair.  
  


"Goodness, you're all a bunch of cats I swear." Harry chuckled, shaking his head, "Does this always happen?"  
  


"Oh, Harry!" Louis whined, "I've been telling this stupid head full of porcupine hair that my feet were starting to heart, but he wouldn't stop!"  
  


"Well!" Liam gasped, "Not my fault you decided to get lazy off your arse! You need to work and you know that! Oh and yeah sorry Harry this happens quite a lot. It's a way we get attached and feel each other's importance. It's a pretty weird story."  
  


Harry only scoffed and looked between the two once more, "Really? That's so weird and Louis you shouldn't be complaining, we're almost there."  
  


The blue eyes became dim and his lips formed to a groan, "Harry I am fucking tired as fuck-"  
  


He was cut off by a sudden pair of- of fucking puppy eyes, who the hell was this kid? He tried to continue his complaints, but Louis immediately shut his mouth as he heard Harry began to plead with his hands slapped together and his eyes facing right into Louis's own.  
  


"Louis!" Harry whispered, "Please just stop complaining."  
  


His feet were continuously stepping forward as he slightly begged with sincerity and all Louis could do was slightly raise his arms in an awkward form of defense, trying to skid away by backing up except Harry would follow forward with each step he took back.  
  


"Harry-" Louis tried, "Harry I-"  
  


"Louis! Please stop complaining. We're almost there and I'm really excited to do something on my own, please." Harry begged.  
  


Liam only watched the drama unfold with laughing eyes while Louis glared back at his useless pal. Taking in the pleasurable appearance Harry had (that Louis should not or will not think about) including the stance of begging from the pretty boy's (wait what?) lips made the beats of his heart raise up tremendously as he tried to maintain the balance of the blood rushing to his cheeks in slight embarrassment and possibly fond of such childish behavior coming from a person like Harry. It made his insides churn all funny like a butter-making machine and all he wanted was the red, shyness to go away from his face.  
  


"Alright! Alright!" Louis broke in with a defeated sigh, "I'll- I'll stop complaining. Okay? I'll-uh-stop. Just stop the begging thing you're doing."  
  


He tried to look away, those green eyes still glancing back at him with some knowing look or what not and Louis couldn't help, but constantly double take back to Harry's face as he tried to push away the gushy feeling within his chest. Fuck, he was such a weakling, couldn't handle this kid begging in front of him? Such a childish action had overtaken him? Louis Tomlinson?  
  


Of course, it had.  
  


"Yay!" Harry cheered with arms raised up and high, "Then let's get going! Come on Liam, continue to lead the way. I am actually excited to work today!"  
  


The other two only rolled their eyes at Harry's words, just wait till he got there. No way would Harry be a happy dandy flower he was now. Yeah, he wanted to be independent and wanted to work with his own hands, but he never experienced such a task at hand for a very, very long time. Who knows what undeniably ridiculous things Harry would do there. Except, as it's been known for quite a while, Harry never really gave a second thought to this idea so there really wasn't a way to back out. Besides, it was a decision he made on his own and he hoped to keep that promise.  
  


"No one's this excited to work mate. No one." Louis laughed, god was this Harry a dork. 'A cute one.' he accidentally thought, 'Okay what the fuck. No.'  
  


"Nuh Uh!" Harry sassed, "Looks like you haven't met the right people then. I can assure you I am extremely excited. This- This is my first day Louis-" his voice dropped, his eyes no longer facing some random distance, but Harry was now looking back towards Louis who walked by his side, "This is my first day to try something because I wanted to. I want it to continue to be like that and I thank you for giving me this opportunity. So much in such short time, I nearly forgot to thank you for this, too."  
  


While Liam was oblivious to the commotions behind him, he continued to lead the way towards their destination as Louis and Harry conversed. The outer atmosphere suddenly felt calm and for some strange reason, Louis felt a bit... Relaxed.  
  


He forgot the tension that his behind the crevices of his head, the thought of working a bit more towards their wages. He just felt- he felt calm.  
  


"Oh." Louis blushed, "It's- it's nothing. I mean you were in trouble and I couldn't like leave you out there. It was a natural thing to do."  
  


"No, it isn't." Harry croaked, "No one's that- nobody thinks about another like that if there weren't any selfish motive behind it. So far, so far you never asked me about how I could actually repay you. I mean, this job was a decision of my own and also an opportunity so it wouldn't count as a payback. I mean you never asked for- for-"  
  


Louis quickly understood what Harry meant and interrupted the boy before he completed the awkward sentence, "Well you just haven't met the right people eh?"  
  


Just like that, Harry had burst out a giggle and the wiggle of a knowing finger, "I see what you did there. Touché."  
  


A smile on his lips, but his mind continued to whisper the truth, 'You have no idea.'  
  


"Besides, I could never ever think of something as dark as that." Louis clarified, "I mean no way. I could never ever do that to someone. That's- that's just low. Taking advantage of someone when they're vulnerable? That's disgusting."  
  


Adding an extra effect to his statement, he sucked in his cheeks and furrowed his eyebrows in a form of distaste. Harry only admired those words to heart since he was basically born vulnerable in the hands of the kingdom. He was basically meant to be married without his very own consent because if it made others happy, why would his one vote matter?  
  


"I admire that then." He said flatly.  
  


"R-really?" Louis inquired.  
  


"Yeah, I mean that's not something you hear from people these days. Especially over at the upper estates." Harry laughed, "Trust me."  
  


'This kid.' Louis thought, 'There's more to him, isn't there?'  
  


He decided to maybe inquire, "What do you mean-" but was immediately cut off by a call.  
  


"We're here boys! Get ready to work your buns off!" Liam cheered sarcastically.  
  


He pointed to the large billboard above the black entrance gate which labeled, "The Ranch." How uncreative really, but that's just how things were in this area and at least the boys had made it here. The area had vast lands filled with various sorts of crops and somewhere, wherever the ending of crops was, the lines of livestock would begin. Everything was proper and neat even if it were a bit of a dull design to Harry's eyes.  
  


"So do we just step in?" Harry asked.  
  


"Yeah, but since you're new we would have to get you registered up at Nick's office." Liam replied, "I guess we could take-"  
  


"I'll get him registered, Li. You go ahead and sign in. Don't want to late now do you?" Louis mocked, "Just go ahead and get ready mate, I'll hear up the nags and shit from Nick."  
  


"Alright," said Liam, "Just promise you won't do anything stupid."  
  


"Oh, Liam! I could never, how could you ever think of such a thing!" Louis shouted with hard drops of sarcasm, "Come on now Harry." Quickly he gripped the boy's wrist, ignoring the slight electric rush that ran up his arm, "let's get going."  
  


"I- uh-okay." The poor boy nearly stumbled over his feet as Louis tugged his arm, "uh- Louis. Could you, you know, slow down?"  
  


"Oh, shit sorry!" Louis exclaimed, quickly coming to halt with Harry's wrist still within his grasp, "Anyway, bye, Li!"  
  


With that they headed down the ranch to search for the secondary gates that led to the office departments, rushing down with their feet scurrying in slight sync. How lovely.

♥

"L-Louis? Why are- Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Harry whispered as he followed closely behind Louis, "Louis?"  
  


"Just stay close to me okay? We're almost at the entrance." Louis ushered.  
  


Pathetic. That's what Louis felt within himself, the realization of where his title stood. While he and Harry were walking through the dirt roads down, many of the workers that were already signed in had been eying Harry a bit too longingly. It pissed the inner deep emotions within Louis, such disgust and anger bubbling in heart towards those filthy workers. Louis felt incredibly ashamed because he worked with these men, he lived in the same area and conditions as these filthy lots. It was only a matter of time when he would start considering himself as one of these cockroaches. Harry, of course, could feel the eerie vibes of those eyes that watched him. Those eyes that glanced up his long, exposed legs within those shorts, those eyes that tried to disintegrate the bit of clothing he had over his chest, and those were the same types of looks that- that Zayn had. It terrified Harry a bit and maybe he tried to get a bit too close to Louis to seek for slight protection.  
  


The two kept silent, focusing straight ahead, ignoring the small sounds of whistles and catcalls, but fuck it took every ounce of restraint Louis had within his body to not beat the living shit out of each and every single one of those bastards. His knuckles would leave imprints on those wretched tan skins, leaving deep indentations on their jaws. Louis made sure Harry was right by his side as he glanced at Harry by the corners of his eyes, fear was now a familiar feature of Harry's face.  
  


"Harry, don't worry alright? Ignore the fuckers okay?" Louis whispered.  
  


Harry nodded, but Louis could sense the slight shivers that ran down his back as more cat calls were thrown his way. Finally, they made through the white, metal doors of the main office buildings where registration and other important filings were done.  
  


Quickly, Louis came to a sudden stop, which caused Harry to bump right into his back with an 'oomph'.  
  


"O-Oh sorry. Louis." Harry murmured and quickly stepped back.  
  


"Harry I'm sorry." Louis shook his head. He had felt such a harsh wave of shame, "Those people, they're just awful and I know you've been through quite a lot by now and here you are having people-"  
  


"Louis! No, you don't have to be sorry!" Harry exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to be sure they weren't blocking traffic or something, "It's my-um- fault. I shouldn't have been wearing-"  
  


"Oh for fuck's sake. Harry, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, none of it is your fault. I was surprised you wore this kit after what you said, but then again it's your decision, not mine nor anyone else's. Those guys out there? They are the dirty fuckers because they're ogling you like that, not you. If you want to wear this when you're out, it's okay. It's perfectly fine because this time you wanted to and if they're going to easily come in their pants just by looking at your legs then they have the problem, not you." Louis informed, "You look nice and prepared, in my opinion."  
  


The curly haired boy blinked multiple times until a smile with an added blush had spread over his features like wildfire, "R-Really? Oh. I hadn't thought of things that way, I'm." Harry looked down and pulled on his top and poked at his shorts, "It's okay because I wanted to wear something like this. Because I like it and it doesn't matter if it's distracting other bastards, I want to look good and it's my option, not anyone else's."  
  


"Exactly." Louis confirmed, "Except, Harry?"  
  


"Hm?" hummed Harry.  
  


Louis placed both of the palms of his hands over Harry's shoulders in a form of being someone caring and soft as he spoke, "You need to tell us if anything happens here. I can't guarantee anyone's safety. I just want you to be aware, you can wear what you want, but people always find excuses to hurt others. If anything happens, I don't want them to blame you."

Harry looked into Louis's sincere eyes that were washed over the blue waters of worry, he understood every ounce of those words. That night when he was assaulted by his captives, he nearly felt the urge to blame himself. That it was his own fault because he wore something skimpy or short, the dress Zayn had made him wear before he had run off on his engagement. Lust, desire, weakness, and self-humiliation were all the possible errors within himself when he had gone through those allies, but... but Louis was right. It wasn't his fault, it was his own body, he was free to wear what he wanted, and it was his own right whether he wanted to be taken over a not. Now if anything were to happen as of now and if he were to report such an incident, then the mainstream blame would be on Harry himself. He would be nagged about the clothes he wore, he would be blamed for looking the way he was, and he would basically be blamed for being a human while the actual rascals went free. Harry would be blamed for being his own person, but alas the society protected the nasty monsters rather than the truly honest people.

Just like his mother sided with the Princely creature, Zayn.

"I understand." Harry replied, "I will. I promise."

"Good," Louis affirmed.

"So will we be registering now?"

"Yeah." Louis tugged Harry's wrist once more, that weird rush once again running up their arms as Louis held Harry's forearm to lead the way, "Come on this way."

♥

The glass was filled to the brim with red wine as Zayn propped his foot up on another chair. He poured another glass, quickly sliding it over to the man who sat across with a confident expression and crossed arms.

"It's nice to meet you, Prince Zayn." said the man.

"Please, just call me Zayn and likewise."

"Alright, well that's fine Zayn. As you know, I am Simon Cowell and I am here at your service. What is it that came to have you need my assistance?"

Zayn rolled his eyes at the extreme professional behavior from the man and he quickly chugged down the wine, releasing a satisfied sigh with the wiping of the back of his hand, "Quit being professional Simon. You're going to have to work with me and I am pretty sure you know what shit has been happening around here."

"Hm? Straight forward then? I admire that." chuckled Simon, "Yes, I did hear about it, all over the papers really about another Prince marriage failure, yet I never knew who the cause was."

"Well, the fucking cause was Harry Styles, the youngest royal around." scoffed Zayn, "For once I found interest to marry somebody, for once I was happy to actually go with the alliance and here I am plotting to capture the guy. Ridiculous isn't it? It is."

"You are quite an intimidating type." Simon stated, "Scared him perhaps?"

The brown eyes were bright in slight annoyance as he looked back at the man before him, "Oh Simon, perhaps, but he shouldn't have run away. If he feared me, he had no idea what fear really was until now."

The two shared a knowing glance with small smirks over their lips. Harry was going to be in deep trouble, no doubt.

"So we'll catch him then?" asked Simon.

"That's the basics." Zayn threw a head back only to give a bright laugh, "The thing is, I want each and every one of those who helped him escape and hide from me to be-" his voice lowered and the glow within his eyes became dark, "executed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this note that means you have actually red until this far. Thanks so much for reading and I hope I'm doing pretty well with the fic! If you have any predictions or anything just comment! Please be kind though! This is my second long fic I'm ever writing so ha. Please leave kudos and comments if you want the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading once again and for making it this far! Enjoy :)

"Holy shit." Niall was shaking, his heart was racing, and his head was spinning, "Holy fucking shit."  
  


Being the snoopy servant he was after his preparations were done and he was nagged at by Zayn, he hid behind the large plants that stood at the far end of the dining area. Luckily, once he stood behind the large shrubs, he was out of view from Zayn and his guest, but he could see them quite clearly.

Except, as he was there watching the entire time, the only phrase that got to him was-  
  


"I want them executed each and every single one of the bloody bastards that tried to get in my damn way." Zayn continued to rant, his fists were prominent by the side of the body as he spoke through clenched teeth, "Better yet if those people grew closely attached to Harry, then executing them would be even more pompous."  
  


Simon chuckled alongside and rose his half filled the glass of wine, "I guess we shall then? I'm fine with that."  
  


"We just have to have evidence when we find those people, I am pretty sure that weak pest didn't go out there on his own and I am god damn sure he's not alone at this very moment. We will kill them off and I can have Harry happily married to me at last. Not only that, I'll be there along by your side because I want to see Harry myself when he realizes I didn't give up on him just yet." Zayn clarified.  
  


"Harry? The name of the prince then?"  
  


"Yes, his name is Harry, Harry Styles. Quite a charm to look at too in fact-" Zayn shuffled a bit to retrieve a photo stuffed within his pocket, "This is him."  
  


He slid the photo to Simon who looked at the picture with raised eyebrows. Quite amused he is. Harry had a bright grin with his head slightly tilted. It was one of those photos taken for portraits and it seemed as though he were in front of a large flowery field seated on a stone bench.  
  


"Oh." Simon analyzed the photo and it seems as though Harry was wearing a dress that was floral print, pale pink petals over black, meeting up to his exposed knees, and it sure did suit the curly haired boy's features, "He wears dresses?"  
  


"He sure does. He's quite pretty in them too and my god was I fucking happy to know I'd have him as my own. Claiming him as my own is all I care about at this very moment." said Zayn.  
  


"Incredible. Just incredible Zayn," the man chuckled, "You do take your possessions seriously."  
  


"When they're my property, of course, I do. Now let's see which are the possible locations he could have gone."  
  


That's all Niall needed to hear before he ran off from the specks of plants and off to his room. The sweat that accumulated over his forehead were beads of fear edging itself out of his mind. If Zayn were to ever, to ever find actual evidence that he helped Harry god damn escape the first place, there was no doubt that his throat would be split by sharp ends.  
  


"Fuck, I can't believe this." Niall saw blurs as tears scurried over to the edge of his eyes, "How am I going to warn Harry?"  
  


Once he made it to his bedroom, he slowed his running pace and shut the door behind with a slam then ran to the rough mattress to hide his face underneath the pillows. The one captivating emotion had him tied around danger, it was fear. He was so scared, Niall was actually scared because Zayn had already doubted him in the first place. What if? What if he does know? What if Niall was actually going to die from this whole plot shit?!  
  


"God dammit!" He exclaimed, "Fuck how would I warn Harry?"  
  


He sucked in a breath as he tried to regain the composure of his outrageous emotions. Niall was suddenly conflicted and he couldn't think properly at all, in fact, Harry could be anywhere out in the lower estate and who knows how's he doing? Niall only prays that the prince was doing well and wasn't anywhere close to the dangers that will soon be approaching.  
  


He just needed to protect himself, because he was living with the same foul creature. Niall was in deep shit now and all he had to rely on was his ability to not let himself go.  
  


♥  
  


"This is it!" Louis confirmed, "We just got to enter these white doors and register with Nick."  
  


"Oh. Okay, you'll help me out right?" Harry inquired. He was just maybe slightly nervous.  
  


"Of course, besides-" Louis lowered his voice and whispered into the ear hidden under unruly curls, "He's a prick so maybe we need to pull strings or something. So just be yourself and don't worry, I'll explain the rest of the steps to you afterward."  
  


Harry giggled at the numerous insults he's heard so far from Louis about this Nick fella, but he nodded nonetheless, "Then shall we sign up?"  
  


"Yeah. Here I'll knock-" Louis pounded his knuckles against the door and waited as he heard a drop off books and the rush of feet, "He was probably asleep."  
  


Harry chuckled beside Louis and after a few seconds, late the white door was opened to reveal a taller man with drowsy eyes and ruffled hair. Louis rolled his eyes as he looked at Harry, 'See?' he gestured. Harry only looked back at the man who stood there rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands.  
  


"Louis?" he grumbled, "What do you want? Oh."  
  


Harry stood shyly as he glanced at Nick and then to Louis, "Um-"  
  


"Who's this?" Nick inquired Louis as he pointed with his index finger at the boy who stood there awkwardly with one arm crossed over the other.  
  


"I'm Harry." He murmured.  
  


"Yeah, uh, Nick." Louis began, "So like long story short, we found him and we let him in so now he wants to work, basically."  
  


"Oh." Nick looked back at Harry who delivered a small wave and shy smile, "Hm, well then-" he pushed the white door open and gestured the way, "Come have a seat in my office then boys. I'll ask a few questions and see if I could sign you up."  
  


"Okay whew, come on Harry." said Louis and the pair waddled their way in, stepping over fallen clothes and papers.  
  


Harry then pulled out a chair and gingerly sat himself down as Louis did the same, watching Nick come around and pull out a few filing forms.  
  


"Hm, okay. So... I don't know I haven't done this for a while. You really want to work, uh, what's your name again?" Nick asked.  
  


The boy coughed and croaked out, "Harry."  
  


"Hm, okay, Harry. I guess you want to work here? Why? Oh and Tomlinson let the kid answer this."  
  


Harry chuckled a bit as Louis mocked back the tone Nick had made, but he continued anyway, "Um, yeah. I haven't been doing so well with my personal life lately, so uh. I just wanted to take the opportunity to work is all. There had been a few issues that still need to be resolved and in the meanwhile, I would like to take as many opportunities as I can in order to sustain myself later on."  
  


"Hm." Nick nodded, "What can you contribute?"  
  


He took note of the stray curl that suddenly went loose before Harry's forehead, which was pushed back quickly by Harry's soft hands, "I- uh. I may not have the full experience, but I can help. I'm sure of it. I-I'll be following along-" he pointed to Louis beside him who suddenly went stiff, "Louis's steps. If you take me in that is."  
  


"Harry, I asked what could you contribute. Not tell me these excess details." Nick snapped.  
  


Harry might have been taken aback by the strict tone seeping out of Nick's words, Louis really was right about the guy being tough. He turned to Louis with a surprised contortion over his face, seeking help.  
  


"Nick, don't be an ass. Like he said, he's had a tough life. He can contribute by working his hardest, he just wants experience." clarified Louis.  
  


"Interesting." Nick hummed, his eyebrows shot up as his eyes scanned over Harry's pretty features and taking an extreme note over the clothing this guy liked to wear, "I won't go deep and ask 'oh what's wrong with you and what's going on in your life that you need this' but care to explain your attire?"  
  


Louis huffed with furrowed eyebrows and Harry had a feeling that he would be questioned about that. Sucks, oh well, since he does have something on that wasn't actually that 'normal' to the people here it was only expected.  
  


As for Nick, it was a curiosity that struck him in an instant. He wasn't expecting anything today, but woah, was he slightly mind blown when he opened the door to see someone in something so... Feminine. There was no doubt in his mind that the kid was probably complimented a bit too aggressively and rudely while he got here. Either way, ignoring the glare burning into him from Louis's eyes, he decided to question it.  
  


"Um-" Harry rubbed the tip of his nose then smiled, "I just thought maybe I'd get a little crafty and maybe make something I can work with. Everyone else is in- uh- shabby dark clothing, so I made something that suits my tastes and can work with me during the heat and the sun. It's my decision, really, I didn't- Is there a dress code?"  
  


"No, not really. Just wear something suitable for working conditions in the field. Yours is uh-" he took a quick glance, "different than what I would expect most to wear. It's unique."  
  


"T-Thanks." stuttered Harry, "Is there anything else you need to know or?"  
  


Louis agreed, "Yeah Nick, I got to work and I'd like to leave now with him. So does he have to do anything else or-"  
  


"Oh shut it, Louis, I'm asking the kid questions don't interrupt you Muppet." Nick snapped.  
  


"Whatever."  
  


"Anyway, Harry, yeah I guess I'll let you board on our work train. You seem interesting and I guess since you're well aligned with Louis so I guess you could be working out there with him in the fields. Be careful, though, don't get tired too quickly because it's pretty tough out there." He clarified.  
  


"I'm fine with that, really." Harry cheered, "So I can work here then?"  
  


"Yeah, yeah. You can. Just a fair warning, though." Nick's eyes narrowed and soon the atmosphere around the pair became incredibly eerie, "You're pretty different, mate. Don't let anyone get too attracted to your... how do I say it- your different aura."  
  


The curly haired boy blinked a bit in slight confusion, but Louis didn't have the time to hear the blabbing shit continue to talk and so he interrupted with the slap of his hand against the brown desk.  
  


"Enough with the warnings, Nick! We're off now and I'll keep an eye on him if it's needed just get the fucking documents ready and he'll sign the shit before we leave this place." Louis snapped, "Now come on Harry."  
  


The other two were slightly taken aback by his sudden interruption and soon Harry found himself being taken out of the room by the hold of his wrist. The door slammed shut as quick as it was opened and the room became quiet as it once was before. 'Silly boys.' his mind processed. Nick laid back against the leather chair with his legs propped up and eyes closed to return his quiet slumber, this 'Harry Styles', oh he was going to be an expensive gem. He knew it.  
  


♥  
  


"Woah Louis, slow down!" Harry exclaimed, "You've got to let me walk."  
  


Once they stepped out of the office room, Louis's behavior changed to a brash and rough characteristic. He grunted slightly in annoyance for no apparent reason and tugged Harry's arm as soon as the door snapped shut against the hinges. Their feet were running off once again in a disorderly fashion as they barged through numerous doors. Harry, suddenly confused my Louis's behavior, pulled his arm from Louis's strict grip and came to a sudden halt at the end of the hallway.  
  


Louis rolled his eyes then turned to face Harry, "Ugh, Harry let's go there's no time to hang around-"  
  


"No. Why're you acting all funny?" asked Harry.  
  


Oh and no way was Louis going to deny this, no damn way! Harry could feel the aura of his awkward behavior stabbing at his organs because he can sense something was going on within this Tomlinson's head.  
  


"There's no time for questions. Come on let's go and I'm not acting funny."  
  


"Yeah right," Harry scoffed, "You've acted funny right when we stepped into this place. Is there a problem? Did I do something wrong? Why were you so desperate to tug me out of there?"  
  


The numerous questions that were aimed at Louis made him want to spill his contents all over the floor, he had no time for this. Maybe, maybe he was just a bit paranoid about being late. Maybe, maybe he was just reaching the peak of hatred for Nick because he had to see his face. Maybe, maybe Louis really was over reacting because in all honesty he never gave a fuck about being late and he'd never been too melodramatic about his hatred for Nick. Okay, okay Louis was just a bit worried.  
  


"Harry look I-" Louis sighed, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand, "I'm just a bit tired and kind of stressed out? you haven't really gotten a good impression of the lower estate and you won't get any. I'm- I'm nervous for you."  
  


"Nervous?" Harry repeated,"Nervous? Why would you be nervous-"  
  


"Harry for fuck's sake people aren't always decent okay!? People aren't going to change their ways for people, not when they see something different. When something comes around here and it's not the usual activities around here they become animals." Louis explained, "You know what? Bringing you here wasn't a good idea-"  
  


"Louis? What are you even talking about!?" Harry inquired, "You're confusing me! Earlier you boasted about having to be comfortable of what I like and now you're telling me I can't be here? What the fuck?"  
  


"No, you're getting me wrong-"  
  


"Well it sure doesn't sound like I'm wrong." the curly haired boy tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms, "You're quite a confusing person, mate. You need to spit it out. Seriously."  
  


"Oh god dammit Harry, I'm worried you'll get- you'll get killed or- or even worse." Louis stuttered.  
  


"Worse? What could be worse-"  
  


"You could be traumatized." Louis muttered, "Listen, you're different than most around here Harry and I admire that. Except, most people confuse admiration with lust. It's just, Nick. Nick, look I'm worried because you've already been called things while we got here and the way he was looking at you in there while asking questions-"  
  


"Oh god, Louis, no!" Harry contorted an emotion of disgust as he shook his head, "Louis he was just asking questions! Now you're being paranoid-"  
  


"Harry!" Louis groaned in frustration and suddenly he grasped Harry by the side of his bare arms and pulled him close, flush against his chest as he looked up at him with serious eyes. Their breaths suddenly closing in, yet quickening as their eyes met, "Harry." He whispered once more, "Not the way decent people do. There's always a plan running behind a monster's mind. This place- this place I work at- it's full of lurking bastards, bastards that wouldn't give a second to think about you emotionally, just physically. This isn't the heavenly era of the upper estate and even if you've had troubles with whoever you were with, there's more when you pass the safety barriers. Much, much worse. Monsters are everywhere and even if I hate to judge, you don't have the slightest experience of handling one."  
  


Harry's mind was fuzzy and all he saw was Louis incredibly too close and even if it were meant to catch his attention, he couldn't help, but shudder suddenly. Was it because of the clothing he was cold? Were the doors open? No, no his insides were bloody shaking, there was something else between this little talk. Except, Louis was right in a way. Harry couldn't handle the lurking monsters that crawled over his vicinity to lay fingers on his skin. He couldn't fight them off and it was incredibly difficult for him to face and get rid of them, which was why he ran away in the first place.  
  


But, "Y-You're not a monster, Louis." Harry whispered, forgetting about the too close contact and searching through Louis's blue eyes, "You saved me from from the worst."  
  


Louis chuckled, "It doesn't matter if I'm not a monster or whatnot, it doesn't mean everyone here is pure. The greatest and sweetest apple can be spoiled to the taste. I'm here for you, right now I am. I just, your situation is- I want to care, but you need to see the dangers before I do. I see the dangers lurking after you and it worries me."  
  


"It worries you." Harry repeated, "Why would it- Why do I make you worry?"  
  


The blue eyes looked away with remains of crimson over his own cheeks. How would he answer that? Was he suppose to get tensed up for this, this boy he met just a mere days ago? Then what makes him so- protective? Then again, "You're different." Louis confirmed, "You're different and when you bumped into me that night, I don't know. I feel like, god this is stupid, I feel like I was meant to help you out."  
  


Harry only remained quiet, not responding with words, but with a nod. Louis, Louis was getting onto something and it irked Harry a bit because he couldn't read the guy. He couldn't process him right now at all and he had no idea what he was supposed to think, Harry just couldn't contemplate reasons for Louis's behavior towards him. Except, he did agree that something was going to spark, but he wasn't sure what.  
  


"Harry, just let's go." Louis whispered and pulled away from Harry, pacing away without holding onto Harry as before, "Liam's probably waiting for us and we shouldn't keep him waiting."  
  


Harry nodded and followed behind with the edges of his shoes clacking against the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU MADE IT TILL HERE THANKS. I will update again very soon maybe about 2 days later. Thank you for reading and wow there's still a long way to go. You made it through 46k+ and they haven't even kissed yet. Wow. Please leave kudos, rec it on your blogs, and comment to keep me writing. Thank you very much! I might make a post about this fic with edits on tumblr, but i feel like I'm being conceited lol


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update! If it's boring I know I'm sorry :)

"Well, that took you guys long enough."

Both Harry and Louis returned to the fields with relieved expressions when the workers no longer paid attention to them. As they walked back, Louis remembered that he needed to spill the basics and schedules of the workers here. Louis did, of course, grunt in annoyance when he had just remembered that Harry was new and not some experienced worker, so he had to scurry around towards the main entrance in order to retrieve a schedule for employees. He then decided to explain the breaks, time of lunch, the wages, the amount of time is required to be finished before you could leave, and certain meetings that would come up out of nowhere because Nick wanted to blabber about some shit going on the ranch.

When they made their way back, they found Liam already working to the point where he broke multiple sweats as he dug into the ground and pulled out the grown crops from underneath.

"Sorry, mate. We needed to get Harry signed up, as you know, and then we just kind of discussed the basics of this job." Louis explained, "We didn't mean to be keeping you waiting."

"Well I am quite tired and we still need to be picking the rest of the crops before we leave." Liam explained, "At least you're here now so get Harry to work and don't do anything stupid."

Louis simply rolled his eyes and looked back towards Harry who stood analyzing his vicinity, "Anyway Harry, come on then." He gestured over with the wave his hand, "Let's get to work then eh? We can pick and clear the fields over there so we don't mix up with Liam and the others. Just grab a basket from the trucks that are parked at the corners and you can follow me towards the fields."

Harry nodded, looking out towards the distance with squinting eyes and quickly he dashed over to retrieve both baskets. He looked at the little holes and edges of the baskets, his fingers slightly brushing over the yellow-brownish material. Things were... things were going incredibly great. If he had, to be honest, there was something inside the crevice of his brain trying to break out and make some kind of statement.He just couldn't quite place it of course, but it had been irking him. Oh. Wait, that's right, it was about what Louis said.

"Things weren't always quite safe around the lower estates."

Which Harry of course understood because it was indeed classified as "lower" for a reason, but that didn't mean he couldn't become accustomed to it. Yeah, he nearly got jumped and was stared at like raw meat, but could he help it? There's such a thing called restraint and keeping control, something that's lacking in these lower areas, something Louis actually has.

"Fucking Zayn belongs here." Harry muttered, "Stupid prick-"

"Harry! Are you alright!?" Louis called, "Did you find the baskets or not?"

"Coming! I got it!" Harry replied, making his way back where Louis was standing.

That's the problem, the problem here wasn't the people, it wasn't the whispers and catcalls Harry was gifted, and it wasn't the eerie looks he was given. These weren't the issues, the issue was, in fact, the shitty prince that raised this hell hole. At least, that's what Harry was sure of, but then again even in the most deserted or vile places around, there lies hope. Harry just needed to find that hope.

_

"You think he'd be lurking there then?" Zayn asked.

Simon huffed and threw his head back against the cushions with a grunted sigh, "There are multiple branches and judging by the days that have passed and how he hasn't been reported, there could only be about 3 to 4 possibilities. He could be somewhere around the upper estate hiding where it is least visited, he could be somewhere around the middle-class areas, or maybe the lower estate. There's also a chance he could have gone somewhere along the outskirts of royal captivity, but I highly doubt that."

"Well, even the doubts have answers." Zayn murmured, "Maybe we could take a look around consecutively."

"If we do that, the search could take about a month and we can't guarantee we could find him by then anyway," Simon warned.

"What?" the other exclaimed, "What do you mean you can't fucking guarantee? You need to make a swear with your life on the line because I won't hesitate to get you fucking killed."

"Really?" Simon scoffed, "Zayn these things are complex and this isn't some lost kitten down the road, it's a person who actually wanted to get away. We'll find him, I can assure you that because I don't like having my jobs left incomplete. Oh and if you really want to find the kid so badly, we need to be able to work on this with compatibility on our side. Not constant snapping at each other."

Zayn understood and huffed out a loud groan as he closed his eyes, trying to regain the tip of his temper back to normal. He was just- he was furious and impatient, a combination he couldn't very much enjoy. It was awful and his mind raced with agony and hatred, but mostly the desire to slap and bruise the foolish bastard for running out on him. Who the fuck did that Prince think he was? When you have your marriage fixed up, no one has time to think about your pathetic emotions, and no one has time to pickpocket at your god damn choices. You live with what you are given to and this fucking child, this foolish child decided to blow it up for both of them. Why wouldn't Zayn be pissed off?

"You're right." he replied, "My apologies. I am just quite, intoxicated."

"Intoxicated? Understandable. I suggest we begin searching by the coming end of this week? We can pile on a full search-"

"No." interrupted Zayn.

"No?" Simon inquired, "What do you mean no-"

Zayn sipped the end of his drink and tilted his head to the side with a sloppy motion, "If we have a full search, then people will come known to his identity. I may be a royal, selfish arse, but who knows where Harry's at? Doesn't matter where because once we get his name out, everyone will chase after the precious fella and wreck him for all he's worth and that's my job." he laughed, "My job. I don't have time to slash and nag at the extra sources who want his info, it's just you and me finding the runt."

"Oh." Simon was in awe with this- this confident creature before him, "It would take longer-"

"Doesn't matter, the longer I wait I'll be more ticked off and once I have him in my hands-" his jaws clenched and fists were formed, "I will release each and every ounce that was bottled up onto that stupid, pretty face of his. No doubt. We'll search the upper estate this upcoming weekend and then we'll make out move out towards the other areas. I have a feeling that this one's going to be one of the best games I've ever played, even better than jousting actually or accidentally trying to stab someone maybe, who knows?"

This prince was- was intoxicated and actually more confident than Simon could have thought, "You're right. I'll enjoy working with you, Zayn. I can feel it."

"Hm, so do I." he chuckled.

"Well-" the hunter stood on his feet and tapped at the table with a smirk on his lips, "I will be making my way now. We have our things settled then? This will be a fun, fun quest for me and I do look forward to working with you. Hope to see you soon, I shall be making my way back out now."

"Mhm, goodbye then." Zayn waved his bids then made his own way out of the dining area to clear his head.

_

"Fuck!"

He had no contact, Niall had no fucking contact with the prince unless Harry sent something back to him unnoticed, which is of course not, at all, a good fucking idea for a time like this. Zayn was plotting, Zayn was planning, the bastard was ready to hit and aim when he sees the opportunity. Niall was worried for Harry's life and now his ass is on the line. Why, why did Queen Anne have to hog up to a bastard like that? Couldn't royals and rich people at least be decent enough to think? Were all rich people blinded by greed and property? Were all rich people losing their respect and dignity for another one?

It didn't matter anymore, it didn't matter anymore because that was what's happening here. He needed to be on the lookout and all Niall could do was pray for Harry's safety and whomever he may have been with was there to be by his side, no matter what the circumstances were.

_

"Louis!" Harry squealed, "Louis! Stop!"

As soon as Harry sat himself down on his knees into the dirt ground, he had the tip of his tongue sticking out of his lips and his eyes concentrated on the numerous vegetations buried underneath the forsaken ground. Louis rolled his eyes at the diligent worker or maybe he was a bit jealous that Harry had more stamina to work in one day rather than Louis's entire adulthood. As Harry worked, he focused on each and every crop and was actually very serious with the shit he was working on, but then there was Louis who glanced at the boy every few seconds by the corner of his eyes.

He could have a little fun, now can't he?

"Louis!" Harry gasped as a cup load of dry dirt was tossed at the side of his face, "Stop!"

Louis snickered immediately and tried to bite the sides of his cheeks in with his teeth, "What's wrong Harry? Feeling a little dirty already?"

"Hmph." Harry grunted, "Don't play dumb with me Louis-" he huffed and continued to work with the crops before him, gently spreading and separating each and every piece.

Louis rolled his eyes and wow he was surprised that they haven't fallen out of their sockets as of yet, "Aren't you into it a bit too deeply?"

"So? You jealous or something?" Harry asked and suddenly he blurted, "You're a funny one Tomlinson, hard to read."

"Not like you're an easy one to read either." Louis murmured and continued to pluck at the stupid field piece by piece and throwing them into his basket with no mercy.

"I know that, but it's not like people give the time to read me anyway." said Harry, "They're too busy trying to offer me up and away instead of reading me thoroughly."

Louis blinked in slight surprise and his working came to a halt as he glanced back at Harry who paid no attention to Louis's pause but focused on his own. Harry, this kid, he was hiding something or at least there was more to the mask of girly behavior and the desire to be an individual.

"Maybe, but you've got something on your tail huh?" asked Louis.

Harry sighed, "Yeah I do, but it's not like it's important. I want to push it away." 'I just want to be able to move things at my own pace and not be pushed around, I just want to be a free person who's not shackled by royalty' he thought, not realizing he stopped as well to be staring at his non-moving hands, 'I want to be read by someone who cares-'

"LOUIS!?" the curly haired boy shrieked once more and sputtered through his mouth as he coughed out small particles of dirt from his lips, "Louis! Stop throwing dirt at me! It's gross!"

"Well, stop being too serious and spill." Louis retorted, "I'm not even sure anymore if it's your head cooking or the heat, or even both."

Harry glared back with small eyes and crossed arms, "You shouldn't have done that, though."

"What?" the blue eyes looked back at Harry and he was now laughing bright, "Are you trying to threaten me now curly? Oh, honey, please you don't even look harmful, let alone the flowery top you got on-" the next thing Louis knew was his mouth had been blocked over by a ball of hay and fuck did it sting his mouth.

"And that's what happens when you laugh with that big mouth of yours." Harry tutted, clapping his hands together in an innocent fashion.

The older boy splattered against the floor, spitting aimlessly against the dirt as he crushed the specks of hay off his tongue. That little curly head twat, the little pile of mooncake, did he really just stuff a god damn ball of hay into his fucking mouth?

"Oh, you should've not done what you just did." Louis shook his head as if he were a teacher giving a disappointed shake of the head, the starting point of an upcoming discipline, "Oh dear, dear Harold."

Harry's nose scrunched up into a form of distaste, "Harold?! Did you just call me Harold!? Well then, Lewis- oomph."

He gasped as hands were once again gripping at his wrists and before he knew it, he was laid across the grassy floor underneath the older boy. Harry lost himself into a fit of giggles as he playfully tried to release himself from the hold, but was incredibly distracted and as well outmatched by Louis's hold. He tugged and pulled, even rolled, but none avail to his advantage as he was pressed into the soil.

"Tut tut, Harry. Told you, now you're getting it!" Louis exclaimed as his one hand continued to hold Harry down while the other ran aimlessly over the floral shirt, fingertips brushing against his clothed skin.

"L-Louis!" Harry giggled, head shot back and mouth shot open wide as his insides lurched with the raising of goosebumps over his skin, "L-Louis s-sorry, stop already!" He couldn't stop laughing while those fingers continued to dig down over his chest and the tickling sensation grew, drowning him, "Louis!" Finally, after giving up in restraining, Harry kicked up his legs to push Louis back against the ground opposite of him.

"Ugh-" he groaned, "You've got tough legs, Harold."

The other boy rolled his eyes and got back up to sitting position, dusting off the excess soil over his head and body, "You've got tough arms, Lewis."

"Stop calling me that-" Louis huffed, returning to his sitting position as well and across from Harry, "It's annoying'."

"Oh? Then stop calling me Harold, Lewis." he sings songs.

"No." scoffed Louis.

"Then I won't either, hmph." Harry crossed his arms to turn his head into a form of a rebellious teenager, "Lewis."

"Since when did you get all sassy, young one?" teased Louis, "Didn't expect such a rapid change in you so suddenly."

Then those green eyes snapped back at Louis and this time they contained a knowing look, a look as if he were to be agreeing. Soon everything around them felt like the fabrication of newsprint papers, their eyes connecting to reveal a small secret that hadn't been ushered, the look of pain in those green eyes.

"It just feels nice." Harry croaked out at last, "Louis, there's- there's things you still don't know about me. There's a lot and I know, I know I'm acting more different than I was supposed to appear to be as, but- but I promise you, my life was just a robotic pattern and all this that I'm doing here right now was something I wasn't allowed to do. Do you get me?"

Louis shook his head with tinted cheeks, "No, not really."

Harry chuckled, "No one does."

"Hey, mate just be more fluent with me? Besides I promise you I could go deep, I'm just a little confused with you." Lous admitted, he could still feel eyes on him as he moved a bit back to position to pick at the yellow fibers and carelessly toss them into the basket.

"I wasn't always a happy person." Harry mumbled, "This is something new to feel."

The slight merry aura the pair had swarming around them was now washed away, the two individual minds now clouded with questions of one another. In all honesty, Louis was taken aback numerous times by this boy. He wasn't sure what kind of judgment he was supposed to title the boy at all. Things were going quickly in such little time, yet dragged out in a way where it takes more than just words to describe their situation.

"What do you mean?" Louis inquired.

"I don't know." shrugged Harry, "I just- I wasn't allowed to take things into my own hands, like- I just couldn't be myself a hundred percent of the time. It's always been 'do this, do that, don't do this' and when I came out that I'm gay or told my family I liked pretty things, they used it as a form of something that would be beneficial and whether I am allowed to be those things because it would make my family prosper or not. I-I stopped trusting my own mother after she came to me with this marriage thing like I said earlier, he wasn't a good man."

"Oh." was all Louis could say with the nod of his head, "What was that bastard's name anyway? You've given me the full details of his arse, but not his name."

Harry blushed a bit and nearly slipped with the tip of his tongue, "Za-" Quickly he shut his blabbering mouth before he sputtered the entire name and blinked immensely at his near mistake, "I-uh- His name's Zac. Yeah, Zac. Aha."

"Ok-ay?" Louis replied, "Zac? Hm, seems like the type of name for a fella like that, although I prefer Nick fitting that asshole image."

The other boy chuckled, "Really? Why do you even hate the guy so much-"

"He's a fucking pervert." Louis snapped, "Pervert with a huge 'P' slapped across his face, he should have his face next to the word in the dictionary, an incredible pervert. When I first joined here, he thought he could have a go with me! Little bastard likes getting me pissed off for fun and calls me cute and it's gross."

Harry only laughed in response while the two were nearly done with the set of items they had to gather, their baskets nearly filled to the brim. Time was passing and since it was Harry's first day, Liam and Louis were also dismissed early because they needed to describe thorough details to the kid of where everything was and a better aspect of the full employee schedule. There were numerous shifts given to the workers for each day and sometimes common pairings within these groups were broken off and it was highly possible Harry would end up with some random people rather than Louis and Liam. After Louis had reassured with Nick that he was going to be taking his day off earlier because of Harry, the man nodded and made sure the boy signed off his first day on the registration form. Harry was incredibly happy to know he was doing so well after leaving the royals area and he's already made two great friends that would support him in his man vs. self-situation.

Even if there were a bit too many secrets locked under his skin.

_

"I'm so fucking tired!" Louis groaned.

The three finally arrived back after about thirty minutes of walking, yeah they walked back, with the added amount of Louis's constant complaints and immense whines about his feet hurting when they only made about thirty feet away from their starting point. They were back through the small door and into the little home, slumping over the nearest resting place they could find.

"I'm tired of your whining." Liam snapped, "We're lucky we got off early because of Harry."

Speaking of Harry, the kid immediately rushed into the home and plummeted into the couch face flat. Louis and Liam were giggling as Harry only rolled and whined within the cushion about how tired out he was on just his first day. The truth was, Harry ended up working much harder than he originally supposed to do on his first day. There weren't any benefits to that, but just a small nod of pity from Nick when Harry told the man about what he did.

"I just want to sleep," Harry grumbled.

Louis scoffed, "Then go to bed-"

"I don't have one," he replied.

"Oh yeah," the older boy got up and tugged on the end of Harry's short,"Come on sleepy one, then you're back to sleeping on mine."

"I can't do that! I've already done it once and I can't do that again," Harry snapped, "It's not right."

"Well, you should know I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, Harold."

"Don't call me Harold," Harry muttered, "Lewis."

The older boy beamed at Harry's little sass, it's cute, "Whatever, don't worry I'll sleep with Liam-"

Just then the two were interrupted by Liam's running feet and the slam of a door. Harry looked back up at Louis with a confused expression as the other boy furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"Never mind that."

Harry only burst into loud, bright giggles while curling into himself with a head shot back and a hand over his lips, "He really hates you in a loving way huh?"

"He does, it's mutual. Now come on, Curly, I want to get some sleep and you're not helping at all." Louis whined.

"I'll sleep here, you go- Louis what the hell are you doING?!"

The boy shrieked in slight surprise as he felt himself being lifted up from the ridiculous couch and thrown over Louis's shoulder. He was surprising light, but then again his height was a huge factor as well and of course that meant Louis was going to fucking struggle with the kid and him shaking wasn't helping.

"Louis, you're being bloody ridiculous!" Harry complained, "Put me down."

"Stop shaking alright-" Louis snapped and the two were off and headed back to Louis's room, "I want some sleep and you're not fucking helping. I'll god damn tape you down on the bed if you're going to fight me."

"A bit too kinky, no?" Harry laughed.

Louis nearly stumbled on his feet and his cheeks were going hot once again this fucker, but all he did was try to regain composure. Harry only laughed back at Louis's silence, "Louis! I could feel you blushing against my thigh!" but his childish response was ignored.

The older boy kicked the door open and tossed Harry onto the bed, flat on his back, "Oomph." went Harry.

"Now you sleep and I'm going to get back to the couch-"

"Louis, just sleep here next to me I won't eat you alive or anything." Harry muttered, "It's not fair that I'm taking your room up, besides you didn't ask for me to trample over your life."

"Harry I-"

"Come on, Lewis." Harry teased, "Stop complaining and sleep comfortably. Tomorrow's going to be a full day and you've got a lot of showing to do for me."

They both shared a laugh and soon enough Louis found himself crawling up to Harry's side within his little bed and if he were being honest with the nearest person found, he has to admit that this felt pretty nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was alright. I had just realized I did 50k and they hadn't even kissed yet so if you're still reading, kudos t you! If the story's getting dull do tell me in the comments because in the next chapter I am going to speed up the time a bit and make it past a week or something and I think I'm starting to get writer's block ew.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Please read the notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clarify a bit, the story has been getting dull and I feel it myself and it is due to the slight writer's block I have been kind of receiving. So in order to clarify a bit, this is a filler in order to at least amend the slight damages. It is short, but it consists of the fast forward in time. One more thing is, the fic isn't meant to be Zarry it is a Larry fic and the fic is actually at an end game at Larry Stylinson. Please keep that in mind. I have made Zarry descriptive in the beginning only because it was necessary to see the outcome of his character and also, the search Zayn and Simon are doing is a little bit a of an excess in order to keep their side of the plot busy meanwhile the story will NOW be focusing only on Louis and Harry, later on near the climax will Zayn return. 
> 
> Thank you for reading once again!

_-Fast forward to the ending of the first few weeks-_   
  


Time passed and days flew by since the search began. Zayn had commanded many of the loyal servants, from the palace he took residence in, to inform Zayn of any suspicious activity. Oh, and he may have added a few threats here and there to make sure these servants gave him the details. As for Niall, his mouth remained shut and sealed, watching the search commence while he had remained helpless. He couldn't inform Harry, but he was hopeful that the boy would have gone pretty far before Zayn reached the area. Either way, Zayn, and Simon had already made their way through the upper estate finding no traces of the prince, but Zayn wasn't going to give up on finding the boy.  
  


As for the other side, Harry and Louis grew incredibly close. From a distance, a small smile would appear over their other friend, Liam's, lips. It was cute and as they ticked by the days together, introducing the process of working and the dos and don'ts of the job. Harry made sure to jot each and every vital detail into the back of his mind, making sure to apply them to his work ethics. He also got the opportunity to have his own work uniform by Nick which was similar to the attire he made himself, but a little longer and fitting to work tastes. During the process of the gifting, though, Louis would eye Nick suspiciously when he offered the little dress code to Harry's hands, but the curly haired boy warned Louis that it was only an act of kindness, but of course that didn't mean Louis would drop his guard.  
  


The week passed with some added home improvements as well, in fact, the room Louis had was now becoming a little but more of a splitter bed, one side consisting of Harry and the other was Louis. Liam had suggested maybe saving up for an extra mattress, but Harry denied the offer that it was pointless to stuff another bedding into the room when he and Louis could simply share. Which ended up having their room broken into halves with the bed conjoined, a side with Louis's items and the other filled up with Harry's. Oh, and Harry did have quite an amount of things that he pulled out of his duffle bag. But other than that, the setup was quite lovely and comforting and now Liam could be at ease that no one was at discomfort.  
  


Everything was just going right, everything was falling into place, and everything that Harry wanted was right in front of him even if it wasn't a richly household life, Harry was happy.  
  


He was happy and now he had a place with Liam and Louis, both bantering and loving people who listen to him and treats him.  
  


Nothing could ruin the sweet change in his life, nothing.  
  


♥  
  


"He's nowhere! Not in any of the places we've checked!" Zayn shouted.  
  


He and Simon were seated underneath the shaded area by an old oak tree, standing by a large stone. The search had already taken up a couple of weeks, yet none of them had any clean clues towards Harry's location. The search was becoming nothing more of a one-sided game and fuck, Zayn was the one losing!  
  


"Be patient, prince Zayn." Simon warned, "Be patient. We will find him. We've completed the upper estate and he's probably gone far. It seems as though he already passed the first few states so we're going to have to pass in deeper. No one knows about his disappearance so it seems as though he is probably in hiding, or hid incredibly well. Just be patient, let's just continue."  
  


"Alright." Zayn huffed.  
  


♥  
  


"I'm telling you, Harry, that Nick is trying to get at you." Louis finally said within a whole sentence of what's been bugging him these past few days, "He gave you a work uniform, he offered you a little raise, and he's so...so nice to you."  
  


The three boys were seated on an isolated bench if the lunch room, munching on the snacks they've gotten on their trays. They worked the first half of the morning and wow were they beat afterward. Harry's gotten pretty used to the job he had to work with and to top it off, he's been getting aimless compliments about it from Nick, which was why Louis was grumpy in the first place. Harry would tell the boy that it was just Nick being nice to him since he actually did the fucking fuck load of work, unlike Louis who was bottled up with nonstop hatred towards Nick and complains about work a bit too much.  
  


"Louis." Harry groaned, "You're just getting paranoid. The guy's actually helping me with my first few weeks here. He's just being nice."  
  


"I don't know..."  
  


"Why are you getting so tensed up? It's just him being nice Louis, that's it." Harry assured.  
  


"That's it?" Louis inquired.  
  


"Well yeah."  
  


"Maybe he's just jealous." Liam interrupted with a laugh, "Nick's all nice to Harry here while you've been in a deep hatred for the guy just because he flirted with you."  
  


"Oh shut the fuck up, Liam. Jealous? Since when am I jealous of Harry getting attention? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard-" Louis pulled out a spoon and aimed it towards Liam's direction, "Don't make me use this on you for being a little too smart."  
  


"Huh, right." Liam scoffed, "Harry, Louis is right about one thing, Nick is a bit of a low blow pervert and he is a bit too nice to you. So, if Louis's assumption was right or wrong, just be sure to keep out. Except, don't do anything stupid like Louis would-"  
  


"Hey!" snapped Louis.  
  


"-that could get us fired."  
  


Harry nodded, "Yeah I know that, thanks. Louis, really you're just getting paranoid."  
  


"No, I'm not!" Louis muttered, "I'm just looking out for you and besides remember the first time we got here? People kept staring at you! Who knows what those scum bags had running in their minds and Nick's no different. He's just good at hiding it-"  
  


"What is it, Louis?" A voice interrupted.  
  


'Speak of the fucking devil' "Oh hey Nick" Louis grumbled.  
  


"Hey, grumpy Tomlinson. I had a feeling I was being the subject to talk about, was I?" inquired Nick.  
  


'Are you fucking kidding me.' Louis rolled his eyes all while Liam and Harry looked back at Nick with a friendly smile.  
  


"Well nevermind that." continued Nick, "Harry, I wanted to ask you something actually-" he moved on over to the side where Harry and Louis were both sitting side by side, taking no care about Louis who watched with a glare and the drop of his mouth in shock as the man casually slipped himself in between the small space, pushing Louis off aside, "You see, Harry, we're thinking about having a few changes on your shift again and since you were really great at helping me so far I was wondering if you could help with some filing back at my office. I've been thinking about having someone assist me with all the documents and farming items we've been ordering and distributing so far. Oh and I'll also raise your wage for this job since it does deal with slight experience on filing, do you think you could do that or-"  
  


Harry beamed, "That would be lovely! I wouldn't mind at all. Thank you once again, Nick."  
  


Louis watched as he spoons fed himself, sucking on the tip of the metal as he watched with furrowed eyebrows, something was playing up in that old noggin and he needed to dig his way in. He was getting paranoid and maybe a little jealous (but he wasn't sure what type of jealousy it was, was it because Harry got a better job in such short time of working? Or was it the fact that Harry was working with that arse head instead of staying by his side?), but Harry did want this and this was something he looked forward to, at least that's what Louis kept hearing from the kid. Who was Louis to warn him? Who was he to interrupt and say no? He was just Louis Tomlinson who bumped into a kid who needed a better light in his life, he gave Harry the lighted chance and now he couldn't just take it away just because he was annoyed. Now, can he?  
  


"That's great! You can come by my office starting tomorrow and I'll show everything from there. You're really smart, Harry." Nick praised, placing a hand over the curly haired boy's shoulder, "You're really, really lovely. Thanks once again-"  
  


"Nick, no, don't thank me," Harry blushed, "I'm just glad you took me into this place and it's my pleasure to work for you in the office. Just explain to me the details and I'll get it all imprinted in my mind."  
  


'Do you really need to put your fucking hand on his shoulder?' Louis growled in his mind, burning holes into that dirty hand of Nick's.  
  


"Alright then, darling. I'll be making my way back. Do enjoy your break boys. Bye, Harry!" Nick waved off and made his way back down the halls that led to his office building.  
  


"Congratulations, Harry! Someone's gotten on the bright side of Nick?" Liam jeered, "aren't you quite lucky, eh?"  
  


"It's nothing, he just appreciated my work is all. I'm glad he does. At least I could help out more with the living area and maybe we could buy new things too? For all of us?" Harry suggested.  
  


"That would be lovely, don't you think Louis?" inquired Liam.  
  


Louis was too busy glaring back at the halls where Nick's flimsy self-was at once before, suddenly dying from his careful thoughts as he hummed back, "Oh, what?"  
  


"I asked wouldn't it be lovely?" Liam repeated, "Harry's really going to help improve our lives a bit. Pretty glad we got to keep you!" he laughed.  
  


Louis only nodded with a tight smile, "Yeah that would be lovely."  
  


"Then that's great!" Harry was literally glowing, "I can't believe this, I feel so- so useful you know? Even if some of the buggers here are a bit gross, at least everything else seems a bit brighter. Right?"  
  


"Right," affirmed Liam, "Just be careful, Nick can be pretty strange to deal with at times, so don't mess up or anything. You are still a bit inexperienced in some cases."  
  


'Hell he is.' Louis thought with clenched teeth, 'Why doesn't anyone listen to me when I'm actually being serious about Nick playing up a game here? He is and I'm sure of it.'  
  


"Yep, once we get back home, we could take a little break and do something fun. Celebrate a little and maybe enjoy something within the town, besides we all need a little fun. Don't we Louis?" Harry suggested, "This is what life's really like and I'm glad I'm earning it through actual work."  
  


'Actual work? This kid really was something different.' Louis muttered to himself, "Yeah, yeah. We could all use something fun, I think- I think I'm just being stressful is all."  
  


He just needed to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick will be becoming an important role within the fic, as you can see there have been foreshadowing tips as well. A new problem and in a way the relationship that needs to for between Harry and Louis will grow because of this. Thank you for reading until here and my apologies for the fic growing dull, once again this is my second longest fic and I am still rooming for improvement! xx


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting up! I have decided to continue with updating after I got hand of the whole Ramadan and waking up. Well here's another chapter, enjoy! :) Please do leave constructive criticism

  
  
Another work day had been completed, all three happily delighted with their accomplishment so far and were also proud about Harry's step forward. Actually at least, the two of them were. Louis had remained skeptical about the whole matter, there was an itch at the back of his mind about Nick's behavior, his sudden need to 'promote' Harry because he was a 'hard worker'. Not that Harry wasn't a hard worker, it's just this wasn't something Nick would do for anyone. In fact, Louis had been in the same situation himself where Harry was standing in now and Nick made it utterly obvious that he wanted something more than just work ethics done on the fields.  
  


"Let's go home!" Harry sighed as he placed the last of his filled basket into the compartments, "I'm tired today. Wow" Then brushed the few drops of sweat along his forehead.  
  


Louis nodded in agreement along with Liam, but he really was tired and a bit too occupied up at his mind. He couldn't help it, was he suppose to be worried? How could he feel such a sudden urge to be protective? Why? Was it because of his slight enemy like relation with Nick? Or... Did he genuinely care for Harry? Well, just as Harry and Liam stated, he was being worried unnecessarily and all this tension had only brought him towards unfocused work capabilities. He needed to get his mind out of this worry hole.  
  


Either way, the boys were already on their way out of the field areas and back to the rooms where they could freshen up and maybe change, then head back home together. Louis was trailing behind both Liam and Harry while he watched ahead, his mind contemplating and calculating the possible intentions of Nick.  
  


'God dammit.' Louis's hands clenched as he tried, tried to get himself to cool down and brush away the traces of his rising heartbeat. He needs to stop working out his brain.  
  


"Louis!" Harry jeered, "Don't be too slow, come on-" Louis's breath hitched as he was caught by surprise by Harry's hand holding onto his wrist, tugging him to follow his direction, "Really Louis-" he chuckled, "Whatever's on your mind really got you stuffed up eh?"

'You have no idea'  "Oh." Was all Louis could utter, "I guess, I don't know. I'm just wondering about some stuff."  
  


Liam had already made his way off farther ahead of the two, leaving Harry and Louis to trail side by side with Harry's grip still in contact with Louis's wrist.  
  


"Really? What are you thinking about?" Harry asked innocently.  
  


"It's nothing important, just my mind being a bit of an asshole with me is all." Louis ushered, "Now come on we should-"  
  


"Harry!"  
  


'Are you fucking kidding me!' Louis grumbled.  
  


The two turned immediately to reveal a too-happy Nick with a hand full of papers in grasp amongst slight piles of files, Louis wanted to shove the man against the fucking table and jerk each and every strand of hair painfully from his scalp.  
  


"Oh." Harry dropped his hold on Louis's wrist and maybe the older boy felt slightly hurt from the gesture, but that's just his mind playing tricks on him once again. At least that's what he thought.  
  


"Oh, Harry. Whew, I had thought you left." Nick chuckled.  
  


'What do you fucking want you snobby shit.' Louis thought. 'We could be leaving if you arse wasn't in my damn way.  
  


Harry, oblivious to the steam leaving from Louis, had nodded, "We will be, is there anything you need sir?"  
  


Louis's eyes were widened in shock and surprise as he watched Nick's chest fucking stutter as soon as Harry called him 'sir', but of course, Harry wouldn't notice that himself because he was too naive and god damn oblivious. Besides, who the fuck calls their boss 'sir'? Louis doesn't, that's for sure.  
  


"Oh- uh- oh." Nick's face was literally melting into different shapes and forms, but finally, he nodded, "Yeah, just. Since I am promoting you, I was wondering if you could possibly deal with the basic stuff of office works. These-" He hold out the multiple files within his hands, "Are some documents-"  
  


"Okay-" Harry took them into his hands, slightly glancing back at Louis who rolled his eyes, "What are these for?"  
  


"They're some stuff that needs to be organized. It's really simple and you'll at least help me with some work done that's office related. There are a few instruction sheets to help you out. Is that alright?"  
  


Harry smiled, "Yeah it's fine. I'm glad I could help you in any way and it's really great that you've promoted me I-"  
  


"Oh Harry," Nick tsked, placing his hands over Harry's two bare shoulders, "Don't be so daft. You're a great employee and you listen to me, unlike some-"

"Shut up, Nick." Louis piped up. This was ridiculous, couldn't they just leave now?  
  


"Unlike some people," Nick continued, slightly rubbing down his grasp over Harry, "You're actually diligent and that's what I like to see, great job. You deserve it."  
  


Harry nodded, smiling bright and wide with tinted cheeks, "T-Thanks s-sir."  
  


"Harry, just call me Nick. You make me feel old with that title." he laughed.  
  


Louis wanted to rip those fucking hands and shred the nasty meat, then feed them to the cattle. Luckily, before he had the chance, Nick had released his hold and waved his goodbye, but before they had to stick any longer, Louis was already fleeing the scene at a quick pace.  
  


That man, he did have something rushing through his veins and it wasn't the energy of good. There was an intention that revolved around Harry and wow did that piss Louis off, but then again Harry isn't willing to accept the skeptical behavior Nick is showing. He thinks it's all a work of kindness, but when will he realize that kindness could be fabricated? Then again, the kid came running off from a family that wanted him to get married to some man named Zac for the sake of money. He probably never experienced true kindness to tell the difference and sadly Harry isn't trying to look for the difference.  
  


Louis just had to keep his eye out for the guy then.  
  


"Louis!" Harry called out breathlessly, chasing after Louis who was already exiting from the buildings, "Whew slow down there!"  
  


Louis came to a stop just as Harry had called out and looked back at the boy who held the files close to his chest, breathing quickened and curls a mess from running.  
  


"Are you quite finished?" Louis asked at last as Harry kept his eyes strict on Louis's, breathing and trying to regain his breaths. It was kind of weird, to be honest.  
  


"I- I am quite finished." Harry stated, "Why'd you fly off like that?"  
  


"I didn't fly off, I don't have wings, Harry," Louis muttered.

"You know what I mean."  
  


"It's nothing, we're just getting late and I really would like to get home now and let's not forget Liam's still waiting for us."  
  


Harry shook his head in surprise, "Oh! Shit, let's go then!"  
  


♥

"He's really nice to you, eh?" Louis blurted out.  
  


He couldn't shove those words back in and they were already floating around the sunset environment they were walking through.  
  


"Hm?"  
  


Liam, Louis, and Harry had already left the ranch and were walking down along the trail. They were each conversing with small talk and congratulations to Harry, as well as trying to pass the time as they walked and just then Louis just had to question the whole Nick thing right there.

Liam only remained silent as he watched with curious eyes.  
  


"Uh, nothing-" Louis stuttered, "I-I'm just being icky-"  
  


"He's pretty nice." Harry replied anyway, "I'm glad. It's nice to know I've made progress. He's helping with the whole progression in myself too."  
  


"Hm." Louis hummed.  
  


The continued to walk down the trail with eyes shyly scattering around the bright, evening light when suddenly-  
  


"Wait!" Harry squealed, "Wait wait!"  
  


The other two came to a sudden halt, "What's wrong? What happened?" Liam asked.  
  


"Yeah?" Louis agreed and looked back at Harry who only had himself staring back to some open vast area of water, "Harry? Are you okay?"  
  


"There's a lake! I never noticed." Harry stated.  
  


"It's always been there. If you weren't too excited to get to work all the time you'd notice." Louis murmured.  
  


Hary only glared back playfully, "Liam? Could we go there? In the water? We did want to celebrate, right? I want to go for a swim!"  
  


Liam contemplated his thoughts, "Harry-"  
  


"Please! Louis! Convince him!" Harry whined, "Pleeeeeease!"  
  


Louis sighed and his heart swelled up like a balloon with find embarked at his eyes, "Yeah, okay. Liam? Come on we've got a good amount of time before it gets dark. I guess we could take a break in there."  
  


"Really?? Since when have you ever wanted to take a dip in water?" chuckled Liam, but Louis's glare had caused him to quit his laughter at a halt, "Uh- okay. I guess we could take a dip then. We've got to get back before dark, though."  
  


"Yes!" Harry cheered, arms raised above his head, "Come on!"  
  


Louis watched as Harry turned on his feet and literally ran as fast he could, tossing the slump of files to the side before he had his top torn off his body and shorts off his hips.  
  


'Holy shit' Louis's eyes widened in shock from the sudden transition of a short clothes Harry to practically bare and nude, but for his underwear. Louis thought he was going to choke.  
  


"Come on!" Harry shouted, waving his arms in the air before he literally threw himself into the water.  
  


Liam only laughed as Harry came back up sputtering and flipping his luscious long hair away from his forehead, "We're coming!"  
  


"Come on faster then!"  Harry shouted.  
  


Liam only scoffed, but did as he was told and did not look back for Louis, but instead, he himself made his way running towards the lake with his clothes disappearing and tossed off to the side as well. Louis watched as the two laughed and played, losing their differences as they immersed within the cool waters. Except, Louis wasn't really the type that was hyped about getting wet, let alone dunking himself into a fucking lake. Which was why he decided to remain near the articles of spilled clothing and the stack of stupid files. Louis had his arms crossed, but his mind was calm as he watched both Liam and Harry throw handfuls of water at each other, splashing and calm.  
  


It was nice.  
  


"Louis!" Harry shouted.  
  


Louis looked back at Harry who was staring back at him with wet hair stuck to his cheeks and curious eyes, "Yeah?"  
  


"Come in the water!" Harry answered, gesturing his hand for Louis to come forth, "It's not that cold come on!"  
  


"Nah, I'm good-"  
  


"Louis!" Harry whined, pouting his lips.  
  


Okay, come on why does Harry think that if he pouted his lips, Louis would come to care? Then again, Louis couldn't look away from the plush pink creation that's been slicked over with water.  
  


"Harry, pouring your lips isn't going to do anything." Louis tutted.  
  


"Oh come on mate, just come in once!" Liam called out, his body was laid against the grassy muck while he stretched back and relaxed with a sigh within the cool waters. Hell, he was probably glad Harry made them stay, Liam was sure enjoying his time.  
  


Louis shook his head, "I don't- Harry?!"  
  


He watched as the boy lift up from the cool waters, the beads of droplets trailing down his body like sin while his hair was flipped to the side like an angel. Louis stood stiffly in his place as he watched Harry come running to him with nonstop giggles spilling from his lips.  
  


"Louis!" Harrys huffed, "Come on."  
  


"I don't really want to go-"  
  


"Louis. Lou, come on." Harry whined, now making grabby hands over to Louis's arms, "It's fun you'll like it!"  
  


Louis shook his head, "I really don't-"  
  


"Fine-" was all Harry muttered before he suddenly grasped Louis's wrist and tugged him behind as he ran, "I'm not taking no for an answer, though!"  
  


"WAIT! HARRY!" Louis shouted, but he couldn't hold himself with his two feet as Harry pulled and literally dragged him out of the spot he was resided in, "FINE!"  
  


Harry only responded with giggles as he finally dropped Louis's hand once they reached the edge of the waters. Louis only grunted as both Liam and Harry watched expectantly as he removed the articles of clothing from his body and tossed it to the side with the others.  
  


"Come on," Harry pulled on Louis's wrist once more as soon as Louis's body was bare, but for his underwear, "We can jump in together."  
  


Then again, Louis really didn't want to, "Harry I really don't-"  
  


"3-"  
  


"Harry I'm serious I-"  
  


"2-" Their arms were swaying now and Harry was ready.  
  


"Harry are you sure-"  
  


"1!"  
  


"Fuck!" Louis shouted as he was dragged along by Harry's strong pull, the two now slumping and coming into collision with each other as soon as their bodies had reached the surface of the water. The two were sunk in deep and glanced at each other with opposite expressions as they remained underneath the cool liquid for about three to four seconds when finally they broke through the surface together in a fit of coughs and laughs.  
  


Harry pushed the wet hair from his face and sniffled slightly as he coughed with water sloshing around him, "Well?"  
  


Louis coughed and stood still, trying to not sink over from the strong currents as he glared, "That was stupid."  
  


"No, it wasn't!" Harry teased, "You were too tensed up so I guess you needed to cool down, Tomlinson!"  
  


Louis watched with unmoving eyes as Harry giggled at his intended pun (which wasn't funny at all thank you very much) and bit the sides of his own cheeks as he tried to not laugh along (he wasn't laughing at the joke, it's more like 'oh god he's so cute what do I do' kind of laugh).  
  


"Y-Yeah." Louis ushered, "I-I guess I did."  
  


It's really funny, though, how everything else seemed to have come to a stop as if the earth had made it's dedication to focus on both Harry and Louis who were staying afloat within the waters. Everything else seemed irrelevant and all Louis could think of was Harry and all Harry could think of was Louis. The days that have passed and were to come had been processing in their minds as their laughs came to a halt and their eyes were solemn and quiet while looking at each other. Maybe, maybe without true realization and maybe because it was the fault of the heart, Harry and Louis felt themselves coming closer within the waters.  
  


"Louis." Harry was all could whisper while he looked back at Louis with curious eyes.  
  


They were close in proximity, their bodies lacing together like a string with the ends dangling as the water currents pushed them closer together. Maybe, if Louis wasn't imagining things, he could see Harry's chest rise and fall unevenly as if he were facing something too close, something he'd never expected but was pleasant about it. As if Harry was pleasant with the strange connection they were encountering now.  
  


Just then, Louis's own hands were working on their own accord while they reached out and grasped Harry's arms, finally bridging the slight distance they had due to the waters. Their chest uniting in one shuddery breath.  
  


"Harry." He whispered back.

While the moon seemed to deem itself worthy and have its face show up within the sky, Harry and Louis were unfazed by the coming darkness all because their own minds and hearts were working in unison at that very moment. Louis couldn't look away from those shy, pink tinted cheeks and those rosy red lips slicked over from wet waters and their breaths were ragged and silent as they looked into each other's eyes.  
  


Louis watched as Harry's eyes closed shut as if he was too scared to face what was happening, but at the same time hopeful. The other did the same, soon leaning their heads in together and lips only a mere centimeters away.  
  


'This is it. This is it. This is it.' Louis's heart thumped against his chest and he wondered if Harry could hear it as well, but now he was going to kiss Harry. Of all places, he was going to kiss him in the middle of some lake, a cliche isn't it?  
  


"YOU GUYS! IT'S GETTING LATE!" Liam shouted with cupped hands, "Where are you two anyway! It's getting dark!"  
  


Just as that hollered voice broke through, Harry sprung away from Louis's hold and looked back at the boy with questioning eyes. He turned and shook his head, but those rosy cheeks were still visible even in the upcoming darkness.  
  


"W-We're coming!" Harry replied, quickly swimming his way out for the surface, not even looking back for Louis.  
  


As soon as Harry seemed too far for Louis's vicinity, the older boy splashed against the water angrily (but why?) as he splashed water on his face, washing off the trace of blush among his cheeks.  
  


'What the hell was that?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this fic and made it up to here then wow! Thanks so much. You can always ask about my fics backat my tumblr letmelarryyou ! :) thank you for reading so far.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing is involved ^_^

The three finally returned back into their small, comfy home. One thing Liam had noticed, once they left out of the waters, was the strange distancing between Harry and Louis. He tried not to comment on it and maybe they argued something about Nick, he doesn't know, but he could feel the weird tension emitting from both boys as he stood in between the two while they were walking. As soon as the door had opened, Harry dashed his way in towards the shared room he resided in, locking it before Louis even blinked.  
  


"Okay?" Liam questioned, he looked back at Louis who only rolled his eyes and plopped into the rugged couch, "Louis? Did something happen? Why're you two so-so grumpy?"  
  


"It's nothing, Li." Louis snapped.  
  


"Well," He huffed, "I was just asking. Gosh."  
  


The anger and slight arrogance that bubbled within Louis had faded as soon as he heard the slight sound of hurt within Liam's voice.  
  


He got to his feet and gestured Liam to sit by him, "Sorry, just- could we talk? I need some advice." Louis sat back down as soon as Liam made his way beside him.  
  


"Really? Did something happen? What's wrong?" Liam inquired, firing questions just like he'd always do when Louis needed to talk, typical.  
  


"Li, shut it for a sec will ya? I'm just conflicted right now. Just- yeah." He pleaded.  
  


"Oh, let me guess, it's about Harry?"  
  


Louis's eyebrows shot up, "How'd you know?"  
  


"Hm, it's kind of obvious mate and besides I've practically watched you two once we'd all become pretty good friends. Just what happened while we were leaving the lake back there? You two didn't even utter a word to each other." Liam inquired.  
  


Louis felt a strange tingly sting over his cheeks and hands as the small flashback appeared within his mind, how he held Harry close and the fact that their lips were so close to meet. So close.  
  


"Louis?" Liam asked once more.  
  


"Huh? Oh uh yeah. Ahem." Louis sputtered, "it's just- Liam I'm kind of scared, but hopeful too you know?"  
  


"Not really cause you're not telling me the problem here," Liam admitted.  
  


"Ugh. You twat. I mean, Harry. It's just I think I might, I might have an urge or something that makes me want to- to- you know?" Louis whispered, "I think I like him, like you know, like like him."  
  


"Wow." Liam cooed, "Tommo's crushing on the girly boy eh?"  
  


"Don't say that, shut up." Louis snapped, "He's actually, he's really hard working and very- very provocative. I don't know, but Liam I think I'm starting to grow more than just friendly feelings for him and I'm scared that I might- might like him. Except, I don't want it to end up becoming one-sided and I don't want to fall any deeper, cause I feel- I feel like something would go wrong sooner later and-" Louis continued to ramble with his mind racing, "I'm just scared because I never- I never felt like this with anyone before and I- I-."  
  


Liam's eyebrows were raised in surprise, trying to consume the words Louis had exposed, "You what Louis?"  
  


"I almost kissed him, Liam." He admitted, "I almost kissed him!"  
  


"No way."  
  


"Yeah, Liam. Now I don't know what he's going to think of me and I'm sure I'm going to have to sleep here on the couch tonight cause of what I did and wow I've never been more- more worried about something like this, probably because I never did and-"  
  


"Louis!" Liam ushered, "Calm down. Mate you're going to hyperventilate. Louis seriously, he's probably just as surprised as you are. I honestly don't know what Harry's probably feeling right now, but I could tell you that you need to talk to him. Maybe tomorrow during work or something, but you need to talk it out. I don't want you guys to fall apart just from something small as-"  
  


"Liam, it's not small! I almost kissed him!" Louis exclaimed.  
  


"Yeah- yeah I know." Liam cooed, "You just need to discuss it with him and you can understand what he felt too. You can't just cut him off all of a sudden because of this, instead, you need to clear it up and maybe find out if there could be an opportunity."  
  


They kept silent for the first few minutes when Louis finally released a sigh and nodded to Liam's suggestion, "I guess, I guess you're right about that. I really should talk it out. I mean there nothing to lose, but for your small ounce of dignity-"  
  


"Louis," Liam called sternly.  
  


"Okay, okay. I guess I'll talk it out, I'll do it. I'm just a little scared because, because I do like him, Li. That's- that's also probably part of the reason why I'm not so happy with Nick around." Louis admitted, "I care about Harry."  
  


"Oh." Liam nodded, "Nick, too? That problem? Look, just keep your worries low on that and if anything does happen, Harry would tell us, but for now just be happy that Nick's happy with someone we're close with. This could ho not just Harry, but all of us."  
  


"Yeah okay. Well, I guess we should take a rest yeah? Thanks for listening to me." Louis murmured, "It helped."  
  


"Of course," Liam laughed, "We're best friends for life. I'm always there for you."  
  


"Really?" Louis inquired, "Does that mean you'll let me sleep in your bed too?"  
  


"Don't push it."  
  


_  
  


Once Harry had stepped back into the home, he couldn't look back and he wouldn't look back, but instead he ran to the shared bedroom and locked it right behind him as soon as he stepped in, tossing the files Nick gave h to the side. Harry was conflicted in the time being to care for those files anyway. He didn't care that he was probably taking up Louis's chance to rest because right now there was a rush of waves crashing within his mind, a wave of strong questions eating at his mind.  
  


'What the hell was that.' Harry thought, his hands shot up to his face as he pushed his back against the door, 'What the hell was that?!'  
  


What just happened at the lake, in the waters, while he was close to Louis and-  
  


"Oh my god." He huffed, "Oh my god."  
  


His mind had fresh images of what happened mere minutes ago, the way they had their bodies close and how everything around them felt like they have paused and- those lips. Those lips were still vivid with Harry's memory as they replayed, how he felt the warm breath of mint from Louis's lips over his.  
  


How they were so close.  
  


He was so confused, was Louis going to kiss him? Was he? Or was it just the catch of the moment? He didn't understand and Harry couldn't understand. All he knew was his eyes clasped shut, how his heart threatened to spill out of his chest, and how his face responded with tinted cheeks and ragged breaths.  
  


"I can't believe this," Harry whispered, "and I had to chicken out, dammit."  
  


He got up from the floor by the door and made his way to go ahead and change, but his mind was still occupied by the gestures and touches Louis gave upon him, how he was pulled in to feel his chest against Louis's and oh god did it being shivered down his spine. Strong, cold shivers. His mind snapped at him for being so weak, so pliant and shy. He literally ran away from the situation and locked himself in, but what else could Harry do? He never touched anyone intimately, let alone kiss someone. How would Harry let Louis kiss him if he never had the proper experience and wow was that an embarrassing truth, who knows what anyone would think? Harry's too- he's too innocent.  
  


Harry slipped on his comfortable purple top with frills at the bottom and made sure to slip on one of his sleeping shorts on, then made his way to sleep on the bed, but-  
  


"I left Louis locked out." Harry realized as soon as his curls hit the pillows.  
  


_  
  


Louis rolled over multiple times too many as he tried to find comfort in the couch he rested upon, but he just couldn't. A part of him was heavily stressed and the other wanted to be brave and just pull Harry in. Except, Louis couldn't do anything so he decided to just cry over upcoming stress. Well, at least he could just try to close his eyes and-  
  


"Louis?" A voice whispered.  
  


The older boy snapped his open once more to see the pretty boy standing at the end of the couch by his feet with worried green eyes.  
  


"Yeah? Shouldn't you go and rest? We've spent too much time at the lake and I don't want you to get tired from that swim we had." Louis muttered.  
  


"I-I know." Harry whispered, "I'm sorry-"  
  


"Sorry?" Louis piped up, moving to it up and have Harry sit by his side, "Sorry for what? Oh and sit down, don't want to be a jerk or anything." He chuckled.  
  


Harry nodded and made his way by Louis's side, "About the lake thing-"  
  


"Oh. No, Harry- yeah I should be the one sorry about that." Louis mumbled, slightly hurt that Harry wanted to apologize for their intimacy?  
  


"No! I-" Harry sighed, "I'm sorry I chickened out." He shrugged, "I'm just-" he blushed a little and looked away from Louis who watched him intently.  
  


"Go on." Louis urged.  
  


"I'm just- I never really was close to anyone like that before in my life and well kissing wasn't something I- I thought I could work with. I mean, I would love to I bet it's nice, but- but I don't know how to do that and-" Harry began to wave his arms around in a silly motion with wide eyes, "And I'm scared I'll end up eating-"  
  


"Harry-"  
  


"The person's face. Or worse I could-"  
  


"Harry?"  
  


"End up drooling on their eyes or-"  
  


"HARRY!" Louis exclaimed with a cheesy smile and crinkled eyes.  
  


"Oh-" Harry quickly shut his lips and looked to his feet with crimson red cheeks, "S-Sorry I didn't mean to ramble. I'm- yeah I'll stop talking."  
  


Louis only laughed suddenly, bright and bombastic and he tried to hide the joy behind the back of his hand. Harry only slumped over in slight embarrassment and tried not to make eye contact with Louis once more, afraid he'd end up doing something stupid again.  
  


"Harry," Louis began, "I understand. I never really actually became intimate with anyone for a long time. I actually had a girlfriend in the past, but we'd broken up for some trivial matters. Really long ago and since then I think I lost my experience with these things too." He shrugged, "I'm glad you told me and I'm sorry I tried to kiss you, I don't know what came over me and yeah."  
  


Harry only nodded in response, "Louis?"  
  


"Yeah?"  
  


"Well, um- uh-" the boy stuttered and his fingers twitched as he tried to ask the question he never dared he thought he could, but "Do you- do you think you could show me how? What it's um- what it's like. You could see if you're still good at it too."  
  


Louis nearly choked on his own surprise as his eyes widened, "Harry? Look at me."  
  


The curly haired boy looked up from underneath his eyelashes, his red cheeks prominent even in the darkening night.  
  


"You sure?" Louis asked once more, "I mean- I- okay. If you're sure." He spits out.  
  


Their two cheeks were red and heated in unison as Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Y-Yeah. I mean. I-I want to know what it's like and- and- I honestly like you." Harry ushered, "You don't have to if you don't want to, but it'd be nice to you know- kiss someone. Without being a chicken too. I hope."  
  


Louis gulped, "You sure?"  
  


Harry only responded with a hand reaching out for Louis's chest, "Yeah." He whispered, edging closer, a strange tug if his heart forcing him to be braver that he could've ever thought, "Show me."  
  


Louis swallowed that last ounce of hesitancy down his throat as he looked at Harry once more with his eyes, watching as Harry sat patiently and proper. He watched the boy waiting for him, waiting for Louis to at least leave a small notion and touch his lips, Louis couldn't even believe this moment was in fact right before him.  
  


His hands slightly shook, but Louis reached out and made his way over closer to where Harry sat. His hands taking residence over Harry's arms, acknowledging the slight sounds of Harry's breath hitching. All Louis heard were the voices inside him were chants of 'yes, yes, and yes'. Their faces were only a mere centimeters away as both their eyes closed shut, Louis leaning in and making the full move.  
  


"Are you sure?" Louis whispered once more, his lips dragging over Harry's.  
  


"Y-Yes. Please." Harry whined, "Please-"  
  


Finally, after the appreciating amounts of time they spent together and the lake incident they recently encountered, their lips were combined into a kiss. Lips working together as Louis took the lead and helped Harry through. The curly haired boy had his eyebrows furrowed as he tried his best and tried to focus, whimpering as Louis's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies close. It was a kiss, intent and passionate. It wasn't a game nor a task, but there was something there and both their hearts felt it even it if they weren't ready to realize it.  
  


Harry's arms reached out as well and were wrapped around Louis's neck as he tried kissing equally as passionate as Louis had. Their bodies were close and Harry was literally melting and incredibly weak within Louis's hold as his arms were brushing against the bare skin exposed from his short top.  
  


At last, the need for breathing arises and they pulled away with the plopping sound of their lips and ragged breaths.  
  


"Oh." Was all Harry could muster out, his eyes were wide and his heart was beating a bit too fast for normal.  
  


"Oh?" Louis repeated, "What do you mean, 'oh.'"  
  


"I meant, oh." Harry stated, "I- I don't- I don't know how to respond. That was- wow."  
  


Louis smirked, "Hm? Wow? Was I good or what?"  
  


"Oh, don't know about that. It's my first time ever kissing anyone so of course, of have to say it was great, I mean. Wow, I kissed someone and I- yeah. I'm rambling again." Harry was too astonished, he just kissed someone. He had another person's lips on his own and fuck, Harry thinks he felt a small muscle pull in his chest or something.  
  


Louis chuckled, "You're not that bad for a first, Styles and don't worry about your rambling. It's cute."  
  


Harry blushed.  
  


"Now come on." Louis yawned, "I'm really really bummed out and tired, I guess I can sleep within the room again now right?"  
  


Harry nodded, a bit too lost for words at the moment.  
  


"Good." He stood on his feet and turned back to Harry who sat there quite lost, "Come on." He pulled on Harry's wrist to tug him up and slip him under his arm, both of them making their way to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have come this far, thank you for reading. I haven't been updating due to time and ramadan and yeah sleep xD. The next chapter things will spin a bit and thanks again for reading and for leaving kudos. hahaha One thing I also want to note if the story is too "slow" for you then I'm sorry, I just like things a bit more in depth than having them speed through xx


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a filler? well it's because I am off ramadan and hiatus! do leave feedback and sorry if it's shit wow

It's already the next morning and Harry couldn't get those lips off of his mind, he thought they were going to abstain him enough from being calm all by just looking at them wet. Except, he kissed those sweet lips and all he could think about was 'would Louis do it again?' Or 'Did Louis feel anything?' because hell did Harry feel something, but he was a bit too scared to admit it. Or maybe he did admit it but didn't want to notice and by that, he means he's starting to feel something more than just 'we're great friends, Louis!' and instead it's more like 'please kiss me again.'  
  


'Please kiss me again. Touch me.'  
  


"Oh shit." Harry muttered suddenly, he was slipping on his uniform and decided to skip out on breakfast while the both Liam and Louis were eating away as he got ready and oh damn, "Shit!"  
  


It struck him just then that he hadn't worked on the files Nick had assigned him with. Instead, those files were sprawled out on a small white table by his side of the bedroom. Well? What was he going to do other than hope Nick wouldn't come to mind about it, otherwise he is a bit doomed.  
  


Oh and hell were his priorities a bit messed up because yeah he forgot to complete his first given assignment, but the thoughts of Louis and his lips decided to wash away his worries and take residence within his mind.  
  


Couldn't blame him, he had kissed Louis and in all honesty, that was his first and foremost the best kiss he could ever have.

♥

"Harry? You alright? You've been biting your nails a bit too roughly," Liam chuckled, "What's got you in knots?"  
  


They made their way out of the house and Harry had the files tucked under his arm and pressed against his ribcage. He was still conflicted in worry, but at least the large grin and looks of fond coming from Louis washed some relief in.  
  


While Louis proceeded to lock the door, Harry replied, "I kind of got distracted yesterday so I never got to working with whatever Nick had assigned and I'm a bit worried is all. The first assignment was given and yet I'm slacking off before I could impress."  
  


After the last click of the small lock, Louis turned with a small knowing look over his features. As if to say "you were distracted? Hm, I wonder why? Ha, wait I know".  
  


"Well even if I personally find Nick nothing more but a slag, he'll probably let you off easy. I mean he did take a liking of you." Louis muttered in distaste.  
  


Harry shrugged, "Yeah, but-"  
  


"No buts, Harry! Calm down, mate. Nick won't eat you up for not completing it, he'd understand and just be more focused the second time." Liam interrupted then turned on his heel to already take his start towards their destination, "Now let's get going."  
  


As Liam walked off, Louis and Harry smirked shyly to one another as they followed behind. The curly haired lad proceeded to sway his right arm while the other held files and moved in sync with Louis's left.  
  


"Hey." Louis whispered suddenly, "Don't be too tense, he'll barely ache at you. Just be careful next time and remember whatever shit you needed to do. "  
  


"Y-Yeah." He gulped and watched at the corner of his eyes as Louis's hand swayed, "Just some nerves."  
  


"Well." Louis grinned, suddenly breaking the tension between them and held Harry's large hand within his own small one, "If you're still feeling a bit crummy, I'm here for you okay? Just don't hesitate to come talk to me or do anything basically." He giggled.  
  


A bit of heat swarmed over Harry's cheeks as he felt their fingers slowly entwining within each other's and quickly he looked away before Louis could look over his red stained face.  
  


Just like that, they walked side by side with their hands held together firmly as if to prove something's bound to happen.  
  


♥  
  


"Care to explain?" Liam broke at last.  
  


The three were near to their destination and all Liam felt was that feeling of being cut off. Louis and Harry were literally up against each other's sides and hell they were holding hands. Why wasn't Liam informed about any of this? What was going on?  
  


"Hm?" Louis inquired, his eyes blinking in slight confusion, "Explain what?"  
  


"Don't play dumb with me, Tomlinson." Liam muttered, "What's going on with you and Harry here?"  
  


They were still walking on and Harry had a new set of tinted cheeks as he heard Liam questioning the slight intimacy between him and Louis.  
  


"Well." Louis muttered, "Liam there really isn't much to explain. It's pretty much right in front of your face."  
  


Liam only rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but... Are you guys patched up? Yesterday it was all on and off and now you're holding hands. I'm a bit upset you've dropped me out."  
  


Then at last Harry had spoken up, "Um actually we kind of sealed our misconceptions last night-"  
  


"OH NO." Liam gasped, "Don't tell me, you guys-"  
  


"Liam!" Louis sputtered, "Get your fucking mind out of the gutter. We only kissed now shut up."  
  


But that statement only made matters worse, Louis could feel the tightening grip of Harry's hand and both of their cheeks were tinted in crimson. As for Liam, his eyes narrowed in a form of 'Oh really?'  
  


"Oh." Liam said simply, "Well I still hadn't expected that."  
  


"Yeah," Harry whispered.  
  


They were walking continuously until Liam just had to break out another question, "So are you guys together now?"  
  


"Oh for fuck's sake Liam." Louis hollered.  
  


Harry only giggled behind the back of his other hand as he watched Louis's face heat up once again.  
  


"Well," Harry mumbled, "Are we?"  
  


Liam had a sly smirk and Louis never felt more conflicted in his left, but he happily states, "if you want."  
  


"Um." Harry giggled once more, "That be nice."  
  


"OKAY NEVER MIND I ASKED." Liam interrupted, breaking the two from a slight romantic reverie, "Let's get going!"  
  


"Liam! It's your fault anyway!"  
  


♥  
  


Harry couldn't help it, there was a small swell of happiness dwelling at the pit of his heart to the thought of having Louis's lips hovered over his own, to have those curious fingers intertwined with his, and to have the courtesy to be near and close to Louis. It's as if-  
  


The toothy grin grew as his thoughts gathered before him because what he felt and wanted was playing right before him. What also got to him was how he never really noticed until he'd come face to face with the situation.  
  


"Harry?" Louis shook their hands, which brought Harry out of his thought, "We're here? You thinking about something- oh wait  are you still stressed over those account stuff?"  
  


'Oh yeah' He's forgotten about that again, shit, "Oh um, I guess. It's just he gave me this load of work to do and trusted me and I've just been distracted yesterday- Louis?"  
  


Harry looked at Louis with a confused stare because Louis was there standing with some kind of knowing smirk, "Distraction huh?"  
  


Oh.  
  


"I mean- I wasn't distracted by anything." Harry stuttered, "It just slipped out of my mind and I was like-"  
  


"Woah calm yourself, Harry. I was just teasing, I know I'm worth more than some stupid files. Don't need to put it in a sentence for me." Louis laughed and Harry was left with crimson red cheeks and a beating heart, "By the way, Liam already left us and went off to work. I think he's got enough of our whole little new status!"  
  


Harry only chuckled and held the files he needed to work on tight underneath his arm while the other had his hand twirled in with Louis's. It felt... phenomenal. It felt incredible to be around someone that cased the tints to appear on your cheeks, to be around someone that knew how to raise the temperature of your blood, to know someone could speed the setting of your heart with one smile. Harry was with someone that did indeed erase his royal past, it's as if he never ever ran away but was instead captured into a soothing destination. This feeling-  
  


This feeling was falling in love.  
  


"Well, I guess we should get going then," Harry whispered, tightening his grip, to feel the sensation of reality.  
  


"Come on then!" Louis jeered.  
  


Harry still had secrets hidden from Louis, but the fact that Harry never had to remember the horrendous situation he had to face, he never found it necessary to bring them up anymore. All that mattered was here he was with a refreshed life, sunlight fresh in his eyes, and of course a new status within his life aka Louis Tomlinson.  
  


Things couldn't get any better.  
  


♥  
  


Both Louis and Harry separated their ways as soon as they reached the main entrance, of course, they were reluctant to let loose their hands, but work needed to get done. Harry made sure to leave a kiss on Louis's cheek, causing the pulse within their chests to rise and cheeks to flutter, but before Louis could say anything more Harry had already spun on his heel in slight embarrassment and leaving Louis behind as he ran off to get to his work area.  
  


"Well." Louis chuckled breathlessly.  
  


He shook the extra strands of his hair from his face and made his way towards the fields.  
  


♥  
  


"Oh god." Harry ushered, tightening his arms around the block of files he was supposed to complete.  
  


Nerves were racking the insides of his stomach as he had to face Nick in the face with his failure, the failure to actually complete the goddamn files. He gets this new promotion and his first impression is of him being a complete opposite of satisfaction to the job! Harry could feel the accumulation of sweat over his forehead all while he edged on closer towards Nick's office.  
  


"Harry," he sighed to himself, "Just calm down."  
  


Even though, his fist still managed to tremble as he knocked on the glass of the large white door encrypted with the words "Manager" and as soon as the bones clattered against the frame, Nick opened the door with a small look of surprise.  
  


"Oh, hey Harry? Well good morning." Nick smiled.  
  


"G-Good morning." Harry stuttered, his gaze dropping to the white tiled floors.  
  


Nick smirked, a shining glitter upon his eyes as he looked at the boy down with slight lust attached, "Well." he began, "I can see you have the files with you. Did you finish the like I asked?"  
  


Harry hitched in a breath formed with an onrush of guilt, "T-That's why I came here I- I didn't get to work on them." His eyes remained on the white ugly floors all while he picked at the corner of Nick's files.  
  


"Oh," Nick muttered, the tone of disappointment made incredibly clear.  
  


Harry hates himself.  
  


But before he could stop himself, his lips were opened to spill the nervous contents, "I-I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have been slacking off especially since you just gave me this promotion and here I am standing before you with untouched files and I'm so sorry- Oh my god."  
  


Harry gasped in shock as he felt a hand slip over his lips and a waist tight over his waist, pulling him hard onto Nick's awaiting chest. The sudden shock of having his slight rambling led him to spill the numerous files down his legs and onto the floor, the slips of paper now a piling mess. Harry for sure stopped talking and looked straight into Nick's eyes, looking back at him with this look a look that looked too familiar. A look he had seen within another man's eyes before he'd come to this estate.  
  


"Harry." Nick whispered, loosening his grasp as he slightly pushed Harry away and instead left two hands to grip over Harry's arms, "Calm down."  
  


Except, Harry felt a pang of anxiety as his eyes zoomed to scan over Nick's features, looking to see if this look wasn't what he thought it was. The sudden thought of having Nick's hands on his skin made him feel an icky itch, but he kept quiet. Maybe he was overreacting.  
  


Harry was just overreacting.  
  


"Harry, come on now. You didn't have to freak out! It's your first day with this shift. I'll understand alright?" Nick stated, "Oh dear the files fell I'll-"  
  


Harry interrupted quickly and dropped himself down to the floor to gather the papers quickly he was just in slight shock and the nerves were literally eating him. Yeah, Harry needed to calm down. Harry continued to pick up the spill contents, unaware of those lustful eyes grazing over his delicate features.  
  


"Um, I'm sorry once again and-" Harry quickly stood up with each file safely in his arms, "I just- Can I complete them now then?"  
  


"Sure, of course, come on now you can do it in my office-"  
  


"No! I mean, I would like to finish at mine you know, since it's more my area now." Harry whispered.  
  


"Hm." Nick sighed, "Alright, do tell me when you're done!"  
  


Harry nods and quickly rushes away, the new form of sweat on his skin coming up for a whole new reason.  
  


'Just relax Harry.'  
  


♥

Nick shouldn't be a weird crawl up his skin, but that look. That look Nick gave to him was what caught him off guard and it nearly gave him the hard rattle in his chest to a break through. That look Nick had was the same one that Za- No. No, he was having a new step in his life and no longer was that ghastly prince going to haunt the sectors of his mine. Harry shouldn't stress. The conflicts that rushed into a tornado form in his mind dug into his conscious, but before he could shed a slight groan of frustration, the one man he cared for appeared within his thoughts. He had-

He had Louis.

Yes, Louis, he was the highlight of his life and the revelation. The sound of his name escaping from his pink lips gave him butterflies, it gave him the hope that things were going to fresh and new. Whatever Zayn had ever planned was now buried under the ground because he was gone and he was out of his life. No longer would Harry need to worry because-

Because he was in love.

He was falling in love with Louis.

If anything were to trace obstacles in his path, then it would be obliterated, because Harry finally completed the goal of his life.

Falling in love.

"Oh god," Harry muttered, yeah he was falling in love right but he will fall into deep trouble is he didn't finish these stupid files. He just needs to relax, it's about making a future, Louis in his life, and erasing the lust people showered over him.

'Relax Harry.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i am already going to say this and that there will be a real spin in the next chapter so thanks for reading till this long!


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! It's me Jan, and oh my god. It's been so so so so damn long since I actually updated. Turned out ever since school started, i just somehow ended up going into a hiatus from writing. I am so sorry that if you've been reading and suddenly you were just like "ugh eff this" 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely feed back. Do keep in mind that when i write, everything comes from the top of my head and once it's written they are immediately published. I'm just lacked in with time and school so editing is a recluse and difficult for me. ( i need a beta but i don't know how to use that feature lmao)
> 
> anyway, if you've heard of a certain snapchat dolls trending, that's me! stylinbrave is in fact I, which was probably another distraction to my fanfic writing process.
> 
> I'm actually off hiatus now and I'm planning to write every Saturday/ Sunday! So do keep your heads up! Once again, thank you so much for sticking so long and reading all my fics!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://hazandboo.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>%0A<a%20href=)

"Harry?"

The day passed by quite smoothly and Harry sat upon the desktop he was assigned to, clicking and picking away with his pen as he worked on his needed files. His head shot up as soon as the voice that brought him grace was heard upon his ears.

"Louis?" Harry sighed happily as he swiveled in his chair and turned to face the man, "Oh hey. Is it time for a break?"

"Well, yeah it is." Louis chuckled, taking his a seat to sit by Harry's side, "Why aren't you out? Did Nick make you stay here to finish all this shit?"

"No." Harry muttered, shivering at the syllables of Nick's name, "Um- No he didn't. I was supposed to finish these yesterday, but I didn't. It's only logical to have them all done by today so he wouldn't be upset."

"Oh." Louis nodded, "But you must be hungry, right? You should have gotten lunch at least-"

Harry laughed, "That completely slipped my mind."

"Wait-" Suddenly, Louis turns to reveal a small tray of the meals they receive daily, he brings them up and places the items neatly beside Harry's desk, "I knew you would probably have to face some shit from Nick, so I sneaked an extra tray just for you." Louis beamed.

Harry simply smiled, a bit tight after having a flood of tension from the early incident not long ago, "Aw, thanks, Lou. That- Wow thanks."

"Here!" Louis whispered, "I have an idea! You work and I'll feed you. I mean you do have to put work as a priority, right? Except, as you know there's no way I'll let my boy starve."

'Oh.' Harry thought in slight surprise, was he supposed to feel a sting of heat over his cheeks and a puddle of mush in his stomach at 'my boy'?

"Yeah, that would be a great idea." Harry nodded, "You feed me and I'll work."

♥

They were supposed to be eating, but somewhere along the lines, it went from, "Harry! Open your mouth and eat this!" to "Louis! I need to work, not kiss you-" which was of course left as an unfinished sentence by Louis's calming lips.

Harry's fingers dropped the grip over pencils and papers, immediately spilling over to grasp Louis's shoulders as his chest clashed against the other, their small breaths becoming staggering shivers.

"I like you a lot, Harry." Louis chuckled, kissing over Harry's forehead and cheeks, "Now-"

Harry whines in slight disappointment as Louis pulled away, "Lou-"

"What's bothering you?"

Well, Harry did not expect that question which caused him to blink numerously in surprise, "Huh?" he replies perplexed, "What?"

"What's bothering you?" Louis repeated, unfazed.

Their eyes scanned over each other as Harry tried to understand the meaning of Louis's choppy question, "I don't know what you're-"

"You're feeling off, Harry." He muttered, "I can feel it. Is there something wrong?"

Oh.

"No, uh-" Harry slipped over his words as the thought of Nick coming up and close flashed over his mind, "Nothing?" He questioned, "I mean, really?" A nervous chuckle leaves his lips as he hid his cheek deep within Louis' shoulder, "There's nothing wrong. I guess it's just after fleeing from the worst and wretched moment of my life and suddenly stepping into a life way, way opposite of what I usually was, it's just a shock you know?"

He decided to not tell Louis about Nick, not just yet. Maybe Harry was just being judgemental, it's not like Nick had the features Zayn had held up with. Besides, Zayn was selfish and Nick was helping him aim at having a more independent life. He wasn't bad... was he?

"I don't know-" Louis edges, combing his fingers through Harry's long curls, "I feel like there are some things you aren't telling me. I mean I barely get to face you nowadays since you're caught up with work and we get home too exhausted to acknowledge each other. I just want you to know, that over the course of time of trying to understand each other after meeting up with you in such a weird ass way, you can tell me anything and I won't be hurt or shocked."

'I wish I could tell you everything' Harry thought, 'There's a huge part of myself I haven't told you and if there's ever a time that you find out the hard way, I'll die.'

"I know." were the only words that slipped out of Harry's lips.

Harry's arm tightened around Louis's waist, constricting him against his chest as he sighed deeply into the comforting crevice of his neck, "I know I can tell you anything and- and I appreciate that."

"I know there's something you're not telling me." Louis states simply.

Just like that Louis's assumptions were proven correct as Harry tenses up, his small breaths caught.

He continues, "It's okay." He whispers, combing Harry's curls, "I'll be patient, but you must tell me if it bothers you too much, alright? Especially when someone could be in danger."

Harry felt the vibes running along the end of his spine, 'when someone could be in danger', but it's unlikely. Everything that has been obstructing Harry's path since childhood was now gotten rid of. He could be freely expressive of what he was without the fear of somebody eyeing with true objectifying purposes. There was absolutely nothing to worry about, honestly, Harry just needed to relieve that icky stress and just savor the moment.

"I will. I will." Harry whispered, 'I must, I must'.

Louis may know about Harry's personality and behavior, how he's come to such a state, but he doesn't actually know why. The man has no idea that Harry had supposed to be under the authority of the very prince that ruled his estate. Louis doesn't know much at all now that Harry thought about it, they live under the same roof and share the same space yet there's a huge distance between them and making everything just plain awkward.

♥

The day traveled by quite fast and Harry managed to complete numerous amounts of the filing he had to do, leaving him at ease and free for at least a few days. All he had to do was complete the formalities and what not that Nick may have here and there. Well, at least Harry didn't have to worry about being incomplete and such.

The three boys were retrieving their items back from their lockers then proceeded to head out of the working area and make their way back home.

Harry was biting the edge of his finger feeling a strange build up of tension within his chest, all resulting to the fact that he still had at least a whole half of himself that wasn't revealed to Louis. Louis, he's such a vital line of Harry's life at this point but he still has no idea what Harry is and how he ever came to be in this situation other than his little cooked up stories.

He had to tell him.

He had to tell Louis he was a prince and he escaped from the upper estates because he was supposed to marry the damn prince that ruled the same estate that they were currently living in.

There's no doubt, no doubt within Harry's mind that if he didn't tell Louis first, he would be in deep trouble and all these woven dreams would be shattered.

"Harry!" Harry's mind was cut off by a rushed out breath and shutter surprise of Louis suddenly by his side, "Hey, you alright there? I've been calling for ages yet you didn't respond at all."

"Oh yeah-" Harry mumbled, "I'm fine it's just, you know a bit weary from work is all."

Louis chuckled, feigning an act of anger, "Aw, babe, is Nick making you work too much? Don't worry I'll deal with that shit."

Harry only pulled a tight smile, "No... It's just I haven't been-"

"AHHHHH" came a sudden shout from Liam, who burst in between Harry and Louis, wrapping his arms over both pairs of shoulders, "So boys, what you two discussing with out me? I must say Harry, ever since you've come to our lives, Louis's been drifting away from me." He pouted, but failed to keep it for long as he bursted into a chuckle.

Harry chewed his lip between his teeth, not responding.

"Well, Liam," Louis grunted, if you weren't too distant from me I bet we'd get something going-"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't matter since you and Harry here are some kind of item!" Liam joked.

Now that led to having both Harry and Louis looking away quickly with tinted cheeks, "Um-" Harry mumbled.

"Wait. Wait, I- wait for real? Oh my god. What the hell, now I definitely feel like I've been kept in the dark. I asked you earlier and I got yelled out, now you're blushing, Tomlinson!" Liam accused, poking an index finger towards Louis' chest.

"Hey, who's blushing! I'm not blushing!" Louis shouted, "Quit lying, Liam!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Oh really!?"

Harry only watched with lips sewn shut and formed into a smile, these two were quite ridiculous and it made Harry feel warm and welcomed to be a part of this.

Very welcomed.

♥

Meanwhile....

"Why does he look so familiar?" Nick wondered, feet propped up over his working desk with a pen tapping at the edge of his chin, "I know him from somewhere, I'm sure of it."

He shut his eyes, stopping all movements as he tried to concentrate, tried to understand who and where and why this boy was so familiar.

Why does Harry Styles seem as though he wasn't from around here, there was just something odd with that boy and he just couldn't place it. He made sure he got to have the boy near him, by his eyesight just so he can somehow at least get a glimpse of who he could possibly be. After today he couldn't help, but smirk at the incredulous reaction the soft boy had once he grabbed him by the waist. It was cute, in a way, but all Nick could see was that there's something up and about within Harry. As if he were hiding something, but maybe Nick was just overworking himself.

No, no, no there was definitely something about that young Styles and he is absolutely sure that there's a huge benefit waiting for him, he just needed to know why this kid seemed so familiar?

His eyes reopened, lingering around the office as they suddenly dropped over to a pile of papers stacked upon his desk. That's when it struck him...

"Holy fucking shit." he rushed up and off his seat, packing the papers in between his fingers and he scoped through the papers, "Zayn. Zayn Malik, his engagement broke off recently due to his groom running away. The same man that I worked under just recently to set and allow this ranch flourish. What if-" he tried to piece things together, because when he had been along Zayn's side during the announcement that Zayn had a wedding coming up, he came into contact with the man he was to get married to.

It wasn't a full clear view, but when he had been around the upper estate, he was sure that the Prince who lavished in that area was none other than Harry Styles himself. Honestly, he really hated one thing about Zayn and that was his weird ego of not letting photos released of the man he was to marry, but lucky for Nick he did know who Zayn was going to marry, he just couldn't believe it was the same exact Harry working right under him.

"I can't fucking believe this." Nick laughed, "How did I not fucking see this before? Oh god." He patted the edge of his forehead, still astonished with what he had uncovered.

"Then again I could be jumping into conclusions, I'm not too sure of Zayn's groom. He just seems to be the one fitting the description. I need, I need a confirmation. I need a photo. At least something more than just fitting the pieces together." Nick pondered, his feet booming against the floor as he calculated everything.

"I need to meet Zayn or at least a member of the family and the upper estate is too bloody far just to get a confirmation." He muttered, "I need to meet someone who knows about Zayn's groom, if he really is the same one as the boy here."

Because oh boy was there a huge, huge profit to be attained from this.

♥

"Louis stop!" Harry squealed and giggled, pulling and tugging himself as much as possible to get away from Louis' tight grip over his waist.

The trio got incredibly distracted along the way, letting themselves be averted to the idea of getting back into their home and instead have their time devoured at that one lake they'd came into contact with a while back.

Harry was currently within Louis's grip, laughing as he was being pulled towards the water screaming little shouts of "no"s and "Louis quit it!". Liam only watched with side eyes and a small smirk as he splashed his feet along the cool water.

"You know you want to! Quit being so boring!" Louis chuckled, nearly lifting Harry off his feet as he tried to drag him a bit more closer towards the deep pool of water.

"I don't want to!" Harry whined, his feet keeping a strict position against the dirt, "Louuuuuuuu."

But his pleas failed as he lost his balance for just a tad of a second and soon found himself being pulled incredibly fast into the waters with Louis' arms still wrapped around his body. Their bodies came down onto the cool substance with a splash and their feet pushing and struggling a bit along the surface.

"Fuck." Louis ushered, his mouth dripping the contents of water and hair swooped over his face and features. He looked back up to Harry who came out of the surface sputtering and coughing, eyeing Louis with a glare, "Hi?" sneered Louis.

Just then a swarm of water was splashed along Louis' face, "Oops." Harry giggled, not bothering to move the clumps of hair pushed up against his cheeks.

Louis only smiled, moving up and close just like he did last time, just like before when everything seemed more of an experiment rather than being something as comforting as of now. His two hands slowly reached up and away from the water, instead now being placed over Harry's cheeks. Louis' fingers slowly lacing in with wet curls and pushing them away to reveal tinted cheeks and curious eyes.

The last time Louis was about to break all limits between the two, Liam had interrupted, but his eyes took a quick glance to see Liam there sitting quietly as if he knew what were to happen at this moment.

The two had their hearts beating erratically as their bodies met against one another, ignoring the rush of water trying to come in between. Harry couldn't help, but look away from the blue eyes, feeling suddenly so vulnerable and innocent like he had been before.

"Harry?" Louis whispered.

All else seemed so quiet as they eyes connected once more, "Y-Yeah?" Harry replied.

"You know, I feel like there's something more between you and I," Louis stated, his thumb fondling over Harry's cheek bone, "Remember last time we were like this?"

Harry simply nodded.

"And we kind of just, didn't know how to react and I didn't know what I was doing, but just following whatever my instincts seemed to have shown me." Louis mumbled, "I didn't know I guess, that you were this innocent and I feel like, well yeah. There's something going on in my mind and I just don't know how to put it into words. I really don't."

Harry loved this, every minute and every second, it felt so thrilling to know what's it's like to be interlocked in a situation where you feel like you're on cloud nine with someone else right in front of you.

"I just really like you, Harry." Louis ushered, leaning in closer till their lips were in contact and eyes slowly closed and shut, "I just really, really like you."

And they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well next update should be next week. Thanks for reading so far and now thing should turn up and reach a high point. Thank you very much for reading thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> wattpad: bttmhrry


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Princesses and Princes. That’s how’s it always been. Sometimes even Princes and Princes or Princesses and Princesses. Goodness, but was there ever a story of a pauper and a royal? Probably not. Let’s just say there is a young fella who’s fallen for the higher estate. Not for their riches, heavens no, but for their pure heart. That Louis Tomlinson has fallen for Harry Styles. The greatest and youngest royal of their nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated after so fucking long. I dedicate this chapter to @veryharrylike via twitter. For some reason I feel like I should right or maybe because Abby sends shit loads of subharry to me all the time.
> 
> Follow/Contact/Ask me fic stuff
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> wattpad: bttmhrry

Harry was lost.  
  


Lost in the waves of water protruding his body and his mind, lost within the touches Louis was delivering onto his skin. The wind was brushing through the trees and he couldn't help but shiver as the skies began to cloud into dark colors.  
  


His heart beats were moving to the sound of their breaths as their chests collided along to the rhythm of their lips.  
  


Harry felt his walls coming down incredibly fast as he lost the ability to remain in control of himself, hands shot up to twirl in with the very fingers over his cheeks, kissing him back with fervor.  
  


All he's ever wanted was served right in front of him, finally. Finally.  
  


At this point, this kiss meant more than just fondling in the middle of a lake, no, it was special. He actually felt the thriving rush of what loving someone was supposed to be like, that if they tried to touch you it's not forced nor is it objectified for pleasure.  
  


The sounds of lips smacking echoed along the rippling waters and nearly forgetting what breathing is as they chuckled and giggled along.  
  


"I like you too." Harry broke the silence, his lips brought to a grin, "I really like you, Louis."  
  


Their cheeks have tinted the shade of red, loved up with blood pressing against the walls of their faces as they held each other close.  
  


"Hey!" A voice broke in, Liam, of course, "After you're done serenading can we go home? At least this time I didn't interrupt."  
  


The two broke apart, fully wet and fully clothed, "God, LIAM, you just got nothing better to than to butt in, huh?!" Louis grumbled.  
  


Harry only giggled as he was tugged by the arm, their bodies side by side as they swam to shore where they found Liam already set and ready to head off back home.  
  


♥  
  


Minutes ticked by and they found themselves back in the comforts of their household, edging on and heading back to their rooms after they got dressed and ate together. If it wasn't noticed by now, their lives were a series of repeated steps every day, but then again that changed once Louis came across someone like Harry.  
  


Liam had given the two small instructions to not snog all over before his face, a fair warning even though the pair didn't do much damage as of yet. He then left them and proceeded to work on other things around his vicinity.  
  


After Louis and Harry were done with all that was needed they switched into their sleeping clothes as they prepared to have a good night's rest.  
  


Harry grunted as he tried pulling up the zipper, that belonged to a lacey white gown, stuck at the end right over his bum, grunting as his arms barely reached to pull it tight up. He whined a bit and gave up as he turned to Louis who watched with cheery eyes.  
  


"You look like you need help there." Louis chuckled, coming up and about to stand where Harry was.  
  


"Y-Yeah I just can't get this darn thing up. Oh, my God, I think I got fatter." Harry whined, "Dang it!"  
  


The other boy rolled his eyes in a form of fond, "Oh shut up. You're the lightest thing around here." retorted Louis, "Here I'll help."  
  


His fingers reached up to touch against the rugged zipper, his index slowly slipping down along as if analyzing its surroundings. It was taking quite a while for Louis to just slip the damn zipper up, but Harry wasn't complaining. Instead, that familiar feeling of closeness returned and he slightly turned his face to look the side, revealing his neck in plain sight. Louis didn't even realize when his lips went dry or how he felt his fingers quiver as if aching to take a sneak over the pale skin. As he edged his thumb over the zipper, his knuckles brushed against Harry's back as he began to close the dress up. He could somehow feel the way Harry's suddenly sensitive to this intimate touch, watching as the boy sucked in his bottom lip between his teeth.  
  


"Touch me." was all Harry muttered before Louis' hands roamed over the young boy's shoulders, the zipper remaining unfinished.  
  


Their cheeks were once again tinted red as Harry's breaths were speeding up. God, he was such a sensitive boy, already getting too excited. Except, that's the thing; he was actually excited. Harry did want to feel something crawl up his skin and not the eerie touch of unwanted fingertips scratching his skin with force.  
  


Harry had kept his eyes closed and lips shut as he felt cool lips slowly slid along his neck and towards his shoulder as the dress was pushed off from over his back. The cool air stroke Harry's pale skin and left a trail of goosebumps along his skin, but he couldn't tell if it's from the air or the fact that Louis' lips were puckered over his shoulders.  
  


Instead, the only thing Harry knew was this moment right here and right now because it was shaking him down to the knees and all Harry could process in that moment was the fact that he was being touched without the ideal rules of a prince eating him alive.  
  


'Shit,' Harry's eyes shot up wide when the hard truth struck him, 'I still have to tell Louis' Louis doesn't know his backstory and who knows what would happen if they found out he was a fucking prince; a king-to-be. Would Louis still touch him like this; want him like this, need him like this?  
  


"L-oh." His words were shot back into his own mouth as his dress was finally pooled by his cool feet, his back responsive to the shuddery kisses Louis placed over,"Y-Your lips are so soft-" whispered Harry.

His heart fluttered when he felt the plush skin stretch to a smile and the crevice of his hips, "Indeed they are, but not as soft as your skin-" Louis' hands trailed down Harry's pale arms, fingers curling to leave a firm grip, "You're beautiful, Harry."  
  


"Mmmm," Harry whined, his eyes were clasped shut all while his eyebrows were curled into a pleasurable form; lips dropped with his head shot back into Louis' shoulder.  
  


"Every single part of you," Louis whispered, leading their bodies toward their worn out bed, his hands analyzing and mapping the crevices of Harry's skin, "is elegant and gorgeous."  
  


"L-Louis!" Harry gasped abruptly as their bodies were met face to face when Harry's back fell into the cushions of the mattress.  
  


The older boy had his lips kissing into Harry's neck as well as leaving marks and pressure towards the softest areas of his white neck. He savored the broken whimpers slipping from Harry's plush lips, "You look beautiful like this, under me."  
  


Harry's eyes were open now, looking right up to a bare Louis who smiled at him with genuine find embarked over his eyes, "R-Really?" He ushered.  
  


"Yes." Louis cupped the boy's cheek and thumped the pretty lips, "every single part of you. When I'm with you, I feel human. I forget my problems and I forget the fact that I live in the worst conditions because when I'm with you, I-I feel what home is."  
  


Harry could just cry, "That's- That's how I feel, too."  
  


Louis's hand trailed lower down Harry's cheek as he continued to speak, "I mean- I mean anyone could just like laugh at me. Harry, I'm just a broke lad trying to love a life that's not worth it. It's boring, pathetic and who knows what would have happened if Liam wasn't by my side. Except, that part of me is long gone now-" he leans in to pressure a firm kiss on Harry's lips, "I have you. That's all I need and that's all I care about. I have you."  
  


Harry's eyes went blurry; Louis was now a faded blob before him, but he pressured before he could wipe away his own tears, lips were kissing all over his pale face.  
  


"It's okay. It's okay to cry." Louis mumbled, his lips kissing those wet eyes to pressure them the right to release, "It's something to take in and it's okay to cry about it. I don't know everything or how or why or what I did to deserve you, but you're here and I'm happy that I wouldn't mind crying either."  
  


"I-I know," Harry whispered out a small, wet laugh, "I just- what you said is what I've waited to hear from someone- from someone that I know I could- I could," he closes his eyes as his neck jutted out with lips curved to a pleasurable smile, "I love you."  
  


Louis' eyes widened, showing a sign of shock and joy dancing in rhythmic colors of his blue eyes, "Wait, what?"  
  


"I love you." Harry repeated, "I don't like you, I mean at this point that's just- no. No, no I love you."  
  


Louis suddenly burst out into a laugh, a joyous one as he dropped his face into the crook of Harry's neck, "Oh my god, Harry!" He gasped and kissed the younger boy's shoulders, "I love you, I love you. I was so hopeful to hear those words, oh my god."  
  


Harry's eyes burst and he felt droplets of salt water slip his eyes, "R-Really?"  
  


"Yes!" Louis rose once more to cup both cheeks into his hands, "Yes- Fuck- Yes!" He ushered between each and every kiss.  
  


"I love you so much." Louis mumbled, his lips now moving south to meet with Harry's bare chest and down his tummy, "Your body, your personality, your face, and just you. You changed me so much. I never knew how good this would feel. Fuck, Harry, I love you."  
  


"L-Louis." Harry mumbled, "Louis, show me. Show me please." He could feel the taste on his mouth of how much he wanted something he never thought could happen.  
  


"Show you?" Louis ushered, "What do you-"  
  


"Make love to me please, please!" Harry croaked out another broken whimper with hips crashing up to create tender friction between them, "Please-"  
  


"But- Harry are you- are you sure?" Louis asked once more.  
  


"Yes, yes, please. That's all I've ever wanted. Just to be wanted; to be loved and to be loved through love." Harry's already getting himself worked up with himself squirming and searching for some sort of feel.  
  


"But I- Wait. Wait are you- are you a virgin?" Louis asks, "If you never really-"  
  


Oh, shit that.  
  


"Uh." Harry's face flushed redder than red, "Y-Yeah. That- that doesn't stop you does it? I mean, right now I just want to feel-"  
  


"N-No." Louis whispers, leaning in once more,"I just need to be extra special for you then." He chuckled.  
  


"What- What about you?" Harry inquired, "Are you- or?"  
  


"Harry, I'm a poor man that's lived a life with work and a crappy home. I doubt anything bright, fun, and sexy could come from that." Louis laughed, "Besides-" he raised his one hand and wiggled it before Harry, "I still got some sick experience from my very best friend, my hand!"  
  


Harry giggled bright and heartedly, slapping away the other man's hand, "That's nasty!  
  


The other nuzzled his nose into the boy's cheek,"Oh, but it's very very fun love. I'll show you-" he pushes a curl behind Harry's ear, "I'll show you how good it feels when you do love someone; when you have someone."  
  


Louis leans in one last time to never come back up all while proving to Harry, how much he means to him.  
  


♥  
  


Harry's lips were left agape as fingers were slick and made their presence known, prodding into his entrance.  
  


"Ngh- Louis I-" Harry couldn't find words as his sweaty curls flown from left to right, "Louis-"  
  


"Shhh." Louis quickly stated, "I got you, love."  
  


They were propped and positioned missionary style with one another; Harry below Louis' body deeply breathing the air around them with fervor, want, and desire. He was naked and vulnerable; easy to access.

"T-This is strange-" Harry murmured, looking down with chin pressed to his chest to see Louis' fingers slipping into him, "I didn't think that you'd have to do- well- that."

The other chuckled, "Wow, you really were serious when you said you didn't do anything."

Harry huffed; pouted with lips sticking out, "My life wasn't too simple for me to have fingers up my bum- oh. Oh."  
  


His words were cut short when all fingers were stretching him wide and clear, cool fingertips pressing into him onto a spot that curled Harry's toes, shut his thighs, and caused his naked form to jut up and arch.  
  


"Told ya'!" Louis snorted, he leaned once more to capture the content whines dripping from Harry's lips. Arms were now tightening and holding him in as well as Harry's legs, which were wrapped firmly around his waist.

"What- What was that?" Harry questioned innocently, his words broken and breathy, "D-Do that again-" His fingers squeezed Louis' tan shoulders, "A-Again please."  
  


Louis looked down with his own eyes etched in with fond, a shade of admiration etched in, "Don't worry, I know. Just relax love. I've got you-"  
  


"Yes!" Harry shouted as Louis' fingers fulfilled their promises, he just couldn't stop the overflow of sounds slipping from the tip of his tongue, "M-Make love to me, please... Louis, I-I'm ready!" He urged.  
  


It was actually happening, Harry was actually going to give himself up. His purity, his love, himself; all to Louis.  
  


The older boy rose from his low level of finger fucking and got to his knees, sitting his way in between Harry's pale thighs. There were small reddish and purplish marks left over the pale skin, contrasting the array of colors. It looked absolutely stunning that Louis couldn't help, but thumb gently over them and preen to the fact that he was the first and only one to have placed his mouth on an area that was untouched.  
  


Harry hissed in pleasure, tilting his head to the side to symbolize his elegant form and submit himself to Louis' care. He felt bubbles in his chest and within the course of time, his blood contemplated the moment he and Louis were sharing at this very moment.  
  


Just when Louis entered Harry with passion and slow movement to demonstrate how every inch of him is meant to be connected piece by piece, they shout their final words before they finally united physically and mentally, "I love you."

♥

"You okay?" Louis inquired.

After finally dispersing their urges among each other's bodies and slightly cleaning off their bodily fluids, their naked bodies were wrapped in each other as they breathed soundly in unison. The younger had his head and curls fanned out over Louis' chest, the thin covers barely hiding their bodies. Louis' hand continued to toy with the edges of Harry's hair while looking down to a frowning Harry. Harry's mind remained occupied, though trying to relax, he felt conflictions paving their way into his chest.  
  


When Harry hadn't responded the first time, Louis nudged him once again, "Haz? You okay?"  
  


"Huh?" The boy shot his eyes up to make contact, slightly flushing to see their close position marking a gesture of innocence, but they were both naked nonetheless, "Oh. Uh- Yeah."  
  


Louis sighed, running a hand down the boy's cheek, "Remember what I said last time if there's anything on your mind you can tell me."  
  


Harry huffed, nudging his face deep into Louis' bare chest, "I know, I don't know how to explain. I just feel off."  
  


"Oh." Louis' eyebrows furrowed, "Was I not enough-"  
  


"No! No, Louis, no." Harry shot down the other's insecure thoughts as quick as they came, "No. What you gave me was more than what I could have asked for. Really, I just- I love you so much. I'm just scared-"  
  


"Scared?" the other responded, with wide eyes, "Scared of? Is something wrong? Scared of what?"

'Scared of you rejecting me once you find out who and why I'm here in the first place' Harry thought.  
  


"I don't know- I-" Harry gulped, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  


"Harry, you do know. If you don't want me to know everything at least just clue me in a bit." Louis stated, already slightly frustrated, "Please?"  
  


"I-" the younger boy swallowed the lump in his throat. If he couldn't necessarily give his backstory he could at least create a persona related and adaptable to what's happening to him anyway, "Uh. What we did- what we did isn't something that would ever- and I mean ever- happen. I mean what- whatever position I am in now is just a miracle for me."  
  


Louis' eyebrows perked as he turned within the bed, facing Harry now to pull his body close to his bare form, "Why's that?"  
  


"It's so- I'm not allowed to be me the way I want, basically." Harry murmured, "The thing is, you know how my family and I were in tight ends because we couldn't agree on what I wanted. They wanted me to marry a man I couldn't dare love. He was disgusting and he made me feel like- like everything I loved were meant to become his toy. I hate him." He closed his eyes as he let out a long breath, "Then- I realized what we did just broke every rule-"  
  


Louis frowned, "Do you regret-"  
  


"That's the thing- I don't." Harry whispered, "I don't regret anything with you. I love it, so much fuck this feeling was what I was desperately waiting for." He pouted out his lips to slightly peck at Louis' chest, "I feel safe; naked and vulnerable, but safe."  
  


Louis' heart swelled with adoration, hands still running through the boy's curls.

"I-I never thought I would have sex- no- make love with someone before marriage and I feel so free, out of bounds. I feel incredible!" Harry uttered, "No traditions or ties, just me and-" Harry looked up towards Louis with glassy eyes and a bright smile, "the person I love."  
  


Harry couldn't stop smiling and Louis just couldn't stop kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave constructive criticism. If the fic is too slow, remember that this fic is meant to be detailed. Short choppy lacky fics are bullshit to me that don't contain the essence of a strong plot and content.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute things and a devious plan

  
  
  
The next morning came too soon, the sun seeped through the edges of their small home's hollow windows and left a warm patch of light across both Harry's and Louis' nude bodies.The younger stirred a bit as soon as the glow struck Harry's closed eyes, he kept them tight shut as he nuzzled in closer towards Louis' body. The other smiled in his sleep and subconsciously turned to pull and wrap Harry in his warmth; spooning.

They smiled in content when suddenly-

Liam barged in through the closed door muttering, "Hey guys wake up we've got to- oh dear fucking god what the hell is this-" the lad gasped in shock then immediately covered his eyes, "Oh no you two did NOT!"

Just then, Harry shot up from the bed with blanket pushed up to his chest, "L-Liam?" His face hung low in a shudder and red beat shame, "I-I."

"H-Harry why are you shouting?" Louis murmured sleepily.

The two stared back at a drowsy Louis when Liam burst, "You idiot, it's me, Liam. Get your arse up we're going to be la-"

Just as fast a pair of blue eyes shot wide open, "What the bloody hell, Liam!" Louis screeched, shooting up as well, "You can't just barge in like that, wait why the fuck are you still here! Get out!"

"Louis! I-"

"Get the fuck out!" Louis screamed, turning to see a shy and an embarrassed Harry.

"Then hurry the hell up you two." grumbled Liam, proceeding his way out of the sex-scented room.

The other two quickly went into silence, Harry wrapped within the white sheets while Louis had his chest out and bottoms covered, "Well, that was awkward." broke in Louis.

Harry only shook his head as he blushed, hiding away behind his own two hands, "He knows what he did last night now, oh god this is so weird."

"Ha! Who cares at least he wouldn't have to be so-" Louis suddenly pulled Harry into his chest then laid him flat over his knees as the older boys slid his hands down Harry's cheeks and arms; leaning into mumble against his lips, "interruptive next time."

The erratic beating was bound to cause Harry some sort of fatal injury to his ribs, his insides did that familiar twinge of pleasure and with legs that began to close shut and curl in together beneath the white sheets.

Harry looked up and placed a hand to cup and balance Louis' face in, "Lou-" he whispers, closing his eyes to prepare for another kiss.

Yet, before he could, once again a shout came through from the distance, "I fucking will be if you two are the reason why we're late to work!" retorted Liam.

♥

Once Harry had stepped out of the home and stretched himself a bit with arms in the air; he felt reborn. Literally, the essence of his body felt fresh and new, as if he were now claimed and respected the way he wanted to. In fact, Harry could safely say with a grin far too wide on his face; that he was in love with someone he cared about. Harry is in love with Louis.

It felt so good to say that.

"Harry!" called out Louis as he pulled on his shoes and quickly made his way to stand by Harry. The two were still waiting for Liam who locked the remaining lock up and made his way to follow behind the pair.

"Yeah?" Harry replied he couldn't stop smiling especially since the events of last night kept playing in his mind.

The other didn't respond, but for a grin and throughout a hand with wriggling fingers prompting Harry to hold his hand. Harry blushed and in seconds he slowly slipped his cool hand into Louis' which warmed up in an instant with each other's heat moving against one another.

The heat over Harry's cheeks made his whole face burn, he was too happy and shy, but he's not the virginal-innocent-like Harry anymore. That was long gone last night and he just could not be any more grateful for the fact that he's found someone who was definitely not a stuck up asshole.

"Alright," sighed Liam, "Let's go."

♥

The trio arrived in time with legs tired already, but Louis and Harry were now a love-sick pair; Liam wanted to gag in a nice way of course.

Harry and Louis waved off each other one last goodbye and some kisses before they made their way off to get to their own departments.

"Nick!?" Harry called out as he stepped into the office, making sure to have signed in, "Nick?"The office room was empty and there were no traces of the man to be found. 'He probably went somewhere.' the boy thought, 'Well.'

Instead of lingering any longer, he decided to spend his time on helping any other persons in the area since there really wasn't much to do if Nick wasn't there to lead him on. After fixing himself up a little bit, Harry made his way back towards to Louis to see if the lad needed anything (or maybe he just wanted to watch him work who knows?).

♥

"It's been a whole god damn month!" Zayn screamed, throwing a pack of files off a brown coffee table along with wine being splashed across the floor out of a crystal glass, a large mess over the floor, "A god damn month and we still have nothing!"

The prince huffed out a shout like a sigh as he sat back into a brown plush comforter, anger fuming his blood and steam literally leaving out of his head. The man Zayn was working with, Simon Cowell still had no traces to where the fuck Prince Harry has gone.

It infuriated Zayn.

"Prince Zayn, calm down. It is evident we wouldn't find Harry in such a short amount of time especially since you and your bloody ego of 'don't release Harry's photos we'll find him on our own' and the whole 'reputation' you have, how could you expect just us two men easily finding the boy?" Simon retorted, sitting across from Zayn with hands crossed, eyes scrunched in annoyance.

"Oh shut the fuck up," Zayn shouted, "Don't even try to say shit about me or what I do, I have my reasons. I mean imagine releasing his photos? That I could not maintain a little shit like that for marriage? The huge shame that little bitch is putting me through, I swear it on my life when I get my hands back on him he'll regret ever leaving me."

There were literal fumes leaving the man's lips and his mind circled in anger and hatred, but he knows he fucking knows once Harry's back in his possession it would be worth the time that he's lost. Harry had something special and no way in hell did Zayn want to give up on something so smooth and sweet, so tender and pale, so gentle and frail; no fucking way.

"What more could we do then, Zayn?" Simon grunted, "You're making these tall claims of capturing him, but it's impossible at this point since you do not want to let go a piece of your dignity; if you ever bloody had one!" The man was annoyed and incredibly impatient at this point. Here he was jumping from estates to random areas of land looking for a boy that's in the midst of hundreds of commoners. Simon was honestly surprised that he's stuck himself through for this bloody long.

"Just get the hell out, Simon!" Zayn exclaimed, immediately standing on his two feet with an index finger pointing a threat straight at an alarmed man, "Don't fucking question me! If you know what's good for you, get the hell out now and come back to me later!"

"Well then, I shall take my leave then." Simon left after he left those last words and didn't turn back to a fuming Zayn who stood with bloodshot eyes and sucked in lips.

As soon as the door went shut, Zayn paced around the room with feet dragging across the floor and fists right by his sides. Simon was in a way right and that annoyed the hell out of him because no way did he appreciate someone else having a better option than his.

"God." He sighed, now he never really believed in a God since Zayn for sure knew that the only top ruler of him or anyone else was Zayn himself, yet, "Give me a fucking sign. At least support the devil once-"

He was cut off with a knock on his bedroom door.

'Oh, what now' Zayn immediately went to the door and opened up to reveal a strange man that looked familiar standing tall with a smirk and crossed arms.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Zayn.

"Wow, for a prince I expected a more sweetened greeting." the other said snarkily, "Anyhow, mind letting me in my humble prince?"

Zayn's eyebrows shot up astonished, a shock on his features with a mix of annoyance. 'Who the hell does this prick think he is-'

"By the way, just to give you a slight spark of familiarity, I am Nick Grimshaw. You had helped me a while back to start out a ranch for a share of riches in return. Forgotten me so soon?" the man laughed.

'Oh.' Zayn rolled his eyes, "Well it's been awhile since I've seen your snarky ass. What is it that you want?" the Prince stood with skeptical eyes.

"Well at least let me in, I have a little proposition," Nick whispered, lips pursed to a smile with another man glaring in interest.

"Fine." Zayn moved away from the door and allowed the man to take a step inside, who looked around with a glint in his eyes before taking a seat across from the prince at the center of the room.

When all was now quiet and both men stared at each other dead in the eye, "Now how do you feel about finding your runaway prince?"

♥

Harry wandered away from his station since, well, there hadn't been anything to do. Nick hasn't been seen anywhere and he was the one who would assign his tasks anyway. This made Harry a little relieved to know that he had some freedom from work, which meant he had time to go ahead and watch around where Louis was.

♥

Louis grunted in annoyance as he tugged on the roots of a couple green weeds rooted deep into the grounds, surrounding and sucking the life out of the ranch's crops.

"This is fucking stupid." Louis whispered in a breath, "Always getting the stupid shit to do." he tugged once more on a group of plants and pulled with an annoyed sigh.

His cheeks were sore from the constant rubbing over his cheeks just to get the damn dust and dirt off and his back was aching from bending over for too long, barely taking a time to stretch. Louis could swear to God that he was growing too old and too soon for his age.

"Need help?" a voice broke through and immediately Louis perked up to the tone of the voice then looked right at the direction from where it came from to see Harry with hands on his hips and a smile too bright, "You look like you need it."

Louis stood up straight on his feet way too fast with a blush on his cheeks and winced as the ends of his spine cracked multiple times.

"Oh, uh hey." Louis mumbled, glancing multiple times from the floor then to the young boy who stifled little giggles behind his lips, "Wait." his eyebrows furrowed as he questioned, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working with that rust bucket, Nick?"

Harry only shook his head as he stepped up a bit closer towards Louis, "Oh, Lou. You shouldn't be so mean I mean he did give us things to do." Harry was then now up and front of Louis, their eyes staring straight into each other, "Oh and I don't really see Nick anywhere so there wasn't much for me to do. I already completed everything I had to do a while back anyway so I am pretty much free!" Harry ushered happily, stretching his arms to emphasize his point.Louis rolled his eyes in fond, "Well I'm not free I still got crap loads of work to do and I would rather -"

"Louis!" Harry gasped as he was tugged straight front and flat into Louis' chest with arms wrapped around his slim waist.

Their lips and facial expressions were aligned with fond and want as Louis whispered, "Spend a little more time with you."

It felt kind of cliche to Harry in a sense (then again his whole fucking life story is a cliche setting) that the pair were standing in the midst of green fields filled with whatever crops just staring at each other in such close proximity.

"Well," Harry giggled a bit as he nuzzled in towards Louis' neck, his warm breath heating in between and letting little shallow kiss be left in its wake, "We can do that now?"

Louis' face contorted a shape of want and interest as he felt the weight of Harry empower him around his body, "Can we?" he returned seductively.

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered close as Louis did the same, his eyes already shut and preparing to have his lips against Harry's, but then-

Harry laughs abruptly, the sweet kind where it's joyous with a lace of "I fooled you", and pushed Louis away as he dashed off immediately, "Catch me if you can, Tomlinson!"

Louis' eyes widened in slight surprise and a slick taste of lust as he watched the boy laugh and run (honestly he wasn't sure if he should call that running, Harry literally looked like a baby fawn running through a field), with a two second reaction time, Louis wailed a sound of "I'm coming!" as he made his way to Harry.

In all honesty, Louis' eyes were rolling to the back of his head when it dawned on him that this whole little fiasco Harry was doing was basically a really cliche scene that comes up from some love story.

"Harry! Come on! You can't do this!" Louis groaned, he was already tired and sore from bending over and plucking weeds all day, "Haaaaaarry!"

Harry hadn't listened, but he did stop at a far distance from Louis with waving arms and a look of "fond disappointment".

Louis only shook his head already tired out from taking a simple jog down, not even close to Harry, and instead slumped to the floor and laid on his back flat.

Ugh fuck this I'd rather sleep. Louis thought. Or make out with Harry, but running? Nah son.

"Lou?"

Louis looked to the side of his head and above, squinting as the bright sky hit in his eyes, to see Harry with a hand pushing his hair to the side looking down to see the tired out man. Harry got onto his knees as he looked back at Louis, poking his sides a bit and giggled as the other responded with an annoyed grunt.

"Louuuu. You didn't catch me." Harry pouted.

Louis scoffed, "Well-" he laughs strongly as he pulls Harry straight on top of him who yelped, "I caught you now!" his arms wrapped around Harry's waist tightly, wasting no time to turn them over and have Harry tucked right under his own body.

A blush floods Harry's cheeks from the sudden position as he remembers what happened last night, replaying in his mind and singing to him as though it were some extravagant Opera. His head turns to the side, not able to look at Louis because this was the man he gave himself to, his all, his everything.

Louis only gave a small 'tsk tsk' as he placed a finger over Harry's cheeks then gripped his chin to make eye contact with the boy, "Why so shy on me now, love?"

Love. Harry was sure that the fields would get set on fire just by the heat of Harry's cheeks alone, "'M not." He lied.

Louis cupped the boy's face, smiling as Harry's legs were subconsciously around his waist and Louis admired the pressure at his sides from Harry trying to close his legs in. Louis chuckled a bit and let his hands trace Harry's long legs, loving the bare skin that ends in the middle of his thighs and slowly rubbing little circles below the end Harry's short shorts.

"Yeah, you are." Louis whispered, but laughed nonetheless and leans in to capture Harry's lips into a kiss, "But I admire that."

The erratic beating of Harry's heart returned, a bit stronger now in a sense that he was receiving such compliments from Louis, "Louis." was all he could muster out as the other's lips began to take a press to his forehead, to his cheeks, god his neck, to his collarbones, and Louis kept on going.

"You're so innocent, Harry." He whispered, "So beautiful, pretty- I- I can't even put the right word for you."

Harry only nodded, with closed eyes, already blown away from Louis' actions."I'll be honest, Harry. I really, really like you. You mean a lot to me and-" Louis came back up from where he'd been whispering and leaving small kisses over Harry's stomach and leaned over Harry once more face to face, "I feel like I could just tell you anything. I never really was a pretty person or the type of personality anyone wants to deal with, sometimes I think I still am a pain in the arse to handle, but I feel more accepting of myself when I am around you."

Harry only sighed happily as he listened, wrapping his own arms around Louis' neck to push him closer to his body and enjoy the sensation of the man's face in between his neck, slowly breathing in and out the words of adoration. They were chest to chest, such comfort and purity in between them all while Harry had relaxed into the cool words.

"I'll always love you and I can't thank you enough for what I am feeling today," Louis ushered, "Things have been tight lately, still are at times, but you're here to help and as well as be my anchor to hold me down. You're my base at this point, everything I need. I'll always be honest with you Harry and tell you everything how I feel, just be honest to me back I'm here."

Honesty. Shit.

Harry's eyes shot open and wide, instantly recovering to not raise any speculations from Louis 'Fuck he still doesn't know I'm a runaway prince.' How would Harry even blurt that out!? How was he suppose to tell Louis (who was at first excited to return a runaway for glory) that he was a runaway prince and that if they were ever caught he'd be dead and all this love story persona would die? (Then again, Harry doubts he'd get caught. It's been much too long and Zayn probably gave up on him. At least he hopes.)

I need to tell him. He loves me, trusts me, and he'll get it. Nothing will change. Yet what if Louis grows angry for being kept in the dark. A poor man having a relationship a sexual one too with a fucking Prince isn't a normal thing. Louis would probably self-destruct-

"Harry?"

The young boy was cut off from his thoughts as he turned his head, a little surprised at how close they were since he'd almost forgotten Louis was right on top of him, "Hm?"

"You alright? I was calling out to you and you didn't respond."

Do it now, Harry. Tell him. Fucking tell the guy you're a Prince.

"Oh sorry, I just had some stuff going around in my head," Harry replied.

Tell him.

"Wait, Louis?"

Yes.

"Yeah what?"

"I need to tell you something and I really don't know how to put it and I- yeah." Harry was sure he was going to have a heart attack at this point.

Tell him.

"Yeah, what's wrong baby?" Louis smiled.

Harry only sighed, "Louis I-"

Tell him.

Harry's eyes were shut as he whispered, "I just really love you a lot."

Oh for fuck's sake you couldn't do it. Louis only rose from lying along Harry's chest to hover over him again, pulling Harry's wrists over his head and slowly slipping his hands into Harry's, enjoying the small arch from Harry as a reaction.

"I love you, too. So fucking much." with that Louis melted the voices of stress from Harry's mind as he kissed him with no regret or stops.

♥

Nick had a tough time getting here to the damn upper estate to face the snobby Prince Zayn and he would not allow such an attitude of ignorance and hostility be thrown in his direction. Nick was, well, a bit too good for that. He could feel the insides of himself churn, he never felt such an intense feeling swarming in the depths of his stomach. Nick was honestly nervous as hell when he dropped everything at his workplace for a day in order to make this out of the blue appointment with the Prince, but overall the confidence within him skyrocketed when he could sense the desperation Prince Zayn had in order to recapture his pretty little thing. (Well if Nick was right about who he had his eyes on, then hell yes was in control.)

"What do you mean..." The Prince was alarmed and head over heels in interest when Nick asked such a vital question, a hint of hope sparked through Zayn, "How did you know this."

"I belong to the estate you rule?" Nick laughed, "I am pretty sure I know what's happening with you. Gossip spreads around if you didn't know, but the problem is we just don't know who that lovely little thing that escaped is. How does it feel to know that someone just fooled you out on your own engagement day!"

"Excuse me?" Zayn asked, a flare of annoyance in his tone.

"How does it feel to be a Prince, a very powerful one might I add, and yet not have the capability to keep a boy from running away on their engagement night?" Nick repeated.

"Who the hell do you think you are lowering me like that!" Zayn shouted.

"Ah well, Zayn-"

"Prince Zayn!"

"Oh shut it, once you hear what I have to say, you'll kiss my feet." Nick laughed, "Now tell me, do you at least have a photo of this groom that ran away?"Why do you need a photo?" questioned the prince.

Nick stirred within Zayn's comforter with a grunt of impatience, "Well obviously I need to see a picture of the prince in order to get a better catch to who the hell this runaway was. I have some suspicions on a couple people who seem to fit the description of "runaway prince". You're just a bloody young man with a tough ego making it difficult to find the little thing, at least give me a hint." He needed a photo, Nick needed a photo to confirm his suspicions that Harry Styles of his work area is indeed the runaway prince.

The moment Zayn heard "suspicions on a couple people", he was on deck and fully alert, but before he could ask who they were Nick glared and made a wave of his hand asking for said photo. Zayn sighed and stood from his seat, "Alright. Wait I got a couple."

Nick sat back with a keen interest and excitement, he was so damn... what do they call it? Lucky? Well, he would be hitting straight into a jackpot if it turns out that he was right. 'My oh my'

The Prince returned, sitting down with a sigh as he slapped multiple photos onto the table. Immediately, Nick dove in to grab them into his hands, Holy shit.

Before he could register the person, his eyebrows shot up in surprise to see these photos were taken from provocative angles... as though they were not done by the subject's consent.Yet, before he decided to question Zayn, he looked to the face.

'Holy fuck...' Nick's eyes widened and he nearly choked on his own spit, 'It's him. Harry is the fucking runaway Prince.'

But, he couldn't admit that yet. The manipulator of the game always has the title as the tease, he needed to juice Zayn out of what he's got before he could finally give him what he wants.

Zayn, though, noticed the mark of the shock on Nick's face, "Well!?" he exclaimed.

Nick only coughed a bit as he ignored the indirect question of 'well is it him?' and instead, "You're quite an animal, huh, Zayn?"

The other only rolled his eyes, "What is that supposed to fucking mean?"

"Okay well," Nick chuckled, pointing to the images that were over the center table, "Obviously you did not take those shots with permission."

The angles were differed from taking photos up high or way too low. Literally taking each and every angle of the boy's body as well as he sprawled as a mess in some dress-like attire on a rich ass bed. There were some of Harry about to change, capturing him midway as he undressed or removed a shirt from over his head.The ones that Nick probably felt a twitch in his pants for were the ones where Harry was in a deep sleep with hair a mess and lips red plush and sweet, widened as he breathed and legs left bare as Harry slept in a short silk dress.

Zayn laughed, "Does it somewhat disturb you?"

Nick doesn't know why, but he loves the tone of the Prince's voice, devious and selfish. Just like him, "No, but now I understand why the Prince Zayn is so incredibly desperate to capture this pretty thing."

The other smirked, liking the way Nick had pieced it up, "Do tell me, though, did you see him around?"

"I may have or may have not. I do work on a ranch with hundreds of people coming by in and out, hard to keep track you know?" Nick lied.

"Well, you prove to be a bit more of my type to work with," Zayn said, "You have seen him, though, correct? If so I have an offer if you can bring him to me."

Nick perked up, now that's what's he's been waiting for, "An offer eh? I like the sound of that. Lay it on me."

"Well," Zayn stood walking towards another table set with snacks and loads of wine, smiling as he poured two glasses, "I can give you whatever you need, Nick. Just ask away."

'That's true...' Nick needed something that's worth it and hard to get. Nick was already living a satisfied life anyway, adding onto that wouldn't really be much compared to bringing a gorgeous Prince back to someone like Zayn, 'Hmm...'

"Would it be possible that I, myself, can have a go on your dear Harry?" blurted Nick.

For a second, Nick thought he was going to die for saying something like that until Zayn broke the mild silence with a harsh laugh and a return of two glasses of drinks.

He handed one to Nick as he clanked the two glasses together, enjoying the shocked smirk that came from Nick as he whispered, "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello guys... I haven't updated this for three four months. Okay so well things happened.  
> I have a twitter then you would know i was addicted to the account cause i made doll snaps, liam and josh devine followed. Then someone gave me a harry/5 acc. Then i was hacked and lost them all. But! My account is back and Josh refollowed and now I have a Louis/5 account lmao.
> 
> So i wasn't on since I was so twitter savy and I also had been lazy as fuck to do any writing. Yet, i am back and finally going to bridge this fic to a peak.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I fucking realized the chapters were fucked up and not in order and shit and no one told me so i fixed that :D


	27. Chapter 26

"Are you two seriously wasting time and making out in the fields?"

Both Harry and Louis were chest to chest against each other as they laid down on the field, completely had forgotten about their current situation, that is of course until Liam came along.

Louis pulled away immediately and rose up and off of Harry who only whined in response, "For fuck's sake _Liam_ ," the older one groaned, "you're so god damn _intrusive_."

Liam ignored Louis' comment and briefly starred between both Louis and Harry before he spoke up once more, "I don't think Nick would appreciate the fact that two of his workers are making out when instead they should be working."

Louis only rolled his eyes as he sat down with crossed legs, pulling up an embarrassed Harry up by his side, "Well if you didn't know, Liam, Harry and I were working-"

"Really, Louis." deadpanned Liam.

"Yes, really. In fact, making out really does put a good workout on our lip muscles. You should try it, mate. It would probably shrink your fat head a tad." snapped Louis.

Liam only bulged out his eyes in shock, feeling slightly offended, "Well, Tomlinson, don't come crying to me when Nick smacks your arse. I'm off." with that he had left the pair alone once more.

Harry burst out a small chuckle as he looked at Louis, "Don't you think you were a bit too harsh on Liam? I mean he is right, we should get back to work-" but his words were shut off with Louis' lips on his own once more with a small hand curling around the back of his neck, fingers softly tugging his curls.

Louis smirked at the small moan that left Harry's lips and admired the warmth of his body brushing against him. It's strange and cliché probably, but once the spent the night together they felt like they could not get off of one another. It's a weird tie uniting them and all they wanted was to just lay by each other and admire what they're like.

♥

"Who the fuck does he think he is," Zayn grumbled.

As soon as the rat of a man, Nick, had left Zayn was close to exploding. Yeah, he maintained his calm when Nick and he toasted to the thought of capturing Harry Styles, but who the fuck does that man think he is? He wants 'a go' on Harry? His boy? His Prince? His?

The thing is Zayn needed this lead, a lead that can help him grab that Prince and take him over to get married at last. Nick was his only option because his reaction and nerved behavior obviously showed he knew something.

All he needs is to get the message from Nick and he can immediately get to work and drag that Prince in. He doesn't want any chance of Harry escaping. The moment he gets the news he's making major preparations to grab that bastard in and immediately get married whether he wanted to or not. It was his only option.

Yet, of course, Harry being the beauty he is, there is the danger of Harry becoming _impure_. If Harry has any sign of someone having touched or savored him that was not Zayn himself, he will make sure to kill that son of a bitch right before Harry's eyes.

The Prince shook, a smile over his lips, "Not long now, my love. I'll have you back soon."

Zayn laughed as he threw his last glass of wine to the floor, the deep red color seeping through the floors.

♥

"Say. Do you think Nick will be mad?" Harry mumbled.

Louis was now flat on his back as Harry sat over his lap, being the dainty boy he is as he pulled at his long hair with his soft hands.

Louis only chuckled, "About?"

"Well, we didn't do anything productive." Harry blushed, "Except for... Yeah."

"Aw look at you." Louis cooed, reaching a hand out to pat over Harry's cheek, "Still so shy even after last night?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he grasped Louis' wrist in between his hands to slowly curl their fingers together, "Course. I never really did anything before. Last night was... A change in my life. A big one."

_Now was his chance. If you want to start afresh let Louis know more about you. You can't start life with a lie..._

"Harry?"

The curly one shook away from his conscious thoughts as he looked back at a curious Louis with eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah?"

Louis smiled, but it looked a bit confused as though he was questioning something, "You alright? You seemed a little-lost back there. Is something wrong?"

Harry sighed tightening his hold within Louis' hands as he swayed a bit, "No, I just... I really want to tell you something because-" the boy huffed as he closed his eyes, "There's something about me you really should know, I mean, if we want to start like this I should tell you how I ended up here in the first place. Right?"

Louis nodded, "Course... Go on."

"Louis, the thing is I'm actually a-"

" _Harry_!?"

The pair lurched from their comforting spot as they heard a long shout coming from the other side of the field.

 _Darn it._ Harry groaned internally as he looked back at Louis, "I-I have to go."

Louis frowned a bit as he sat up to position himself before the boy making sure to cup his face within his hands and kiss him gently on his lips, "I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled, "I love you too."

With that, the boy made his way to head back to where he saw Liam calling him over and gesturing him to get back to his office position.

♥

Harry pouted with crossed arms as he came face to face with a blank Liam, "Why are you calling me Liam-"

"Nick's been back 30 minutes ago and he's been looking for you. I heard him calling out, but I think he's been looking for you for a while now." Liam murmured, "You should go see him immediately, I mean, it's been a while and he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

The other had his eyes widen in shock as he quickly took Liam's words to heart, waving him off as he dashed his way back inside to head for Nick's office.

 _God damn it, Harry._ He mentally slapped himself, how could he be so careless?

♥

The room was lit down to its dimmest setting when Harry had knocked upon the dark wooden door to Nick's office. He stood with a shy posture and eyes to the ground, feeling the creep of shame and guilt seep up his shoulders. He couldn't help but feel like a nuisance since he'd been slacking off and coddling with Louis rather than working with an earnest behavior.

Then again... Nick wasn't here and there really wasn't much to do so he hopes that his work ethics wasn't going to be questioned.

Just before Harry could question himself any further, the door swung open to reveal the older man with a smug smirk plastered over his face.

"Well, nice to see you, Harry." The man jumbled out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

That just made Harry even more nervous and his eyes dropped back down to the floor as he tried to mutter out an apology, "Nick, I'm sorry if I hadn't been working enough- I mean. Liam had told me you were calling out for me for a while now and I really am sorry for not responding-"

"How about you just come inside my office, Harry." interrupted Nick.

Harry looked up, swallowing a lump in his throat as he nodded and made his way inside the office.

"You may take a seat, Harry." The man murmured calmly as he proceeded to shut the door close, locking it completely, "Now-"

Harry looked back up as soon as the man had his way down to take his seat behind his large desk covered up with piles of random papers.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Harry burst out, his nerves getting the best of him as he sucked in his plush lips in between his teeth, biting down from the worry itching at his neck.

"No," Nick answered simply, he sighed crossing his hands together with elbows on the desk as he looked back at the young boy. It felt odd to Harry because the man now staring at him, his eyes going narrow as he watched.

"N-Nick?"

"Tell me, Harry." The man began, "There's more to you than I know isn't there."

Harry's breath hitched at Nick's words immediately, his skin run over goosebumps at this point because that wasn't even a question. Nick basically settled a statement that there's something up with Harry.

However, Harry slumped over because what's there to worry for? His past was long gone and Nick was just a curious boss. Why would he be getting worried all of a sudden?

"I-I?" Harry tilted his head to the side in slight confusion, his long curls falling along to the side as he questioned, "What do you mean?"

The other chuckled, "Oh Harry, Harry. You love playing innocent don't you?"

Harry tensed up, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable (if he wasn't already) and the added tone of suspicion within Nick's voice wasn't helping at all.

"I-Innocent? What the hell are you-"

"Do not!" Nick shouted, slapping a hand flat on to the desk, "Do not try to lie to me, Harry. Or should I say, Harry Styles the prince of the upper state?"

_No._

"The same prince who ran away from his engagement to none other than Zayn Malik? The same man who runs the lower estate? The same man you were supposed to marry!?"

 _Fuck_.

Harry was stunned and slammed his back against the chair he was seated upon. He was in deep shock and could feel the tips of his fingers go cold. No way did Nick find out who he was, no fucking way.

"I-I don't-"

"I could see it in your bloody eyes, Harry." Nick blurted out, "You and your rich sleazy ass coming around the lower estates acting like us poor scums just to get a kick out of it huh?"

Harry shook his head, eyes going blurry from unshed tears, "N-No!"

Nick pointed an index finger straight into the boy's face, "You lots are a bunch of liars! I just came across your lovely husband to be just an hour ago. Do you think I can't see the truth? That stubborn husband of yours did finally gave me a glimpse of who his beloved runaway was and it was you!"

"Y-You met... You met Zayn?" Harry gasped, his own hands slapped over his lips as he cried a little harder, "You met him!?"

Nick stood on his feet now, looking down at a startled Harry, "Yes I did! So he really is your husband to be? I could not believe I had someone worth millions here right in my dingy farming system. I knew, I fucking knew when I first saw you, that there was something strange about you."

"Nick-" Harry began to shake, his mind buzzing with a sense of insecurity and despair because here he was basically _exposed_ , "Nick, I-I don't understand."

"What is there not to understand, Harry?" The man snorted, "You are a runaway prince worth millions right here in my office room wanted by Zayn Malik. The man who controls our lives!"

"Y-You aren't thinking about-"

"Returning you? Letting him know where you are at this very moment?"

Harry choked as he shook his head, standing up as well as he pleaded, "Nick! Nick please- You didn't tell him, right? Please don't tell me you did-"

"Relax!" Nick raised his hand and immediately Harry's lips went shut, "Calm down, neither did I tell the man where you are nor did I tell him about you and your charming little fling with Louis Tomlinson."

Harry blushed, "Thank you, I-I guess you know my secret and my identity now..."

"Yes, I do, I actually do. However, just because I didn't tell Zayn where you don't mean I'm not going to."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right, I talked to the man and he really does seem to miss you. We even settled a little deal you see-" Nick looked right into Harry's wet eyes, "You're valuable and letting such a fortune slip through my fingertips is a real stupid thing to do-"

"NO!" Harry screeched, "No! You- You can't backstab me like this-"

"Backstab? Are you really saying I'm backstabbing? Last time I checked when I said I run a farm industry, I actually do. Yet, you, you aren't some random poor stranger seeking a job here, you are a bloody rich rat!"

"Nick!" Harry felt tears seep out once more as he walked around the desk to come face to face with the man with hands together as he begged, "You don't understand. Zayn's- he isn't the one for me. I can't marry him. Please! I already found someone else-"

Harry yelped as his hands were pulled apart with long fingers gripped onto his wrists, pulling him close to the older man's face, "You found someone else? That Tomlinson, hm?"

Harry nodded, closing his eye as he sobbed. Harry was afraid, he was deadly afraid because here was Nick who knew his secret!

"What a shame." Nick tsked, "A real downpour for you."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Louis is a poor annoying soul. Pathetic at its finest, nothing more comes to him other than work, making money, and having a cheap footie game with that Liam guy-" Harry was about to snap at Nick, but the man continued, hands still gripped tightly over his wrists, "but he's a man who's strong with integrity, honesty, and self-respect."

"Nick-" Harry hissed as he tried to pull away, but couldn't, "N-Nick you're hurting me-"

"You love Louis Tomlinson? Hm?" Nick exclaimed, pushing the boy back with a shove which sent him tumbling back against the wall behind him, "You love him? Does he know you're a cheater? A scam!?"

Harry shook his head, "N-Nick stop!"

"Listen to me closely," the man continued to take a step closer as he grinned. He reached out a hand towards the face that looked at him with sincere sorrow, "You can leave right now. I just wanted to let you know that your secret's out, Mr. Styles. I know who you are and it's not hard to get the man you desperately want out of your life come right back."

Harry's breath hitched as he stood within his spot, trying to look away.

Yet, that wasn't allowed as his jaw was gripped tight enough to bruise forcing him to look straight into Nick's eyes, "Nick, you don't understand. Nick Zayn's a horrible man he's-"

"Oh, I know what he's like! I've known him for a while! In fact, he'd helped me with this ranch a while back! I live under his rule, I am pretty sure I would know what he's like-"

"T-Then why are you- Why are you on his side?!" whimpered Harry.

"Because, darling." Nick smirked watching the boys gasp as he trailed the edge of his fingertips over his cheek, "Money's what gets the world go round, gets me a satisfying life. You being a pretty chap is a bonus as well." chuckled Nick.

Harry was angered, he couldn't believe how disgusting this man turned out to be, "You're disgusting!" he muttered, "I'm telling Louis-"

He jumped as a hand slapped over his lips, keeping his words shushed as Nick brought a finger up to his own lips, "Shhhhh. What did you say? You'll tell Louis? Your happy pretty boy who's hopelessly fallen for a liar?"

Harry only glared.

"Oh sweetie," Nick laughed, "What's he going to do? Try to beat me up? He's a poor man trying to work his ass off daily on the fields for some cash. The worst that could happen to me is to take the time and effort to go right up to his bloody face and fire him. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

His voice was muffled by the thick hand over his lips, but he stressed out his clearest 'no'.

"Good." Nick stepped away then, his full hold on the boy now gone as he backed away, "Glad we could cooperate. Might as well run along now Harry and get back to that lover boy of yours. Who knows how long you could stay with him 'till I crack. I can guarantee he'd leave you in the dust when he realizes you're a rich runaway."

Oh for fuck's sake, at this point Harry couldn't help, but feel a surge of anger, "Don't you dare! Louis loves me! Even if he does come to know the truth then he'll still stay by me-"

"Will he really?" Nick couldn't stop laughing; how naïve could a boy be? "Will he really stay by you? If you're so confident about that wouldn't you have told him who you are by now? You would've, but you didn't. You're scared, Styles."

"No! I-I trust him! He wouldn't leave me!" Harry screamed, backing away towards the exit, "He wouldn't! I wasn't ready to tell him, but I was close enough to let him know, Nick! Besides! He loves me and he promises to be by my side-"

Just before he could dash out the room, though, Nick's last words rang through his mind.

"I've known Louis longer than you have! He doesn't like liars who are rich and spoiled underneath while he's still suffering and love sick!"

Harry immediately ran out of there, making sure he didn't stop because now he's found out and the thought of being left completely alone and returning to Zayn sickened him.

But the thought of losing Louis so soon because of his lies and background _terrified_ him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I was suffering from a horrible writer's block so I haven't been updating like at all and I am so sorry because this chapter is shit, but now we know Harry's exposed and there's a risk and blah blah but anyway I'll update again asap. I keep getting my stuff taken away by my parents so I couldn't really do anything.
> 
> I hope this was okay and I am surprised if you are all still reading. This is the longest fic I ever wrote so far and I am getting pissed at myself that I'm not finishing it up so fast.
> 
> I have summer break too and fuck I was so lazy and I haven't done any homework for summer nor did i prep for senior year and school starts soon kms
> 
> Anyway share my fic and if you have any thoughts comment below. Don't be rude thanks.
> 
> You can tweet me your interests on my twitter:
> 
>  
> 
> [@harryondick](http://twitter.com/harryondick)
> 
>  
> 
> or on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [hazandboo](http://hazandboo.tumblr.com/asklouis)
> 
>  
> 
> tysm!


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's after math of being found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply a filler to help me regain my position with this fanfic, will update frequently now to get over and finish this fanfic at last! Thank you for reading this far or still read to this point.

Harry's eyes were blurred, but thankfully he could freely cry them out as soon as the final bell of the work day had rung throughout the ranch. He had gotten tired from dashing out like a madman and began to power walk instead, back to the setup area to meet up with Louis and Liam.

But... Harry was exposed, he was found out and his little fantasy world is dead. How did Nick piece the puzzle up? Why on earth wasn't he careful enough!? He didn't even get the chance to tell Louis everything about him as of yet, but here's Nick with this dangerous information right at hand.

Not only that, Nick _knows_ Zayn. He knows him! He's come face to face with the man and didn't Nick tell him he'd made a deal with Zayn!? What kind of fucking deal?

This was all too overwhelming for Harry and he could feel the burn across his body from the uncomfortable thought of Zayn making fruitful attempts to do inappropriate things to him, it's disgusting.

♥

"Oh my god, oh my god." Harry whimpered, eyes constantly going wet with hands smeared across his face in an attempt to wipe his tears. He wasn't watching his way until-

"Hey, hey you okay?" Louis inquired as soon as he was bumped into Harry's shaking form. It seemed as though Harry was lost in his own world because it took him quite a while to process their little run into each other, "Harry?"

Harry could only watch his world spin and his head formed a hazy cloud with tension, "I-I don't-" He choked out a strangled sob as he felt his knees give away, his body falling apart to the ground all while Louis shouted his name in tremor, "Louis!" His chest heaved as he sucked in heavier breaths, oh god, he was going into a panic attack.

"Harry!? Harry? Liam!" Louis exclaimed constantly, "Liam, something's wrong with Harry!", but all Harry heard was a blank white noise and suddenly all went black.

♥

"You actually thought, you actually thought I would let you go this easily?!" 

Harry gasped as he turned around, his eyes gazing upon the large flowers that stalked his shadow, eyes then caught upon a figure that stood a simple few feet away.

Oh no.

"Zayn!?" He shouted, heart stuttering in his chest as his lips pursed into a deep frown. Harry narrowed his eyes, pupils going small as he tried to capture this figure and reassure himself that it was not the man who he thought it was.

However..

Harry gasped, in just a couple seconds the man he feared stood before him now with an icy glare sunk into his eye sockets, staring back.

"Zayn-" Harry yelped as an arm came around his waist, tightening the grip as seconds passed with his other hands slapped upon Harry's lips.

"You really fucking thought I wouldn't find you? I would give up?" His fingers were curved like rounded knives as they sunk into the pale skin of Harry's waist, "Because guess fucking what."

Harry whimpered in pain as he struggled in between Zayn's clutches, "Mph!" He whimpered, whining mercilessly to be released.

"I will take you back."

♥

"LOUIS!" Harry screeched, suddenly bouncing off of a soft cushion bed while wrapped in firm white bed sheets, "LOUIS!" He screamed. He didn't know where he was what was going on, but he was just so bloody terrified. Harry's insides were swarming with rivers of fear as he cried.

"Harry!?" Louis heard the sudden yelling all while he had a small quiet conversation with Liam, wondering what the hell had happened, but all was dropped as he rushed to Harry's aid, "Harry!?"

He stopped by the bed, watching as Harry sobbed into the bed as he made his body small, pliable to his environment. The thick scent of fear was sensed through the room and Louis did not feel too well about it either.

"Harry! Harry baby, please calm down." Louis urged, his hands coming around the boy's shaking frame, "It's okay! It's okay!"

Harry, however, screeched louder as he shook his head sobbing, "No it's not! No, it's not." His face dropping under Louis' shoulder as he cried and cried.

"Harry-" Louis cooed, his hand rested upon the boy's back and slightly dirty top, rubbing small circles over the little edges of his back. "Harry, we're back home okay? Nothing's wrong, love. We're alright. We are okay-"

"I'm so-" Harry sniffled as he pulled away, situated back into his previous position as he faced Louis, "so sorry. I- I passed out didn't I. I- I don't know what just happened."

"Thanks for reminding me," Louis interrupted, "what the hell happened back there and why the hell did you wake up like... like this? What happened Harry!?"

Harry only whined as he brushed away the last few tears, "Nothing. Nothing happened, I just. I was just really tired is all-"

"Cut the bullshit. You have been pretty distant lately and I know, okay, I am not blind, but what is going on. You're getting me worried." Louis' voice failed to remain stern as it seeped into empathy because he really had no idea what the hell was going on and he was afraid, afraid someone was falling apart all while he watches.

"Louis, I'm fine really. I just- I had a nightmare okay-"

"A nightmare," Louis huffed his eyes rolled to the side, "Are you really going to pass me over with that excuse? Then what happened back at the ranch? Pretty sure you don't get nightmares while walking in broad daylight."

"Louis-" Harry ushered, "I'm just tired okay. Just- who brought me back?"

Louis' lips were still at a frown as he spoke, "I guess we'll just leave me in the dark again and well Liam and I were exhausted, so when you passed out Nick-"

"I brought you back!"

Harry's eyes were wide as he glanced at the entrance of the bedroom door to see the man he admonished so much, standing there with a smirk on his face, Nick stepped in, "The boys have already been incredibly tired so I heard them yelling and offered to carry you back in."

Harry shuddered, fuck, he thought. That man's hands were on him while he was knocked out cold. That's just... unnerving.

"Don't go all white on me, Harry." Nick joked, as he casually let himself sit beside Harry with Louis moved to the foot of the bed, "I promise I behaved." he chuckled, adding a wink towards Harry's direction the second Louis turned away.

The boy only begged for whatever force there was up above that could at least try to get rid of this fucker from his way, "T-Thanks." He muttered eyes dropped to his two nimble hands over his lap.

"Oh love no need to thank me!" Nick smiled which of course, of course, led him to 'joyfully' place his arms around Harry's shoulders, "You're a great, great worker. A value to me," but Harry was getting irritated by the minute while Louis innocently sat watching with no idea of the real motives here, "Can't let you pass over." The tone of his sick fake voice slowly began to fall to a dark whisper, "Am I right?"

Yet, before Harry could open his mouth Louis spoke up, "Right! Harry, please take better care I don't want to lose you either." He mumbled, then placed a hand upon the foot that laid beneath white sheets, "Really Harry."

Just in that split second, Harry forgot that the ugly monster of a man, Nick, was sat by him and instead looked back at the boy who practically changed his life. He didn't want to lose Louis either, he couldn't. His freedom, his fresh identity, his first real love would perish along with it all because of who he really was, this secret that he held for so long.

"Louis, don't you think you should feed your dear here a little something? I mean he did pass out, might as well cook something up real quick for him," Nick spoke.

Harry's eyes widened, shit that'd mean he'd be here alone with Nick and oh god he did not want to encounter anything more with this fucker.

"Yeah." Louis nodded, his hand now removed from Harry's foot as he stood up, "I'll get you something quick, Harry. Just relax and have a chat with Nick I guess."

Harry's lips were sewn shut, as though he couldn't speak because if he did emit a cry for help thing would get too suspicious, but he really didn't want to spend any second with this man.

"Just go on, Louis, I'll be here to keep him some decent company." With a curt nod, Louis left Nick and Harry be as he went off to grab a quick snack for Harry.

♥

"Is he doing better?" As soon as Louis approached the narrow kitchen he spotted Liam cutting a few pieces of fruit to consume who looked up expectantly for an answer.

"Um. Well, I guess. He's woken up now." Louis sighed, grabbing a quick tray to fill up with some simple assorted fruits and a glass of water, "Yet, I don't know..."

"I don't know what?" Liam inquired, walking his way to stand beside Louis who placed all items down to gather a moment to think.

"Harry's hiding something from me."

"What makes you think that?"

Louis rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, "I-I'm pretty sure him running out and crying then fucking passing out shouldn't be excused as "I'm tired." He's hiding something from me, but he doesn't want to say it. Or at least he thinks I won't find out."

"Aw mate," Liam cooed, placing his hand on the man's shoulder as comfort, "Harry is still, well, new to us so it takes time to adjust? It's only been a couple months since we were together with the same routines every day. Maybe try to approach him by taking him out or something?"

"We're poor bitches working at a ranch in the middle of nowhere, where the hell would I "take him out."?" Louis snorted.

"Look, I'm just trying to help." pouted Liam.

"Yeah I know, but." Louis only shook his head, "There's so much about him I still don't know."

♥

"Get the fuck off me you sick bastard!" Harry shouted, however, he only squirmed beneath the arm that had him held down right beside Nick's body. He tried to push himself out of his grasp but failed to do so as the other man only gripped around him tighter and tighter, his lips a strong smirk as he watched the boy struggle.

"You look captivating when you struggle, Styles." Nick grinned.

Harry only whimpered as he scratched the arm around him to push him aside, however, he released a strong yelp as he was knocked down back flat onto the bed with Nick now crawled upon him and right over his body.

Harry's breaths were pushed out of him as he felt the distaste of the man's hips against his, his breath hotly against his neck, "W-Why? Since when- when have you started to grow such- such a dark interest in me." asked Harry.

"Oh hon," Nick broke in, a hand now beside Harry's face as he gave an unwanted touch to his face with the edge of his fingertips, "I've always thought there was something special about you, but when it clicked... when I realized there was much much more to you, I realized you were a walking gold mine. Zayn may need a little help for me to get your fried ass back to him, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I had a little fun before then."

"You're disgusting." Harry spat, constantly squirming as their chests were now in touch. His throat went dry as he felt the very hand against his cheek sliding down to his neck, to his stomach, and making an eager destination towards his hips, "Louis would have your head-"

Nick laughed, "That rat? He couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to, that bastard is too spun over your ass, but not enough to love you after he finds out," Harry strangled out a cry as Nick grasped his clothed cock, palming inappropriately, "How much of a rich bank and a liar you are, taking up his space and cash when you have lived a lavish life for quite a long time."

Harry shook his head, his eyes threatened with tears, "N-No." He muttered, his teeth clamped as he spoke with a glare to the man, "Louis loves me, he wouldn't- he would not leave me-"

"Love comes and goes, honey." Nick tutted, "Louis is a man who needs to live, not weep and sorrow for some immature little princess who just doesn't want to follow the rules."

"J-Just get the fuck off me," Harry huffed breathlessly in defeat, "Just-"

"Shhhh." Nick laughed, leaving himself off of Harry's form, his lips a high smile as he watched Harry lay there in a clothed mess, "I'm off, I'm off, but not for long!"

"Fuck you!" Harry shouted.

Nick smiled, "Careful with what you wish for!" and just as Louis made his step in, he had already set out to leave the door not forgetting to give a once over to Louis and back to Harry who laid on the bed and worry stricken.

"Uh." Louis was slightly baffled by the sudden shift of mood, but he gave a little goodbye to Nick and headed his way towards Harry who remained eerily quiet and stared up at the ceiling, "Harry? Harry love can you get up and eat a bit?"

The other complied immediately, but instead of eating he just pushed the tray back onto the little nightstand that stood to the side, "I'm not that hungry."

"But-"

"Could you just hold me?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, but-"

"Please, Louis?"

Louis nodded and gulped as he scooted over and opened his arms, slightly taken off guard as Harry gripped onto his shirt tightly with his two nimble fists and his face deep into the crevice of his neck, "Thank you."

The other didn't know how to respond, but after a tad few seconds, he placed both arms around Harry's body, holding him close.

There's no more room for mistakes or time, he needed to tell Louis everything before things break. He needs to tell Louis, even if it'll break them apart.

Harry will tell Louis everything, only then he'll feel free from the grasp of nerves that stricken his body, he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Concerns?  
> Please leave positive and motivational  
> responses to help inspire me to continue  
> and please if you have any of these social networking sites 
> 
>  
> 
> I am more on twitter now so just @ me!!! if you read this fic thanks so much!


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh why does this fic have hits lmao. Thanks so much for reading it makes me so happy even though I am a super lazy updater.

  
  
  
His hands were cascaded upon the other boy's forehead as he gently carded his fingers through Harry's hair, "Do you feel a bit better love?" He asked.

Harry only nodded, barely moving his head a centimeter from its resting position against the warmth of the other man's chest. His mind was occupied, full to the brim with worry as he tries to not only figure out what he was going to do but as well as how he was going to break it to Louis about who he really was.

"Harry-" Louis only shook his head, driving Harry's attention away from his nightmares as the young boy now looked back at Louis with solemn eyes, "You need to tell me what is going on. I know, I know that I am not a financially stable man nor am I someone who could possibly give you anything more than just me, but I promise I would try my best to help. You need to tell me what the hell is going on with you and that pretty little head of yours."

"I-" Harry's words felt trapped between his consciousness and the lump in his throat, "I want to, but-"

"But what?" Louis exasperated, "But what? Why on earth can't you tell me what is going on-"

"I'm scared you'll leave me, Louis." Harry uttered out, his eyes were tearing up again as the dreams he had woven for so long, the dreams that were coming true would slowly come undone, his breath shuddered as he held Louis tighter, "We haven't done- we never did much, but I fell hard for you, Louis." His lips were pursed as he tried to give a few seconds to recollect himself as Louis gazed back at him, confused, "I can happily say that I- I love you so fucking much. Yet, I wasn't fully honest with you of who and what I am and I- I don't want you to find out about me or who I am by anyone else but me." Harry muttered, "However, right now isn't the right time to say anything at all."

Louis' heart quenched with frustration, but understanding, "Then when's the right time Harry? When will I get to know more about you? I gave- I literally gave everything I knew about myself to you, yet I'm still kept out. It hurts me you know? Sometimes I see you fade off and other times I feel like I'm just a substitute or something because you don't treat me like I'm worth being honest with."

"NO!" Harry shouted suddenly, his hands shot up to grip Louis' face in between his hands as he shook his head, "No, no don't say that. You mean so much to me Louis." He whispered, pressing their heads together as he released out a shuddery breath, "I want, to be honest, fuck, there's so much about me Louis and I don't want it to change anything between us. I- I'm scared to take the risk. You mean so fucking much to me Louis." Harry heaved a little, his chest tightened as though he were going to cry or maybe he was, "So much, Louis. You have no idea-"

Louis only sighed in response as his hands came up to grip Harry's hands in between his own, at first Harry was scared in his chest that the man was going to push him away, but soon lips were touching upon his cold knuckles whispering, "You mean a lot to me as well, Harry. Please trust me. If we are meant to be I could promise nothing can stop me from being with you."

"Nothing?" Harry repeated.

"Nothing."

"Alright." Harry ushered, wiping any excess tears off of his eyes, "Alright, alright I- I'll tell you by the end of this week-"

"Okay-"

"Wait, wait you know the lake there on the way to work?" Harry asked.

Louis pondered a bit as he smiled, "Yeah, we kind of kissed for the first time there." He blushed.

"I'll tell you there, okay? I think I feel like it's more appropriate to just be there and I can you know scream and cry too just in case you do leave-"

"Harry."

"Louis, I'm serious." Harry sighed, his mind goes back to what Nick had said of how he was a selfish prat who kept his rich history to himself when Louis and Liam were suffering for the past years in the lower areas of the estate and all along Harry could have aided them, "I just want to be cautious."

Louis shook his head, "Harry, please. Like I said, we're meant to be." His eyes shut as he let out a breathless chuckle and pulled Harry back down with the palms of his hands until their faces met even closer, soon their lips met once more.

It was just, Louis knew Harry was something more than just a nimble being he stumbled upon. Harry was so, so much more. There was a power, essence inside of Harry that unlocked the rocky feels within Louis' chest. His lips worked along with Harry's and all else was tuned out around them, just for the clicks in between them.

"Harry..." Louis' eyes were shut tight when they released, "Fuck."

"Louis." Harry whimpered as he pressed the palms of his hand mistakenly over Louis' crotch, which led the male to lurch out a moan, "LouisLouisLouis please," Harry whispered over and over the name never going foreign in his mouth as some would complain, the man was a part of him it was impossible to let go, "M-Make love to me please."

"But you passed out just hours ago-"

"Hours ago, Louis. Louis please." Harry pleaded and sighed in relief as he felt Louis' fingers begin to work at shedding off their clothes and soon everything just felt beautiful again.

♥

_Upcoming Weekend...._

If Harry said he was ready to tell Louis everything, he really wasn't. His insides twitched constantly and itched at his mind every time Harry wanted to relax. However, it was close to impossible because fuck he was going to tell Louis everything.

Days ago after the encounter with Nick and telling Louis, there was much more to him just added another backpack of stress onto Harry's shoulders. The week didn't pass the smoothly either since he never told Louis about Nick and his emotional blackmailing. Through the days, though, athe knew Nick was giving an eytohim and it fucking terrified him because that man knew Zayn and with the blink of an eye that horrible man could come back to torment his life. However, through the days Nick stayed silent and simply watched Harry with nothing more to say or do. There were incidents where Harry would feel the brush of a hand across his bum, shoulders, or waist which drove the poor boy to fret into a panic, but as soon as he saw Louis again he felt safe again.

Oh yeah, Louis.

What could Harry say? What can he say about him there's so fucking much to him Harry can't simply define in words. That man changed him mentally and physically and when those hands would touch the bare intimate areas of his body, Harry swore he saw colors spin over his eyes that blank out into a blissful shade of white heaven.

In just hours, just hours he and Louis were going to be alone together back at the very lake where things began to flow just like the ripples of waters on its surface. Either those ripples of their lives were going to continuously travel or it will all come to a standstill and Harry's life will end on that spot.

Was Harry selfish? For keeping something like his royal status a secret from his supposed lover? It made Harry's head spin every time he thought about it because he was never selfish there was no way. He was always controlled and usurped from and it was time Harry made decisions for himself, it was time.

He was going to tell him tonight.

♥

The time on the clock ticked and both Harry and Louis were individually worried to the depths of their heart. Who knows what was going to happen between them? All Louis knew was that Harry was the love of his life, but what secret could Harry be hiding? Louis already knows that Harry had some issues with marriage, but what could be drastic to accompany that? Was Harry a prostitute getting married to some male 3x his age? Oh no, no, Louis grimaced to the thought of it and felt guilt to even interpret such a thing.

His hands were sweating, they were going to head on down from work and usher Liam to head on home all while he and Harry are alone under the evening sky and beside the cool waters of the lake.

_Hours later...._

"Well," Louis sighed as he stretched and slipped on back to his everyday clothing all while Harry and Liam did the same, "Today was a quiet day."

Liam nodded, his eyebrows furrowed, "Is something wrong with you two today?" He asked, "You guys were kind of quiet, like too quiet."

"Oi," Louis muttered, "Liam we're just tired is all and I'm getting sick of Nick and his orders."

"Hm." Liam nodded, "Harry?"

Harry lurched a bit, not ready for the question to be aimed at him and his eyes flashed to Louis and back at Liam as he tucked his hair to the back of his ear and nodded, "Y-Yeah just tired is all."

"Alright," Louis mumbled not really buying it, "I guess we're ready to head on home-"

"Oh Liam about that." Louis interrupted, "Harry and I have-" He looks back at the other who trembled slightly as he changed, "something really important to discuss and we'll be at the lake-"

"Are you guys going to have sex there too, dear god you are all animals-"

Louis rolled his eyes, "Liam-"

"I swear Louis you're half beast and you know we have thin walls right? You and him aren't really quiet-"

"Liam!"

"But at least it's at a lake so I guess I'll sleep in peace tonight-"

"LIAM!" Louis shouted, "Liam, god, shut the fuck up." His cheeks were red with a shade of embarrassment, "No, god stop that. Harry and I just have something important to talk about and since, well, things began a bit back there and we have something important to talk about anyway might as well do it there."

"Oh." Liam's eyebrows shot up as he nodded, "Oh, okay this is serious then?"

"Well no shit," Louis retorted, "We'll walk with you and then we have to part ways alright?"

Liam nodded, "Alright."

Louis smiled tightly as he looked back towards Harry and raised his thumbs up in assurance, tonight was now or never and he wanted all to be clear and purely become a part of Harry's life, body, mind, and soul.

♥

_Meanwhile..._

"They're what?"

"They are meeting tonight back at the lake that is in between from their destination between work and their home." Nick replied.

Zayn nodded as he walked towards an open window beside his large masterbed. The sky was a bright shade of red, pink, and bits of blue. Made the man smile a bit to see how it was such a beautiful sky on a day where he was about to torment a couple too many lives tonight.

"Hm and how do you know this?"

"Well, Prince Zayn, Harry had gotten into panic after I kind of blackmailed him and he pretty much went- tsk-" Nick chuckled as he gestured the slit of a throat to signify that Harry had just passed out, "So we had taken them back to their home and well after a bit of discussion I peeped over and they talked about 'telling each other everything' and what not."

Zayn nodded as he grasped a glass of wine into the pits of his fingertips as he took a sip and walked back towards Nick who stood a few feet away, "Tell me, Nick. Why are you desperate to help me?"  
  


"I think you know what I want very well, Zayn." Nick muttered, "It was our deal and now you have the perfect setup to attack. Just one go at your boy and I'll be fine."

"My boy, hm?" Zayn nodded, "My boy. So you can see there already he's mine right?"

"Well yes," Nick muttered, "Wait what-what are you doing!?"

Zayn's eyes flashed black as his hand slipped into the back of his pocket to grasp and pull out a small, silver pistol, "Hm? Oh nothing." Zayn chuckled as he walked towards Nick who suddenly went still, "Just thinking about how I can repay you handsomely for helping me out. I can't wait, honestly, tonight to get that bitch back."

"Uhuh."

"However, the thing is I am a very traditional man." He muttered, "I like my fiance to be, clean. You get me right?"

"What do you mean-"

"I don't fucking share, Nick." Then before Nick would process the fatal seconds of his life the very pistol was pressed to the front of his head and in an instant the boom was echoed through the room which resulted into a corpse now fallen and sprawled across the floor at the feet of the Prince.

Zayn chuckled, as he nuzzled into the heat of the gun's trigger, "Oh, Harry, so many men want you, but we all know who you really belong to."

♥

"I guess this where we stop." Louis sighed as he stood beside Harry who remained quiet, but jittery as well.

Liam looked slightly confused, though, as he looked back at the pair, "Is this something that might kill us because you guys are kind of scaring me a bit."

Harry looked back at Louis and then decided he should say something, with a tight smile he added, "No, no I just. There's just some stuff I haven't shared with Louis and it's kind of private and I just want to let go of it tonight so I could, you know, be free with myself."

"Shouldn't I know something about you too?" Liam questioned.

"What, do you want to fuck him too?" Louis retorted in annoyance, but sighed as he felt an awkward tension begin, "I mean- Liam, look, this is kind of serious, but it's between Harry and I. Once we kind of settle with each other of course we'll tell you."

Liam nodded, "Alright. Alright. I understand. I guess I'll see you back at home, but make sure you guys are careful, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah course. Thanks Liam." Harry replied, "We'll see you later."

"Later!" With that Liam had turned on his heels and headed off back home as Harry and Louis were now left alone.

Louis sighed as he watched Liam who was now a good distance away before he turned to Harry who stood there awkwardly, "Now-"

He took the chance to hold Harry's trembling hands into his own as they walked deeper into the depths of the grassland towards the lake, "You sure you're, you know, comfortable enough to tell me?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm sure I can. Louis I just want to be free from this all it's been making me feel guilty."

"Hm." They made their way in and soon their trifling footsteps had ended where they now faced each other.

It looks like the evening has died down now as the moon that was a bit fuller now, shines bright across the horizon and above Harry and Louis. Harry looked up a bit to admire it for a few minutes or so all while Louis kept staring back at the gem of his life. Sometimes he never really got the chance to admire how beautiful Harry was to him. The moonlight glistened and enhanced the boy's feminine facial features. It made his breath stop a little, honestly. From the red rosy cheeks to the cascading shades of red over his lips and all the way to beautiful neck he's marked up many times. Harry was his and he couldn't be any happier to have found someone that changed his life around. Earlier he could sell an organ of a man for a couple of bucks, but now? Now he was ready to give himself away just to get the small hint of Harry's smile. It made Louis cry sometimes, sometimes he wants to cry a bit because who was he to deserve someone so special.

Louis didn't let them speak yet as he pulled Harry right into his chest and held him close. The other was a bit tall, but that doesn't stop him from hugging his baby tight who gasped a little to the contact.

"I love you so fucking much." Louis ushered out, his eyes were closed and he didn't want to think about anything else because Harry was the one he loved so much, it was consuming his mind.

The wind of the area began to pick up and push at them gently, causing them to rock a bit in each other's arms.

"Louis-"

"Harry, fuck, I know I know you think I'll leave after, after whatever you might say, but Harry, oh Harry you're everything to me. I would never leave you no matter what."

"Louis, what I am going to say isn't so simple-"

"Just lay it on me, Harry. I'm ready. We did so much together, but it'll feel even better if we were completely honest with each other. Right?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Okay."

Louis smiled and held Harry close to his chest as he combed through his hair, "Let it go, Harry."

This was it, this was it man this was where Harry was going to give every little piece he had left of himself. This was where he would finally be free from being eaten away by all the guilt, "I'm actually a-"

"FUCK!"

Harry's eyes widened as he was suddenly pushed away as the other began to fall on his knees, screaming as a searing pain began to seep into the vessels of Louis' body.

"Louis? Louis what the hell- Louis what happened!?" Harry asked, frantic. He looked around his vicinity to see nothing potentially dangerous enough to harm either of them, but here was Louis with his eyes close shut and crying into the depths of the soil, "LOUIS!?"

Harry shouted once more then fell to his knees alongside of Louis as he nudged him and gasped a bloody shout as he looked at the tip of Louis' knee to see blood endlessly slipping, "OH, fuck! What the fuck was that!?" Louis screamed, "Shi- am I bleeding? Fuck, fuck."

Harry sat there, a hand over his own mouth and eyes dropped wide as he looked at the man shiver in pain, "Louis, Louis please be careful oh my god." He could feel his eyes suddenly tear up and felt them burn while trying to not cry, "Louis, fuck, please tell me you'll be okay-"

"I-I'm alright. I, I can handle this-" Louis choked out, "Fuck-"

"W-What was that!" Harry cried out as he laid Louis down onto the floor with hands tightened over the wound, searching for anything that could patch the man up, but when he examined the wound closer his heart lurched to see it was the slit caused by a bullet which was confirmed as saw the drastic thing right at the edge of Louis' knee.

However, his blood ran cold and body went still as soon as he heard the voice of a man he'd thought he would never hear again.

"Missed me, darling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and I am ready to complete this fanfic very soon. I am currently on break so I am pretty sure in just a couple more chapters this fiction will end and I will start a new one very soon. Thank you for reading and fortunately if you never read this before then bam you have something to read haha. I may not be the best writer, but I try my best. Thank you so much for reading. I might sound like I am speeding things up, I don't know, but I just want to be done with this as soon as possible hopefully the little speed isn't too evident x
> 
> I will update again very fast actually and I want to finally be done with this fic.
> 
>    
> follow me and talk to me on wattpad, @bttmhrry there!


	30. Chapter 29

  
  
  
"Missed me, darling?"

No. No. _Nononononono._ No, this was not happening. No. Harry's breathing stopped, it literally just stopped; all he could hear were the approaching footsteps and the sound of Louis' heavy breathing. Louis was perplexed, getting over the sudden shock of being shot by a bullet for heaven's sake.

"H-Harry?" Louis questioned, "Harry? Harry, baby, what's wrong!?"

Louis hadn't seen the approaching figure as of yet and only looked at his boy that remained frozen, jaw dropped, and eyes filled with swarms of upcoming tears, "N-No." Was all Harry mustered out, his voice cracking.

"Harry? Harry, what the fuck is happening?" Louis asked once more and maybe he was starting to get a bit scared too because the way Harry just sat there beside him and unable to speak wasn't pretty to look at. He sighed in annoyance, trying his best to not put any pressure on his knee as he sat up in his position.

"Harry!?" Louis snapped once more, gripping Harry's shoulders to shake him a bit, "Harry!? Harry what-"

"Get your fucking hands off of him." The voice boomed once more, "Guards!"

Louis' eyes widened, they weren't alone, and who the fuck was- "Hey!" He screamed as his shoulders were gripped by two pairs of arms, "What the fuck- Get the fuck off of me!" Louis curdled out and shit, shit his knee was getting fucked up even more from the sudden struggle.

"L-Louis!" Harry shouted in response and he tried to get up, but whatever just shocked him toppled with his balance and soon Harry fell right back to the ground as Louis' ripped away from his hold, "Louis- fuck!"

Harry gasped as the hairs that flowed behind him were gripped between a tight fist, dragging him to his feet, "Get the fuck up, you bloody bitch!"

"A-AH!" Harry screamed out as he felt an arm tight around his waist, dragging him close to the other's chest.

"What's going on!?" Louis asked as soon as he was forcefully put on his feet, looking back at Harry who was gripped by... by, "Prince Zayn!?" He choked out, "What in the-"

"L-Louis!" Harry cried out, his chest heaved and soon the poor boy was sobbing with eyes closed shut, "Louis, I'm so, so sorry- fuck."

"W-What!?" _Okay what, the fuck, was going on?_ "What do you mean?"

"Ugh," Zayn muttered out, "Would you both stop screaming and crying it's hurting my ears."

"Why the hell is Prince Zayn here!?" Louis questioned, "What in fuck's name is going on?" He continued to struggle within the hold, but a breathless shout of pain left his lips as his movements impacted his knee, "F-Fuck."

"Louis!" Harry couldn't process and fuck all he wanted to do was curl into the ground and die because this was not a part of the plan. How the hell, how in the fuck was Zayn here? Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Will you shut it?" Zayn exasperated out a laugh, "I'd love to answer all of your questions if you would both shut the hell up, now-" His teeth gritted as he tightened his hold around Harry, "you all must be curious why on earth is Prince Zayn here, huh?"

Louis watched the pair, watched how close Zayn was to Harry and the way Harry began to shake and sputter under the hold. Did they know each other? Wait-

"Oh no." Louis' eyes widened as he began to piece a few things together. Last time he remembered, Harry had told him he was forced into marriage and a while back on the news Zayn had his fiancé run off on him and- "Oh."

Zayn's eyebrows raised and a smirk fell from his lips, "Louis, isn't it? By the look on your face, you seem to have an answer already, hm?"

"H-Harry." Louis choked, "A-Are you the runaway Prince? W-Were you supposed to marry Zayn? Was he the man you were talking about, awhile back?"

No, no fuck. Harry wanted to scream, 'No.' and have all this new package weight of stress to just leave his body and he wanted Zayn to disappear, this just had to be a nightmare. Maybe he was asleep back at home under Louis' arms and his mind was just pulling shit on him since he's been nervous to say anything to Louis-

"HARRY!" Louis screamed, "Answer me!" But it wasn't a nightmare, it was _far worse._

Zayn watched with amusement as Harry coughed out a cry, "Y-Yes. Louis-"

Louis, though, felt himself disconnect from what is seen as reality, "What the fuck-"

"Louis, Lou, Lou I'm sorry-"

"What the fuck!?" Louis shouted, "What- what!?"

Harry's heart was stopping in its tracks, Nick was right. The look on Louis' face was filled with utter shock and he obviously struggled to put his mind into it. As though every time he connected the pieces of truth, he was zapped out of it only to try again and get hurt from it once more. Nothing, nothing shook Harry more than this moment, to see the boy he's put so much into suddenly fall apart right before his eyes.

"Are you two done?" Zayn muttered out, very impatient with the circumstances, "I have a few things to say before I blast either of your damn heads. Now-"

Harry yelped as he was released, but was held by two pairs of arms, just as Louis was. Zayn chuckled as he watched his pitiful attempts to break free, but rolled his eyes as soon as he made his way to walk towards the damn fucker who's been a bit too close to his man.

"Now you- No, no none of that-" Zayn clicks with the tip of his tongue, his hand placed on Louis' shoulder who immediately flinched away, "Don't you want to know more about this bitch who's been playing along with your tunes? I have a lot of stories for you- fucking look at me when I talk!" He gritted out, his fingers shot up to grip Louis' jaw painfully, their eyes now in contact, "Harry, Harry Styles is the child, is the royal prince of the higher estates. Did you know that? Probably not, huh. The bitch has been caged at his home following the rules of his mother nonstop. You know why he's here-"

"Let him go!" Harry screamed, "P-Please!"

"Guards!" Zayn sighed, "He better fucking shut it or one of you won't leave alive tonight!"

Louis gasped as he watched the guards yank Harry's head back, one of them pulling out a red cloth to forcefully block Harry's speech as they tied it around lips, but the small sounds of his crying could still be heard that stabbed into Louis' chest like a pure silver, sharp knife twisting as it sank in.

"As I was saying-" Zayn released Louis' jaw to pace around the vicinity, "Louis, you think he loves you? With all your little gushy shit that you share with one another- if he loved you don't you think he would have told you earlier of who he was?"

"W-Well, he was nervous. I gave him his space." Louis replied, "H-He was going to tell me everything, but of course, things didn't go as planned."

"WRONG!" Zayn hollered, "Wrong, you innocent thing. That!" He points back towards the sobbing prince, "That boy there belongs to me and he knows, oh he knows he's owned by me. He doesn't love you, Louis. He doesn't, in fact, Harry wanted to use you-"

"Use me?" Louis inquired, of all things he's heard throughout his life he honestly didn't hear anything more stupid.

"Yes! Yes, because he had no control over anything in his life, but it's evident he has control over you. He wanted personal power and you gave him that. He doesn't love you, it's all just personal satisfaction-"

A shout interrupted them both and Louis and Zayn looked back at Harry who screamed, the veins of his neck popping, shaking his head no, "MN MPH!"

"Oh Harry, don't try to fucking deny it." Zayn scoffed, "If you loved the man you wouldn't be such a weak pussy to handle. You should have stayed in your place and did you really think you could get away from me for this long? Yeah, I didn't fucking think so too."

No, no, it's not true. Harry loves Louis, he fucking _loves_ him. Everything about the man changed Harry's way of life, everything. Louis saved him from himself, from the world that captivated Harry between bars of oppression and darkness. Louis was the light of his life.

He couldn't lose everything he'd worked hard for, he couldn't lose Louis.

Zayn continued to give out boisterous laughs as he watched both lovers quake and quiver from his presence. It stunned Zayn, absolutely drove him wild to watch these two tear apart by Harry's dirty little secret. "Liars never get a happy ending to their love stories, am I right Harry? Cheating the poor man all this time." He chuckled. The gun in his shined against the faint light from the moon when rose up in between both him and Louis.

"How did you find us in the first place?" Louis asked, "Because- I am shocked right now and-" He looked at Harry who continued to heave out painstaking sobs, "I have a lot of questions, but how and why did you find us just now?"

The Prince laughed once more, "You poor things," then wiped away a shed of crocodile tears, "I'm Zayn Malik I have my ways and when someone dares to claim anything of mine as their own I will stop at nothing to have them suffer."

"That didn't answer the bloody question- fuck." Louis whimpered immediately when the smack of Zayn's palm made contact with his cheek, "Fuck." He coughed out.

"You vile peasant, don't you dare show me such pathetic attitude. Guards!" Zayn called out and soon another one of his henchmen was walking on forward with something at their hold, "If you must know I had to thank one of my fellow idiots for leading the way. You all know him as-"

Both Louis and Harry gasped when the body of Nick Grimshaw was tossed into their eyesight's reach, he was dead.

 _Dead_.

"Nick!? Nick! What the fuck did you do to him?" Louis screamed, "Oh my god, you _bastard-_ "

Zayn's hand clasped over the peasant's chin once more, tightening, "You clueless bitch, what did I just say about your fucking attitude and you feel that bad for this man? Hm?" Louis watched the other hand of the Prince, which held his pistol, to point at the corpse. Zayn's finger toggled with the trigger, "This bastard was just as sick as any other, trying to get his hands on what's mine. Needed him here for one reason and that reason was to get to you and my bitch."

"What do you mean he wanted what's yours?" Louis asked and quaked in shock when the alarming sound of a bang struck out, where Zayn's gun took action and fired at the dead body.

"Just like you, he wanted Harry. _Shameful_ man, had a prosper life running a ranch, but here he is. Dead." Louis gulped as the pistol now faced him and his eyes narrowed at the barrel when reached to touch his skin, sliding down Louis' neck and right over his heart, "And guess what? You're next-"

" _NO_!" Harry's voice boomed through the gag and as the guards stood there clueless and unnerved, the boy kicked back and struck them right onto their feet and intimate areas, which led them to double over. He pulled off the gag and charged his way towards Zayn who spun around in shock, but before he could do anything or even shoot properly he was grabbed by the waist then knocked down. Zayn's finger immediately pressed over the trigger and rang fires of shots across that had the guards holding Louis down to flee farther away. Louis was released, but he was definitely weak from losing blood along with the excruciating pain on his knee and fell to the ground.

"You son of a _bitch_!" Zayn screamed as he grappled Harry and pushed him flat against the floor with his hands gripped over the boy's wrists, "Who do you _fucking_ think you are to strike me like that!" His nails then dug into the wrists and smirked to the cries that left Harry's lips.

Louis' heart shatter and felt himself break apart in sadness as he watched the pair struggle with twists and turns of their ankles, legs, and wrists. What the _hell_ was going on? Harry... Harry had such a secret, a secret that _ruins everything_. He couldn't believe this, that Harry was perpetrated by _the_ Prince Zayn. Prince Zayn who could easily slit anyone's throat with the clash of his sword for the littlest of things.

Harry was _Zayn's_.

Louis felt cool air burn at his eyes, burned and danced along the edge of his eyelids.

" _Harry_." Zayn muttered sternly and had _enough_ of this squabbling. Immediately he took to the top and pressed the sobbing Prince onto the floor who seemed so close to an anxiety attack. Zayn's hand were grasped onto either arm, then pushed them into the floor, and finally pressed a knee over the male's tummy having him completely trapped and frail, " _No one_. Defies me. _No one._ "

Harry only laid there _terrified_. He could not stop shaking with the man and had huge drops of tears fall from his face as he _begged_ through incoherent babbling. Everything was falling apart in a matter of minutes, all that he worked for, loved for; he was about to lose it _all_.

Louis watched in disdain from where he laid crying as well. The pain in his knees started to have his head spin in directions he couldn't decipher. His heart screamed at his body to help save Harry, but that very body failed to give a single movement without flailing to the ground.

" _Harry_ -" Louis choked out, but his body went weak and he was face flat on the ground now, breathing hard, " _Harry_."

The Prince gasped heavy breaths and turned to see his lover suffering and, " _LOUIS!"_ He screamed, nearly blew the hell out of Zayn's ears, "LOUIS!" He hollered and watched the man gasp, choke, and sputter as he crawled towards the two.

"Aw, look at you too screaming out for one another." Zayn chuckled darkly, "But we all fucking know that I win-" He gritted his teeth then grasped the jaw of Harry's face, shaking him, " _Right_? You love that poor bitch that much hm?" He asked.

" _Please_ -" Harry whimpered as the grasp tightened, "Zayn, please- please let him _go_. Ah!"

"You want me to let that bloody bastard go! After he-" Zayn released Harry's face to use the side of his fingers to touch the boy's pretty face, such a pretentious act of softness, "touched what was _mine_."

"Zayn, _Zayn- AH!_ " Harry yelped as the man's hand went from soft touches to a harsh slap across his cheek.

"It's _Prince_ Zayn, you slum!" Zayn muttered, "Once we get back, I'll make sure you _never_ forget that-" He turned towards the limp, weak body that gasped for air from blood loss, "Guards! Bring that Louis over here! I'd like to have my final fun before I leave with my prize."

Harry's eyes widened, "NO! _NO!_ Zayn-" the Prince glared, "P-Prince Zayn, please don't hurt him. I _beg_ you-"

"Oh? You're begging me now?" The man laughed, "Save that for me when we're in bed, right now I want to have a little fun."

"NO!" Harry sobbed, " _PLEASE!_ "

The guard followed the other's order and took no sweat to grab the body, Louis winced and screamed out a bloodcurdling shout as his weak leg hung at a limp, then toss him right beside Harry and Zayn.

"Ah, you." Zayn tsked, "Thought you could have taken me down? Louis is it?"

Louis couldn't respond and laid there staring. His body may be weak, but those blue eyes burned with anger, burned with _I will make you fucking pay_.

"Don't give me those eyes," The Prince chuckled, "You're already losing enough blood. Don't want to waste your muscles on _that_ , just lying there helpless and glaring at me. Now-" He looked back down at Harry who just could not stop _crying_ , "You guys love each other hm? Must hurt Louis here to see your pretty body right where it belongs," Harry yelped in shock as Zayn's hand was deathly close to going under his dress, "If I were heartless enough I'd _fuck_ you right here, right now while this dying bastard _watches_." Harry hiccupped as he shook his head, unable to form words, "However, you're lucky I can't do that. Instead-" Both Louis and Harry internally gasped as those nasty fingers scurried underneath Harry's dress, over his thighs, and then placed itself over Harry's clothed cock. Those fingers didn't stop from curling, though, a firm hold on Harry's intimate area that had his whimper out from _disgust_.

"G-Get off me-" Harry stuttered out, weakly pushed at the man.

"What was that?" Zayn muttered and squeezed harder, then pressed his face into the open space between Harry's neck and shoulder, " _You know better than to say shit like that to me_." He whispered and left a burning kiss on the pale skin.

Harry openly sobbed his pleas while he was molested _right_ in front of Louis who laid there internally screaming but could not fucking do _anything_.

Zayn pulled away then, thankfully, but Harry was _wrecked_ and a mark was visible now in the very same spot Louis had placed his a while back, "Can't wait to get you home. You know what-" He turned to Louis who had tear tracks glisten over his cheeks, "I'll keep you alive! Yes! Guards get the ride back ready!" He stood up now and pulled Harry up with him, eyebrows who sobbed with scrunched, "Louis Tomlinson, I invite you to Prince Zayn and Prince Styles' wedding just around-" Harry screamed as Zayn bit down his neck and pinched at his arm, "the corner. That is," he laughed, "if you can _make_ it."

"LOUIS! _LOUIS!_ " Harry screamed and was yanked away by Zayn's strong arms towards their transportation back to that horrible cage, the cage they called a _kingdom_ , "LOUIS!"

He watched with wet tears and did not stop his screams. Harry needed _him_. He need to hold Louis, he needed to see if Louis is okay, but from the looks of it-

"LOUIS! LOUIS PLEASE! GET UP!" Harry screamed, but soon they were muffled by the back of Zayn's hand.

 _I lost him_. Louis laid there staring up at the stars that mocked his misery, scattered across the sky free and frolicking while Louis laid here and _suffered._

Everything started to go dark and the last thing he heard were the screams of his lover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns!
> 
> I will be finishing this fic soon please leave kudos to motivate me to complete this! Thank you so much. I can't believe this fic has 500+ kudos! That's insane! You can also find me on twitter! Please do I love talking about my fics with people who actually like them!


	31. Chapter 30

  
  
  
    _"I told you, you could never get away..." Zayn whispered into Harry's ear. He smiled and watched the boy beneath him cry against new, Royal bed sheets. He couldn't wait to taint them._

_"Please just let me go back I'm not happy-"_

_Zayn laughed, "But I am!" Then leaned in to-_

" _HARRY_?!"

Louis woke up with a jolt to his body with a scream of Harry's name. _What?_ He asked himself as soon as he recognized his vicinity wasn't the same as it had been when he was last awake.

 _Was it all a dream_ , Louis thought and God did he hope it was.

"Harry?" He called out softer and looked to see he was back in the bedroom where he and Harry shared. Everything seemed to be in order, things were okay, Louis hoped so. All he needed was to hear Harry's voice.

_But then..._

Louis pushed the covers off of the bed and saw he was dressed in his sleep clothes and as soon as he dropped his legs to the floor to stand, a shock of pain from his knee flourished throughout his body, which knocked him back down to the ground.

 _The pain in my knee_... Louis' mind began to collapse as soon as unwanted realization began to strike him. _It's..._

"HARRY?!" Louis screamed this time and slumped to the floor weakly with fisted hands, "HARRY?!"

His mind kept telling him that this was all a _lie_ that this knee pain was not an evidence of what happened hours before, that Harry was probably outside frolicking about and throwing flower petals over lush green surfaces.

 _However_ , his heart clenched to the truth that Harry had been taken _away_ from him. Louis sobbed once again, choked and broken. He could feel the seconds tick by, _tick tick tick_ , the more he realized that he had _lost_ Harry.

"HARRY?!" He shouted, but no response. The room remained desolate and he was too occupied by the shattering noises of his chest to question how the hell he had gotten here in the first place.

Until his unneeded answer came charging in through the bedroom door.

"Louis?" A voice quipped up and at first, Louis was _excited_ , so desperate for satisfaction until he saw it was just Liam standing there in shock, "Louis? Louis fuck, why are you on the floor?"

The other only responded with a heart-wrenching cry to the floor, "I lost him, Liam! I lost him!"

Okay, now _that_ really cracked the mood of the household and Liam stood there _helpless_. He had no idea what the hell happened, but what he had seen out there raised red flags, really large red flags. Liam only sighed, a sad dry sigh as he knelt beside the wounded lad to gently prod his shoulder and pick him up to his lap, cradled him tight as he tried his best to get him to calm down.

"Louis, Louis please you need to hold yourself together." Liam whispered and ran his hand through the male's hair, "Louis please."

"I don't- I don't want to believe it, Liam." Louis whispered back and sighed as his newly released tears burned his cheeks, "I _can't._ "

 _Believe what?_ Liam thought.

He was confused, really confused. In fact, he was _terrified._ When the pair had gone out, it had been _hours_ since any of them returned and Liam started to get really worried that something unfortunate had happened and turns out he was right. When he had taken a turn towards the route the boys may have taken his mind lurched when he heard a couple screams that had his legs _running_ for the source. However, when he had gotten there the night was bare and incredulously horrid to his eyes. The area was empty, trees marked with scratches from seemed to be bullets, and what had his _gasp_ was the sight of his best friend laid there on the floor _dying_. Immediately he had taken action to get him to safety and there was so much _blood_ , so _much_ , but Liam knew how to work around this and carried Louis home to tend to his wounds. Yet, he had no idea where Harry was and to see Louis like this... Liam felt tormented to even _think_ of the possibilities.

"He took my Harry away." Louis blubbered as though his mouth was flooded with an overflow of misery, now spilled onto the surface, "Fucking fake _bastard_ took my _Harry_."

 _Took Harry? He was taken, by who?_ Liam continued to question without having to speak, Louis' running mouth already dropping answers.

"I need my Harry back from him, Liam." Louis' eyes were glazed, ready to spill a new set of tears, "I need my baby back, Liam." His hand slapped onto Liam's chest where he pounded his frustrations, "Who knows what he'll do to Harry- fuck- if he forced himself on my Harry I'll-"

"Who are you talking about?" Liam asked, "What the fuck happened Louis, cause I am really scared right now, what shit did you get yourself into that had you-" he slapped the palm over his forehead and then pointed down Louis' state, "that had you like this?"

Louis' voice went ice cold and he ushered that _putrid_ name, " _Prince Zayn._ "

"Prince Zayn?" Liam repeated unsure how to react until his eyes blinked wide and hands began to sweat when he exclaimed, "PRINCE ZAYN?! _"_

Louis simply nodded weakly, "Mhm."

"How the _fuck_ did you get into this mess with, with Prince Zayn? Of all people? Prince Zayn? Louis what the _fuck._ "

"Turned out, Harry's a runaway Prince and the marriage he had run out on was the one with Prince Zayn. He was the one that had gone missing, Liam. Now-" Louis' throat closed up once more, "Now he's come back and _took_ him away from me."

"Oh my God." Liam had to look up to let the blood that rushed to his head, at least, drizzle back down, "What the _fuck_."

Louis whimpered, "Why do I do Liam. What- _fuck_." With a long inhale he tried to hold in his glittering tears, "He said such nasty things, _did_ nasty things. That Zayn is a fucking _monster_. Harry had to marry that fucking _monster_. At first, at first, I was in shock and about to like, I just stopped thinking. He tried to make me think that Harry had been playing with me, but-" Louis shuddered and his lips suddenly felt heavy, he just wanted to cry all over again.

Liam sighed and petted through Louis' hair once more, "But what?"

"Harry _loves_ me, Liam. He just doesn't _like me,_ Harry loves me. He _loves_ me." Liam didn't seem surprised, in fact, he nodded to the response as though it had been expected; however, Louis looked shocked as though he had the world in his _hands_ , "Harry fucking loves me and-"

"Do you love him, Louis?" Liam asked anyway, but he already knew.

" _I love him._ " Louis' eyes widened even wider and his tears stopped, he perked up a bit in his spot as Liam's tight hold relinquished, "Dear God-" Louis covered his face with hands as he choked it out once more, "Liam, Liam fuck _I love_ Harry. I fucking love him so much, fuck. Fuck."

Liam nodded, but could see the panic from Louis' shivering shoulders, "Louis, mate calm down alright?"

"I need to get Harry back," He whispered, "I can't- I _can't_ let that fucker commit injustice towards Harry. Harry-" he exhaled, "Harry deserves love and I love him, Liam. He loves me. He fucking _loves_ me."

Liam nodded to each word that left Louis' lips, but maintained his ground and massaged the man's back to release the tension from his shoulders. A darkness loomed over them and their hearts all reeked of misery, they could not believe their souls were destined to have conflicted in such a test, then again love never comes without a backlash of suffering. But that's what makes it even more _genuine_. To love is one thing, but to suffer together is another. These bonds that hold Harry and Louis were never meant to have strings that forever last, but if they truly loved each other, these old binding wraps can be renewed to make them stronger and better than before.

"What do you think we should do, Louis - and please don't tell me something stupid." Liam inquired.

Louis felt deflated, unsure of all this himself, "That's the thing, I _don't_ fucking know what to do. Harry was taken from me by- by Prince Zayn. A _Prince._ He's a royal and fucking with a royal could get us killed."

Liam pressured a little more onto Louis' shoulders, fingers gone tense as he asked, "So... _Would_ you risk your _life_ for Harry?" His question was said in a way that dripped with concern, a bit pessimistic about the whole tragic situation.

However, Louis looked back, his eyes with a new firing glow of blue and rage, he answered, " _Yes."_

_♥_

_Meanwhile..._

Harry stopped crying a couple of hours ago and all he had left were dry sobs and sniffles. Both him and Zayn were still in their transporting contraption, on their way back to where Harry had left behind months ago; back to the _very same place_ he had felt trapped in for years. His heart might have just broken a little bit more. But, the one thing that plagued his mind was _Louis_. Is Louis okay? He had no idea, every time he'd give a second to flashback to the scene where Louis laid there dying, he wanted to scream and hurt _himself_. Louis was in that state because of Harry, because his predator was a fucking monster and there was nothing he could do to stop him. He had thought, had merely _thought_ that he was finally free from the man's clutches, but here he was again on his way back with this disgusting man.

Harry sat right beside of Zayn who propped his feet up against the door, hanging his legs out. What a lazy oaf, a hideously unmannered swine he is. Harry pursed his lips into a form of disgust as he glared at the man who played with the hem of his top, harsh fingers pressed down onto the seams.

Harry fucking _hated_ Zayn and wanted nothing more than to take those putrid hands and cut them right off, tear into the flesh and feed him away to the skinny dogs that linger around the woods.

"See something you like darling?"

Harry lurched from his stalled position and looked back at Zayn who had a wild smirk on his features, brown eyes that glanced and pervaded Harry's personal space.

" _Fuck off_ ," Harry muttered and turned his head to look out of their chariot ride.

Zayn only rolled his eyes and slashed out a hand to grasp Harry's chin, the tightness of his fingers eliciting a groan out of the Prince's lips.

"Have you _still_ failed to learn your lesson?" His jaw was clenched and nose blew out puffs of air, "You realize your bitchy behavior most likely cost the _lives_ of innocent people, right?"

Harry didn't respond, didn't want to let such a gruesome man _think_ he was capable of a response. Zayn simply tightened his grip, then _pulled._ Harry yelped and felt his body go crashing into Zayn's chest, an arm wrapped around his waist now to leave no extra space in between. It made Harry _dizzy_ with nauseating spins of the head. The fucker was too close and it made him _panic_.

"You're a true monster you are, am I right? Have had your fun playing with the boys on the lower estate? Got Grimshaw following you like a dog and as well as a cheap pauper like Louis barfing his love for you? Such a funny thing. Now, look what happened, one of them is dead and the other is probably getting eaten while we speak." Harry felt his eyes burn once but he couldn't cry because of this man _again_ , he simply turned his face away only to have Zayn yank their eye contact together again, "The best thing about this is," Zayn pulled a few strands of Harry's hair away from his shoulder and forced in a kiss in between the junction that had Harry flinch, "it's all _your_ fault."

The younger had his heart spike up, unwanted sense of guilt crash against him once more. _No_. Harry thought _he's only fucking with your mind. Louis' okay, Harry. Louis' okay. Have faith._

" _Fuck you_." Harry simply ushered out and gasped as Zayn pushed him back to slap a hard _smack_ right across his right cheek.

"Oh, you just love to be feisty don't you?" Zayn chuckled and held Harry's arms now to forces them apart and tie them back, which had Harry's chest protrude towards him with a bit more exposure of skin from Harry's neck to the middle of his chest, "But I promise you, love. There will be _plenty_ of that once we get married. _Plenty_."

Harry was sickened by this psychotic monstrosity.

Zayn's too close, _too close_. His presence burned Harry's purity, shredded his innocence apart. Nothing reeked off of him, but for the smell of greed and lust.

Harry wanted to cry, cry and _scream_ but kept his words shut as he bit down his lip as soon as he felt rough lips of another make an appearance on the pale edge of his neck once again. Those lips began to wander lower, the sound of them smacking echoed throughout their ride. All Harry could do was close his eyes and _pray_ for a miracle.

"You have no _idea_ of how much I want this-" Zayn's hands fell underneath Harry to force him into his chest, practically forcing the boy to sit on his lap, "how much I want you _under_ me." His hands took no mercy to grapple Harry's ass into the palm of hands, "How much I want to be _in you_."

Harry felt used, tormented as though he were a rag doll while he had been manhandled for the past few minutes. Zayn inspected his features with his hands, curious and turned on with multiple thoughts running through his mind of what he could just _do_ to him.

"You're nothing, but an undeserving spoiled _bastard_." Harry muttered at last and it may or may not have been a mistake, but he could feel the air had gone cold, "All you want is a man to _fuck_. You could have that, but you are bloody _rapist_ if you do so-"

Zayn scoffed, "You'll be _married_ to be me, therefore I own you. I _own_ you. Whatever I do to you is my right as a husband-" Harry squealed in pain as soon as Zayn's hand had grabbed onto the ends of his long hair into a tight fist to pull, "and I can do whatever I please, whether you want to or _not_."

"I could care fucking less, Zayn. You'll marry a man to stick your cock in, but you'll never marry a man that will respect you or love you." Harry whispered, but before Zayn could intrude once again he spoke, "I may be taken away by you, but I must say, whatever I felt back on that lower estate is something that will never _ever_ be given to me by _you_. I was _loved_. I _worked_. I was _myself_. Your dominating personality keeps me from ever considering those wishes again, but at least, I lived it for as long as I had it for. It made me realize- _ah-_ " Harry hissed as Zayn's fist tightened even more, "made me realize that you're not worthy of crying over, not worthy enough to even fight with. You're a merely spoiled _coward_."

"You- you fucking _cunt_." Zayn gritted out, "Guess those poor, dirty vicinities had rotten your brain! What could a fucking _pauper_ do for you-"

"He loved me, Louis fucking _loves_ me. He still does and I know, I fucking feel it that he's _alive_ and he will come back for me." Harry whispered, "Just like your nasty self-has, but the only difference is, I love Louis _back_."

Harry cried out in pain, jaw dropped when Zayn had tugged his head back by the strands of hair he had held, "You fucker, what could those poor slobs do for you? I am _rich_ and you will be living in a luxurious setting thousands of times greater than your recent situation. How could you not _appreciate_ -"

Harry snorted at the radicality of Zayn's worse, "An oyster is useless if it's lost its pearl, Zayn."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean-"

"A bloody troll like you, of course, would not understand. Your riches mean nothing to me, nothing. Your riches are a mere facade that looms over to feign happiness, but the pearl, the _love_ is dead. There is no richness of compassion because I fucking _hate_ you. I want my Louis back and I know, I fucking know that I will never ever love you or _want_ you. I will forever have the pearl of Louis' love. A pearl is rich on its own with or without the oyster, but an oyster could never be rich without its pearl. Like that, I will be rich with Louis' love for me even if I had nothing. You? For you, though, I wouldn't even _spit_ on your fucking grave. You deserve no _part_ of me." By the end of Harry's large rant, he began to heave and Zayn only stared at him with a glare to his eyes.

"Oh, but my dear, dear Harry." Zayn chuckled as he gripped Harry's ass, now, tighter in his hands to the point where the other had cried out in pain, "I'll make sure you fucking _swallow_ those words right back down. Just you _wait_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you read this it means a lot and I would love to be motivated to finish this fic at last, thank you so much for reading once again.


	32. Chapter 31

  
  
  
Zayn made sure to waste no time to tug Harry out of their carriage as soon as they reached upon familiar grounds of the upper estate, back to where Harry regrets ever being born too. It infuriated him, angered him to know that in an instant everything was pulled away from his hold. His dignity, his respect, his individuality, and most importantly his love and devotion for Louis.

Harry felt his body become a pile of limp waste once his feet touched the ground, his soul left his body back to where he truly belonged... Louis.

"Get the fuck up and stop being so damn pretentious. You're mine, Harry, mine. There's no fucking way I'll let you go this easily." Zayn muttered and Harry gasped as he felt the man yank into the roots of his hair that had him release a pitiful cry of pain, "You must be really excited to get home now, yes? Where you left your fucking family in shambles and shame since you decided to-" Harry choked out a dry sob as Zayn hugged his body close to his where he held him tight, "fucking leave our engagement ceremony."

The man began to make his move towards the wretched castle, the cool breeze of air gust through their bodily features to signify their return.

"However, it's okay now. Right? We will get engaged in a matter of a couple days with no interruptions and this time, since you decided to be a little sneaky brat, I will make sure to have guards watch your every move." Zayn muttered with a tone that seemed a bit too calm for either of their tastes. This man was vile and Harry was terrified.

The curly prince left his lips shut, unsure what to even say because all he could gather from this is that he lost.

♥ 

Niall was tired and tired was he, in fact, living in the castle was always a work of hell due to the cheap, greedy woman that ruled the castle home. However, he was happy about one thing and that was that he helped someone leave free from this hell hole's clutches.

Now, he would be lying if he said he didn't miss Harry. He really did miss the young lad and his stupid jokes along with his constant bickering of how much he hated his life. He wondered how he was doing, to be honest, was Harry safe? He did receive letters from the lad occasionally, but those were rare in order to make sure he was never going to get caught since most of the kingdom are still in desperate search of him. Whatever, all he wanted to know was that Harry was out there free and away from him.

Just then, the entrance of the home rang and he rolled his eyes wondering if it were those hideous orphans asking for money again. (He felt bad for the, but come on.) Before Queen Anne began to scream at him to receive the door, he ran towards it to open it up.

With a heavy sigh, he was ready to shoo away whoever was there with, "Alright you orphans-" Shit.

_What. The. Fuck._

Niall's arms dropped by his side along with his jaw as he stared ahead to see both Prince Zayn and... and... "P-Prince Harry!?" Niall choked out and fuck what got him first was the tattered appearance of the young man. He looked awful. A right out mess.

_What the fuck is happening?_

Harry stood there with his head down letting out log, heaved out sniffles. Zayn, though, had a smile a million times bigger than usual, "Yes, yes I have brought our runaway princess back."

Niall was repulsed and wanted to rip that tanned hand that had a vice grip around the other Prince's bruised bicep, "H-How did-"

"Move it you blubbering servant I have more important things to handle than to answer your childish questions." Zayn snapped and slammed his hand against Niall's chest to push him back to then drag Harry along behind him, "Queen! Queen I have returned with a surprise as well."

Niall stood there where he prodded his chest with a grimaced expression of pain. That fucker.

Queen Anne, though, perked up in wonder as she made her way down from her bedroom after hearing Zayn's shouts, "Prince Zayn? What is it?" She asked as she made her way down and then her pace came to a dragged halt as her eyes fell on, "HARRY!?"

Harry sucked in his lips with a breath and began to bite on them as his nerves plummeted through the roof. His mother, oh god the one woman that's meant to be the spark of his growth was actually the very flame that burned him to the ground.

"Harry!?" Anne shouted and she ran down the steps now with the heels of her shoes clacking against the tiled floors, "P-Prince Zayn! You- You found him!?"

"Yes, in fact, I couldn't be any happier and this time he won't ever leave my side." Zayn smiled and his arm fell to wrap around the boy's waist that had him flinch out a gasp, "Right?" He muttered, then squeezed harder.

"He better fucking not!" Anne cursed and soon he little spark of joy rumbled into anger, "You brought dishonor and shame into our family ever fucking since you left Zayn on your engagement day!"

Her teeth were clenched with fury now and she pinned her fingers around Harry's arms now, pulling him away from Zayn to have a better face to face talk with her son, "Do you have any idea, any damn idea to how-how scared, worried I was?"

_Oh, give me a break._

"I was fucking, I was terrified! My son, out there all alone without, without someone to watch over. Who knows!" Anne screamed and began to look at her son's appearance, "Who knows what, what bad people could have had their hands on you before you were married to Prince Zayn."

_Of course, all you fucking care about is me being clean for that bastard._

Harry had enough, "Mother, this is why I left in the first place because all you want is to have me married to some random bastard who has no respect- _ah_." Harry's words were shot back into his lips with a yelp as an aged hand slapped right across his face.

"How _dare_ you insult your fiance this way!" Anne exclaimed, "How could you _demean_ the very man that accepts you and would marry _this_." She gestured to Harry, obviously tugging the strings of how feminine Harry is and what he wore.

The Prince only stood there trying to stop a new fresh of tears from spilling down his face. His mother, God, his mother was nothing, but a blind selfish bitch.

"Queen Anne, Queen Anne, _please_. We just brought him back." Zayn intruded, he tried to look like a concerned partner to be, but really, his eyes were screaming in laughter, "He needs rest and he probably has no idea of what he's saying due to his current _condition_."

Anne seemed to have bought the statement because she nodded her head and let out a breath of air from her ancient lungs, "Y-You are probably right. You may take him back to your room or his as you wish and maybe knock some sense into him."

Zayn gave a curt nod which left Harry in shivers, a fear that boiled in his chest of this man coming anywhere near to his body in his vulnerable state, "Indeed I will. Indeed I will."

With those words exchanged he snatched Harry's arm once more to tug them back into the deep realms of the home where their bedroom quarters were.

While Niall stood there in shock to what he had just witnessed.

_How did he find Harry?!_

♥

Zayn was getting angrier and angrier as seconds passed because who the fuck did Harry think he was to call him those things right in front of his mother and those who dwelled the Castle!? Who the hell is he to allow himself to be insulted by this damn feminine bitch?

"Just you wait 'till we get into the room you fucking bitch." Zayn snarled and Harry simply released another whine, unable to speak at this point without the threat of crying.

The Prince kicked the door open with his right leg and immediately threw Harry into the room, which had him crashing to the floor. The sting of solid flooring raised goosebumps of pain throughout Harry's leg.

" _Ah_ -"

"Get the hell up, _Princess_." Zayn snickered, but Harry was a bit too slow for his liking so he himself sunk his fingers into his long curls and pulled him to his feet, loving the look of Harry's jaw dropped expression with those lips so red and so full.

Zayn ached for this moment for so long and yes, yes he does want to get married first before he laid his hands into the depths of Harry's body that would lead him to scream his name with such ecstasy. However, Harry's been teetering towards the last straw of Zayn's patience and since they were going to get married anyway, fuck the idea of marriage first. He wanted Harry and he wanted him now.

"I've waited to get you here all alone for so long. Just love to tease me, am I not right princess?" Zayn sneered and drew a finger up to gently cascade across Harry's cheekbone, "Gorgeous, just look at how soft you are, all alone with me now."

Harry's heart pumped blood through him too quickly as he sat there in fear, trembling in Zayn's hold as he expected the worst.

Finally, mustering the courage, "P-Please, leave me be. _Please_ \- _ah_!" Harry cried out as a loud smack echoed across the room featuring a resting to the cheek.

Zayn pulled his hand back that struck Harry's face and allowed his fingers to play with his curls once again, "What did I say about going against _my_ wishes. Honestly, Harry, just stop fucking _trying_. That mole rat looking, lover of yours, is gone, dead-"

"N-No." Harry whimpered, Louis' out there he feels it and his heart yearns for him.

"Yes, _Harry_. Accept the fact that you caused the death of two innocent men already, but at least you will now get over that bastard and remember only me, make a life with me, have children with me. That is your only concern now, to find ways to please me."

"No!" Harry sobbed out, he could feel himself well up in more tears at the thought, "No! L-Louis' out there and he needs me, he wants me, and he still loves me-"

"He's fucking dead Harry!" Zayn shouted, "You know what! If you can't fucking listen to me, then I guess I'll have to put on a little demonstration of who you fucking belong to, correct?"

"N-No!"

Zayn laughed and mocked Harry's tone, "Y-Yes! Y-Yes!" He laughed, "Just watch-"

Harry gave a long, loud, piercing cry as Zayn pushed him towards the bed, begging, "Z-Zayn please, please don't do this please-"

"Shut the fuck up-" Zayn gave a hard push at Harry's shoulders that had him tumbling face up into the bed onto his back, "It's time I show you what I can do!" Within seconds he had his own attire off where he was now left in his undergarments as Harry laid there weak with the back of his hand pressed to his lips to hold in his cries.

 _It was happening, it was fucking happening_.

"Let's get that fucking dress off you," Zayn stated as he pulled at Harry's arms that were wrapped around his own body, he tugged and struggled a bit, but made sure to slap and roughen the poor prince up a bit to make him comply.

Harry laid there flat on the bed which was covered in pretty white bedsheets with a lace skirt surrounding its borders. His lips were drawn into a frown and he felt himself release more tears on the spot, sobbing a little harder than before.

Where's Louis? Was the only question the flooded his mind and it pained him to know that the man he is in love with was somewhere suffering.

"Oh baby," Zayn cooed, "Crying already, love? We haven't even started."

Harry gasped as the man fell back down over him, covering his body with his own as their skin made contact. With easy, swift movements Zayn made sure to clasp the tips of his fingers underneath the neck of Harry's dress to slowly peel it off and reveal his pale, pretty skin.

Zayn's lips made the first contact that led Harry to break out another wail of fury. He began to push, kick, and squirm, but Zayn was stronger and strategic enough to pin him down like an insect, an animal.

"So pretty and soft for me. Pure and beautiful just for me..." It was as though the man was talking to himself in his own fantasy world. Ignoring the small cries that left Harry's lips in order to make this even more pleasurable for himself, "The only person to ever touch-" another kiss pressed into Harry's skin with a delicate touch of tongue to begin and mark his skin, "you is me."

Ha, someone's already gotten there before you.

"P-Prince," Harry whispered hoping that if he "behaved" he could waive the situation, "Please I'm in pain and I'm tired please leave me be-"

"You've played with my patience long enough."

"Please-"

"I said no!" The man shouted and slapped the poor whimpers mess underneath once more. Harry was sure to be even more bruises by tomorrow.

" _Ah_." Harry gasped out in pain and unable to cup the throbbing cheek as his hands were pinned to the side.

"I waited you had me sniffing you out like a fucking dog. Embarrassed me on my damn engagement day." Zayn listed all that Harry had committed to causing that angered him by the thought, "The least you could do is stop being a fucking bitch and give yourself to me and repay for all that you have put me through."

_Put you through?_

Harry felt dizzy from the constant beating he just received and his mind was too slow to react to the bruising kisses Zayn placed over his neck and down to his chest.

_What's the point?_

What's the damn point? How would Harry stop what is happening if he's alone and practically lost all that he has? He might as well just let whatever Zayn wants to do because that's all there's left.

"N-No," Harry begged and tried to move his hips away from touching Zayn's, "P-Please."

"Oh shut up." Zayn sneered and grappled Harry's cheeks in between one of his hands then dove in to kiss Harry's lips.

Harry squealed in shock and thrashed below Zayn trying to push him off but he just couldn't. He sobbed and Zayn shook over him from the movement of Harry's body and enjoyed the pitiful cries especially since Harry decided to go leave him for some pauper.

His movements paced up now since his cock throbbed underneath his underwear and he wanted to feel Harry now, relish his body and his tightness of his virginal hole (at least that's what he thinks Harry is, a virgin). Harry laid there with eyes shut ready to take it and unable to fight back from being so tired emotionally and physically.

"Finally..." Zayn smiled as his hand shot down to fondle Harry's intimate areas, fingers taking their opportunities to sink into each crease and free space, "I have you to myself-"

He made his way to pull off Harry's undergarments to create an easy access for his cock while Harry laid there breathing heavily and ready to implode when-

_Knock. Knock._

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me." Zayn groaned in anger and thrust his hips down onto Harry's, maybe he could ignore whoever's at the door if-

_Knock. Knock._

Zayn wanted to strangle whoever dared to interrupt especially since he was hard and ready to fuck the living lights out of Harry, but fuck if he doesn't show his "good prince" attitude to this stupid kingdom then his chances of marrying this beauty would be lost altogether.

"Ughhhhhhh. Now you, you stay put and keep your mouth shut." He ordered Harry then lifted himself off from the body.

Fortunately, Harry did as he said and he laid there lifeless as his tears fell down to the side of his cheeks.

"Who is it- you?!" Zayn's jaw clenched in annoyance to see the blonde idiot standing there as soon as he opened the door, "What you doing here! Interrupting me and my private time-"

"I was told to take the Prince for a bath since he arrived in such a mess." Niall muttered, okay he wasn't told to, but his own consciousness was what pressured him to come to the damn room and get that monster away from Harry as much as possible, "I am here to be at his aid-"

"I am still here and I, myself, can run Harry a bath-"

"Not the way he needs it to be. It is my job that I've been doing for the past few years, you need to leave and let me complete my work." Niall stated.

"You white vermin-"

"Do you want the queen to take back her proposal?" Niall threatened, "It is quite a dishonor to go against her wishes."

With that said into the air, both males stared at each other with a glint of fire in their eyes when finally Zayn relented and pulled back from the door to throw on a top and bottom.

"Fine." Zayn spat out and made his way to the door, not bothering to check on Harry who lied there as though he were dead, "Give him a fucking bath then! I'll finish what I started later."

Niall watched the man dash out and sighed out in relief to see him gone and immediately took on the personality of a protective figure and went into the room.

"Harry..." Niall drawled out and locked the door behind him.

"I lost everything." Harry sobbed out and slapped his hands over his face as he cried, uncaring of the fact that he looked like a tattered pile of trash to the other, "Everything."

"Harry- fuck." Niall ran towards him and fell over the bed to immediately pull Harry's limp body into his arms and held him as he cried, "What the fuck happened?!"

"H-He found me and Niall he's a monster. He- He ruined everything."

"Sh. Sh. Just try to calm down okay. Please, Harry you know I can't stand seeing you like this." Niall whispered, "Come on. Here I'll get your bath ready and some new clothes on and maybe then you could tell me everything."

Harry closed his lips and nodded, "O-Okay."

♥

The bathtub bubbled with heated water and lavender scented soap as Niall cleared clutters of clothes off to make the place seem safer and haven like for Harry.

He walked the boy in closer and had him stand by the bathtub to then take his garment off. They've done this multiple of times so seeing Harry naked was nothing new for Niall. It was as though this prince was a brother he never had and it took all that he has in his body to protect him.

"Come on now." He said and helped Harry step into the tub the sound of water sloshing against pearly white walls, "Easy now."

Harry smiled for the first time under Niall's care and went in neck deep, grateful for the heat pressing against his skin.

Minutes passed as they settled in their position when Niall spoke up once again, "What happened-"

"I fell in _love_."

"You what?"

"I-I fell in love, Niall and just when things were perfect, just when I was going to admit everything to him." Harry hated himself for not being able to go on a minute without crying, "Zayn came back and ruined it all!"

"Oh. Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry-"

"It's not your fault and fuck Niall you wouldn't believe how- how much he means to me and how much I mean to him. He fucking changed my life and me, just- I love him."

"Who was he?" Niall asked.

"His name is _Louis_."

_Louis. Louis. Louis._

"Beautiful blue eyes, a laugh I could hear for days, a face so gentle yet rough when kissed... Fuck." Harry pressed the back of his hand against his cheeks, "I-I'm scared he's gone because Zayn, Zayn hurt him so bad right front of me and I-I couldn't even check if he's okay because he took me away and- and if he's dead because of me-"

"Harry please calm down. It's not your fault okay, it's not your fault that monster Zayn exists. Please calm-"

"I want him back. He made me feel things I've never felt-"

"Wait. Wait did he touch you?"

Harry went quiet and looked away, his cheeks heated red, "He touched my heart and he touched every part of me."

"Did you two-"

"Yes."

" _Harry_." Niall gasped out, "Harry you're no longer a-"

"I know I'm not a fucking _virgin_ , Niall. I don't need it spelled out to me." Harry snapped, "I trusted him, he trusted me, and we _love_ each other."

"Harry I get that, okay, I know and I'm fine with your love life I'm happy you're happy. I mean, what if Zayn finds out? He'll fucking kill you!" Niall exclaimed, "If he hears that you're not- you've been claimed God knows what fucking rampage that animal will go through."

"I'd rather have him kill me than fuck me." Harry spits, "I hate him. I hate him. He took the love of my life away from me and dares to touch my body like I'm some- some _toy_. I would rather be dead than to be known as his partner."

"Harry. I honestly don't know what to say." Niall felt awful, helpless now because here Harry was tearing at the seams and can't do anything about it.

"I just want Louis."

♥

"Can't we like sneak in and take Harry back?"

"Really, Louis. Do you just want to die?!"

"Well, Liam you tell me! Who knows what Harry's going through and I'm not there for him! I'm stuck here acting like a darn vegetable while he's there under the clutches of that damn animal!"

Louis slumped over their creaky living room couch with dry eyes and numb hands. What was he supposed to do? Louis' had his lonely problems once in awhile, but right now he felt like a dried raisin with not an inch of life. He was missing someone and he was missing Harry. Without him what was the point of waking up in the morning? Cooking? Working? Harry was everything that he'd missed out in life and he was the one that changed his attitude towards living

Harry is the reason to why he's still alive.

"I'm so scared Liam. The way Zayn had- had done those things to him in front of me it scares the fuck out of me of what he could be doing right now, Christ Liam I need to get him back!" Louis shouted.

"Yeah, but we need a damn plan," Liam replied.

"We need to figure out what to do before they get married." Louis grunted out, "I'm going to kill Zayn-"

"Jesus, Louis, stop saying you'll kill him. We need a better route out of this. The first step is to get ourselves into that castle."

"But how-"

"A wedding will be happening, right?" Liam smiled now, his idea sinking into his mind properly now.

"Well, no shit."

"Just watch what we do next, Tomlinson."

"What are you-"

Liam got up to his feet and pulled Louis up as well who cried out from the pressure on his knee, "Looks like we'll both be getting a new job and save Harry in the process."

Louis who stood there staring at the man as though he were crazy, nodded his head, "Uh.... Okay."


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler! So sorry!

  
  
  
"You need to trust me on this, Lou." Liam says and tugs Louis beside straight out of their home and onto the vast fields of the outdoors, "It's a way we could benefit on both ends. We just need a disguise, or well you do since Prince Zayn knows who the hell you are."

"Alright, alright but I seriously don't know where the fuck you are going with, well, whatever this is." Louis states.

"We are going to be wedding planners!" Liam cheers, "That way we could get into the castle and save the princess from harm all while making some cash!"

"WHAT!? Wedding _planners_!?" Louis chokes, "Are you out of your fucking mind!? Wedding planners, you want me to help _plan_ a wedding for the love of my life with some fucking monster!"

"Exactly, _we_ will plan the wedding. A wedding that they'll never forget because it'll never _happen_. You know what I mean right?"

"Uh, no Liam," Louis sighs and follows behind the lad (as much as he could due to the pain in his leg) to lead them through the brushes and the dusty road towards the complex inner town where the small business stands, "I really don't."

"Oh you dwit, we'll sabotage the wedding! It's like those films I've seen at work. A really fun thing to do, I say." says Liam.

"And I thought I was the one going insane..."

♥

"Come on, Harry." Niall urges and helps Harry out of the tub with a towel on his hands ready to be wrapped around the fragile boy, "One leg at a time, yeah that's it."

"I just want Louis back," Harry whispers in return with eyes suddenly feeling heavy. He really needed a bath, but at the same time he felt as though all of his energy and emotions had gone along with the water swirling down the drain, "Niall, _please_. I don't want to marry Zayn, I need Louis back."

"I know, Harry, I know. Come on, take some rest. I'll try to stall that asshole as long as I could." Niall suggests.

"I want my Louis back." Harry's eyes began to well with tears now, "I miss him so much. If anything, if he's not breathing anymore because of _me_ I don't think I could live with myself anymore. I need him, I-I know he's still out there, I feel it." Harry ushers.

"You can tell me even more back in bed okay, come on. Just put some clothes on or you'll catch a cold." Niall pleads.

After much reluctance and some struggle, Harry finally obeyed Niall's conditions and went ahead into the room to put on some soft lace panties and a silky robe over his elegant shoulders. He felt a bit cleaner, but the bruises of Zayn's wrath remained.

He slumped onto the bed and choked on another sob against the back of his hand, "I-I can't believe I'm back to square fucking one, Niall. All my efforts to escape, gone. All I have now are painful memories of which, of which I really want back in my life. I-I can't stand having him ripped away from me, I need him back."

Niall stood beside Harry and shook his head. His heart ached for the boy, to see him broken apart like this. Just months ago he had bidden the boy a goodbye with a smile on his face with hints of worry, confident to see Harry on his own to flourish. However, as for now...

"Harry, Harry please calm down."

"Z-Zayn keeps trying to bloody touch me, I can't stand it, Niall." Harry cried, "T-The only man I've felt so close to, comfortable with, pleasured with is Louis. Just _Louis_. Now, now I'm fucking scared he's out there alone without- without someone to take care of him. O-or worse-" Harry continued to break into loud, gasped sobs, "what if he's dead?!"

"Enough Harry!" Niall shushed, "Enough."

"B-BUT-"

"Harry, you love him don't you?"

Harry nods so fast his neck nearly caught a whiplash, "Y-YES!"

"Then listen to me," Niall urged and sat right beside Harry to pull his hand into his own, "If you have enough faith, enough hope I'm sure he's alright. I-I know I'm probably being a bit optimistic, but I have a feeling he's not the type of man to let go of something he cares about _that_ easy."

"H-He isn't," Harry replied.

"Then don't lose hope. Just not yet. Your prince in shining armor has yet to make his appearance." Niall smiled, "I don't know this Louis guy, but I'm betting my entire salary on this lad."

"But what if he doesn't-"

"Harry. Does Louis love you?" Niall asks, his features rough and serious, "Just tell me yes or no."

"Yes. He does."

Niall sniffled a bit then smiles, "Then not even the Gods up above can stop him from saving you."

"I-I hope you're right Niall." He stammers, "I can't marry Zayn. I can't let him touch me. I just can't."

Niall nods and lays now over the bed. The night is heading its peak hours from now, but the situation made everyone exhausted.

"Come here, H. Just lie down and rest, I won't let Zayn near you. I promise." 

"Thank you, Niall." Harry wipes away his tears and curls into the man's arms. Feeling a little safer, but not as safe when he's with Louis, "Thanks so much."

"Just please get some rest, you need it."

♥

_Meanwhile..._

"So you lads are trying to save a runaway _prince_?"

At the immediate arrival of the wedding business building, Liam rampaged into the registry area shouting for someone named James. Louis remained quiet and angry, wondering what on earth this idiot was going to do, but of course, Liam with his horrific big mouth started spilling the beans like some rich landlord uncaring of the consequences.

Before Louis could even intervene, Liam speaks up, " _Yes._ In fact, Louis here is bloody in love with the man."

" _Liam,_ I need to fucking sit my leg _hurts_ really bad." Louis grits.

"Oh shit yeah," Liam then proceeds to pull up a seat that had been folded in the side for Louis' convenience, "There."

Louis smiles tightly and sits back down with a heavy sigh. Oh God, Liam.

"Prince Harry?" James asks, "The one that's going to marry Zayn?"

"Yeah!" Louis and Liam exclaim in unison.

"Oh, well we already had been acquainted with that boy's mother in hopes to arrange for the wedding as soon as possible. Wedding planners have already been set, sorry." James sighs, "And I am unsure to believe your story as well."

Louis groans then glares at Liam, "Well Liam here didn't let me fucking speak. So I shall."

Both look back at him in expectation.

"We just, we need some position in this wedding. In order to help us gain access to the castle grounds-"

"And have you ruin our company's name? Heaven's no!" James hollers, "How am I bloody sure that you lads aren't hostile terrorists!"

"James!" Liam gasps, "James you've known me for a while now, you know we aren't like that. Far from it!"

"Yes, okay sorry, but this is my family's business. If we hire someone we want the job done, not sabotaged!"

" _James_ , listen." Louis sighs, "I just need an excuse to get in. To be a little subtle part of the crew to help travel us up. In fact, I need a disguise since Zayn knows my face. Afterward, once I'm in I'll switch my position and carry on. I just need to see my- my boy again."

"Prince Harry is _your_ boy?" James laughs.

"Yes, yes he is." Louis glares at the man, "And he knows I'm his as well. We've fallen for each other and now Prince Zayn wants to destroy it all. I can't let that happen, I can't watch my baby fall into the hands of that monster."

James' face falls and he nods, "Um okay wow, I think. I think I can consider it."

"James _please_." Liam requests.

"But what's in it for me?" He asks.

Liam was about to angrily protest, but Louis raises his hand to halt his actions and smiles, "Money. Don't think I won't head on there and leave Zayn without some loot."

Liam's eyes widen, "Louis?!"

"Well, James?" Louis asks once more.

The man laughs, "Let's find a disguise for you first."

_____

 **Note** : After ages, I have finally done an update on this one. I am such trash at working on fanfiction. My apologies. Another update will come up soon! Hopefully. Please do pester me for an update, share this fic and vote!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	34. Chapter 33

"I look fucking terrible," Louis muttered behind the crusty feel of a fake mustache tickling over his lips.

"It's enough to get us in. So shut up." Said Liam as he tucks his top into the waist of his pants.

"Alright, well you two look ready to steal the wedding!" James laughs, "But please keep my name out of it. I don't want to go out of business."

"Don't worry James, you have our word."

"I better."

❤️

Harry's not sure of how long he's slept, but he could hear the booming sounds of celebratory cheers throughout the castle while he cried into the depths of his pillow. Niall had gotten up and left the room because he needed to complete his chores, so Harry was left alone with his thoughts and the fear of Zayn trying to barge in and steal his touch.

He misses Louis insanely so and all he wanted was the man to come over and hold him close. He needed Louis, he needed his kisses, his hands, his reassurance that Harry will prosper. But of course this bloody monster, Zayn, just had to step in and steal it all away.

Is Louis okay? He's here alive and crying his eyes out, but Louis got _shot_ and was left in the woods. For some reason, he couldn't accept the fact that Louis might be _dead_. He feels it, in the blood of his veins that Louis is _alive_ and he's coming for him. He knows it.

"Please, Louis. Save me. I need you."

❤️

"You got your shit ready and all the materials?" Louis asked as Liam tossed in bags of wedding related crap and extra disguises into the back of a borrowed carriage.

"Yeah, I think we're all packed," said Liam.

"Good. If we leave now we should be able to reach by the next morning." Louis thinks, "And we need to like approach them naturally and scope out just in case the other planners are up there doing shit."

Liam nods, "Yeah. I guess. We could tell them we're the loading crew and unload stuff and gain entrance, that's why James gave us all this crap to take."

"Hm. You're right with that. Alright, alright let's head over then." Louis orders.

Liam chuckles and hops into the other seat of the carriage, "We'll get Harry back, Louis. I know we will."

Louis nodded in response then commanded the horse to move onward and forward, "I know we will, Liam."

"I'm coming for you, Harry. I will save you."

❤️

"I want to get engaged tonight."

"B-But Prince Malik, Harry just returned and we need to inform guests and-" Anne was shocked by Zayn's demand.

They were eating together at their dining table to discuss their upcoming events, but Zayn's scared something would slip and he wanted to make sure Harry becomes _his_. He couldn't take any risks because this boy was a damn snake and a slippery one too.

"I can't trust time. If anything, Harry will cause some kind of ruckus." Zayn stated.

"But the guests-"

"I don't care about a fucking crew of strangers. I just need your family and my family to be present and I will get engaged to him _tonight_. Besides. It's the wedding that needs to be advertised to the people, not the engagement. Engaging Harry will simply leave a guarantee that he'll be mine," explained Zayn.

Anne thinks for a bit, then nods, "If that's what you wish. We should get him ready for tonight."

Zayn smiled, "Good. Good."

❤️

"Harry?"

Harry fell asleep again within the comfort of his cold bed and woke up to the light knocking on his door. He freaked out a bit until he recognized it was Niall's voice and immediately opened the door.

"Niall?" He looks at the blonde and he looks frantic, "Niall? What's wrong?"

"Zayn wants to get engaged."

"Pft, I know that already but I have time to plan-"

"Tonight."

Harry stopped talking and blinked, "W-What?"

"Zayn talked to your mom and they agreed to get you engaged to him tonight. Harry, I'm so sorry-"

Harry felt tears spring up and he croaks out in shock, "N-No. No. No, this can't be." He falls down onto his bum into the bed, feeling weak and helpless, "Didn't my mum stop him?"

"She wanted guests, but Zayn convinced her it wasn't necessary."

Harry sucked in a breath, "Everything's falling apart."

"Harry I'm sorry."

"Did they send you up to get me ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Well," Harry got up to his feet and walked to his dressing table to sit and opened up his makeup, "Let's get this over with."

"Harry-"

"There's no way out of this and he's showed me he doesn't care if he has to kill to have me. I can't have any more people get hurt because of me, Niall." Harry's crying now but wipes it off quick. He couldn't look like a mess, who knows what Zayn would do.

"You can't let this happen-"

"I tried and now I've lost someone I truly cared about, Niall. I can't let him hurt you too."

"Harry please-"

"NO. I need to do this. I can't let anyone else get hurt now tell me what skanky outfit do I have to fucking wear now."

Niall gave up trying to stop Harry because the prince was right, there really is nothing he can do now, "I'll get it for you."

"And Niall?" Harry looks over his shoulder to see Niall heading out of his bedroom to get the dress.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything you've done so far. Thanks to you, I was able to experience freedom and _love_. It's all I ever wanted and thanks to you I was able to feel it while it lasted."

"Don't thank me, Harry. If I did do my job right you wouldn't be here." Niall frowned.

"No. If it weren't for you I would have been married and trapped so long ago, Niall. Thank you, Niall. Really."

Niall nods, "Alright then."

He leaves and Harry's alone again to break out as many sobs as he could before the servant returns.

❤️

"Liam, are we there yet?"

It's dark out tonight, darker than usual and the moon isn't shining. It's hidden as though it were cowering in fear behind the clouds.

"No, we barely made it up that steep hill, there's still a bit more to go through, Louis. We'll reach by tomorrow morning." Liam explains.

"Harry needs me _now_ ," Louis argued.

"I know, but we need to get there safely and I don't want to end up getting killed before we could save the guy," Liam stated.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Louis groaned and tucked himself under some stray blankets and lets Liam do the work.

❤️

"Harry! My beautiful soon to be bride."

Harry was being walked down by Niall and he couldn't help but feel incredibly uncomfortable in the dress he was told to wear. Everyone was wearing light pale pink colors and Harry's matched with the pale pink blazer suit Zayn had on.

 _Wow, they decorated the damn place in minutes..._ Harry thinks. He pulls down the dress a bit, _Why does he want me to wear such short things?_

"Whatever." Harry spits and Zayn immediately grips around his waist, pinching his hip chub, " _Ah_ -"

"Listen here you disobedient bitch, I'll hurt you and your fucking friends if you decide to embarrass me any further. Understood?"  Zayn spits.

Harry tried not to cry again and nods weakly.

"Good boy, now," Zayn couldn't be any happier to have his sick fantasies come true, "Let the engagement ceremony begin!"

❤️

"The rings are on!"

Both families were cheering their hearts out as they watched Zayn and Harry exchange their rings. Harry hesitated of course, but Zayn made sure to clear in another threat for later.

Harry was crying now, openly, but everyone else thought it was out of joy. His heart was on fire and his body quaked in fear. Harry looked down to his hand where the large diamond propped over his ring finger, he couldn't believe this he was engaged to this _monster_ and in just days he'll have to marry him.

"Oh God."

Harry looked to his side to see Zayn grinning widely as he watched his family members talk and acquaint with Harry's family.

How could this have happened? How?

He needed _Louis_. He needed the man to hold him and stop him from falling apart.

_Louis, please I need you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FUCKING FEEL MOTIVATED TO FINISH THIS FIC!  
> Feel free to drop by and talk to me on twitter! (@femaleharry)


	35. Chapter 34

The rising sun blared on the carriage and Louis sniffled in his sleep when he finally blinked his eyes open to see-

"Holy shit."

Liam's tired as fuck by now, but he smiles, "Great to see you're awake. Before you ask, yes, we're here. Just need to find a place to park this at."

The castle was _huge_ and Louis' never been close to the upper estates before so this was pretty insane.

"Harry..." he mumbles, "He's in there. My baby's in there, Liam."

"Yeah I know, but please don't do anything that'll get us in trouble or even worse, killed."

"When have I ever done such a thing, Liam?!" Louis shouted.

Liam turned towards him and stares, "Are you really asking me that, Tomlinson?"

"Okay, fuck, fine. Sorry."

"Good, now let's get out personas ready just in case we come across that bloody asshole, Malik," Liam warned.

"Alright. You got your staches on?" Louis inquired and checked himself by the shiny reflection of their borrowed carriage.

"Yep! I got the baskets in my hand and you grab some so we could cover our bodies to prevent any familiarity. Now. Let's go save your boy," Liam grinned.

"Hell yeah."

♥

"I don't want to eat."

"Harry please, you need to," Niall begged.

"No, I don't."

It's been a whole night since Harry and Zayn were engaged. Both families partied hard even if it was all done on such short notice. Zayn got incredibly drunk and Harry was thankful that the man passed out right after because he was sent to sleep in a guest room instead of sharing with him. Now that they were engaged, he had no doubt Zayn was going to go crazy over him and try to touch him more than before. He shuddered at the thought.

"Harry, I can't let you starve yourself-"

"Niall! I don't want to fucking eat, okay?! Do you see this!" He shouts, showing the back of his hand where the large ring sat, "I got engaged to that monster, I can't eat! I can't eat because all I want to do now is throw the fuck up!"

"Harry-"

"I can't believe-" Harry hid his reddening face behind his two hands as he cried, "I-I'm marrying that _bastard_. It's just not happening, I refuse to believe it."

"Harry, the marriage isn't until a week or so. We can plan something-" Niall tried to deliver a suggestion, but was stopped by Harry shaking his head, "Harry..."

"But that means you'll get hurt. Everyone I care about gets _hurt_." Harry cries, "I can't let anyone else get harmed because of _me_."

"Please, Harry. You need to be strong." Niall whispered.

"I'm losing _hope_ , Niall." Harry cried harder and Niall offered a hug which he took immediately, "I _need_ my Louis."

"I know you do, Harry. I know."

♥

"Do I look like 'not a Louis Tomlinson'?" Louis asked as both he and Liam were trotting up the high steps of the castle.

"Shut up and then we know you aren't a Louis Tomlinson," Liam muttered, "You need a code name, it's going to be Leo."

"Leo? Why?!"

"Louis, just fucking go with it." Liam glared at the man, this whole little mission they had going on was just giving him chills.

Like... they were about to _invade_ castle grounds. That's not something to joke around about.

"Okay, fine, but what do I call you? I know. Leotard. You're like the dumb version of me. Leo plus retard-"

" _Leo_ just shut the fuck up." Liam spit, "Call me Leon."

"Your way of choosing names never fails to amaze me," Louis shouted in strong sarcasm.

"Whatever, now be quiet we're at the door."

"Alright, you knock."

"Okay." Liam took in a breath then knocked as hard as he could while holding his basket of items.

He was about to knock again when there hadn't been a response, but just as he raised his fist a blond male opened the heavy doors.

He quirked up a brow in suspicion, "Who are you two?"

"The wedding assistants! We're ordered to come here as soon as possible with wedding preparations and so... here we are!" Liam answered.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Leon and this is my partner, Leo." Liam points.

Louis then broke in with, "May we step in because our arms will fall off from holding these heavy decorations any longer."

Niall nodded, but he was a little confused. The wedding isn't until days later so why are they preparing so fast? Then again, Harry barely made it back here and they forced him to get engaged.

Both Liam and Louis entered and were seated on some luxurious couches and places their baskets on the center table.

Louis noticed the area seemed to look pre-decorated so he asked, "There are some decorations around already. Has anything happened?"

Niall frowned, "Yeah, the prince was engaged just last night, unfortunately."

Both Liam's and Louis' eyes widened and they looked at each other thinking, _What the fuck?_

"E-Engagement?" Louis tried to hold in his stuttering, but...

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" Louis asked.

"He's going to get married to Prince Zayn and that man is nothing, but a fucking son of a bitch," Niall whispered and both Liam and Louis were about to chuckle but stopped themselves.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Louis asked.

"Well, Leo, my name is Niall Horan."

"Ah, okay thank you. Where is the couple now anyway?"

"Harry should be upstairs in his room and Zayn, I hope he's dead." Niall smiled.

 _Jesus, he hates him as much as I do._ Louis' suddenly very happy because of this, very happy.

Louis and Liam look at each other then and confirmed with their eyes that it was time to make their move and save Harry.

"Leo and will work on removing previous decorations then and sketch out where we should decorate and add items to," Liam said, "I can work downstairs and Leo can work upstairs. Is that okay, Leo?"

"Sure Leon!"

"Um, alright. I have cleaning to do, so I'll leave you to complete whatever you need. If you need anything from me feel free to ask. Queen Anne is probably asleep as well so you could meet with her later." Niall informed.

"Sounds good!" Liam said.

"I'll be heading upstairs then," Louis whispered and _holy shit_ his heart was beating fast.

He's here, he's here where Harry is and he's going to save him. Louis could barely function when Harry's out of his sight and having him taken _away_ nearly killed him, _literally_.

Louis looks back at Liam one more time and wished each other the best.

"I'm here, Harry." Louis whispered to himself, "I'm here."

♥

Niall had gone down and left to complete some more chores and thus he was left alone again. He was scared and feared that Zayn would barge in any moment while he was left to himself.

"Maybe I'll take a shower," Harry said to himself, "Yeah. I deserve that at least."

He shuffled up to his feet and looked around his room to gather his scented soaps and creams together then headed towards the bathroom, locking the door.

In the meantime, Louis was already upstairs looking through the vast halls leading to multiple bedrooms.

"Well, fuck," Louis whispers to himself. 

He has no idea where Zayn could be and no idea where Harry's room is so he needs to be cautious about where he steps his foot into. There must be like, what, 40 doors throughout the upstairs hall? Okay, maybe Louis was just stressing himself out, but seriously how the hell are there _this_  many rooms up here? Does God have to make every little fucking thing so damn _difficult_? He just wanted Harry back, that's all he wanted. 

"Where do I look into first?" Louis walked in a bit more and placed an ear on each door, but didn't hear a sound. What if Harry wasn't in his room and how would he be able to tell if it's actually Harry behind one of these doors?

But then, something caught his eyes. 

In front of one door, there was a soft light pink looking carpet that seemed to be overly fluffed laying on the ground.

" _Harry_. _.._ " was the first thing that popped up in Louis' mind. Only one person in this word could have something so delicate like that and that was Harry, "Thank you, lord."

He rushes forward and checks around over his shoulders to make sure no one was there watching him as he jiggled the doorknob and pried the door open. Louis sees a lot of pink and gentle colors throughout the room with a lot of dresses tossed about. His heart started to beat faster when he realized this really _is_  Harry's room. _Holy fuck,_  Louis thinks, _Harry, my love is here. I feel him close_.

"Harry?" He called out, but the room was empty and he could feel his heart fall when there was no response, "Harry-"

Louis stopped when he heard soft sobs coming from another door. He looked around to see a closed door that seems to lead to a bathroom. _Harry_ , Louis knows he's in there, _why's he crying? Oh, God._

He was about to knock on the door but stopped to a halt when he heard noises coming from outside of the room. 

"Fuck, someone's coming," Louis cursed and also noticed that Harry's footsteps were coming closer to the door, which meant he's about to enter the room too, "Mother fucker-" He held in a breath and found a hiding spot which was _under_ the bed. Immediately taking action, he stuffed himself under there praying not to be seen as Harry exited the bathroom soaking wet with a pink towel wrapped around his body.

 _Oh, god, my baby's okay. Thank fuck,_ Louis thinks and tried to curl himself into fetal position, but squeaked when his faulty knee shot pain up his body, _Son of a fucking bitch_ -

"What was that-" Harry gasped, wondering if he was going crazy when he heard some kind of faint vocal noise, "Niall-"

He stopped though when his door was pushed open and Prince Zayn came waltzing on in with a smirk and then locking them both in with a click. 

 _Stupid prick_ , Louis thinks when he sees that mother fucking bastard's face. God, he just wanted to pop out of the bed and slap that asshole, _Oh no Harry's alone. Shit._

"How's my beautiful bride? So sorry I couldn't stop on in last night after our engagement-" Louis' heart fell harder when he heard those words out of Zayn's mouth, "But, it's a new day and I feel a bit sober and I was hoping you and I could start planning our lavish wedding together."

Harry, who looked completely _mortified_ , shook his head repeatedly while holding onto his towel tighter, "P-Please leave. I'm not decent and I just came out of the shower and we can discuss this after-"

"Oh, _darling_ , we just got engaged last night and you're _still_ scared of me seeing you naked?" 

Louis was just _this_ close from exposing himself.

"P-Please," Harry stepped back everytime Zayn came closer and Niall wasn't here to protect him, _fuck_ , "Zayn!"

"Come on, get that towel off of you, yeah?"

"Zayn, no, please-"

" _Harry_ , baby, you know I hate it when people tell me _no_." 

Harry tripped over his feet then and fell back onto the bed, he couldn't help but start crying, "Zayn please leave- Zayn!" His arms were pulled back by rough brown hands and started to shout when he felt his towel slipping off his pale, bare body.

Louis was _furious_ , alright that's fucking _it_.

Zayn started to chuckle darkly, leaning in to bite the soft skin between Harry's neck and shoulders, "God, you have no idea how _hard_  it gets me when I see you like this, under me, begging and crying."

"Zayn! Zayn! Get off of me! Get the fuck off of me!" Harry screamed but was slapped by the palm of Zayn's hand that forced him to go silent.

"I'm taking what I should have last night and no one will stop- FUCK!"

A loud _crack_  echoed throughout the room and suddenly Zayn's jaw dropped and he looked down at Harry who was confused to what the fuck just happened. The grip over his mouth loosened and Harry screeched when Zayn fell over his body, pinning him down. Harry thrashed, crying, but gradually stopped when he noticed Zayn was... unconscious. 

Harry gasped, "How the-"

"Harry! Fuck! Baby, are you okay?!"

 _Holy shit_.


	36. Chapter 35

It couldn't be. This had to be some kind of sick _joke_. Harry's mind must be playing games on him because of how much he misses Louis.

 

"Harry?!" Louis pushes Zayn's unconscious body off of Harry's and tugs the young boy up who only stared back at him in shock, "Harry! Baby, are you okay? I fucking missed-"

" _Louis_?! Is that really you?!" Harry broke out, reaching to grab the man's face and stare into his beautiful blue eyes, "Oh my _God_."

"Yes, yes baby it's me. Jesus Christ, what did Zayn fucking do, God I-"

"You saved me, Louis, before he could. Louis, I can't believe it's you!" Harry cried, throwing himself into the man's arms, " _Louis!_ "

"Ah- ah fuck."

"What's wrong?!" Harry asked, pulling away.

"My knee is still healing, fuck. Sorry to scare you, the asshole shot me there remember?" Louis chuckled, "Stings if I jostle my body too much."

" _Louis_ ," Harry cried harder, "I was so scared you died and- and I have to marry this asshole-"

"I would never let myself die if that meant you marrying this asshole and ruining your life, Harry. God-" Louis turned to the unconscious prince, "If I could just kill him now and end it all-"

"Louis, no."

"What?" Louis was confused, "Why not?"

Harry straightened himself out, wiping his tears and wrapping the towel back over his body tightly, "Louis, we can't stoop down to his level to solve our problems. That's what made you different and part of the reason why I admire you so much, Louis."

The other sighed, scratching his mustache, "I guess-"

"Why do you have that weird thing on your face?" Harry asked.

"Oh, to hide. I can't let me or Liam get caught so we kind of tried to disguise ourselves." Louis explained.

"Well take it off, it looks creepy."

Louis was about to shoot back a cocky response, but his eyes caught on to something shiny.

"Harry..."

Harry followed Louis' stare and looked down to his hand where the large ring sat.

"So you really are engaged?"

Harry nodded, "He wouldn't let us delay it. We got engaged last night."

 _Fuck, last night?_ Louis thinks.

"If I only made it sooner-"

"Louis, _please_ , don't blame yourself. There really wasn't much we could do. We would have just caused more harm if we didn't go with what he said." Harry explained, "But you're here now and-"

"We need to get rid of Zayn before we coddle anymore, though," Louis warned, "If he wakes up and sees me hugging you, it'll be that shitty scenario all over again."

Harry nodded, "You're right. I could pull on a robe and we could move his body back to the guest room. He'll wake up and hopefully think he was having some kind of dream."

"Yeah, that's perfect."

♥

Both Harry and Louis struggled, but Zayn was knocked out pretty damn well. Surprisingly, the man had not woken up from all that jostling of his body being dragged back into a guest room. So they did what was best and tossed him into the room then locked it up. Harry hopes that when the man wakes up he'll just look around and forget whatever happened just moments ago.

Louis turned back to face Harry who looked at him with bright green eyes, "Harry-"

But he's tackled with a hug once more and sobbing Harry, "L-Louis _fuck_ , I missed you so much I still can't believe you're here back in my arms."

Louis sighed in response, wrapping his arms around the boy's body to hold him tight, "Yeah, neither can I. We're here to plan out your wedding-"

"We?"

"Yeah, Liam and I are both here and we're going to be stealing the show!" Louis laughed.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, if the groom mysteriously disappears we can't have a wedding now can we?" Louis smirks.

"Well, no... what _are_ you planning Louis." Harry asks again.

"We're going to get married, Harry. You and I," Louis claps his hands together in cheer, "So? Would you marry me, Harry?"

Harry's in shock.... okay. Wow. Was this, was this happening? Was Louis really here to save him from his impending doom? Was Louis really proposing?

It _is_ reality.

"Harry?"

Harry stands to his feet to grasp Louis' arm, "I-Is this true? Are we? Are you going to marry me?"

Louis nods, "Yes, yes baby. So, will you?"

Harry's crying now and pressed his forehead to Louis', "Yes, yes Louis. Of course I want to marry you- oh my _God_."

"I'm glad. For a second I thought you were going to say no-"

"Are you stupid?! I _love_ you, Louis. I love you so fucking much and I want to spend _eternity_ with you." Harry shouts.

"Aw love," Louis coos, "I love you too, so fucking much."

"And I don't care if this is risky or if I die right after, as long as we're together... that's all I want," Harry whispers, "All I want."

He closes his eyes and so does Louis and both lean in to combine their final statements with a kiss. The mustache tickled Harry and causing him to giggle, but this was all he ever wanted and continues to want. He's thankful for having someone like Louis in his life, to change him for the better.

Harry pulls away when breathing was required and asks, "Lou, how will you pull though with this?"

"Leave it up to me and Liam, but if you know anyone else that will help us... please let us know. We can all plan this out and hopefully knock Zayn out during the wedding. Therefore, you and I," Louis smiles, "Can finally be together."

"I still can't believe you're here..." Harry says, "And yeah, I know someone who can help."

"Great! Who?"

"He's the castle's servant, but he's one of my best friends. I think I told you about him, Niall Horan."

Louis ponders for a bit, but shakes his head, "Not really, but you think you can call him up? As well as Liam?"

"Will Liam have a stupid mustache like you," Harry giggles.

"Nah, Zayn has no idea what he looks like. He's on the safe zone." Louis chuckles, "Oh! But we do have secret names. I'm Leo and Liam's Leon."

Harry scrunches is nose up in distaste, "Why Leo and Leon? That sounds confusing."

"It's cause we both have L's and that's all I could think of, gosh."

"Well, you should have thought harder, Tomlinson." Harry giggles into the back of his hand when Louis pouts offhandedly, "I'm just being honest."

"Smh, whatever. Anyhow, we should call Liam and your friend Niall up to discuss the plan before Zayn wakes up again," Louis says, "And you can dress up while I go get them, okay? Please be careful, I'm scared to leave you alone for a second."

"I'll be fine. Zayn's knocked out cold anyway, thank God."

Louis nods, "Yeah, but still. Don't be afraid to scream. Even if it's risky, I'll barge and kill that fucker-"

"Lou! Calm down, please. Just-" Harry places another kiss onto Louis' lips, "Go get the two boys so we can discuss. I can't wait to marry the man I actually love."

"Me too, Harry."

♥

"So... you two are Liam and Louis? You're the Louis Harry's been dying for?" Niall asks.

Harry grunts in annoyance and tries his best not to smack the lad, like, who the hell starts asking for understanding with a question like that?

Louis on the other hand, blushes, "Yeah."

It's quite for a couple more seconds, but suddenly Niall runs up in front of Louis and pulls him into a bone crushing hug. Well, this is different.

"Oh God, you have no idea how thankful I am to see Harry change for the better and it's all thanks to you." Niall says, "He's gone through so much over the years and you've been that sliver of hope for him and I can't thank you enough. I was devastated to see him back here when Zayn returned and he told me about you and-" Niall's practically crying wet tears into Louis' shoulder and was unable to form words correctly.

He's just absolutely thankful that Harry's met someone like Louis and the fact that Louis' here to _save_ Harry is phenomenal, absolutely mind blowing.

"Woah, woah. Are you crying, mate," Louis asks, "I'm quite flattered."

Harry's watching the two with a small smile, "Niall knows a lot about me so he's not wrong and Louis, you _did_ change my life the better and I can't wait for you to continue to do so."

"Of course Harry," Louis moves away from Niall to sit with Harry and pulls him close to his chest, "I love you and I'm not going to let some stupid royal rich ass get in the way of that."

"Then we should start planning it out before Zayn starts rampaging all over again," Liam intrudes, "I say we knock the man out, tie him up, gag him, and shove him somewhere."

"There's one big problem though," Louis sighs, "Everyone will pretty much see that I'm not Zayn Malik if I go out there to marry Harry with my face in display. I want to crash this wedding and get married to Harry in front of everyone, but we'll get caught by their families."

"Well when Zayn was planning out the marriage style he told us about his culture and how he was interested in meshing it with ours," says Harry, "and when he's out there he's going to have his face covered in flowers and so's mine."

Louis' a bit perplexed, "I've never heard of something like that."

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain it clearly, but it'll help us on the long run. Zayn's from the Malik family and they do live under different customary rules and so does their cultural place in weddings. I'm still allowed to wear what I want for the wedding, well at least I hope I can, and we will both have our faces covered in floral lines which sill be removed before we... kiss and sign off this marriage."

"Hm. I think I'm getting it."

Liam's relieved, "Well thank god that exists. We just need to take the groom's attire and facial coverage to put it onto Louis."

"I can grab those," said Niall, "I work to dress the grooms so getting those materials should not be a problem."

"How do we lure Zayn out, though. Before the wedding to knock him out. Shouldn't we just do that now?" Liam asks.

"No!" Harry pouts as he says, "That's a problem. If we do that then the other proceedings before the marriage ceremony can't be completed because they will need to see the grooms together. After those I can try to lure Zayn out with me and we can knock him out before preparing for marriage. Niall will be the one to place Louis at the alter and thus I don't think we need to worry about any slip ups when I come down the aisle."

"However, when you two are saying your vows... Louis' voice might be an issue," Liam groans, "He needs to _talk_."

"Don't worry about that. I'll try my best Zayn impression. His ass probably mutters short sentences and they'll call it a day. I'll just be like 'I'm feeling slightly ill by having these flowers slapping against my fucking face.'" Louis laughs and so does Harry.

He wasn't wrong, though. Zayn probably doesn't have many deep things to say so Harry's not surprised by that impression. That man doesn't love him he just wanted his body, to use him, to abuse him. It's sickening to think about.

"Okay. Maybe and hopefully that works," Liam drags, "Buuuut. When would be the best time to start making our move to get Louis on?"

Harry thinks for a bit, "Right when Zayn and I are done with the last customary event we should be heading back to our rooms. Our mothers will escort us, however, my mum taking Zayn and his mum taking me. We are supposed to bond with them for a few moments then they'll leave and we should prepare to be brought down afterwards to the marriage alter. Not sure who will be escorting us then, but I'm sure it's the best man from both sides taking the opposite person. Like my best man is Niall and he'll be escorting Zayn later on. I think when Zayn's in the room alone, that's the best time to knock him out."

The other three nod and then Liam says, "Yeah. That sounds right. I'll knock him out with a scented cloth that should make him pass out quick and I'll tie him up and toss him into some empty closet."

Harry laughs, "Yep! I guess, in order to decrease suspicion I'll have to bear with Zayn a bit more and then finally I'll have Louis forever."

Louis grins, "Yeah and Zayn could rot."

Afterwards, all three were sharing a good laugh when suddenly they hear a loud, shouting voice outside the door, "HARRY?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one told me the fic was fucked up lol some of the text was not showing, but it is fixed so re read chapter 34 before this one :)


	37. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am finally trying to get back to this fic lol

"Fuck."

All four boys curse out in annoyance when they heard Zayn's voice boom and rattle the room from outside.

"Quick! Hide!" Harry urges, but made sure to keep Niall by his side, "Wait you don't need to hide. Stay."

Liam and Louis make their way into the bathroom and shut the door to hide as Niall and Harry tried to look as normal as possible.

That's when a loud knock slammed against Harry's door, "Harry! Open this door!"

Harry gulps, but obliges to Zayn's demands and opens it up.

"Harry-"

"Zayn!" Harry says cheerily, at least tries to, "Good morning. You've slept all through the morning. Niall here was just informing me of today's events before our marriage."

The Prince blinks in confusion, "What's gotten into you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"You're never this cheery to see me."

Harry tries his best to not roll his eyes while Niall watched with amusement, "Why? Do you want me to hate you?"

"Um. No. No it's just... a surprise."

Zayn's a little confused. He was sure that he woke up earlier and had Harry under him before everything went blank. Then he woke up to see himself back at the guest room? That's just weird. Plus, there's a horrible throbbing pain at the back of his head.

"Are you okay? Zayn?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, just there's a throbbing pain at the back of my head."

"You did drink quite a lot last night, Prince Malik." Niall says, "We had to take you to your guest room before you drank any more."

"Oh." That's true. Zayn did drink a lot so he guess that explains the splitting head ache, "Well I guess I'll be seeing you later. I'll go freshen up."

"Alright." Harry says, "I'll be seeing you later tonight then?"

Zayn nods, "Yeah. See you."

"See you!" Then Zayn turns and heads back to his room with Harry shutting the door in relief.

"Whew. You two can come out now!"

Liam and Louis immediately unlocked the door and rushed to Harry.

"Did he touch you? Did he do something?" Louis asks in panic, "I swear if he-"

"Lou," Harry giggles and hugs Louis tight, "It's okay I'm fine. Zayn forgot about earlier and thinks he's got a bad hangover. It's okay."

"Oh. Okay thank god."

"So... you guys ready for tonight?" Liam asks.

"Hell yeah."

♥

Zayn's confused. He's perplexed by Harry's recent behavior. He was .... cheery. As if seeing Zayn was something he _wanted_. Zayn also remembers that from past experiences, Harry was in no shape or form to obey him. So what's with Harry complying to him this easy?

He smirks.

"The little fool probably realized he's stuck with me," He laughs.

Zayn's washing his face and then heads into the showers to prepare for tonight's events.

♥

"Liam, did you make sure to tamper the groom's meal item?" Louis asks.

Liam nods, "Yeah, I just added some things that'll definitely spice Zayn up tonight."

The pair laughs as Niall kept a look out for anyone who might pass on by and see the pair's mischief.

"Quick guys. Anyone can step in and see you two." Niall warns.

"Hold your blond, Niall, we're almost done." Louis slides the original dish that's meant for the groom and serves up a new platte that's definitely spicier than the rest. Insanely spicy. He couldn't wait to see the burning pain across that bastard's face.

It's around the afternoon as of now and it's the first ceremonial event where the bride will feed the groom a homemade dish made by their family members as a welcoming gesture for the groom. Little did anyone know, Louis and Liam changed the recipe up a bit and were delighted by the idea Niall had originally thought of.

"Alright and done!" Louis laughs and dumps a little bit more salt over on the top, "Annoyingly spicy and salty just like Prince Malik."

Like two little children the pair scurry out of the kitchen with Niall in pursuit just before another servant came in to retrieve the dish.

"Oh shit there it goes!" Louis says, "I have got to go see this."

♥

Music blared and Harry's sitting on a red overly embroidered chair right beside Zayn as they watched random villagers pull their best performances. The living area was cleared to show case a stage like area and Zayn and Harry were sat beside each other right above all before the program. He's also got a weird white dress on that's formal and glittery, but incredibly short. It's pretty, Harry won't lie, but the dress was just too short. It caught many eyes of the men around him, but Zayn made sure to show his authority by placing his hand on his thigh.

Harry's extremely annoyed to have to spend another second with this vile man, but it'll all be over soon. He knows it.

"Look, my love, how everyone's here excited to see us get married." Zayn says.

Harry pulls up a fake smile, "I can see that."

"Good. Good," Zayn reaches for Harry's hand that had the ring on. Harry flinches but let's him pull his pale hand up for a kiss, "Can't wait to get this over with and have no one in my way when I ravish you."

Harry's smile is tight and tries his absolute _best_ to not barf at the thought of sleeping with Zayn.

 _Over my dead fucking body_ , Harry thinks, _then again this sick asshole would probably fuck my dead body._

 _Okay Harry stop thinking that_ , Shit, he's really losing his mind.

"Ladies and Gents!"

Harry pulls back his hand and leans back to see his mother take the stand in front of them to start her bullshit speech.

"I welcome you all to the pre ceremony before the official wedding of both my beautiful boys, Harry Styles and Zayn Malik!" She shouts, "It's such a large step for a mother like I to give her son away to another family and see him reign as king with his husband. Please wish only the best for these two!"

Everyone roars and claps for the couple and prays for the best just as Anne said.

Except for Liam, Niall, and Louis of course who were smiling quite big for the first ceremony.

"Now we should begin the feeding ceremony and have Prince Styles feed Prince Malik one of our most popular English dishes. Bring in the dish!"

Just like that a man brings in a large platter to the couple. Harry always thought these ceremonies were stupid. They prepare an entire fucking dish just to have the bride feed only one spoon to the groom and then throw it out.

"Looks good!" Zayn smiles and awaits for Harry who reaches for the spoon and leads it to Zayn's mouth.

"Here it comes." Liam whispers.

Louis follows with a, "God I wish someone could record this."

Zayn opens his mouth wide and soon Harry slips in the spoon in which Zayn hums with pleasure and slurps the flavored serving up.

Everyone's quiet waiting for the man's response. Zayn smiles and throws up a thumb up to show it's good.

"Wait what the fuck? Why isn't he reacting?" Niall asks, "Did you two not put enough?"

Liam and Louis shake their heads, "We put enough to _kill_ a man, Niall."

"Well he's looking pretty well-"

"Prince Malik!"

Niall, Liam, and Louis immediately turn their heads to Zayn and Harry and gasp when they see the man choking violently out of no where.

"There it is!" Louis laughs.

"Holy shit, his face is literally plump and red," says Liam.

"Prince Malik!" Harry gasps, "What happened?!"

Harry's actually terrified. Everything looked fine when he fed Zayn the serving, but now the man's choking and heaving his life out of his lungs.

"Zayn? Zayn!" Harry watches the man tumble over onto Harry's lap, gasping in pain.

" _Water- I need, I need water_ ," Zayn chokes.

"Quick!" Anne screams and everyone else in the audience just watches the drama unfold, "Servants! Get Prince Malik water!"

Louis, Liam, and Niall simply snicker far in the back while watching Zayn suffer. Poor Harry had no idea of this plan, all he knew was the trio were going to make a thrilling scene during the ceremonies, but Harry never expected something like this.

"Here!" Queen Anne hands the water to Harry, "Feed him the water." And Harry immediately helps Zayn to take a long chug out of the glass until he's finally relieved and was no longer choking.

"F-Fuck." Zayn groans and holds on to his throat, "Shit, it burns."

His voice sounds a few octaves higher from the horrible burn from the food and Harry bites his lips to stop himself from laughing.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks.

"Yeah. Yeah a little better. What the fuck was that?"

"I-I don't know. I," Harry hopes Zayn doesn't think _he's_ the cause of it because he himself is incredibly confused, "I swear I have no idea-"

"Harry stop stuttering I know you're not the cause of it. You were told to feed me and that's what you did. Whoever your cook is they better fucking watch out," Zayn mutters angrily, but his hoarse voice makes it  hard for Harry to take him seriously.

Queen Anne watched the small bicker, but was relieved to see Prince Malik is okay.

"So very sorry for that incident! It's okay and Prince Malik is fine. We shall continue on with the events and have some of our finest performers on today!"

Everyone cheers to Anne's announcement, but on the hand the mischievous trio's already plotting their next plan.

♥

"It worked!" Louis high fives his crew of two as soon as the pair of grooms were taken back to their rooms and everyone was ordered to set up the next event.

"His voice sounds awfully hilarious as well!" Liam says, "That'll save our asses even more when we have Louis speaking out his vows."

"Are you saying my voice is a nuisance, Liam?"

"That's not what I meant Tomlinson-"

"Whatever, what's our next move?" Louis asks.

Niall thinks, "Well if I remember correctly, the next event requires some kind of skin therapy. Harry will be treated by the Malik's family while Zayn will be treated by the Styles'. It's like a glowing skin thing that's by the Malik's tradition."

"Hm." Louis ponders for a second, "Will they have some kind of product to apply on Zayn?"

"Yeah. It'll be rubbed on to Zayn's skin."

Louis chuckles and claps his hands together, "Well boys looks like we have another fun event to ruin and burn... literally."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are still reading at this point, thank you very much and I know that if it's not becoming your taste anymore it is understandable. Do comment ideas and it would help me remain motivated and improve in my writing. Once again this is just my seconds longer fic and I am still learning how to write as well as possible. (most of the excellent writers are like 19+ and I'm way younger than that lmao) Leave constructive criticism, thank you.


End file.
